Korea's All Boys Academy KABA
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Pairings Siwon-Heechul, Donghae-Eunhyuk, Kangin-Leeteuk, Kyuhyun-Sungmin, Ryeowook-Yesung, Zhou Mi-Henry.
1. INTRODUCTION

Title: Introduction

Next chapter release: 1-18-11

Rating: PG

Song: SHINee- Stand by me.

A/N: :D Hey guys! Whoever may read this! I'm writing some new stories, which would be this. It has everyone from Super Junior, SHINee, Teen Top, B2ST/ Beast. With a total of 29 people. D: A lot, huh? so it may take me awhile to write chapters and what not but I hope you enjoy this introduction as much as it took me to actually write it. It has a lame title for a story. K.A.B.A? It's all I could think of at the moment but it's cool. Just enjoy! ^_^

Do not own Korea...( I wish.) :DD

INTRODUCTION

Welcome to Korea's All Boys Academy. The most elite school in the world and given excellent reviews. The best of the best are raised in the school. President? Went to K.A.B.A, Smartest man in the world? Went to K.A.B.A. As you can see, only the smartest and richest kids have been able to enter this school. Barely any students from other schools or students with the best grades from the second best schools have been able to enter. The exception to any student has a lower percentage than a student failing K.A.B.A. Reinforcements are made but we also offer more chances in life for these students than what any other school could do.

We raise the strongest and best men to succeed in the world; given any talent they have or obtain. Whatever they want, they are given.

K.A.B.A is not just a school that will break down a student with stress and homework all night long. No, our school will never be that restrained; but you have to do a lot to apply for this school. The smartest and the best students are given free time and the luxury to pursue their dreams.

Get the best jobs, the finest life, being honored by other individuals as great as you.

What's the catch? We also offer the opportunity to fall in love. Different, is it not? We usually fascinate parents with this statement. Sometimes to become a great person, you need to meet or have a great person by your side. Of course the students may choose whoever they love but ninety-five percent out of hundred stay with their best friend. It's a secret we must keep to sustain our role as the most elite.

Think as you may, but if these students finally understand and grasp the concept then things will work out. We only arrange the friendships by personality categorization but the road and choices they make are written in their skin.

It will always be up to the children.


	2. Preface

Title: PREFACE

Next Chapter Release: 1-20-11

Rating: PG

Song- MBLAQ- Y

A/N: Hey again! (^_^)/ *Waves* Enjoy! and let me remind you that I'll be finishing and posting the first ACTUAL chapter soon. :DD Be excited!

PREFACE

Have you ever been in love with someone that even they never knew your true feelings? Never giving up on that chance that just maybe they could finally understand? Or being together for so long that you're no longer in love with that person? Falling in love with someone else that could never love you back and breaking the heart of another? Loving someone so much that giving up your relationship for family matters tore you to pieces but could have been the right thing to do?

Rules can be changed, twisted and fitted for each and every individual situation.

Speaking from a scientific point of view, your heart cannot and will never love. It is not shaped like a modern heart that you see scribbled all over lustful teenager notebooks. It is a muscle that pumps blood for you to live. It's all in the brain. Your brain tricks you and plays with your emotions and body.

Maybe you do have another heart though, on the other side of your chest. A heart that does love, does fear, breaks little by little when your heartbroken and grows stronger and bigger when you've overcome that hurdle of pain. Carries the memories of those moments when your with that significant person but also carrying the pain you went through.

Living through those moments could be the ultimate survival for someone so in love.

What if you had everything planned out so perfectly that just when things were going to work out great, something or someone stepped in front of those plans and tore them up? Wished on every star and prayed for everything to work out just fine, even though it didn't? That no matter how many times you've dropped a hint, they never looked hard enough or caught on? Have you ever felt that maybe things were never supposed to happen between you two and maybe just an act of faith will come later? Realizing that you were always wrong?

What would you do to keep the person you loved by your side? What if you were losing at your own game?

That's how some students at K.A.B.A Felt.


	3. Chp 1 Donghae & Eunhyuk

Title: Donghae & Eunhyuk

Next chapter release: 1-22-11

Rating: PG

Song: C.N Blue- Love light.

A/N: OMG! I finally posted this! :D Lol. I posted it later so I could write the other chapters! I'm setting positive goals for myself! Anyways, I have a lot of homework tonight so I decided to post this early! Enjoy. :D I think it's full of too much fluff but I wouldn't be able to write R, because I'd feel like I was committing a crime. :D lol. READ!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

The alarm sounded for the first time in months, bringing back terrible yet great memories of all your school years. Senior year; the year that everything was going to or have changed for the better. Nothing felt better than waking up to that alarm clock.

Donghae awoke with a smile and jumped out of bed, cringing from the morning sunshine dwelling through his windows. He laughed and looked at how he planned everything out for the morning. Clothes and towel ready in the bathroom on the counter. Backpack ready to go along with his shoes and socks stacked nicely on his desk.

Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom a knock rapped against the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Lee, breakfast is ready for you downstairs when you come down," The maid said.

"Thanks!" He called out once more.

After taking a warm, relaxing yet blood pumping shower, he grabbed his clothes. He had carefully laid out his school uniform. A blue striped button up under a gray sweater vest, laced with a nice gray bow that he tied on so elegantly and the usual jeans-since they were allowed jeans or the slacks they provided but they had to fit school dress code. He ruffled his light brown hair that fell near to his shoulders and smiled at himself. Starting to make embarrassing faces at himself.

"Someone is going to love you this morning now aren't they Donghae?" He pointed a hand gun towards himself in the mirror acting all stealthy, then making an explosion sound with his mouth when he pretended to shoot himself. With that he quickly brushed his teeth and smiled. Laughing, he ran out into his room and jumped on the bed, putting on his socks and shoes. Making sure he hadn't mess up anything; he checked himself in the mirror once more and fixed any new imperfections, grabbed his bag and ran downstairs, making sure to slide down the railing.

He almost fell off when he saw his mother walk by.

"Someone looks excited," she said.

"Yeah," He nervously chuckled.

"Come, eat breakfast," She urged.

He sighed and checked his watch, noticing that if he ate he might be late to Eunhyuk's house. Even though it was right down the road, but then again living in the house he lived in and the house Eunhyuk lived in then it might as well take an hour to get there.

When he walked into the kitchen, his father- well he was actually his step-father but he had to call him father, even though he didn't like him- sat at one end of the table reading the newspaper and his mother right by him. He joined them but sat across and reached over to drag his plate of food to where he sat. Knowing he got a look from his mother.

"Your usually not so excited to go to school," His mother stated.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"What happened to that happy attitude of yours?"

_Like you make my days any better_, he thought while nibbling on a piece of toast, too excited to eat anything. He smiled and put the toast down, "Well, I'm full. I'll see you guys later."

Just as he was about to get up, his father stopped him.

"Lee Donghae, it seems rude of you not to answer your mother. We didn't raise a ill-mannered child," His father's voice rang throughout the large dining room.

He turned around and slightly bowed, "Sorry, father."

"Plan on coming right home, I have a meeting of business to attend to and I plan on having you join me," With that said, his father placed the newspaper back in up in front of his face.

_Great_, Donghae sighed, "Yes, Father." He turned and walked out of the room. The servants opened the door for him as he walked out to the car, checking his phone.

_Your late!_ It read as he smiled to himself. Eunhyuk never failed to make him smile. It took awhile to get to Eunhyuk's house but by the time he got there he was pretty sure Eunhyuk wasn't even ready because as the car pulled up he saw Leeteuk already coming out of the house, yelling and fussing over Eunhyuk trying to hurry and put on his blazer and fixing his bed head hair.

Leeteuk was Eunhyuk's older brother but his father remarried and married Eunhyuk's mother. They were step-brothers but they acted like true brothers.

"Hey!" He called out, grabbing Leeteuk's attention.

"Oh hey!" Leeteuk waved.

Donghae turned towards Eunhyuk and gave him _the _look, both hands on his hips. "Your late?"

Eunhyuk laughed to himself, "Yeah, it meant to say I'm going to be late," He corrected.

"What time did you wake up?"

Leeteuk laughed, "Pfshh, he just woke up ten minutes ago."

"Let's go," He nudged Eunhyuk, getting a nod.

"Well, I am going," Leeteuk smiled.

"Why don't you get a ride with me?" Donghae asked.

There went Leeteuk's creepy laughter again, "Who would want to be in a car with you two?"

Eunhyuk turned a little red as Donghae started scoffing. "Whatever," was all he could say as he drug Eunhyuk to the car. The chauffer starting the way towards their school.

"Fishy?" Eunhyuk asked,

"Hm?"

"Do I look okay?"

Donghae smiled and turned towards Eunhyuk, observing the state he was in. He licked his hand and fixed Eunhyuk's hair and tidied his clothes. Watching as Eunhyuk's eyes closed and he couldn't think of a more than perfect time to quickly give him a kiss on the cheek. Donghae pulled back in a laugh and watched the emotion flash across his partner's face.

"My little Hyukie."

"Yah! Not in the morning," Eunhyuk flushed, pushing Donghae aside as he rubbed his cheek. _Already embarrassing me_, Eunhyuk thought. It couldn't be helped if Donghae loved him so much, making it hard for Eunhyuk to show his true feelings when Donghae took up the whole fish tank.

Donghae formed his mouth into a circle, "I can't show my feelings toward the person I love in the morning?" he fussed.

"It's embarrassing," Eunhyuk complained.

"Who's going to see?"

Eunhyuk was quiet.

"Your no fun," Donghae said as a-matter-of-fact. He scooted back over to his seat and crossed his arms. All his emotions were bottled up from the last couple days he couldn't see Eunhyuk and he missed him so much. It was difficult but it was all part of the plan. On the outside he seemed mad, but on the inside…he was smiling.

Within a minute, Eunhyuk scooted over and laced his arms around Donghae's waist, leaning his head on Donghae's shoulder. "I'm sorry Fishy," He whispered.

It took all Donghae had to not smile then and there, but it wasn't time yet. He knew how Eunhyuk worked and his plan was working. "I won't forgive you," Donghae stated, feeling Eunhyuk squirm closer and hug him tighter.

"Please," Eunhyuk begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I will only forgive you on one condition," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk's eyes lit up and started jumping up and down. "Anything."

Donghae held back his evil laugh, "You have to kiss me, on the cheek." Donghae pointed to his right cheek as Eunhyuk gulped.

"Anything for fishy," Eunhyuk said as he squeezed Donghae tighter.

Donghae squirmed, "Ya! Not so tight."

Eunhyuk pulled away and watched Donghae give him a weird look, as to wondering what he was doing. Just then an idea came to mind and he gave a chuckle. Mustering up all the spit he had, he licked his lips, making noises as he did so.

"YA! What are you doing?" Donghae asked.

"Giving my Donghae a kiss," Eunhyuk pulled in closer to Donghae as Donghae leaned back.

"No your not," Donghae moved over to the seat that faced Eunhyuk.

"But my Fishy said he wanted a kiss?" Eunhyuk teased.

"The proper way."

"Fine then, close your eyes."

Donghae chuckled, "Yeah, no."

"Then no kiss."

"Fine," Donghae sighed as he closed both his eyes, hearing Eunhyuk move, wondering how close he was. He heard laughter and sighed to himself, opening one eye.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Eunhyuk snapped, just a couple feet away.

Doing as told once more Donghae kept his eyes closed until he heard Eunhyuk's breathing. Thus opened one eye again and saw Eunhyuk closing in. To get more than he bargained for, he turned his head sideways, placing his hands on Eunhyuk's neck and held him close giving him a kiss on the lips; feeling Eunhyuk freeze under the warm touch. Donghae moved his lips in motion as he felt his little Hyukie finally relax unto the kiss, feeling arms wrap around his stomach, pulling him closer. Although he planned on just getting a simple kiss, this ended up being a lot better. They hadn't kissed much and it felt like they've finally became one once again after the two weeks apart. Even though Hyukie didn't want to admit he missed him, this kiss was starting to speak all.

Donghae pulled away, "Saranghae, Hyukie." Laughing as he felt the heat rising in Eunhyuk's face.

"I missed you," He whispered, pursing his lips.

_Finally_, Donghae thought. "Obviously," He smiled.

Eunhyuk gawked at him and pushed him off, "We should almost be at school and people might see."

"Always so troublesome," Donghae still held that same grin as he twirled his hand around Eunhyuk's, Feeling the shivers he gave him.

"Your crazy," Eunhyuk disagreed.

Just then, Donghae had reached over and pinched both of Eunhyuk's cheeks, "You know you love me, Hyukie!"

"Anyo!, Stop it!"

They sat in the silence, both blushing, both smiling and both hearts beating faster than before. Eunhyuk had to control himself when he would be around Donghae because if he didn't watch himself, he wouldn't want to end up hurting his only friend and lover. Of course they haven't done anything more than kissing…although he wish they did but he knew that time had planned things out accordingly and soon, it would happen when the time was right. Just thinking about all this and Donghae's lips made him stiffen as he tried to control his thoughts.

He turned towards Donghae and saw his eyes focused outside the window and then changing with excitement as he smiled that smile of curiosity. "Ah, Hyukie look! The school looks packed," He sat in awe.

Eunhyuk turned his attention to the window and smiled at all the familiar faces. "So cool!"

The car pulled up along the edge and they grabbed their belongings but just as Donghae was about to open the door, Eunhyuk had pulled him back in.

"Hyukie?" He asked.

"Meet me in the Library during study," He said as he quickly and ever so carefully kissed Donghae on the cheek and scurried out of the car.

"Mwoya," Donghae whispered to himself, smiling as he rubbed his cheek. Grabbing his things quickly, he spotted Eunhyuk practically running towards the building, "Hyukie, Wait for me!" He called out, as he followed close behind.

Nothing could break them apart, especially if they loved each other so much. Could it just be young love or is this the start of something that could last forever?


	4. Chp 2 Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Title: Kyuhyun and Sungmin part 1

Next chapter release: 1-25-11

Song: T-max- Fight the bad feeling.

A/N: OMG! I feel so bad for Sungmin but anyways...I waited an extra day to release the next chapter because even though I'm writing more chapters so I don't feel pressed on time. I at least double the amount of chapters I write from the number I post. So your reading chapter two but I'm already on chapter 5. ^_^ The fact that there's 29 people with 14 couples, I think I might make a K.A.B.A school year 1 THEN a K.A.B.A school year 2. I'm so confused...so anyways just read this chapter already, ignore my continuous babbling. :D

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN

It was ten minutes before the first bell would ring and Kyuhyun stood at his locker watching from afar. Through all the people that passed by he couldn't help but stare at the couple, flaunting their four year love in everyone's faces. Envy and jealousy soared through his veins as his eyes met with one of them, turning his head back into his locker from the embarrassment. _I hope he doesn't come to any conclusions, _he thought as he felt something poking his sides, sending a shudder through his spines.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin sung, coming around to face his beloved.

"Oh hey Sungmin, What's up?" Kyuhyun asked as his eyes flickered once more to the now evaporated couple.

"Sorry I'm late, but I hope to make it up to you soon!" He bounced with joy.

He looked into Sungmin's bright eyes and felt regret. Since he spent all his morning being jealous, he didn't even notice his boyfriend was gone. It just flew right over his head.

"It's okay Sungmin, I just got here a little while ago too," He lied. He had accompanied his locker for more than twenty-minutes now.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to stop by and tell you sorry and I'll see you later," He smiled.

"See ya," He said, grabbing the needed binders for the first couple periods.

Sungmin was just about to leave but turned back around, "Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me today, you know hang out like we usually did. I really missed you this summer," Sungmin hugged his books close, not breathing as he waited for the answer.

Kyuhyun sighed, "I can't, sorry. I'm going to be pretty busy today," He lied once more. The lies had gotten so easy and Sungmin was so gullible that he just seemed to get out of everything.

All happiness was wiped away form Sungmin's face, "Oh, That's okay," He faked a smile.

All Kyuhyun could do was nod. "I'm really sorry Sungmin."

As the first warning bell rang, Sungmin reached up and placed a kiss on Kyuhyun's lips, like the days before. "Bye," He said as Kyuhyun just turned away without a reply.

In a slump, Sungmin retreated to his classroom feeling the pang of heartbreak in his chest. The Kyuhyun he knew before summer had totally changed into the 'after' Kyuhyun. The kisses were no longer the same, Kyuhyun never took much interest anymore, he always seemed to be gazing off into the distance, they no longer had fun days and it seemed as though Kyuhyun would never look him the eyes anymore. They always darted to different places.

Sungmin remembered when him and Kyuhyun had first met and they instantly took an automatic liking in each other. They were stuck together like glue but just recently that glue was slowly falling apart and Sungmin was afraid. Afraid of the dark aura that followed Kyuhyun around, afraid of Kyuhyun saying he no longer loved him and afraid of what would happen to him after that.

The happy, lovable Kyuhyun seemed to have disappeared and he didn't know how to get him back.

The lunch bell rang as everyone left in a herd. Unlike other schools, they were allowed a lunchroom and the freedom to talk with others from different classes. Different tables for the different grades and groups. Nothing ever changed except the freshman coming in and trying to adjust to the original layout Juniors and Seniors had laid out.

It was easy for Kyuhyun because at the table that Sungmin and him ate at had a full view of the couple.

They laughed, they fed each other, they even kissed each other in public but nobody noticed because it always happened. One word could describe them, _perfect_.

Kyuhyun would watch them intently until Sungmin would come around and then only pay attention half the time. He wanted him all to himself, not the guy that he dated but what could be done when they have dated for four years? Him and Sungmin have only been together for a year now but someone else belonged his heart. Of course, he did love Sungmin…then. If he could break-up with Sungmin now without any troubles at all then he would but Sungmin was too fragile, really easy to break and he couldn't do that. He couldn't quite remember the days when his feelings were changing but the happiness he felt before could no longer be mustered up. He just could no longer love Sungmin.

He was in love with someone else.

"Hey, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin smiled as he sat right in front of Kyuhyun's stare, snapping him back to reality.

"How was class?" He casually asked, keeping half his focus on the other couple. Grimacing on the inside when he saw one smudge cupcake frosting on the others face.

"Just the usual, 'How was your summer?' 'Did anyone do anything fun?' and etc."

"That's good."

What about you?" Sungmin asked, unwrapping his sandwich that was placed neatly in front of him.

"Same thing," Kyuhyun sighed.

Just then Yesung and Ryeowook came by, placing their trays on the table and joining in with a smile. People that just took Sungmin's attention away from Kyuhyun as he watched the couple.

No matter how hard he tried he would always find himself looking back.

"It's great being back at school!" Yesung exclaimed, "I never thought I'd ever say that."

"Agreed," Ryeowook agreed as he snuggled closer into Yesung's side.

Sungmin laughed, "I know! I was so bored this summer with my parents."

Ryeowook scoffed, "As least they didn't take you on a world cruise for the millionth time already. Do you know how many times I happened to see the Eifel Tower? My parents are obsessed with it."

"I'm telling you, the Eifel Tower would of looked a lot better if I was standing next to it." Yesung teased as Ryeowook poked his side.

"I wish you would of came."

"Me too but I had studies in the U.S."

Sungmin smiled at their conversation.

They both turned to him on cue, "What did you do this summer, Sungmin?"

"I stayed home and helped father with work."

They droned, "Boring."

"It is."

Yesung and Ryeowook turned towards Kyuhyun, "What about you, Kyuhyun?"

"W-What?" Kyuhyun drew his attention back.

"What did you do this summer?"

"I was a-at our family island," Kyuhyun mumbled, blushing red as if he was caught.

Yesung pursed his lips, "Warm weather and the beach? Makes me want to go." He turned towards Ryeowook, "Do you want to go to out family island next weekend?"

"Didn't school just start, sunggie?" Ryeowook took a bite of his apple as Sungmin just chewed and enjoyed their lovers' conversation. Missing these kind of conversations he had with Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, so? I could use a break."

Ryeowook just laughed, "Sure why not," He agreed as he gave Yesung a quick peck on the lips.

Sungmin sat in Envy as he wished Kyuhyun would ask him out, take him places, not be bothered by showing affection in public places as if they were being watched. What happened to the Kyuhyun he knew? What was going on in that head of his?

As he ate his sandwich, he turned towards Kyuhyun and caught his eyes looking off in the distance again. He turned his head where they were sitting at and noticed Kyuhyun was looking nothing, a disappointed look coming across his face. _What was Kyuhyun looking at?_ Sungmin though to himself.

Kyuhyun stood up, "I'm not hungry anymore," He said and disappeared.

"Has there been something going on between you two?" Ryeowook asked after Kyuhyun had left the cafeteria.

"Not that I know of," Sungmin replied.

Yesung nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed it too; Kyuhyun acting all weird. He usually isn't like this."

All Sungmin could say was, "I know."


	5. Chp 3 Donghae and Eunhyuk

Title: Donghae and Eunhyuk part 2!

Next chapter release: 1-27-11

Rating: PG

Song: Jay Chou- Chrysanthemum Flower bed.

A/N: Ha-ha-ha =_= I'm so tired but I pulled some extra hours of sleep to finish this up. I went through it and edited out a lot of stuff but although I'm not exactly pleased with the chapter, I'll still accept it. I had to incorporate some stuff in there. I wish it more detailed...but if there are mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. =_= lawfsdgvhfcvb Anyways, :D Enjoy and I guess the whole song thing is what I thought fit both scenes the most. :}D teehee

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

During class, after all the school buzz had settled down, Eunhyuk felt rather pleased with himself. Although he had to sit through almost three and half hours, the wait would be well worth it. He smiled at the drawing he had managed to draw during art class. A class that was required but it was fun.

The picture was framed with a shaded border and inside he drew a dock with water. It was quite cute in a way. A monkey sat on the edge of the dock with a fishing pole, on the hook was a heart and a smile on the Monkey's face as he observed the water. Little Donghae as a fishy with his cute big fishy eyes, reaching up to the heart on the fish hook, grinning wide in the salty water. He had colored the Monkey a golden-brown color to match his hair as he colored Donghae many colors for his colorful personality. Eunhyuk nodded in approval at the drawing and slipped it into his bag as he pulled out another piece of blank paper to work on the assignment that was assigned. Remembering the day that they both met, ten years ago.

Greatest day of his life.

Age 7

"Eunhyuk!" Someone called down as he sighed and pushed the stacks of papers to the side. Nothing was working and the problem was too problematic. How could his father think he could solve this kind of equation in a day?

"What?" He screamed out in anger. He wasn't usually this violent but his head hurt and he hadn't been allowed to leave his room since the early morning. Recalling that his father said 'If you solve this and bring me the paper, I will buy you what you want' and then finding Eunhyuk stuck in this situation…wasn't pleasing at all.

His mother opened the door with a slam, anger in her eyes-making Eunhyuk flinch. "Your father want's you downstairs."

"Why?"

"His friend has finally come back and he brought along his son. So I suggest you start making your way down those stairs and greet the young fellow." She pointed out the door.

"I don't want to."

"NOW!"

"Aish! So boring," He said as he drug his feet out the door, being accompanied by his mother. Her heels clacking against the ground, echoing in the sudden silence around the house. Eunhyuk cringed with every step she took and didn't feel like meeting someone else. Why have friends when being friends with yourself, there's no lies, no fights, no miscalculations? They always cause trouble. His hand glided against the railing on the circular stairs as he walked towards the voices that echoed in the meeting room.

His mother walked past him and into the room, sitting next to father while they other family stood up and bowed.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" They all said. Eunhyuk just faked a smile and bowed along with them sitting across from them as his mother wrapped her arm around him and gripped him tightly.

"Annyeonghaseyo," He finally said.

It was weird really, to see other people in their house that is. Father doesn't usually have people over and he never knew his father had a friend either.

"Eunhyuk, we've heard so much about you!" The mother said.

"Gamsahabnida."

"Aww, so cute," The mother chuckled. She then turned around and presented a little boy; the same age as Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk never really believed in love at first sight, neither did he believe in aliens. An alien in his house that he fell in love with…at first sight. What are the odds? This strange upbeat of his heart paced at such a quickening beat as he felt his palms start to get sweaty.

"This is my son, Lee Donghae. You two should be around the same age, are you not?"

_Lee Donghae,_ He thought, whispering the name in his head a couple more times. The boy looked up at him under those long eyelashes, his big brown eyes drawing Eunhyuk in with every blink. Donghae's hair was shorter then but long enough to be pulled back as his fringe was swiftly tucked to the side. Eunhyuk's hair was brown and it was shaggy; changing colors throughout the years. But Donghae was handsome…more than handsome, he was gorgeous. He sported the button-up and vest, bringing out his pale skin. His perfect nose, lovely lips as the way his eyes gave off a nervous feel; making Eunhyuk nervous.

"Annyeong," Donghae whispered behind his mother's arm.

Eunhyuk couldn't help but smile, "annyeong." Some gasps here and there as his eyes only focused on Lee Donghae, the parents surprised at Eunhyuk's sudden smile.

"Well, Why don't you and Donghae go play outside while I talk with his parents," His father suggested. Eunhyuk agreed while he watched Donghae slowly rise up and follow Eunhyuk out into the hallway.

"The gardens really nice!" Eunhyuk enthusiastically said.

Donghae only nodded with his hung low.

"So is the patio, and so is the little stream…"Eunhyuk went on as Donghae followed close behind.

Donghae glanced at Eunhyuk as he rambled on and on. In a weird way but a cute way, Eunhyuk reminded him of a monkey. He couldn't help but notice the way his gums showed when he smiled, his eyes crinkling and the cute circle he made with his mouth when he thought of a new idea; then whispering to himself.

"Ah! Can you keep a secret?" Eunhyuk asked.

Donghae nodded.

"Good!" Eunhyuk smiled as he led Donghae past the patio, past the gardens and they stopped at the little creek that ran at the edge of their yard. A blush forming from the sudden hand touch.

"You have to be really careful when stepping on the rocks, they get a little wobbly," Eunhyuk warned, as he walked on the little steps he made manually over the summer. Once he crossed he glanced over at Donghae and smiled wide. "Come on!" He urged.

Donghae gave a slight smile as he crossed over each rock, one by one. Focusing on each step he took but once he took his gaze off the rock to glance at Eunhyuk, almost tilting over until he felt arms old him up.

"Omo! You should be more careful!" He said as Donghae looked up into his eyes. Seeing the glint of worry on his face.

That was when Lee Donghae knew he was in love. Terribly in love with Eunhyuk and his smile, his eyes, his hands, his hair, his addicting voice. Making him more embarrassed when Eunhyuk showed him his secret spot. Knowing that it must of meant a lot for Eunhyuk to show him it.

A tall tree stood past a couple small ones, a cherry blossom tree to be exact. The blossoms in bloom. There, hanging from a branch was a wooden swing. Needless to remind you the great feeling Donghae had when Eunhyuk pushed him on the swing. Making him smile in the longest time, making him laugh in the longest time.

Was this what love felt like in the beginning? To know you wanted to stay by that person's side.

Age 14

Black filled the Limo as Eunhyuk sat fumbling with his fingers. This would be the first time he would see Donghae again after he left the year they met. They hadn't seen each other for six years and everyday, every minute left a crack in his heart. Just when they had gotten the closest, his parents thought it was best to leave again because of family issues. He had never faced such loneliness and sadness than those long nights awake. Was it possible to love someone at such a young age where elders just say it's just a crush, it's a phase, it'll pass? He didn't think so.

The beating of his heart matched with the rain on the hood and the windows. Of course he missed Donghae, but to see him at his worst was even more heartbreaking. Finally understanding the short emails he got from him, no longer in full description of his life in another country. They all turned into one worded answers and he could feel the sadness in each and every word. When he found out about his father, he felt terrible. All this time and he didn't know a single thing.

The silent muffled cries of his mother drowning out his thoughts as the car finally pulled to a stop. They gathered their umbrella's and walked out into rain, joining the rest of the black covered crowd. The black shoes his mother bought the other day squishing through the wet grass.

When he finally looked up, his heart came to a halt as he spotted a tear stained Donghae, under the umbrella of his mother. They were the last to join and he saw Donghae's head rise up, his eyes catching Eunhyuk's as he drew them away.

There wasn't that glint of happiness in those eyes anymore, because all he knew Donghae could feel was loss and sorrow. The candle that burned so bright now dulled to a slight flicker as the darkness of the one lit room fell into a shadow consuming every inch of light and happiness left.

The words of death and love sung itself through his ears as he tried to hold back the tears. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Donghae had left. He knew because when he looked up at the end, he was gone. Left without an umbrella and probably off somewhere crying to himself. Donghae was the kind of person to show his feelings but never cry in front of someone, especially if he loved them.

Eunhyuk walked off somewhere, following the steps he knew Donghae would take. It wasn't long until he caught him on the bench, in the rain without an umbrella looking off into the distance. A fish out of the bowl, begging for water to bring it back to life. Something inside Eunhyuk wanted to just walk over there and comfort Donghae in his arms but they hadn't seen each other until this day. Donghae's feelings could of changed.

_He's_ totally changed. His hair was now long and wavy, he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He grew up into a tall, strong man but not strong enough-emotionally.

Without another thought, he gave up-walked over to the bench and sat down on the wet seat, not giving a care at all. With a switch of his hand, he moved the umbrella over Donghae as the rain poured on him instead.

Donghae looked up with swollen eyes and gave a slight push of Eunhyuk's hand back, placing the umbrella under him instead.

"Yah! You'll get sick, take it!" Eunhyuk warned, placing the handle in Donghae's hand. Making sure he gripped it so he wouldn't let go.

The sad man gave a slight twist of a smile and whispered, "Gomowa"

"Aish! Always so worrisome."

They sat in the silence of the rain for awhile as Eunhyuk felt each drop of rain pound against his head. He was starting to worry about the state Donghae was in and couldn't stand it. When he turned to look at Donghae, his hair giving off droplets of water as he was bent down. Deciphering whether or not those were tears dropping from his eyes or from the water that had gathered in each strand of hair.

With a sigh, he watched all the cars leave. Each car reminding him of the loss they both felt. Why black? Why death? Why Donghae? Not to mention how close he was with his father. To just have the one thing you truly could love taken away from you like Donghae to Eunhyuk was complicated and painful.

"I missed you," He felt Donghae's whisper through his ears as he spun towards the man he secretly loved. "I'm sorry," He said as he wiped away the water forming in his eyes.

"Mwoya, don't worry about it," He stood up, smiling, "Well I should probably go, parents are probably wondering where I am."

Just as he took two steps, he felt something grasp his hand and pull him closer. Through the cold weather, his hand felt amazingly warm.

"Please, stay with me?" Donghae asked, through choking tears.

Eunhyuk nodded, taking the now weak Donghae in his arms, loving each moment he held him close. "Of course," He whispered.

The answer had two different meanings. The 'of course I'll stay and wait with you, were friends after all and friends stick together', of course. And then the of course, 'of course I'll stay with you because being with you, holding you, I wouldn't want anything more than just you. Of course I'll love you for as long you want me too, as long as you ask me too and as long as you'll let me love you.'

Of course.

The bell rang, waking Eunhyuk up from his current dream noticing he hadn't drawn a single thing since he starting thinking. This was the last period before lunch and his heart leapt, jumped into fits of joy.

_Lee Donghae_, he whispered in his head like he did when he was young. Grabbing his things he rushed out of the classroom and out into the now crowded hallways. Since Donghae's class all the way on the other side of the school, he would have to follow the wave of people.

It took awhile and he knew Donghae would be waiting. Finally spotting him through the slowly thinning crowd.

"Hyukie!" Donghae called out, with that bright smile on his face.

Out of nowhere and forgetting about the rest of the world he walked right up to Donghae, took his face in his hands and kissed him. Receiving a sudden shock from his little fishy.

Being in love, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chp 4 Yesung and Ryeowook

Title: Yesung & Ryewook

Next chapter release: 1-30-11

Rating: PG

Song: Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong and Leeteuk- Strong heart them song.

A/N: OKAY! So I finally finished...It's really long but I think it turned out well. Heehee. they so cute. ^3^ I hope you enjoy and criticize if you have to! :D This A/N is sooo short. _ I'm amazed. :P

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

YESUNG & RYEOWOOK

The day had passed with long hours, especially if you were sitting in the dead silent study hall. Nothing lasted forever unless you were in the study hall. So if you were planning on doing something fun for the last hour of your life, scratch that and just live for an eternity in the study hall.

Yesung couldn't help but keep glancing at Ryeowook. When he would catch Yesung staring at him, Yesung would look away with a smile; reading the same sentence in his book for the hundredth time.

But then he thought of Ryeowook and those lips…catching himself staring at him again.

"Yesung, would you stop that," Ryeowook smiled.

"Stop what?" He whispered, leaning over to look at him under those bangs of his.

"Stop staring at me!"

"I wasn't," He chuckled.

"Yes you were," Ryeowook turned a page in his book.

"Nu-uh."

Ryeowook rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

After about five minutes, Yesung couldn't hold it in anymore. He loved to play around with him. "Wookie," He whispered.

Ryeowook shook his head.

"Wookie!" He whispered again, getting another shake of the head. "Wooooookie…" He drug on, "Wookie."

"What!" Ryeowook snapped.

Yesung chuckled, "Dangsin Salang."

"Of course you would say that," Ryeowook smiled.

"Dangsin Salang."

"Shh, be quiet. People are working."

"Dangsin Salang."

Yesung whispered once more as he heard his Wookie stand up with a smirk on his face.

"I have to get a new book, I'll be right back and _stay_ right here," Ryeowook warned.

_Yeah right_, Yesung chuckled to himself, watching Ryeowook walk through the bookshelves. Everyone knew what the bookshelves were used for. You could never go through the place without finding one couple making out or at least on the verge of making out. Pushing in his chair he followed him, intertwining themselves through the maze of books. With each step he took, he smiled even wider. Once finally catching Ryeowook reaching up for a book, he crept slowly behind him. Startling him by wrapping his arms around his stomach, setting his head in the nape of his neck.

"Yesung, really?"

All he could do was hum, inhaling the sweet scent of his Wookie. His breathe grazing against the open neck, giving Ryeowook shudders.

"Could you let me go? Were at school." His lover chuckled.

Yesung just gripped him tighter, "I don't ever want to let you go."

A flush or cards flashed across Ryeowook's face as he tried to pry the arms off his stomach. Although he didn't want him to let go, he didn't want to this kind of thing in a library…at school. He squirmed when he felt a nip at his neck, giving out the tiniest moan then hearing a devilish chuckle behind him.

"Yesung, knock it off…" He faded as he felt Yesung's soft lips on his shoulder going slowly up to his ear.

"Hmm," He hummed again, "It doesn't seem like you want me to stop."

"Always so persistent," Ryeowook chuckled, knowing he was suddenly getting lost in all the buzz of joy and Yesung's ardent behavior. "How about, if you don't let go I won't come over tonight."

Yesung whined, "But it's our date! You have to come over!"

"Not if you keep bothering me."

"As long as you cook for me," Yesung reasoned, feeling the heavy sigh Ryeowook gave in his chest.

"Fine."

"Fine," Yesung said as he took his arms off Ryeowook, freeing him to wander around.

"Yesung-ah?"

"Ye?"

"Could you grab that book for me? The one on the left from the red one," Ryeowook pointed.

"Sure, anything for Wookie," Yesung wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert," Wookie laughed, "Just be quiet and give me my book!"

As requested, Yesung handed the book to Ryeowook and he stood in wonder as he watched his Wookie grab the book quickly and shuffle off.

"Mwoya," he whispered, hearing the bell ring, "Pabo," He said and walked back to the table. There on his binder that still sat flatly on the table was a piece of paper. He picked it up and smiled as it read…

'See you tonight, and I love you. :3'

Enough to make him live until night came.

"Ah, Yesung!" He heard someone call out, turning to see a friend.

"Leeteuk!" He smiled, "How are you?"

Leeteuk bowed with a smile, "I'm doing great, and you?"

"Wonderful actually."

"I was on my way in and I noticed you. You must have second lunch with Ryeowook then?"

Yesung nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Yes, thank goodness."

His friend just laughed, "That's good, that's good."

Something in Leeteuk's eyes seemed distraught and lost.

"How's things at home?"

Leeteuk shrugged, "All the same."

"Work?"

"Even harder."

"Your father's tough," A chuckle escaped Yesung's lips, trying to improve the situation.

"You have no idea. I'm just glad Eunhyuk has it easy."

"Does he know?"

"Not that I know of."

"That's good, makes things easier for sure."

Leeteuk just gave a smile, "What about you?"

Yesung laughed, "all's well, as long as I do what he asks of me; then work's easier."

"I still can't believe you still doing what he had asked of you long ago," Leeteuk gave a look that could only be describe as disbelief.

"After awhile you come to find yourself enjoying it. Things change, people change."

"So does he plan on having you take over when this year ends?"

"No, he wants me to go to college first."

"Lucky, I have full rights and I start the moment I get my diploma," Leeteuk sighed.

"Well, I trust you'll do well, you always have," Yesung patted his friend shoulder with a smile, "Wookie but be getting worried."

"Leeteuk smiled, "Wait! Yesung?"

"Ye?"

"How do you know when your in love?"

All he got was a shrug, smile and the three words he the hated the most in the world, "I don't know."

Donghae said the same thing but just added, 'You just _know_.' What excellent answers.

Yesung walked off with a smile, leaving his friend behind as he wandered to his other classes. What Leeteuk had just said made him think. How do you know your in love? And when do you know? Being with Ryeowook has never made him happier. Even though he tried not to think about the bad things, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like without him. As boring as it was before? Lifeless? Careless? Ryeowook cared about him so much, even if he had accidentally gotten a paper cut somehow or stubbed his toe; Ryeowook would always be there to fix it. Made him realize situations and feelings that he never once though he would go through.

At first he was cold…just a little and but when he had met Ryeowook and that magnificent smile that perked his cheeks, his old self had died, shriveled up and ran away. Ryeowook was now the light of his life and would always be whether or not something had the potential of breaking them up. He loved Wookie that much and probably much more.

He checked his watch and frowned. School was ending and he wasn't able to catch up to Ryeowook. So with a fellow sigh he walked towards the car and rode home. Counting the hours he had left until their dinner. Knowing he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

Both Ryeowook and Yesung had prepared early for their date. Of course it wasn't like any normal date to the movies. If you had money, your parents had that money-you were obviously going to go have dinner in a excellent restaurant somewhere in another country. But they both settle on a dinner in Yesung's family garden; for the view was nice under the full moon and the flowers gave off one last fragrant smell of beauty and lust into the night. Twirling in the wine, enhancing the ambrosias taste in the food. Everything about the night just felt so right.

A couple hours before Ryeowook would leave he dressed in his best outfit, or well, what suited the evening dinner the most. The outfit consisted of dark brown pointy shoes that had buckle like straps all across the front like shoelaces. Black harem pants that had zippers on the side completed with a white sweater like v-neck that hinted a bare part of his toned chest that would be occasionally hidden by his dark brown blazer. A simple yet casual feel for the night and he made sure it fulfilled some 'certain' requirements before he left.

He was so nervous, it was if he was just oozing out his confidence, only to be replaced with frayed nerves and anxiety issues. He would just have to pull through it. But what if Yesung got mad at him for leaving? He left a not…maybe he didn't get it? Ryeowook sighed and dropped onto his bed.

Yesung felt just about the same but he was confident but nervous. Unlike Ryeowook, he wore a black v-neck with a gray cardigan. Some dark blue skinny jeans and some black cowboy boots he had bought when he was in the U.S. He knew his Wookie would love them and had tousled his somewhat long hair into a wave. He dressed the way Ryeowook loved him dressing in and he had no problem with it.

Just then his mother walked in, "Yesung, Darling? Oh-" she stopped when she noticed him adjusting his clothes in the mirror. "You look nice," She complimented.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"Date?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, "You know you don't have to do what your-"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Yesung just smiled again, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know my own feelings."

"Just, be careful. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Mother, it's okay. Nothing will happen. Were both happy and we both love each other. Nothing could go wrong."

"Okay," She agreed, "Well your father and I are going into the city for the night since we knew you two would want some time alone. And being your father, he hasn't taken me out since we got married," She laughed.

"Have fun!" Yesung chuckled.

"You too."

"Oh and mother?" He asked as she closed the door half-way.

"Hm?"

"Gomowa,"

"Saranghae, Yesung." With that she left, leaving Yesung in the room to recall the conversation.

An hour later after just staring at himself in the mirror he had walked downstairs to check on the dinner. Everything had to be perfect. But just as he was about to walk by the front door the bell had rung. Startling Yesung as he almost dropped the phone he held in his hand. Glancing at his watch and back at the tall doors, he started to wonder why Ryeowook was thirty minutes early.

Then again, Wookie was always a early person-never late.

"Coming!" He called out as he opened the doors to a handsome man. "Who are you?" he teased.

"Yesung-ah!" Ryeowook Blushed as Yesung laughed and took his hand.

"You look great," He said and placed a kiss on Ryeowook's forehead. He started to lead them towards the garden out back.

"I'd like to say the same thing about you!"

Yesung just laughed.

They talked, ate the delicious dinner Ryeowook was glad he didn't have to cook, gazed at the nigh stars, both smiling as they held each other close.

Ryeowook intertwined their hands together into a holy palmers kiss. "I love you Yesung. So much," He whispered, placing his head on the crook of his neck. The soft strands of his hair mixing with his own.

"As do I; I love you," His lover chuckled. Taking Ryeowook's hand, he placed it on his chest. Letting him feel the deep pulse and the calling of his heart. The sweet rhythm mixing in with the younger male's, calming every nerve in his body. When he had looked into his eyes, he could see the passion, the true love, the shimmer of excitement that must of boiled underneath his skin. The true eyes of a lover, that deep brown swirl of everlasting forgiveness, honesty, chivalry and the constant outlast of trust. He knew that if had broken that trust then everything else mind as well be gone. They both needed to trust each other to achieve happiness.

Ryeowook inched forehead as they both tilted their heads to the side, their lips touching softly. Feeling the slight moan Ryeowook gave when Yesung slipped his tongue into his mouth, feeling the warmth surround them from the warm air they breathed out. Yesung pulled him closer, his hand behind Ryeowook's head, pushing him closer.

"Sunggie…"the young male whispered.

"Hmm?" Yesung hummed.

Ryeowook took Yesung's hands and wrapped them around his waist, "Can we?" He asked.

"Anything you want," Yesung chuckled as he picked Ryeowook up and carried him into the house, breaking the kiss as they looked into each others eyes. After he dropped Ryeowook on his bed, they started the kiss they had stopped earlier.

The warm summer breeze that drifted into to the room that cooled their skin. The calls of love that woke the night; wining the trees into a dance, the clouds into a clear starry sky. The moon that glowed even brighter than before, closer than before and beckoning for the soul to feel happiness. How underestimated the beautiful night was; the cold yet warm feeling it gave, the silence that made you feel at peace.

Could love be just as peaceful?


	7. Chp 5 Heechul

Title: Heechul's story.

Next chapter release: 1-32-11

Rating: PG

Song: Top Combine- Star studded sky

A/N: Haha, I feel like I've been slackin'. -_-'' I've been to busy writing other fanfics that I almost forgot about this but I got back into the Gist of if. ^^ I'm getting excited for what will happen next. The first few chapters will be a little slow but never fear, more writing is near! :DD Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

HEECHUL

Heechul let out a breath and fixed his hair once more, for about the millionth time already. He was nervous and afraid that no one would accept him. A twist in his gut as he crushed the paper in his hand even harder than before. With a twist of the doorknob, he walked into the classroom. The aura changing from loud to quiet when all eyes were on him.

"Hello, may I help you?" The teacher asked, stopping his lesson.

"Uh, Annyeong! I'm the new student," Heechul gulped, handing over the slips of crumpled paper to the teacher. Getting a look of wonder as the teacher went over the papers.

"I guess your right," He whispered, "Class, welcome Kim Heechul to our class."

Silence droned through his ears as everyone whispered hello. The stares boring into his chest, making it harder to breathe.

"Kim Heechul, tell us about yourself."

"A-ah, ye," Heechul looked at all the eyes of the now attentive men, "My name is Kim Heechul. I just moved here from the U.S. I'm seventeen and love music. Please take care of me," he said, slurring through some of the words as his mouth started to feel dry. Murmurs from some of the classmates echoing like the hiss of a snake.

The teacher coughed, "Kim Heechul, you can sit in that empty seat in the third row next to Choi Siwon. He ushered him to his seat, starting the lesson again.

Siwon just looked up at the handsome man. His long, layered brown hair and those big innocent eyes of his. Those delicate fingers that pulled the chair out, taking off his bag as he pulled out a pencil and paper; all done with such ease.

"Hi," Siwon whispered.

Heechul turned to look at the man, his smile making him feel a little better. "Hello," he said, observing Siwon's features. His chin length shaggy black hair, those dark brown eyes that were more noticeable against that pale skin of his. Those perfect pink lips around those pearl white teeth. He was quite handsome for a man. Prettier than some he's met.

Class drug on and Heechul felt a little more comfortable as he also felt welcomed. Packing his things as quietly as the others, he glanced around the room. Noticing some people staring and then whispering to each other. Some even just staring then looking away in embarrassment. The bell rang, signaling everyone to leave as they did just so. Siwon had stayed by Heechul's side with a smile.

"What's your next class?" He asked, while they walked out of the classroom.

"I believe I have Math ne-" Heechul cut off as he accidentally bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"Next time, can you watch it?" The voice shot out at him as Siwon helped Heechul up.

"Are you okay?" Siwon asked.

Heechul glanced up towards the voice and stopped; now he was the one staring like a fool.

The man that glared at him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was perfect, tall, wavy black hair on formed into a flip in the front and the way he was dressed looked so pressed and clean.

"Mianhae," Heechul whispered.

The man just spit through clenched teeth and left. Even the way he walked was very fluid and Heechul blushed from the way he was staring.

"Don't mind him, he's always been like that," Siwon explained.

"Who is he?" Heechul couldn't help but ponder.

"That's Hangeng."

_Hangeng_, he repeated to himself. Brushing off his hands and clothes, he let Siwon escort him to class.

Letting his thoughts roam around, he thought of Hangeng again. Even just thinking about him made Heechul blush with embarrassment. Focusing in class became mighty difficult when all he did was think of him. He's met many of rude people but even though they were mean, he still acted nice.

Siwon had waited yet again for him and they were starting to become great friends. Everything he could ask for in a friend.

That night he told Siwon to go home for he had decided to stay for the late study. Doing all the assignments that were given him that day, finishing after a couple of hours. His eyelids feeling heavy and he started feeling fraught. Realizing he never told his parents he was going to be home late.

The day was caressed with the blanket of night. The black, cold blanket that clenched tightly around the sky. Those tiny holes and specks of light that were shining through. The moon that clung to the blanket for it brought itself warmth and security.

"Ugh, I wonder if I'll fit in," He said, looking up towards the sky as if they had the answer. His feet dragging behind him as he rubbed his arms. Creating friction to warm his colds arms. Cars zooming past, trees swaying in the quiet breeze, the clutter of pots and pans from nearby food stands. Their food making his stomach ache with hunger.

Walking through the park for a break, he sat on a bench. Smiling at the people who wandered by.

That was when he spotted someone he knew. Someone who was leaning over a girl…kissing them like their was no tomorrow. That someone ended up being the man he was starting to have a crush on. Feeling the slight break in his chest, the tears slightly stinging, he got up and walked off.

"Why am I crying?" He chuckled, "You just happen to have the tiniest crush. It's happened before, so you know what Heechul? Don't worry because in the end it works out. You move on and forget what happened," he assured himself.

After those few words, he felt like he was lying to himself. Ignoring the feeling as he tried to move on, thinking he moved on.

"I'll find someone new," He said.

Could he really find someone new?


	8. Chp 6 Leeteuk and Kangin

Title: Leeteuk and Kangin- order's up!

Next chapter release: 2-2-11

Rating: PG

Song: Ashily- Lucky

A/N: AHH! *stretches arms* Thank goodness I wrote this chapter a long time ago otherwise I wouldn't have been done. ^_^'' he..he..he? I have excellent ideas planned for this couple. I just really want to have everything happen already! but I can't and I'm super lazy to try to write it all because I get so distracted by all the excellent Fanfiction out there. Oh Well. I'll finish the rest of the chapter tonight. Enjoy this one! :DD

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

LEETEUK AND KANGIN

Everyone was together…literally, everyone. Not that Leeteuk thought it was a bad thing, it was a good thing actually but it's just…he's never been in love. At. All. He hoped someday he could that special someone but it all seemed frayed and blurred by school and stuff at home. Stuff that was starting to get too heavy. Father wanted him to plan early for taking over the business in the future, strictly prohibiting him from seeing anyone. He was totally fine with it until he kept seeing his brother Hyukie and Donghae together. Their mushy feelings of love towards one another just made him Jealous. Then seeing Yesung and Ryeowook happy and others. God knows what happens between Kyuhyun and Sungmin anymore; they used to be together like glue and they probably still are.

_Ugh! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts_, Leeteuk closed his eyes shut as he shook his head.

It wasn't until over the summer he came to the final conclusion that he never got out. So how was he supposed to find love when he never left the house? Maybe he could get a costume or something and walk the streets of Korea as a normal person. Fall in love like a normal person and do things a normal person would do.

During late night study hall he cringed as his stomach growled, getting a couple weird stares from random people. He should of just went to school study hall instead of making himself stay late so he wouldn't have to go back home and work even more. Silently, he packed up his binder, books and pencils, strapping the bag on his back. With a sigh followed by a yawn he walked out into the warm summer night air. The time on his watch reading six.

_Maybe I could just walk around a little longer, but I'll need something to cover up by uniform jacket,_ he fiercely nodded and walked into the nearest store he could find. Buying a huge red sweatshirt to match his white pants, stuffing the uniform jacket in his bag.

While walking down the lonely street, a sweet aroma filled his nose and flared his taste buds as the drool started forming in his mouth. He followed with a smile and the constant grumble of his stomach, moans of pain slipping from his mouth as he caught sight of a little corner diner. The people were minimal and the food smelled really, _really_ good. So on whim, he crawled in the store slowly, jumping a little when the little bell sounded.

"Annyeong!" The man called out from behind the counter. Leeteuk bowed with a smile and sat down at a little corner seat. "KANGIN!" The man called out, giving Leeteuk a scare from how comfortable he felt around people he didn't know, especially his manners. The world sure seemed different.

"YAH!" The deep voice rumbled from the back room.

"We have another customer, come out and serve them."

"You do it! I'm busy doing _your_ work!"

Leeteuk couldn't help but chuckle at their behavior.

The man sighed, "Come now! You can finish it later."

"Aish!" Kangin said as steps formed closer and closer. Footsteps that were being drug on the floor.

"Crazy old man," He said.

"Just go! The poor young man must be hungry."

"I'll show you poor young man here in a second old man!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

Kangin just rolled his eyes, applying his apron and he walked over to Leeteuk. Not ever bothering to look up from the pad in his hand.

"What would you like sir?" He asked, scribbling a picture of him strangling his father. Knowing he'll see it when he places the order.

Leeteuk looked at the young man and quickly looked away. Something started up in his chest and made him fumble his hands nervously. A feeling he's never felt.

"Uh-" He paused. What did he want? He's never been to a restaurant like this before.

"Ye?"

"Uh-"

"I don't have all day," Kangin said, receiving a yell from his father.

Leeteuk shrugged, "Everything?" He said as his stomach growled.

"OMO!" Kangin and his father said at the same time; finally looking up from his notepad to look at Leeteuk, wide-eyed.

"I guess I'll have everything…" Leeteuk whispered, puffing out his cheeks as he stirred in his seat from all the wide stares he got.

"Omo!" Kangin repeated, "really?"

"Ye…"

Kangin was a little surprised because the people who usually came into the store just bought one plate and it usually was the cheapest one. He gave the weird and hungry man a weird stare as he tried to calculate who he was. For a customer he dressed normal but his hair looked to soft and his shoes looked too new and who just wore slacks with a sweatshirt? He ignored his prying thoughts and wrote everything on the paper, handing it over to his father.

"What is this?" His father asked, pointing towards the drawing.

"Ah, nothing," Kangin said, wandering off towards the back of the store again.

"Young boy, you better stay close! You have customers to serve!"

"yeah, yeah, yeah."

Leeteuk smiled, observing the world outside through his sleepy eyes. He wouldn't go to sleep until he had something to eat. Then he would go to sleep. Smiling to himself, he placed his head in his hands. It was actually very comforting being in a place like this. A lot different then his home and he was being asked to this-and-that. Many a peaceful.

The food took awhile but Kangin made sure to bring them out when they were still hot. Watching The strange man eat like there was no tomorrow, slurping, chewing and swallowing the food all in one. It was kind of amazing. It was also even a little creepy when he had suddenly finished all the food he had asked for. Leeteuk handed him the money.

"Um, sir?" Kangin asked as the man rested his head on the table.

"Hm?" Leeteuk hummed.

"You gave me 500,000 won…" he had only asked for 100,000.

"You can keep it," Leeteuk yawned.

"B-but-" Kangin sighed, dragging his feet to the counter.

"Surprising young man, I should say," His father said behind him, making him jump.

"Yah! Don't go sneaking up on people!"

"Shut up!" His father said, making a hush sound after, "he's sleeping."

Kangin narrowed his eyes at him, "Father, I remember you saying one day that you would never allow people to sleep in the store. Nevertheless try to ask for a place to stay."

"Ah, Not when they give you 500,000 won son."

"Sick old man," Kangin coughed out.

His father sighed, "Son, remember when I told you the story of I how I met that man that saved my life?"

"A million times," Kangin sighed, _not again!_

"True story!"

"I know, I was sitting by you in the hospital after it happened," Kangin snapped.

His father smacked him against the head, "Watch that mouth of yours!" He paused, his expression softening. He went on, "Anyways, that man saved my life. When I had gotten on that train I felt like something terrible was going to happen. I sat next to that man and it was like I could feel the good radiating from his body. Well then the train crashed, we both lived and he rushed me to the hospital. Nice story, the end"

Kangin turned to give his father a sick look, "How is that a nice story!"

"Because I lived so I nag at your ass everyday," He joked.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning, cooking, something?" Kangin asked.

"Later," He said, "What I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me was this man, this really hungry man, seems like a good person. Have you ever seen such a young looking man come into my store? No, and let me tell you, there's something about him that makes him special. Just like how your mother was special to me."

"Yah, is that the money talking?"

"Probably," His father chuckled.

"Pabo!"

His father smacked him up against the head again, "Now, help him home."

"Didn't you just say?"

"Yeah, I know. I feel I'll grow too attached if he stays longer."

With a sigh, Kangin walked back to the man and shook him.

"Anyo!" Leeteuk whispered.

Kangin chuckled, "Yah, sir, It's time for you to go home."

"Hm?"

"Time to go home," Kangin whispered.

Once that was said, a phone started to ring. Leeteuk immediately jumped up with wide eyes and he fumbled around in his bag. Kangin jumped back from the immediate reaction and watched the man answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said, wiping the drool on his face.

"Park Jungsu! Why aren't you home? Your mother's starting to get worried."

"Mianhae, Mianhae.

"Come home right now, you still have work to do. I want it all done by tonight!" His father bellowed into the phone, making Leeteuk have to pull the phone back.

Leeteuk sighed and shut his phone once his father hung up on him, "Mianhae," he whispered to himself.

"Mwoya?" Kangin asked.

"I have to go," Leeteuk smiled, "Gomowa! The food was delicious."

Kangin nodded, feeling drawn to that smile.

Leeteuk picked up his items and walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow!" He called out once more and left. Feeling the cool night air wake him up, trotting his way home.

He smiled at how nice the people were at the restaurant and knew he would come back the next day. The food was delicious and he enjoyed the father and son conversations they had. Something he would never had with his father.


	9. Chp 7 Kyuhyun and Sungmin flashback

Title: Kyumin flashback-sophomore year.

Next chapter release: 2-4-11 or 2 chapters on 2-7-11.

Rating: PG

Song: SHINee- A-yo

A/N: I feel like this is rushed but what can you do. I was busy all day yesterday working on a project so all this was rushed. I wish there was more detail ;A; Just enjoy and I might not post on Saturday but then on Sunday, you will have two chapters! Either or. We'll see.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN

Sophomore Year

Kyuhyun was walking home, not feeling like he wanted a drive from his parents. A person needed fresh air every once in awhile. Now seemed like the best time since he slumped on about all the homework he was received. You think he would of gotten used to it all since he's had homework every day of his life since he was born but he just wanted a break. To walk out in the rain and feel reborn. But like that was ever going to happen.

Somehow, he felt lost and stranded as he walked in an unknown neighborhood. Not quite remembering how he got there but his thoughts must of drawn him off somewhere else.

"Omo! Where am I?" He whispered to himself, ignoring the footsteps behind him. He kept walking and eventually found himself even more of a lost bug than before. He was pretty sure he knew where he was going…maybe.

Soon enough the day was getting dark and those people that were behind him earlier still were. He turned around for a brief second and panicked. Why would there be gangsters at a time like this following him?

One, he was the only one on the street along with them. Two, probably because he looked really nice. He was the only one dressed in clothes only a wealthy person would wear. The fact that he had just gotten back from study hall at the school.

"Hey!" The voices called out. Kyuhyun took in a breath, feeling the Goosebumps starting to crawl on his skin. This couldn't be happening! He picked up his pace, almost tripping on a rock. "Come join us!" They called out.

Suddenly, arms laced themselves around his neck, pulling him close the all the guys. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes burning his nose.

"Um, c-can you guys let go of me?" He asked.

The all just laughed, taking off his coat. Kyuhyun's heart started to race like crazy as he felt hands starting to grope him.

"A-ah! S-stop!" He choked out, "H-help!" He screamed, a hand clamping down on his mouth; his deep screams now muffled.

Someone had lifted him up in the hair, trying to remove the rest of his clothes, carrying him into a dark alley of some sorts. In an effort to escape, he bit down on the hand, almost vomiting at the taste of it and almost fell to the ground.

"Help!" He screamed, "Someone help me!" he cried, the tears flowing down his cheeks as he felt a sharp pain in his side, again, again and again.

"Get this boy to shut up!" A deep voice said. The pain coming after another and another. In his legs, knees, ribs and a crush of his hands. All yelps of pain escaping his lips as he tried to call out once more.

"Help!" He tried to call out but it only came out as a whisper.

His last cry of hope until he slipped into the darkness that awaited him with welcoming arms.

He awoke with a hazy head, the pain soon coming after as he felt shaken. Literally.

"Are you okay?" The concerned voice rung through his ears. The scatter of footsteps sounding as hands wrapped themselves around Kyuhyun's bruised body. In the far distance you could hear voices whimpering and cursing words.

When Kyuhyun flutters his eyes towards the figure that stood over him, he moans at the pain that riveted through his spine when he tried to sit up.

"Whoa there!" The sweet voice chuckled, "just take it a little slow, okay?"

"Ah!" Kyuhyun groaned at the strain in his bones.

"Don't worry, I called the police but since were far from any bustling civilization, it may be a little harder for them to get here." The voice stayed calm, not freaking over the fact that Kyuhyun was just almost beaten to death.

"W-what…how?" Kyuhyun sputtered as the taste of iron filled his mouth, slipping down his throat.

The man chuckled, "Funny story actually, but I'll tell you later when I get you someplace where we can clean you up," The voice assured.

Kyuhyun gave a load moan when he felt arms pick him up, his legs almost falling to the ground completely.

"My cars just around the corner. Would you rather have me carry you in my arms bridal style or on my back?"

The suggestions run through his head as he starts to feel hazy, his legs in no way excited to hold onto something, so he says, "Bridal style."

The man picks him up with such ease and hoists him into his arms, slightly grunting at the weight. Apologizing for the pain as small whimpers come out from Kyuhyun's mouth. Ignoring the fact that he was about to get into a car with a complete stranger. A complete stranger that felt warm, soft, comforting and smelled like cotton candy.

The car ride was ever so silent, kind of haunting in a way. Other than that, the warm hair that was dispelling from the heaters started to make him dizzy, a dizzy that made him feel safe and warm. He believed the man tried to start a conversation but whatever came out of Kyuhyun's mouth was more of a muffle and slurred words. It was hard to talk when your whole body was racked with pain. Recalling what happened earlier, he felt every nerve twitch again and tried to remember when he was saved. All he could recall was calling for help and then darkness. No other voices, no other sounds; just the cold and it's grinning arms.

Speaking of arms, he felt them wrap around his waist, wrapping his arms instantly around the person's neck.

"Sorry, it might hurt for a little while longer. Bear with me," The soothing purr of the voice made Kyuhyun want to just die right there. Just to die without the pain.

Somewhere along the way, Kyuhyun must of kept slipping in and out of oblivion. He'd see stars-then a marble floor, the asteroids of Saturn's belt-then stair steps, the gentle coldness of gravity that pulled him closer to Saturn-then the flutter silk drapes drifting by an open window, the soft touch of a nebula and it's jubilant colors-then the feel of him being placed on a bed or some sort.

"Mr. Lee?" A voice asked far off in the distance.

"Yes?" The soft voice replied.

"Is everything okay?

"Yes, every thing is fine. Could you fetch me a bowl of hot water and a towel. Please? And don't forget to bring any medical supplies we have."

"Yes sir."

Then the man turned back to Kyuhyun, doing something with his hands. "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon," he assured.

Kyuhyun gasped when he felt cold fingers graze his chest, now understanding what the person was doing. They were taking off his clothes. How could this be happening? Did this not just happen to him just an hour ago?

"W-what are you doing?" Kyuhyun rasped out, squirming from the hands of the stranger.

"Don't' worry," he repeated, "I'm just going to fix whatever is wrong."

"H-how can I-I be so s-s-sure?" Kyuhyun stumbled. The taste of metal returning in his mouth.

"If I don't help you, you might have a fracture or you may be bleeding internally. It would help me out a lot if you just cooperated."

Just as Kyuhyun was about to speak, the door opened and he could faintly see a metal table rolling towards them.

Just what exactly was going on?

Chest rising, sweat forming on his forehead and chest, Kyuhyun had snapped awake, breathing heavier than ever. Panic set in as he realized none of it was a dream at all. He DID get attacked last night, he DID get saved from a suspicious man, he DID end up coming to his house…and who knows what else happened from there.

Well, that thought went away when the after shock of the waking up spread through him. Noticing the bandages on his arms, the feel of something tight against his stomach and he suddenly felt the need to be careful when he drug his hand over his head-stitches….everywhere. Looking through clear eyes, he crawled out of the bed slowly and walked towards the mirror on the far side of the plain room. A room that reminded him of his own but this one was just a tad bit bigger.

The large mirror didn't conceal anything for the sake of relieving him, it told the hateful truth. He wanted to cry right there on the spot as his eyes grazed every single black line; ignoring the colorful bandages on his body. Every stitch was etched into his skin, a couple on his head, more than ten on his back and ones scattered here and there.

He jumped and yelped in pain when he heard a knock and the turn of the door handle. Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes to make sure this was really happening. A gorgeous man stood in front of him carrying a plate of food and a paper underneath his arm.

"Good Morning!" The voice smiled, a cheerful expression on their face. "I hope you slept well. Too be honest, I couldn't because I was up all last night wondering if you'd be okay."

Kyuhyun took a great look at this cheerful man. He did look the same age as him and he had the expression of a little child on…which was kind of adorable. He had loose, styled shaggy black hair that blended well with his black framed glasses he had on. Hidden behind his glasses were warming, welcoming eyes that drew you in and not to mention embarrassed as you finally realize that he's seen you naked. Kyuhyun's cheeks flared as he wobbled back to the bed, patting the bed with puffed cheeks.

"Gamsahabnida," he whispered, "For everything."

A smooth, mouth watering chuckled filled the room, "Oh it's okay. It would have been rude to leave someone in dire need of care…alone."

Kyuhyun gave a slight smile, drawn back at the word alone. "I should get going," He said, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh no! oh no, you must eat something. You were quite a mess and it'd be good if you ate some food," The gorgeous man smiled. How could he say no to that smile?

"Ye…" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed as the food was placed next to him; all very appetizing. Just like any other meal he would have at home but this one had so much…more. _The effort he must of put in to make all of this_, he thought, smiling to himself.

"Oh and I'm sorry…about the band-aids and what not. Father always complains about me having those but I just really, _really_ like the color pink," The man blushed.

Kyuhyun chuckled for one, feeling the warmth make him feel a lot better. How was it he could be instantly relieved and happy when he suddenly walked in? They never met and it seemed as though they knew each other for longer than that. Maybe it was all the food…maybe.

"Cho Kyuhyun," He said.

The man smiled, "Pretty name! My name is Lee Sungmin."

"Sungmin," He whispered to himself.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun gave a nervous laugh, "Nothing, just talking to myself." Blushing as he was caught.

Sungmin smiled at him but deep inside, his heart was pounding like crazy. He could hear it in his ears and it was starting to make it harder to hear Kyuhyun. It was also difficult when a handsome man sat in front of you, regardless of all the hardships he went through. Then remembering the night, saving Kyuhyun, bringing him here, taking off his clothes…Sungmin mentally slapped himself, telling himself over and over again to focus. Although Kyuhyun was terribly bruised, beaten and bleeding really bad; Sungmin had given his all and full care into making Kyuhyun feel better. Glad his father taught him about Medicine and all the other essentials when he was younger. Kyuhyun might have been dead if he didn't do anything about it.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun groaned, gripping his head.

"Be careful, you've been asleep for quite some time and try not to take things to fast. Your getting a headache from earlier," Sungmin explained.

"Wait, what? How long?" Kyuhyun asked.

Sungmin gulped, not sure why he was nervous all of a sudden. "You've been asleep for almost a couple days now."

"What!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, accidentally choking on his spit. Which wasn't such a good idea because the pain returned.

"Kyuhyun! Jeez, do you ever listen?" Sungmin ran over to Kyuhyun and helped him.

"Two Days?"

"Yeah, two days. You kept slipping in and out of sleep.," Sungmin explained.

"water?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sungmin passed Kyuhyun the water and gave him a slight pat on the back, feeling the soft skin under his fingers…_oh my gosh! Get a hold of yourself. Stop thinking bad thoughts!_

Kyuhyun ate in peace while the other man just distanced himself and sat on the couch at the end of the bed, reading the paper that he was holding earlier. Looking at the back of his neck and how the ends of his hair slightly frayed.

Forgetting whatever thoughts he had, he started to look around the room and finally took notice of everything that was there. Not to mention almost everything was pink. Like everything in Kyuhyun's room but his consisted of browns and grays.

That's when he realized that his parents must be worrying about him.

"My parents!" He exclaimed, taken back when Sungmin had said, "already called them."

"What?"

"I just looked at your school ID and called your parents. They were worried at first but I told them you were okay and to come pick you up in…" Sungmin glanced at his watch, "…an hour? I believe. I'm not entirely sure but they seemed relieved."

"You called my parents?"

"Yeah, I did. They would of picked you up later on in the week but your father and my father had a business meeting and they decided that today would be well to."

"Uh…thanks." Kyuhyun smiled, totally aware that Sungmin wasn't looking. He needed someone like that; to take care of him and help him when he was dire need.

When breakfast was finished, Sungmin helped Kyuhyun back into his clothes. They were cleaned from all the blood stains and dirt. Thanking him because he would be in so much trouble if he didn't have a uniform to wear. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks when he felt those warm fingertips on his chest again.

The bell rang and Sungmin had helped Kyuhyun grab his things, telling him to be careful.

"Ah! Well isn't it my wonderful son!" Sungmin's father boasted throughout the house, making Kyuhyun flinch.

Kyuhyun waved to his parents as his mother rushed over to him and gave him a big, painful hug, pulling away when Kyuhyun moaned.

Sungmin's dad held his son close and then let go, grabbing Kyuhyun's father's shoulder. "Well, were off to talk business! Mrs. Cho, my wife is in the kitchen if you would like to meet her. She's been dying to see you again," Sungmin's father boasted, a person with a lot of enthusiasm.

He left Kyuhyun and Sungmin alone.

"Your father is very…" Kyuhyun started as Sungmin finished with 'over enthusiastic'.

"It's good for him because all his patients seem to like him."

"Your father's a doctor?"

Sungmin nodded, "Yeah, Mandir Medical."

"Y-your father owns Mandir Medical?"

"Yeah, it's a shame because he takes his work seriously. I never see him much," Sungmin sighed. No wonder he saved Kyuhyun's life.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Parents have to do what they have to do," Sungmin smiled.

They talked about Kyuhyun's father's work and Sungmin's. They talked for another hour or so before their parents came back out. Feeling closer and more like brothers when they talked about their lives and surprised that they go to the same school but there classes were different. They pinky swore to eat together during lunch.

For some reason, Kyuhyun started to _like_ Sungmin and not because he saved his life but because he was such a comfortable person to be around. Every thing about him was innocent and cute.

Just as his parents thank Sungmin, Kyuhyun gave Sungmin a hug. Whispering words into Sungmin's hear as he placed a small but unnoticeable kiss on his cheek. Feeling the warmth rise in Sungmin's cheeks as his arms tightened around Kyuhyun for a slight second.

"Bye!" Kyuhyun smiled, following after his parents as he waved bye.

Sungmin was so awestruck that all he could do was wave back with his jaw practically all over the floor.

Replaying those words in his mind, the tingling sensation still in his ears.

_Next time, it won't be on the cheek._


	10. Chp 8 Zhou Mi and Henry

Title: Zhou Mi and Henry- Heart of question.

Next chapter release: 2-6-11

Rating: PG

Song: 2pm-again and again.

A/N: I finished! I'm so proud of myself. hahaha. I have the sinus flu-don't worry I won't die. I will never die...=_= fufufufufu. Here's the-finally- Zhou Mi and Henry chapter. :D I hope you enjoy! This should get things going...:D

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

ZHOU MI & HENRY

The small shape that sat inside Zhou Mi's locker made his heart skip a beat. The paper was ever so carefully folded into a 3D heart, colored with various reds to fulfill the illusion. Relief flushed over him as he glanced around and found no one except a few passer-by's and a guy at his locker across the hallway.

"Wow," he whispered under his breath. Placing his long fingers inside, he picked up the heart. _Henry must of spent hours on this,_ he thought. Just the thought of Henry made him appear.

"Hey!" Henry smiled, peeping around the locker. "What's that?" he pointed towards the item that Zhou Mi had just found in his locker.

Zhou Mi was confused, "didn't you make this?" His heart fell when Henry had shook his head, "then-"

"It's pretty, Must of taken awhile." Henry took the heart and smiled, "did you make it Zhou?"

His lover shook his head also, "No, that's why I asked you."

Henry didn't even seem aggravated, "That's weird."

"you do know that someone else might of put it in here."

"So?"

"So? You aren't the least bit worried that someone else may like me?" Zhou teased.

Henry flatly replied, "No."

"No?"

"No…" Henry repeated.

"Why not?" Zhou asked.

A smile played across his lover's lips, "because Zhou Mi will and always will be mine, that's just it. If we truly loved each other then this," Henry pointed towards the heart, "wouldn't be a problem."

"That's the Henry I fell in love with," Zhou chuckled and gave Henry a light kiss on the lips. He closed his locker, leaving the heart inside as he took Henry's hand and led him to class.

Henry couldn't help but wonder who did it. Even though he held a strong façade, he knew Zhou Mi would try to figure out who did it, and that broke him just a little. Zhou Mi could be a little protective when it came to someone trying to come between them. Other's get jealous of their long relationship and try to break them apart. Henry gave a slight shiver at all the terrible memories.

"Do you know what's coming up?" Henry asked, turning his mind towards the conversation instead of his ongoing thoughts.

"No, what's going on?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Zhou teased, even though he knew. It was just cute when Henry would get all flustered over Zhou Mi's impossible memory.

"YAH! Zhou!" Henry slapped his arm, watching his lover start in fits of laughter.

"I'm kidding! I do know what is happening next week." He squeezed Henry's hand, curing the fresh blush on his boyfriend's face.

"That's not funny!" He slapped Zhou Mi once more.

"I'm sorry," Zhou apologized.

"You better be."

Zhou Mi pulled Henry off to the side, "Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He playfully smiled.

"If you want me to forgive you, don't make a joke out of it," Henry flatly replied, flinching when Zhou mi placed both his arms on the wall beside Henry's face, leaning in.

"Almost four years…and I wonder why I'm still in love with you," Zhou Mi laughed, watching Henry react. His mouth dropping as he narrowed his eyes, reaching out and grabbing Zhou Mi's tie, pulling him close with a evil smirk across his face.

"I don't know, Maybe you should listen to yourself more when your over at my house and _maybe_ then it will remind you why," Henry chuckled as he lightly smacked Zhou Mi's face and walked off.

While Zhou Mi smirked to himself, he walked off towards class. He had always liked it when Henry would act in charge. It was cute.

Meanwhile, it took a whole class period for the flare of blush all across his cheeks to stop, replaying what he had said over and over and _over_ again in his head. _I can't believe I said that_, Henry thought. He tried to think about other things to draw his attention away until it became no use. Even the dirty thoughts he tried to suppress were flooding his head as they played over and over again.

He obviously knew Zhou Mi loved him more than _that_. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked him if he knew what was coming up. All the preparations were set but he wasn't sure if Zhou had prepared something. After all, if your going to celebrate four years together then you better at least put something a little extra special in there. The first two years together was pretty much the best and worst years of his life, then the third and fourth seemed more relaxed but just as intense. They didn't have to worry about others but it just seemed to replay in his mind when he saw the heart that Zhou Mi had found in his locker.

The bell rang, awakening him from his thoughts as he drug himself out of class. He strung his backpack around his arm and grabbed his notebooks, feeling to lazy to put them in his bag. He walked out and cast his gaze down, still feeling the embarrassment on his face. Just then, someone bumped into him, dropping his notebooks onto the floor.

With a sigh he bent down and picked them up.

"Mianhae," The other said.

"It's fine." Henry looked up as his heart stopped. This wasn't right, at all. He watched the fellow hand him his notebooks with a apologetic but smug face on, turning to go to his class. This was the same guy, the exact one he saw this morning at the locker across the hallways. The one who had been looking, the one he had caught staring.

The one he knew had placed the heart in Zhou Mi's locker.


	11. Chp 9 Kangin and Leeteuk

Title: Coffee and Love

Next chapter release: 2-8-11

Rating: PG

Song: Jay Chou- Simple Love

A/N: :D Me so happy! I finished and wrote the next chapter. It's easier when you have everything planned out. ^_^ This should calm things down a bit because there's going to be a whole bunch more Drama coming up. ;A; Just don't cry when you read the next couple chapters. ;P Well, I hope you like this chapter and all it's weirdness (I felt like everything was rushed =3=) and make sure to comment if you can. Any ideas? Any mistakes, criticizing? It would help. :D

Love your fellow writer and entertainer. 3 I love you all! *3* -kisses-

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

KANGIN & LEETEUK

The piles and mile high stacks of endless papers awaited him. He just knew it. How pushy and relentless his father was but he still did the work no matter what. As a matter of fact, when he arrived home the stacks of papers were there. With a sigh and a moan, he asked a servant to bring him a box of band-aids, with lots of coffee.

Five cups of coffee and a couple paper cuts here and there, he was done! A smile danced inside him, twirling in the office chair, until his father had walked in. All remnants of happiness gone.

"Done? Already?" An astonished look on his father's face.

"Just finished actually," Leeteuk replied.

"Hmm…Well, I have some mor-"

"-Can I go?" Leeteuk asked flatly, "Father I'm tired and I need to get a few things from town."

"We have coffee to keep you awake and ask the butlers."

All his father did was reason. Try to get his way.

"On my own. I did as you asked."

Silence.

His father finally grunted, "Fine."

"Gomowa!" Leeteuk suddenly smiled, leaving in just seconds. Ignoring the mumbles he had heard from his father. He ran all the way up the never-ending stairs and skipped to his room. Pulling out the clothes he had bought from downtown. It would just be kind of weird to just walk into a town where nobody dressed like you, at all. Of course Leeteuk's parents had money and lots of it but it's not like he felt the need to flaunt it in the needy. He just wanted to fit in and make friends and possibly fall in love. Falling in love was a must.

He put on some black jeans, the same large sweatshirt from last night-breathing in the smell, reminding him of the restaurant and that man. _I believe his name was Kangin, if I can remember correctly,_ he thought. With a quick fix of shoes and glasses he grabbed a handbag that he found adorable at one of the shops and rushed past everyone in the house. If they saw what he was wearing they would start to worry. The heir to the family company should never have to submit to wearing mere commoners clothing, his father said not so long ago as a matter of fact.

Since the day was still young, he opted for a walk instead of driving his car. A car that would probably draw a lot of attention. He scurried out the gate and proceeded his way towards town…which seemed to be quite some ways away. Lovely.

During the walk he couldn't stop thinking about the nice people he met at the restaurant. How surprised their faces were when he actually finished every single piece of food he had asked for. The happiness he felt when they let him stay there as long as he want, until his father called. Kangin and his father were beginning to make Leeteuk's favorite people list. Their conversations were priceless.

An hour or so later, his feet were starting to hurt but his forward attitude never frayed. Soon enough he arrived at the restaurant and walked in, hearing the little _ding_ the bell gave. It wasn't until just mere seconds later when he felt arms pull him close and he could smell the sweet taste of Kimchi and Bulgogi. It made him smile.

"Back, again?" The father asked.

Leeteuk nodded, "Ye."

The man put a hand on his heart-one hand still holding Leeteuk's, "it was my delicious food wasn't it?"

Kangin laughed and walked by them, "Who would want to eat your food," he stated. Leeteuk laughed.

"YAH! Get back to work, you ungrateful son!" He smacked Kangin against the head, receiving a spit through the teeth.

"It was your delicious food!" Leeteuk said, fixing the conversation.

"Come, sit," Kangin's father pushed him into a chair, "I bring you food." With that said, he disappeared.

"My father seems to like you," Kangin said.

"Yeah…" Leeteuk whispered.

"You must like it here, huh?" Kangin nudged Leeteuk's arm.

Leeteuk chuckled, "yeah, I do. It reminds me so much or something I wish I had."

"Yah! Don't be so depressing," Kangin frowned, scurrying off to the back room.

There was something about Kangin that Leeteuk liked. Maybe it was his positive personality, or maybe it was just how he always seemed to cheer Leeteuk up. Always prepared his favorite dish when he came to the restaurant, gave him a smile when he would walk in or ask for more. Or maybe it was because Kangin was just Kangin. They only knew little about each other but Leeteuk knew he was growing fonder and more loving towards Kangin. His soft dark brown hair that fell on his forehead and ears so gracefully, waving just a little at the tips. How you could easily get sucked into those brown eyes of his, like the coffee he would drink when he came over. The deep brown swirl mixed in with the ever so comforting creamer to mellow the taste. Kangin was a coffee that Leeteuk wanted. A coffee that would make him warm and smiley in the mornings. A coffee that would make the room smell delicious and make you want more. A coffee that he wouldn't mind drinking for the rest of his life. Kangin was sort of like the perfect coffee ever.

Even his father was like that! They always fought a lot but it was always out of love. They make the perfect father and son. The perfect donut to your coffee. The perfect strawberry to your shortcake. The right fit to the perfect shoe. They were committed and nothing could tear them apart. True father and son.

Leeteuk started to wonder how he would feel if his father died. Would he miss him? What about before, could they ever be the perfect fit? Would his father ever agree to anything he could agree on? Why did he always make it so difficult!

"Don't think so hard, you'll pull a brain muscle or…something," Kangin said, interrupting his thoughts. Leeteuk looked up at him with wide eyes, holding his cup of coffee close as Kangin sat across from him; his arms crossed against his black apron.

"I don't think that's possible, Kangin," Leeteuk chuckled.

"Aish! Just be careful."

"I will," He whispered, "I will." Kangin was worrying about him? Something fluttered inside his chest.

"What school do you go to?" Leeteuk asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

"I go to the mixed school just down the road. It's just a high school, it doesn't have a name. Just H.S."

"I see," Leeteuk nodded.

"I like it. Mostly because they're aren't certain people that go to the school."

"What kind of people?" Leeteuk took a quick sip of his coffee almost choking on it when he heard Kangin's answer.

"Rich people. The ones with a lot of money that go to private schools."

"W-why?"

Kangin sighed, as if he had to repeat this for the hundredth time, "I just don't like them. Always flaunting their money in others faces. Besides all of them have cocky attitudes. Thinking they have it rough when they don't get what they want. It just irritates me."

_Should I just leave now and never come back?_ Leeteuk thought. All traces of happiness gone.

"They might not _all_ be like that…" He reasoned.

"No, they all are."

He seemed pretty set with the idea.

"How do you know?"

Kangin shrugged his shoulders, "I just do."

Leeteuk wasn't sure how to handle the situation at this point. Luckily his father came by with his favorite noodle soup and he demolished the bowl. Kangin watching in surprise at how fast Leeteuk ate. What can he say? He was hungry.

"Kangin!" His father yelled, disrupting the silence.

"Mwoya?"

"What are you doing! Your supposed to be working!"

"YAH! Aish!" Kangin said, leaving the table as Leeteuk ate without any disturbance.

Something was strange about Leeteuk. Kangin did like him. It was nice to know he liked it here and his father was happy to have someone around that he could converse with. Someone who enjoyed his food-not like Kangin didn't either but he liked his father being happy. His father was right, Leeteuk was one of those good people, the ones that never did anything wrong.

For the night, he picked up the rest of the dishes as Leeteuk just sat and talked with his father. They looked like they were having fun and they had grown closer. It was near closing time and his father had started picking up all the extra leftovers, handing them to Leeteuk and Leeteuk thanked him.

He watched Leeteuk gather his things from behind the counter, his father walking to his side.

"YAH!" His father yelled right in his ear.

"MWOYA!"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the dishes like you asked me too!" Kangin snapped.

"I didn't tell you too."

"YES YOU DID!"

"I'll finish, go!" His father pushed him.

"What are you talking about you crazy old man?"

"Walk Leeteuk home!" His father sternly whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I told you so!"

"Aish! Always changing your mind. Your like a woman," Kangin sighed, hanging up his apron, grabbing his coat from the rack and shrugging it on his shoulders.

"What did you just say?" His father playfully grabbed the knife from the counter. A evil look in his eyes.

"Just kidding! I didn't say anything. I'll be leaving now…" Kangin walked slowly away.

"Oh, hey Kangin," Leeteuk smiled.

"You wouldn't mind if I walked you home…right?"

Leeteuk shook his head with a smile, "Not at all!"

Kangin's father watched them leave, smiling to himself. Everything was going to work out just great.

"Where do you live again?" Kangin asked.

Leeteuk gave a nervous chuckle, "You can just drop me off at the bus stop." He needed to improvise after what Kangin had said earlier. Take the bus to one stop and just get off there; out of his sight. No way was he going to show him where he really lived. He couldn't just be like 'Here's my house, Kangin! Beautiful and BIG isn't it? My selfish dad had this house personally made and he plans on giving it to me when I take over his billion dollar company.' That wasn't very nice, now was it? Besides, Leeteuk would never say anything like that it.

"Seems fair enough, which bus stop?" He held out his hand to gesture to all the sudden bus stop signs. Where did these all come from!

"It's just around the corner?" He lied to himself.

"Okay."

They suddenly slowed there pace, Kangin whistling as he placed a foot in front of the other.

"Leeteuk," He whispered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"That's an odd name. I've never heard it before."

Leeteuk laughed, "My real names Park Jungsu, but since I never really liked the name, I had changed it to Leeteuk. Seemed shorter and easier."

"I think it's interesting."

"Is your name really Kangin?"

This time it was Kangin's turn to laugh, "No. It's just what my mother would call me when I was little. She said I reminded her of a crab. I don't see what that had to do with it but I just decided to keep it."

"Well, I like it," Leeteuk blushed just ever so slightly.

"So do I."

"Your mother, what happened to her?"

"Uh…she died a couple years back from Cancer."

Leeteuk reached over and touched Kangin's shoulder. "I'm sorry," He said.

When Kangin looked up, he looked up with fond eyes. Eyes that resembled happiness when uncovered from the dark. He's never really had someone say it the way Leeteuk had said it. It was usually just the plain, 'I'm sorry, I know you feel.' It was more like he said it with grace and care, then just lies in the words. Something about Leeteuk just made him feel like he was with his mother again. It was…nice. He wanted it to stay this way.

"It's okay," He said.

Leeteuk gave a sigh, letting go of his arm in the process. "Have you ever been in love, Kangin?"

Kangin stopped in his tracks, "W-what do you mean?" Watching Leeteuk suddenly look up and gaze into the stars.

"Well, It's just. I've never known what it _feels _like. You know? I just wonder these days, do I have enough time?"

"Everyone's been in love," Kangin chuckled, "You have your family."

"What if those feelings aren't returned?"

"…I don't understand." Kangin observed the changed look on the questionable male's face.

"I want to know what love is."

"I think everyone wants to know."

"Then if nobody truly knows, then how do _they know_?"

"You just know."

Leeteuk let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh!"

"Sorry, am I not helping?" Kangin chuckled.

"It's okay. I guess it takes time to learn these things."

"I guess it's not a lesson but more of a change. When my parents fell in love, they changed in a way that never frayed themselves but also changed who they were. They never noticed and when my mother died, father would end up doing the same things he would do with my mother, never really noticing it. Love isn't an emotion that teaches you what to do and what not to do, I guess. Let's say if I fell in love, okay?" Kangin paused as Leeteuk nodded, "Then if that one person didn't like something I did, then I would change it because I loved them. It's not like I learned that that was what love was. Understand?"

Leeteuk spun those words around in his head for a few seconds, "I'm kind of confused."

Kangin laughed and pull Leeteuk in close with an arm, "Becoming confused is natural."

"That's…unfair."

"Life's unfair."

"I've noticed," Leeteuk whispered, leaning into Kangin's arm without notice. Kangin jumped a little at the contact and smiled to himself. "You never even answered my question."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kangin sighed, "No, honestly. I've been too busy."

"Did you want to fall in love?" Leeteuk pondered.

"Eventually. I felt that if I waited long enough that maybe it would find me."

"I see…"

Kangin chuckled, "So here we are!"

They stopped at the bus stop and Leeteuk hugged his bag closer, nodding slowly as he noticed the bus pulling closer and closer. Suddenly he felt like he didn't want to go, to stay here and be with Kangin but ignored the feeling because it just felt weird.

"I hope you come back tomorrow."

"I will," Leeteuk smiled.

"My father really does like you."

"I will, I will," Leeteuk chuckled, shooing away Kangin as he watched him take steps backwards, laughing even more when Kangin almost tripped.

"Bye!" Kangin waved.

"Bye!" Leeteuk smiled, watching Kangin still wave, waiting until he got on the bus.

It was weird because this continuous beating in his chest didn't cease when he got off at the next stop. It just kept beating faster and faster and gave him a sort of anxious feeling in his stomach.

Why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to see Kangin again?


	12. Chp 10 Heechul

Title: Bully's and friends

Next chapter release: 2-11-11

Rating: PG

Song: F.T. Island- Woman don't know

A/N: HAHAHAHA I post Heechul now. :D Enjoy and tell me if you like? You guys make me happy with your comments. 3

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

HEECHUL

It had gotten worse after that. An apology apparently wasn't enough; one thing learned is to never bump into someone. That person being the person everybody was afraid of. Like, you bump into them on accident, you say sorry and here you find yourself bleeding, half out it in the bathroom stall. Holding back those desperate years and wiping the blood from your face with the toilet paper on the left. Heechul had to hold back whatever was left in him. What an embarrassment to walk out back into the crowd, being the new student and had already crossed the line.

Heechul was running out of patience. He couldn't just keep being nice all the time. What happened to his outgoing personality? Why did he move? Why him?

Once finished, clearing the blood he thought he had cleaned, he walked out of the stall. Greeted by the sudden noise of running water, freezing in his tracks, turning his head so his hair fell in front of his face. The dim light that hung above the mirror, casting a desolate glow. He bent down, filling his palms with water, splashing it on his face. Giving a shudder from the cold water.

"Are you okay?" The water next to him stopped.

"Y-yeah," Heechul croaked.

"I-it's just, I think- Well, I've seen what's been going on."

Heechul have a chuckle, "Yeah? What do you have to say about it?"

"Maybe you should apologize."

"What if that doesn't work?"

The voice frayed, "Well, try again; try to reason with him."

Heechul grabbed the sink, spinning his head towards the voice. "Does it not look like I've tried that already!"

The person jumped take back at his harsh words. "Here let me help you," He said, his hands shuffling through his bag. It wasn't until he pulled out a hand-sized red bag that he finally knew what it was.

"It's fine, I can handle it myself," Heechul said.

The man came closer, pushing Heechul back against the wall. "Just hold still," they pursed.

Heechul did as requested and closed his eyes, feeling soft hands push back his hair as the sudden sting burned on his fresh wounds. Squirming slightly at the feel.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? Is it supposed to sting?"

"All it is, is an alcohol pad. No harm done. I'm just going to clean it, apply Neosporin and give you a band-aid. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Heechul repeated.

"Yes, now quiet."

It was silent for the next few minutes as Heechul would flinch and squirm even more, relieved from the Neosporin.

"Heechul, I'm new here," he said.

"I can tell. Happens to all newcomers but we don't get them very often."

"Yeah, It's like everyone stays away from the new person."

"Well, it's how it is."

"And you?"

The voice smiled, "Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"How long have you been here?"

Sungmin chuckled, "Since I was even thought of." He placed the bag on the sink and pulled out something pink, "Sorry, there the only color I have."

"Pink?" Heechul raised an eyebrow.

"It's my favorite color."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"Sungmin whispered.

"That's so weird because that's my favorite color too!" Heechul smiled.

Sungmin's face lit up, "Are you serious? You're the first person that I've met that has."

"Same here."

Heechul chuckled when Sungmin placed the band-aids softly on his head.

"I'd ask you were else you have been hit but then it might be a little awkward."

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to handle the rest."

"Just be more careful. I feel like I'm saving everyone these days," Sungmin laughed.

"Well, next time I get hurt I'll make sure to find you."

"I'll have to get some more band-aids then," He smiled.

With that being said the school bell had rung and they both stared at each other until Sungmin smiled and started placing everything back in his bag.

"Well, I should get going. Someone's waiting for me…I hope," He whispered the last part.

"Thanks, for helping a new student out."

"My boyfriend always thought that was the best trait I had. My caring nature and how I always felt the need to help everyone out," Sungmin smiled to himself but it just seemed pushed and fake. A smile that Heechul new very well.

"Your boyfriend must be a very lucky man," Heechul said.

"Yeah, he must be." Sungmin wrapped his bag around his shoulder and waved to Heechul. "Well, I should go! Goodbye Heechul and remember, things pass. Soon enough this whole thing going on would be old news," Sungmin assured, leaving Heechul to sit in the restroom.

When Sungmin left the place seemed dull and unentertaining. He didn't want to leave the restroom but his stomach was starting to growl and he didn't want to go out there either. Hangeng would be waiting for him or Heechul would accidentally catch his eye and have to deal with the cards that were dealt. Nothing was fair, was it?

He turned towards the mirror and traced the band-aids on his face. Grimacing when he noticed some faint blood stains on his white uniform shirt. Feeling the twist of pain in his gut.

With a deep sigh he resolved to an answer. He was just going to have to deal with it. Twirling his bag onto his shoulders, he walked out of the restroom just as someone came in. They gave him one look and scooted as far as he could.

He felt like hell and felt like Satan was messing with him. It wasn't until he bumped into someone that he felt like everything was happening to him.

With a groan, he looked up towards the man, groaning even more when he noticed who it was. The one person he didn't want him to see him like this was definitely his friend. What would he think? He's never seen him like this.

"Oh, hey Siwon," he muttered underneath his breath, watching his friends eyes widen when he took in all of Heechul's new found scars.

"H-Heechul? What happened to you?"

Heechul shrugged, "I tripped…a couple of times?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Tell me the truth." Siwon pursed.

"I did."

With a grunt, Siwon took Heechul's arm and led him down the hallway. Taking turns here and there until he stopped in front of an empty classroom. He pushed Heechul in and locked the door behind them, making sure no one saw them come in.

"Where have you been?" Siwon asked.

"Around?" Heechul walked around the desks, his fingers trailing on the smooth wood.

"I haven't seen you at all these past couple days. Would you like to tell me the truth?"

"I've been at the study hall." Heechul lied.

"No you haven't. _I've_ been at the study hall the past couple days and I haven't seen you there at all."

Heechul stood there, taking in his friend. Watching the shift of emotion in his friend's eyes. Finally realizing that he hasn't been a good friend at all towards Siwon. From the day they first met he had hopes that they would become the best of friends but then Hangeng stepped in and made things worse. Being bullied was the last thing he wanted from a new school and he didn't want the one thing he cared about the most, his friend, to be involved in something like this. Especially when he looked like _this_. Small noticeable stains of blood on his shirt and the band-aids on his face and some on his fingers, which stood out quite a bit.

"Would you mind telling me the truth?"

"I have!"

Siwon pounded his hands against the table, "No you haven't!" he paused, "It's gotten worse hasn't it? Since the last time I saw you and now, you looked a lot better than you do now."

"What do you want me say Siwon? Huh? That everything is okay?"

"You could at least tell me the truth! We're friends and so far you haven't let me be there for you."

"I don't need your help."

Siwon looked as if he had been hit and it hurt. To know his friend couldn't fully trust him. "Heechul," He hesitated, "Just please, you're my friend and I need to know the truth."

Silence filled the stale air for a couple of moments. The slight ticking noise of the clock echoed around the room louder than before and matched in time with Heechul's beating heart. The one thing that was different about the second hand and Heechul's heart was the emotion.

"When I first moved here, I had planned on making friends. To escape everything that happened at my last school but it feels as if I'm being followed. Siwon, you're the first person that has been nice to me here and I thank you for that. Without you I probably would be off somewhere else, on the verge of actually ending everything. I know I can handle this on my own and I know I can fix this. I would like, please, if you could just stay my friend a little longer," Heechul whispered.

He watched Siwon make his way through the desks and stand in front of Heechul, their breathing matching in tempo. He felt safe, as if everything that had happened earlier never really happened. He expected Siwon to push him and tell him they could no longer be friends, to tell him he's worthless and good luck but he didn't expect Siwon to pull Heechul into a hug.

"Of course I'll be your friend but just promise me one thing," Siwon whispered onto Heechul's shoulder, giving the male a little shudder.

"What's that?"

"Please, don't lie to me anymore. Friends are supposed to tell each other everything and I feel as though your pushing me away."

Heechul gave a little laugh, "I could never do that."

"Promise me."

"I promise," Heechul sighed.

Siwon pulled back and smiled, "Just realize that I'll always be there for you."

The one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Heechul to stay by his side. It pained him to see Heechul getting hurt already in the start.

Because he secretly loved Heechul.

And if people loved each other, weren't they supposed to protect each other?


	13. Chp 11 Donghae and Eunhyuk

Title: Perverts and dates

Next chapter release: 2-13-11

Rating: PG

Song: B2ST- Beautiful

A/N: I like this chapter. It's so cute and I just love Eunhae. Don't forget, good things can't last forever. Life tip of the day. -U- Fufufufufufufu.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

"Hyukie!" Donghae sung as he latched himself on Eunhyuk. Hugging him close as he attacked him at his locker.

"Yah! Donghae, I could of fell over and had hurt myself!" Eunhyuk complained.

Donghae pursed his lips as he shrugged off Eunhyuk. "Ready?"

"For what?"

A big smile played across Donghae's lips, "It's a secret. You have to follow me to find out."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, aish!" Donghae crossed his arms against his chest.

"Because last time I followed you, we ended up getting in trouble."

"This isn't at school this time!"

Eunhyuk grabbed his books and put them in his bag and smiled. Looking at how Donghae was just beaming with excitement for who-knows-what. Especially the way he was dressed today looked quite…handsome. He wore a gray button up with a black tie and black slacks. It was obviously something that would take some time getting off but he didn't hav-

"Yah! Eunhyuk, you look like your thinking about something a little too hard. Would you mind telling me why you keep looking at me up and down?"

Eunhyuk chuckled nervously and hugged his bag close. _I was caught!_ he thought while he turned to make a run for it. He had planned to run away from his newfound embarrassment but it he didn't really execute the plan very well when he felt Donghae grab him by the arm and pull him back.

"No, no, no. Your coming with me," Donghae said, tugging Eunhyuk's arm under his and started their way out to the car by dragging Eunhyuk there.

"B-but!"

"No buts!"

Eunhyuk sighed. It was hard to reason with Donghae. "You could at least let me walk on my own."

Donghae turned around, taking Eunhyuk's arm with him. "Why?"

"I promise to follow," Eunhyuk pouted.

"Dirty minded people shouldn't be allowed to walk on their own."

"Dirty minded?"

"Pervert," Donghae whispered.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Then tell me the truth."

Eunhyuk gulped. "Uh…" He paused. Well, he kind of was thinking about Donghae in a perverted way but it meant no harm, really.

Donghae held up a finger and pointed towards Eunhyuk as if he had committed a crime. "Yah! Yeah you were!" He exclaimed as Eunhyuk blushed and covered Donghae's mouth with his free hand.

"Sshh…Quiet!" He hissed, "I just thinking that you look really nice today." Well, not a total lie.

Donghae raised a brow. "Really now?"

"Yeah…"

"What about me looks nice?"

"Uh…how that shirt clings to you so well and your hair looks so soft when it's straightened," he wandered, "and those pants! You make them look so nice a-and-" he licked his lips.

"You little liar! You were planning on how to get into my pants!"

Eunhyuk pouted, "N-no."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't submit to you."

"Wait, what?"

Donghae smiled, "Exactly! Let's go, gaja gaja!" He said, firmly tucking Eunhyuk's arm under his, dragging him to the limo. He threw the monkey in and sat across from him. "Hyukie, hands to yourself! I don't want to look…weird where were going."

"Where are we going again?"

"That's a secret."

"Fishy!" Eunhyuk whined, "I don't like secrets."

"And I didn't plan on having my boyfriend try to sex me up on our first date."

"D-date?" Eunhyuk smiled, then mouthing an 'o', crossing his arms. The secret was out. "Were going on a date aren't we Donghae?"

"No! That's not what I said."

"What did you say then? I believed you said 'first date.'"

"You must of heard wrong."

"Tell me Donghae. Tell me the truth." Eunhyuk smiled, for now the tables have turned.

"Were…going-I-I'm taking you home."

"Yeah right," Eunhyuk scoffed, "Donghae, if you don't tell me where were going then I'm going to have to put my hands on you. Not that that won't be a problem for me, "He threatened.

"Fine!"

"Gamsahabnida!"

"I wanted to take you on our first date. Have dinner, talk and maybe reward you after-which you will no longer be receiving. I blame you for making me accidentally spit it out."

Eunhyuk's heart fluttered when he realized how much thought Donghae had put into this. He honestly couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Since the day they started dating he knew he was going to be unconditionally and ardently in love with him. Sometimes temptation craved for more under his skin but he didn't want to push Donghae into something he didn't want to do. Kisses and hugs were just enough for him…if he received more than five a day. He watched Donghae sigh and fiddle with his hands, wanting so much to reach out and hold them in his own.

"Mianhae," He whispered ever so gently but audible enough so it was heard from across the seat.

Donghae looked up with wide eyes and chuckled, "Is wanting the best so wrong?"

"Anyo."

"I really did want to surprise you," He mumbled.

"You did."

"Really?"

"Donghae taking me on a date? Your already so dressed up. I feel lame in my uniform." Eunhyuk pointed towards his clothes which received another chuckle from Donghae. "If you want, I'll act even more surprised when we get there."

Donghae smiled, raising his head. "You would really do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course I would. I love my fishy!"

"Well," Donghae chuckled, "It's okay but I have another surprise for you when we arrive at our destination. I picked it out myself."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Donghae smirked and he patted the seat next to him.

Eunhyuk smiled and jumped from his seat to Donghae's. Scooting closer, feeling the warmth that radiated off of Donghae. He felt Donghae looking at him from underneath his hair. With a quiet smile he took his hand and used two fingers to pretend to walk on Donghae's lap. They resembled a person walking and they danced playfully on Donghae's leg. It was even cuter when Donghae had decided to join, pulling out his left hand and walking it towards Eunhyuk's.

They danced, touched and intertwined. Donghae taking Eunhyuk's hand in his own finally and greeted by the simple warmth it gave.

"Oh yeah!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, using his free hand to pull his school bag closer. Donghae had watched with curious eyes, waiting until Eunhyuk had pulled out a mini black folder. "I made this for you the other day but forgot to give it to you. Happy four week anniversary Donghae! Saranghae!" he said, handing the folder over to Eunhyuk.

With his free hand, Donghae opened it and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the small drawing in the folder. "Mwoya," he whispered. His eyes followed the lines, the colors and the cute faces. The little monkey and the fishy.

"It's okay if you don't like it," Eunhyuk mumbled, "I just wanted to make you something. It's not as great as your gift but you-you just mean a lot to me."

Even the smallest gift from Eunhyuk meant a lot to him and to have it all to himself, knowing it was only one of a kind meant so much more. It was as if he knew how to make Donghae fall in love with him even more.

"Hyukie?"

"Hm?" Eunhyuk hummed nervously.

"I love you."

"W-what?"

Donghae looked up with teary eyes. "I love you."

"Uh…Donghae, please don't start crying."

He chuckled, "How is it you always seem to give the best gift?"

"It's just a drawing."

"Well to me it means something more."

Eunhyuk placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart pound harder inside. With an eager hand, he reached over and gently wiped the fresh tear from Donghae's cheek. He was just about to lean over and kiss him when he heard a click and a bright light flashed through the car.

"Sir, were here."

Donghae chuckled and smiled at Eunhyuk, obviously aware of his intentions just a second ago. "Thank you," he replied and took Eunhyuk's hand in his.

"Gaja Gaja!"

They followed the driver to the back of the car as he opened the trunk, pulling out a huge shopping bag, handing it to Donghae as Donghae handed it Eunhyuk.

"Here, change into this," Donghae smiled. His eyes were still a little red but it seemed as though he cheered up.

"Change?"

Donghae spun Eunhyuk around and pushed him back into the car.

"Why can't I change inside?"

"Just do as I say Hyukie and change into what I brought you."

A sigh and a mini glare later he pulled out the remnants in the bag. He pulled out a black button up that cut off at the elbows, followed by a gray cardigan. A couple minutes later after pulling the clothes on, he wandered out the car. A smirk of satisfaction on Donghae's face.

"Is it just me or are we matching?"

"No, we are."

"Anyways, sorry it took awhile. It's hard to change in a car."

Donghae trailed his finger down Eunhyuk's arm. "I would have helped you but I might have gotten carried away," Donghae said, taking Eunhyuk's arm and leading him towards the building.

Eunhyuk dropped his mouth in awe as he gazed at the building. It was the restaurant that he was talking about months ago. How could Donghae remember something from such a long time ago?

"D-Donghae-ah," he whispered.

"Ye?"

"W-w-w-"

"Because I remembered you saying something about it and I want my Hyukie happy. So since it's on me, choose whatever you want."

"Gomowa," He smiled, clutching Donghae tighter as he shuffled towards the door faster.

They walked into the restaurant; Donghae asking for the seat he reserved a couples months back.

That's when it kind of dawned on Eunhyuk. That even just a couple months ago, they were just friends. That not even a couple weeks ago had they finally came together. If it wasn't for the way Donghae was so straightforward about his feelings, they'd probably still be friends. Talking everyday, hanging out every once in awhile and just gazing from afar. That he'd crave the touch of Donghae's hand, the soft touch of his lips, his somewhat distraught sense of humor, the way he looked so perfect in those clothes and the way he easily turned Eunhyuk on.

The waiter led them to their table, which was distant from others and out of sight. They were very few lights and the shade gave a very mysterious, romantic glow. It was as if all they needed were candles and it would be a party. Eunhyuk smiled at the thought.

The seats were at other ends of the tables…until Donghae took his and drug it near Eunhyuk so they were sitting next to each other.

"Donghae-ah?"

Donghae looked at him with wide eyes. "Mwoya?"

"Your ties crooked."

"Is it?" He asked, looking down and sighing heavily.

"Let me see," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae turned towards him and scooted close enough to where Eunhyuk could reach close. Eunhyuk's long fingers gently placed themselves on his black tie. Once he straightened the tie he looked at Donghae through soft eyelashes, hair covering one eye as he felt something brush them aside.; receiving eyes that glistened with wanting from the male. Eunhyuk placed one hand on his chest, the other firmly on the slim black cloth and pulled Donghae closer; distressing the tie all over again.

"So much for fixing it," Donghae whispered, giving Eunhyuk goosebumps as the warm breathe trickled down his neck.

Eunhyuk chuckled, inhaling the sweet smell of him. The sudden feeling of just wanting to smell the warm cologne on Donghae's skin even more. To trail his hands on his soft skin.

His lips just grazed the males cheek when he heard footsteps and a deep cough. Eunhyuk had pulled back with so much force that the chair pulled back and they both-the chair and Eunhyuk- fell back with a thud.

"Are you okay, Hyukie?" Donghae asked leaning over.

The waiter soughed again. "Are you ready to order sir?"

"One sec," Donghae said, turning his attention back to Eunhyuk. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

Eunhyuk nodded slowly. "Ye, it's just…my…back," he whispered breathless; then taking the earnest hand that Donghae had held out, lifting him up slowly as he gripped the edge of the table for support, giving the waiter a soft glare. He pointed towards the men, motioning for it over and over again until Donghae finally caught on.

"Gansahmbida," he choked out. With one glance, he pointed to whatever on the menu and handed it back to Donghae.

Donghae gave a smile and pointed to what Eunhyuk wanted and then ordered what he wanted. Once the waiter had left with a cautious glare, wondering what they were doing earlier, he left without a sound; leaving the two to their business.

"Hyukie, you should really be more careful," Donghae sighed.

"Fishy," Eunhyuk paused as he pushed himself back up into his chair.

Donghae leaned on his arm and peered at him, "Are you embarrassed?"

"W-what! N-n-no! I was just going to say-"

"Then why are your cheeks all red and your neck's flushed?"

"B-because…it's warm in here."

"You sure do have a lot of excuses for obvious things lately Hyukie," Donghae smiled. He traced a design on the wooden table as Eunhyuk gawked at him.

"Anyo!"

"Ye! I know you too well."

Eunhyuk sighed and gave the know-it-all fishy a weird look.

"So," Donghae started.

"Omo! I forgot to tell Leeteuk that I wouldn't be coming home because I got kidnapped by a fish."

"Already told him."

"Really? Does he know that you kidnapped me and intend to use my body for your own use?"

Donghae gave a laugh as he took a sip of his water. "Yeah, like I would tell your brother that."

"You never know, how can I trust you after what you pulled in the library a couple days ago."

"I wonder what Leeteuk's been doing lately?" Donghae pondered, wandering from the subject.

"Donghae-ah!"

"Haven't you noticed that he's been all smiley lately? Has he been…weird at all at home?"

Eunhyuk, actually engrossed in the changed topic, tried to recall any past memories of Leeteuk but then coming short. As a matter of fact, he hasn't seen his brother at all the past week. Well he's seen him come home at night but he's always had this smile on his face and wearing weird clothes. Wasn't it just yesterday he saw Leeteuk in the study hall smiling to himself and dozing off? There's this light in his eyes all of a sudden and he's eager to get work homework done and he never offers a ride home for Eunhyuk- not that it was a problem because he got a ride with Donghae now.

Something started to seem off…and not in a good way. His father's also been in a grumpier mood while Leeteuk's all happy; like they switched.

"Ye, he does seem different. Not weird, more like he _hasn't_ been home at all."

"Hmm…" Donghae hummed.

"What are you thinking Fishy?"

"Does he look weird?"

Eunhyuk nodded, "It's like he has stars in his eyes."

"I see," he sighed.

"Mwoya?" Eunhyuk whined, shaking Donghae's arm.

"I was just thinking that I had the same look in my eyes when I'm with you."

"What look?"

"You know, the look when your in love," Donghae explained.

_So, Leeteuk-Hyung is in love?_ Eunhyuk thought.

Interesting.


	14. Chp 12 Zhou Mi and Henry

Title: Burnt food and Cake

Next chapter release: 2-15-11

Rating: PG

Song: Maroon 5- Misery

A/N: Heeheehaha. For whoever still reads this, I just want to let you know that I made a Deviantart now and I post a whole buttload more of stuff on there so if your interested in that, just comment and ask. :D But here you go, enjoy!

* * *

ZHOU MI & HENRY

Henry was still a little anxious about the constant stares they were receiving. Zhou Mi didn't have a clue but after that once glance in the hallway, more have come. He's never noticed them before until now and it was giving him goose-bumps every time they would lock stares. The glint of jealousy in his eyes and the fear rising in Henry when he would smirk and go back to what he was doing.

He felt something poke his face, turning to see Zhou Mi poking him with his fork.

"Henry, you seem more out of it than usual," he said.

"Just thinking," he smiled, returning his attention back to Zhou Mi.

"Am I still coming over today? You know English better than I do and I do not want to fail the test."

"Ye," Henry said. With his attention now back to eating, he picked a piece of pineapple off the tray and placed it in his mouth.

"You have nice cheeks Henry," Zhou mi smiled.

"On my face right?"

"That too," he chuckled, "that too. They just seem to hold a lot."

"Are you getting sexual?"

"Only if you want me too."

Henry smirked at the thought. "Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Would you like to find out?" Zhou Mi asked, seductively taking Henry's hand, poking it in a cube of pineapple and placing it in his mouth. His lips forming around the fork perfectly.

Henry blushed at the contact. "As much as I would like too," he lowered his voice form curious eyes, "Let's not do this at school."

"Why? We did it last time, during school."

"That was during study hall…after school. Needless to say that there weren't many people around during the time," Henry sighed.

"Yeah, but you agreed to it."

"Only because you kept messing with me when I was trying to work."

"Just admit it! You wanted me and my smart brains."

Henry choked out a laugh, "smart? Brains? I think a lot of people would disagree with that statement."

Zhou Mi pouted his lips as he poked Henry's side with his finger. "Submit to me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Zhou Mi, no."

He then opted for Henry's cheek instead. "Henry, you look dull and pale lately. Maybe you should just submit to me already."

"Are you saying I look hideous? And no."

"They say it makes people look healthier and all sparkly."

"Well people should find better uses for their time instead of making up silly facts."

Well, those 'people' are right and also have PhD's in whatever it is they do."

"Then I guess I'll have to become even more dull and even paler," Henry said, chewing on his sandwhich; ignoring the annoying boyfriend to his left.

"But then my Henry will look old and _ugly_," Zhou Mi whined, slightly shaking Henry with his arms.

"Well then Henry will look old and ugly."

"Just…ten minutes, max." Zhou Mi held up both of his hands, emphasizing the ten.

"You can't even take your shirt off in ten minutes," Henry chuckled.

"Ugh! You can really bring down another's self-esteem Henry." Zhou Mi slumped onto the table, watching the male eat his food in peace acting as if nothing happened."

"Henry?"

"What?"

Zhou Mi poked his cheek. "I love you."

"Is this your back-up plan? Trying to seduce me with your words."

"Is it working?"

"If I said yes, would you leave me be?"

Zhou Mi pretended to think about it, finally answering, "No. I'd drag you off somewhere."

"Ooh, exciting," Henry droned.

With that being said, Zhou Mi poked at him more. "I love you Henry, I love you Henry, I love you Henry, I love you Henry and I love you Henry."

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"And guess what else?"

"Mwoya?"

"I love you."

"I've noticed," Henry said, smiling as he got up and threw his food in the trash. Without telling Zhou Mi, he walked off until he heard a chair move and Zhou Mi following after him.

For the rest of the day, Zhou Mi would give him hurtful looks and pretend to ignore him but it never seemed to work out very well. He would slip him a note in study hall in the silence and act like he was working on something when Henry would reply. As much as he hated teasing Zhou Mi, he just loved hearing his boyfriend say those three words.

Henry sat out on the bench outside the school doors while Zhou Mi went back inside to grab his bags and to ask the teacher a quick question. He had asked Henry if he wanted to come but he replied with a 'It's okay. It's nice and warm out so I think I'll enjoy it while I can.'

The stars looked as if they had an excellent day also with their shining smiles of light. They made the night look hauntingly beautiful with it's dark lingering romance. People never really looked close enough to see the night for what it really was. They never opened their eyes, sat for hours just looking up, laid there thinking and wondering about the world above. Breathing as slow as the shifting sky. While sitting there, he tried to count the stars that made up the big dipper until his ears got onto different voices.

He slowly moved his head around the bush and spotted someone standing there. The man looked oddly familiar from study hall and stood there with an impatient stance. The heel of his foot constantly tapping against the ground.

_He must be waiting for someone_, Henry thought.

The man, after turning his head repetitively like an owl, jumped at the sound of a ring. He flipped the phone open and smiled instantly.

"Kyu! Where are you?" He sang, listening to the words in the device. The smile instantly faded after a few moments. "It's okay, I understand…no, no! Really…well I'll call you later then…oh…oh…then see you tomorrow…I love you," He lastly said before he closed the phone with a sigh.

The last thing he said before he got into his car was, "Why do you keep doing this?"

_Doing what? What's going on? Who's Kyu? _Henry asked himself, then changing his mind. People shouldn't pry in others business but what could a curious man do.

Zhou Mi actually came out a couple minutes after the man left, lacing his fingers with Henry's.

"Ready?" He asked.

Henry nodded, leading him towards the car that would be waiting for them.

They arrived at the house after Zhou Mi went on about how he was going to go shopping the following weekend and wanted to know if Henry wanted to come. Even though he wasn't sure if he was actually going to be doing something, he agreed anyways because any time alone with Zhou Mi were always the best times.

When he walked into the house he noticed a small paper on the table that read '_Your father and I are eating out tonight and had some business to attend to. You and Zhou Mi may cook whatever you want. Love mother and father.'_

Simple enough…staying home that is but cooking could never be an accomplishment for him. It was worth a shot though.

"Your actually going to cook something?" Zhou Mi asked. He had decided to sit at the island which was a good distance away from Henry and the stove.

"I'm going to attempt to," Henry said, pulling out random pots and pans. The next destination was the fridge as his hands practically just wandered around everything inside the cold box.

"I've never seen you cook anything. Should I be worried?"

"Yes. You should be very worried Zhou."

"Are you really that bad?"

Henry took out something that looked awfully familiar. "This would probably be the second time I've ever cooked something."

"Um…I think I'll just wander off. You see I'm very young and I don't want to die just yet," Zhou Mi chuckled, slowly making his way to the other side of the Kitchen.

"I can't be that bad," Henry said, slightly aware of the lie in his own words.

Henry was wrong. He had managed to burn the stove-top, a burnt lump of whatever it was that stood in the pan. The kitchen was all smokey and Zhou Mi was no where to be found; he left after Henry started throwing random pieces of food in. Okay, so maybe he did need a little more practice. Besides, didn't they have chefs? Did his parents let them go home early? Henry was starving and his stomach was in pain. It was as if something was eating the inside of him slowly and gave little sounds that were hinted with pain, that sticky feel in the back of your throat and any second you'd be dry heaving yourself all over the floor.

Luckily Zhou Mi came back, wide-eyed, staring at the huge mess Henry had made and had helped air out the kitchen.

"You are never cooking again, "Zhou Mi stated.

"That's a sure fact," Henry sighed, "I really thought I could do it but I guess somethings take practice." He slumped onto the couch in the dining room once Zhou Mi finally got him out of the-what once was-the kitchen.

"Henry…maybe you should have just let me do all the food preperation," Zhou Mi whispered.

"You know how to cook! Why didn't you tell me?" Henry jumped up and slapped Zhou Mi in the arm.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "I meant you should of let me order food. While you were destroying the kitchen and almost burning down your house in the process, I ordered something," Zhou Mi said as he pulled out a box behind him. It was perfectly square and the box was colored blue with polka dots and a white bow that tied it all together. Of course he had everything planned out before hand with the food and the parents, now it was just a matter of timing.

"What is it?" Henry asked curiously. The pain in his stomach hadn't ceased, he was dying and whatever was in that box was going to end up in his stomach no matter what.

"It is," Zhou Mi paused, pulling the lid off the box-revealing the hidden object, "a cake!"

"A cake?" Henry drooled, watching Zhou Mi place the cake on the living room table and passing him a fork.

It looked like a delicious cake too.

"Be careful when you eat this," Zhou Mi smiled.

"Why? Cake should be eaten like there's no tomorrow."

Zhou Mi sighed, "Just do as I say."

With a sigh, Henry had taken the piece of cake the male had cut for him and slowly poked at it with his fork. It was only nice if he waited for Zhou Mi to get his piece. It was so hard…the cake, the frosting and the sweet smell it gave off. _So this must be how dogs feel when we have something yummy they want_, he contemplated.

"Can I eat it now?" Henry whined, leaning his shoulder on Zhou Mi's.

"Just wait," Zhou Mi chuckled, "Do you remember the first time we met. You said it was like hate at first sight."

"How can I forget," Henry droned, sticking his tongue out at the cake as it sat and taunted him. Why would Zhou Mi try to change the topic in such a life or death situation?

"You hated everything about me! My family-well my mother loved you, me-especially and you thought I was a spoiled, pampered child."

"You were."

"So were you!"

"Can we eat," Henry cried, "so hungry," he whispered into Zhou Mi's shoulder.

"Let me finish!" Zhou Mi snapped, receiving a groan from Henry, "now where was I? Oh yeah! It wasn't until I confessed to you that you actually took my feelings into reconsideration. Took you time to realize that you actually loved me and you were just jealous because I wasn't something you could buy."

"Yeah and then when we started dating, everything was weird. Mostly because we didn't know what to do," Henry cued in.

"From that day on I have always loved you. Even now, as I sit next to the man that drains the life out of me like no other person I have ever met before, I still love him. So, so much."

"Are you done?"

"Fine, you may eat now," Zhou Mi confirmed as Henry smiled and hugged his piece of cake all to himself.

The excitement soared through his veins as he took that first bite, slightly moaning. After hours of not eating, the cake tasted like heaven. It was odd after the second bite, because he poked at something hard. Cake's shouldn't be hard…

He turned towards Zhou Mi and watched him as he ate his cake in his own world. Humming to himself, his cake almost done. Henry looked back down at his cake with wonder and poked at it again, puffing his cheeks out in the process. Thinking it was just a little piece of the off-cake he poked at another part of it but gained the same response. With question, he took his fork and dug around whatever was inside. The chocolate cake going to waste.

"What's wrong Henry?" Zhou Mi asked.

Henery looked at him with sad eyes and his lips in a pout. "There's something in my cake," he whispered.

"Well…what is it?"

"I don't know." Henry cocked his head to the side as he tore away the last piece of cake that clung to whatever was inside. "Oh my god," He squeaked.

He placed the plate on the table pushed it away.

Henry," Zhou Mi whispered.

It wasn't possible, at all. First of all, how could he fit this inside of a cake and second, he wasn't sure if he should open it. Instead of opening it he placed his head between his knees and strated breathing in and out. Telling himself 'this can't be happening.'

Zhou Mi's warm hand ran his long fingers in Henry's soft hair. "I love you Henry. We've been together for four years and there's nothing I've wanted more than you. I want to be able to wake up to you in the morning and have that smile all to myself. To know that those lips will always be mine no matter what. I could never love another," Zhou Mi whispered, "As long as it takes you to answer, I will wait."

_This is a dream isn't it? I'm dreaming and any moment now I will wake up. _Henry replayed those words in his head over and over again. He heard a clatter and a shift in the couch, slowly rising his head to see what was happening. Zhou Mi had taken the box out of the cake and cleaned the crumbs off of it. With his fingers, he placed the box on Henry's knee.

"Open it," he smiled.

"I don't think I can."

Zhou Mi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I can't move."

"Do you want me to open it then?" Zhou Mi chuckled.

Henry paused, giving Zhou Mi a nod. He watched with curious eyes as his boyfriend picked up the small black box and sat Indian style on the couch, giving a reassuring look before he slowly opened the box.

The world seemed to get a little dizzy and Henry's heart seemed to pound a little more fiercly than before. It automatically dropped when the two little circles glinted with a twinkle. They were exactly what he thought they were.

Two silver bands rested in the white cushion, spotted a little with cake frosting. It had specks of little glittering diamonds inside that glinted when you shifted in the light. It was a ring that said I love you was forever, you'll always be mine no matter what happens between or around us. It was practically yelling Henry that their love they had for four years was true beyond…love. Greater than the universe and rang 'till death do us part'. Everytime Zhou Mi shifted the box a little he felt blinded by all the shine it gave off. He couldn't take it anymore, so he quickly reached out and shut the box, stealing it and sticking it down his shirt.

"Um…" Zhou mi hummed, "Henry?"

"What?"

"Could you explain to me why you just did that?"

"Anyo."

"So your going to keep it?"

Henry nodded slowly.

"So…that's a yes?"

"Yes what?" Henry asked, totally oblivious to what Zhou Mi was asking until he said it outloud.

With a sigh, Zhou Mi got off the couch and kneeled down on one knee in front of Henry, taking his cold hand and warming it in his. "Henry Lau, Will you marry me?"

"Y-you want me to m-m-marry you?" Henry sniffed, trying to hold back whatever raindrops tried toe scape his eyes.

"More than anything," Zhou Mi whispered, leaning into his hand. Unfortuantly Henry still smelled a little like burnt food but at the moment, it smelled amazing.

After a few moments of silence, Zhou Mi still kneeling down and looking at Henry for an answer, it felt like time was slowing and Zhou Mi's heart was already on the edge of insanity. It took a lot of confidence and guts to finally ask Henry and it wasn't helping when he was taking his sweet time. Of course he would wait as long as he wanted but he was kneeling down, had just confessed his feelings in a short description and the heat was rising like a fresh flame on a candle inside his stomach. It was until Henry finally smiled, fresh tears in his eyes that he replied with a 'Yes'. Chuckling while he took the box back out of his shirt and opened it. Henry's heart was beating horrifically fast, he had butterflies in his stomach, he was nervous, afraid and totally in love. He gave a half-chuckle and half-giggle when he felt Zhou Mi place the ring on his finger quickly and envelope him in his arms. It felt so right, so warm, so calm, so…real and he couldn't wait to tell his parents after some congratulation presents were exchanged between them.

"I wanted to wait until next week but you know me," Zhou mi said, placing arms under Henry and lifting him off the couch. "Looks like I'll be getting two things I want today."

"It seems so." Henry disapprovingly shook his head; lacing one arm around Zhou Mi's neck and placing a firm kiss on his lips. Tasting the sweet chocolate and the taste of forever.

So much for English homework.


	15. Chp 13 Yesung and Ryeowook

Title: Circumstances

Next chapter release: 2-18-11

Rating: PG-13

Song: SHINee- Quasimodo

A/N: I have none. :D I'm all good.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

YESUNG & RYEOWOOK

"_It seems like his health hasn't been approving like we had hoped. After all the medication he was given, he was sure to show signs of relief after the first couple of weeks but it seems it has not. I am greatly sorry to tell you this Mrs. Kim. We recommend that you leave him in our care for a little while longer so we could look into his condition a little further and figure out what else is going on inside. We are deeply sorry for what has happened and we hope to fix it. If you wouldn't mind, could you follow me and come fill out the rest of the papers so we are prepared later under all circumstances."_

Those painful words rung in Ryeowook's ears until he broke down into tears and cried. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were supposed to get better, they had to try harder. He couldn't lose one of the people he loved and especially if it was his father. The only person that has taken extra care of him and taught him what he needed to know but there was still more. What had he done do deserve such a punishment?

Mother was already making plans as if he was going to die. When he looked close behind those eyes you could see the last shimmer of hope dissipate with every paper she signed. None of it was reassuring and it kept her awake at night. The sounds of glass shattering and her muffled cries as she tried to drown them away in the shower but they echoed. Echoed around the house, the hallways and right into Ryeowook's room. It gave him shivers and gave the house a cold feel.

Out of the corner of his eye in the white room was the constant beat of a fading heart. With every fading beat of that heart, a tear dropped.

He was too young to lose a father and it was too early for him to take over the family business. And if he did, then he would have to move because his father spent his work days in another country. He barely saw him but he meant so much to him and he couldn't lose him just yet.

There was only one person who could help him right now and that person could only comfort them until every last tear was drained form his eyes. Until every breath was smooth and sure of itself.

He dialed the numbers in his phone quickly but poorly, seeming he had to delete it a couple times and start over again. The tip of his foot tapped diligently on the linoleum floor, creating a quiet thud rather than a tap.

"Hello?" The voice sounded muffled and tired. It was _only _one in the morning.

"S-Sungmin?" Ryeowook coughed out.

"Ryeowook, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The tumbling male breathed deeply before he tried to speak again but it didn't seem to work as well as he planned. "I-It's m-my Father," He mumbled, more tears spewing down his face.

"Where are you?" Sungmin asked worried.

"At t-the Hospital."

"I'll be there in a bit, just wait."

"S-Sungmin?"

"Yes?"

"I d-don't think I can-"

"It's fine, just wait for me," Sungmin reassured, the sensitivity in his voice rising to the extent that it felt like the rebirth of a candle flame in the darkness. The warm glow it gave off and the relaxing smell you would inhale from the burning wax.

Ryeowook actually had to leave the waiting room because he was worrying and annoying everyone with his continuous crying. Finally relieved when Sungmin rushed in and pulled Ryeowook out of the hospital. On their way out of the hospital, Sungmin turned and placed his arms around Ryeowook, clutching him close.

"Whatever happens Wookie, you just need to stay strong."

"I don't t-think I can," Ryeowook whispered into in his shoulder.

Sungmin pulled away and gave a slight smile. "Could you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That whenever something like this happens, could you make sure to call me?"

"You're the only one I can call," Ryeowook hiccupped.

Sungmin pulled him back into a warm hug and stayed like that in the cold air for a few more minutes. Ryeowook could only call someone he knew would take this into heart. He couldn't tell Yesung. He couldn't tell him that his father was dying, that he may have to quit school, that he may have to move away.

The night air no longer felt cold as Ryeowook's tears soaked through Sungmin's jacket. It must of looked odd. Two men that is, sitting together and holding each other tight. It was hard, not trying to cry when one of your friends were crying in front of you. Sungmin's silent tears, each one giving Ryeowook a breath of fresh air.

Sungmin had asked if Ryeowook wanted to go back into the hospital but he shook his head.

"Could I just stay with you tonight?" Ryeowook asked.

"Of course," Sungmin smiled.

Ryeowook had told his mother he was leaving for the night and would be back tomorrow but it seemed as though she didn't listen. Plagued by death.

That night Ryeowook had stayed the night at Sungmin's. Sungmin tried to cheer him up with comedies in the theater room. Eating popcorn, drinking soda, giving fake laughs.

How could one's world fall apart so fast?

The next couple of days Ryeowook had spent were spent in his room. Silently staring at all the old photo albums he had pulled out of the storage room. They sat in the corner every morning he had woke up and stared at them for restless hours. He had contemplated on what he should do with them because he knew if he kept them, he would tear himself apart for all the excellent memories it stored. And if he did burn them like he thought about, he would grow old and regret ever doing so because then he'd have nothing to look back on. Remember the good times.

His eyes felt puffy so he opted to go wash up for school. Carelessly putting on his uniform. When he had opened his phone and turned it on, waiting a minute for it to register, text messages and missed calls from Yesung appeared on the scream. With a total count of thirty-seven messages, ten voicemails and twenty missed calls. He would have to see Yesung at school though and how could he explain what had happened. Ryeowook had Sungmin promise that he wouldn't spill a word about it and sure enough, news about his father's health would be on soon enough. The plan wasn't executed so well in his mind. All he felt like for the past couple of days was weak, worthless and tired.

When he finally managed to call Yesung back, it wasn't until he was in his car and leaving for school already.

"Wookie? Why haven't you answered my calls!" Yesung said.

"Uh…I've been busy."

"I've been worried about you. If you didn't call me back I would of thought you would died or something."

_Died,_ He thought, holding back everything. It was just pain now, no more tears. "Well, I just wanted to call you back. I'll see you at school," he quickly spurted out before he shut the phone.

It wasn't going to get any better.

Sungmin sat across from Ryeowook at the table, silently exchanging looks while Ryeowook would nod. As for Kyuhyun, he never spoke anymore so it didn't really matter if he had accidentally caught their continuous glances. He was nervous, mostly because this would be the first time Yesung's seen him in awhile and he was afraid he was going to be yelled or even ignored. Not that he could blame himself for what he's done. It wasn't exactly nice of him to ignore his boyfriend when he should of called him instead. It didn't seem fair.

The moment he locked eyes with Yesung his heart had dropped.

"Have you guys heard?" Yesung asked as he next to Ryeowook.

"H-heard what?" Ryeowook stuttered as Sungmin stopped chewing, locking eyes with Ryeowook.

"About that four year couple."

"What about them?" Kyuhyun asked at the same time Sungmin asked, "Who?"

"You know that couple that's been together for like ever? Zhou Mi and Henry," Yesung replied.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ryeowook asks.

After Yesung took a bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly as everyone would glance at the happy couple and look back at him.

"Their getting married," Yesung said.

"OMO!" Sungmin and Ryeowook gasped in unison as they turned to look at the couple once more.

"How lucky," Sungmin whispered, turning to look at Kyuhyun who just stared at the food on his tray.

"I know! I heard Zhou Mi proposed to Henry just yesterday."

Ryeowook smiled to himself and picked with the food on his plate. Would he ever get married? Settle down with the one person he loved? The one who was sitting by him at the moment? Could they ever stay together? Does Yesung see him as a life long partner? Could Yesung ever forgive him for what may happen?

"Uh, excuse me. I just remembered I have to talk to the teacher," Kyuhyun said as he got up from the table and left.

"What's wrong with Kyuhyun?" Yesung asked.

"I don't know," Sungmin whispered.

"He's been a little edgy lately. Are you sure nothings happened between you two?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe things are just a little hard at home."

Ryeowook watched Kyuhyun leave, wondering what the itch on the back of his hand may be. Because when he drew his attention back to the now engaged couple, he saw the short one, which he believed was Henry, watch him leave the cafeteria. It all seemed so…questionable. Could it be that maybe Kyuhyun might like someone else?

They ate in silence after what Sungmin said, obviously not wanting to go into a deeper elaboration on that. Yesung waited for him to leave before he turned to Ryeowook. His eyes hinting anger behind them, forcing Ryeowook to look away.

"Would you mind telling me what's been going on?" He asked a little too sternly.

Ryeowook just watched the bodies leave the lunchroom, some smiling, some laughing, some holding hands.

"I have been worried about you and the fact you haven't returned any of my calls makes me a little pissed. A single text message would have been fine!"

"I'm sorry," Ryeowook whispered.

"Your sorry? Wookie, did you know how much it pained me when you ignored me?"

"Sunggie," he hesitated, trying to think of ways to tell him why he hasn't called. He couldn't tell him the cold truth that he just didn't want to see him the way he was. Week and broken.

Yesung just shook his head and got up, leaving Ryeowook behind.

Wow, this was making him feel so much better. It took all he had not to cry all over again.

He was hoping Yesung would forgive him but it turned out, it wasn't that easy. The whole time in class, Yesung wouldn't give him a single glance or pass him any notes. When study hall came around, Yesung wouldn't even sit near him. He sat on the other side of the library and worked on whatever he looked so engrossed in.

With a sigh, he pushed his chair back loud enough to where it caught everyone's attention. He apologized to some and locked eyes with Yesung. With his eyes he beckoned Yesung to follow him as he trailed his way up the library steps and onto the second floor. It was night and the second floor didn't have many windows so for some of the lights in the back of the floor were out and they never bothered to fix them. Technically you never came up to the second floor at night unless you were planning something.

Sadly enough, Ryeowook wanted a escape. To have at least one person he loved so much, just like his father, to hold him. It didn't seem like the right thing to do but he wanted to set things right.

He waited behind a bookshelf in the far back and waited until he could hear the slight echo of Yesung's footsteps behind him.

"Wookie," Yesung whispered, standing on the other side of the bookshelf. "All I need is an explanation."

"What if I can't provide one?"

"Then tell me one reason why I should forgive you."

"Because I love you and I know I haven't been the greatest person towards you but my feelings will always remain the same. If I could explain everything to you right now I would, but I can't. If you could just promise to wait a little longer so I can figure things out then I will," Ryeowook paused, hearing the steps Yesung took as he moved around the bookshelf and stood at the end. It was dark so it was a little hard to see his face.

"Ryeowook, I love you just as much as you do for me but sometimes you don't take my feelings into consideration. If I knew what was going on with you right now then I would gladly accept your apology but-"

"Just promise."

"Wookie," Yesung's soft voice called out as Ryeowook felt his warm, soft hands touch his arm. It was just enough for Ryeowook to break down and fall into Yesung's arms. His cries muffled on his chest like they were on Sungmin's shoulder. As much as he didn't want Yesung to see him like this, he had given in. The cloak of safety he had so cleverly hidden around him was easily torn away with Yesung. For someone that cared so much for him

When Yesung's lip's met his in a gentle kiss, it felt like everything was lifted off his chest. The way his fit so perfectly around his. The way his tongue made him melt and relax. They way his hand trailed up Ryeowook's back giving him spine tingling shudders. Ryeowook had locked his arms behind Yesung's neck as he jumped up, Yesung's arms holding Ryeowook's legs up as the thin male held him closer, never breaking the kiss. Yesung's warm tongue wrapping around Ryeowook's in a desperate grasp. Feeling the warmth breath trail down his throat, breathing the sweet taste of Ryeowook.

All traces of what he was feeling gone as he took in the moan Ryeowook gave in the back of his throat when he placed his lips eagerly and hungrily on his neck, dragging his wet tongue on the smooth skin. He pushed Ryeowook against the wall in a silent but audible thud for support as he tore the shirt off of him. Placing kisses on the skin that only belonged to him and would always belong to him.

Ryeowook's backed ached from the books that scratched at his back from behind but it was defeated by the pleasure and feel of Yesung in him and on him. Moaning at the tiniest things Yesung did like his hair grazing the soft spot on his stomach, the kiss he gave on his hand when Ryeowook brushed them against Yesung's lips, the feel on his pounding chest against Yesung's as every move left an aching burn of pleasure and the way he would whisper 'I love you' in his ear and on his dewy skin. Everything in him felt so light and full with every move Yesung gave, silencing his rising moans with his tender kisses but would sometimes hear his deep moans against his lovers. It took all he had to not mewl in udder pleasure when he came inside of the man he loved, filling him with his love and never wanting to rid of the feeling. Their breathing matching in beat as he placed more kisses on Ryeowook's skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Sorry for being so petty towards him, for being so cruel and sorry for not being there for him.

Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Yesung and placed his head on his shoulders, nuzzling his nose in the crevice of his collarbone. "Just…stay like this with me, please."

Yesung carefully placed Ryeowook on the ground and hugged him from behind. The heater was on but they still felt a little cold from their sweat that still lingered on their bodies.

This feeling; Ryeowook didn't want to leave it behind. So what could he do when it came around the time to leave?


	16. Chp 14 Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Title: Ice cream and memories

Next chapter release: 2-20-11

Rating: PG-13

Song: The wanted- Heart Vacancy

A/N: Die Kyuhyun, Die. =n=

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN

That following day Sungmin had invited Kyuhyun over because his parents were going to be gone. He was starting to regret it since Kyuhyun wouldn't even answer him in the car.

Sungmin sat on his bed as Kyuhyun sat at his desk; far from him. It was like he did not want to touch him at all. Not even look at him. When was the last time Kyuhyun touched him? The last time he had ever looked into his eyes like he used to? Saying that Sungmin had the most gorgeous eyes and kiss each one. When's the last night they had spent in each others arms? Or when was the last time Kyuhyun had ever said 'I love you?'

"Kyu? Could you help me with this one problem?" Sungmin asked.

With a push of the chair, throwing down his pen and sighing, walked over to Sungmin's side. With one glance, he solved it and walked back over to the desk, barely whispering a breath.

During those few seconds, Sungmin looked at him. Inhaled Kyuhyun's smell and the little hairs that curled and flipped at the ends on the back of his head. Suddenly it seemed like Kyuhyun was untouchable and no longer his. Always off his own world instead of living in reality. Something was wrong and Sungmin could feel it. It was ever since he came back that he noticed the way Kyuhyun had changed. He wouldn't even give him a 'welcome back home' kiss.

"Would you mind telling me why you keep staring at me like that?" Kyuhyun asked, not even looking up from his work.

Sungmin shook his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Just tired," he replied, "I think I'll go take a shower." He got up, walked over to the closet and pulled out his pajama's and left the room, closing the door behind him. Although he didn't feel sad at all, something was stirring inside of him and it felt like tears were going to pour from his eyes in no time.

Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Did he look different? Was he no longer good-looking? Did Kyuhyun no longer hold any affection for him because of what he looked like now? But he looked the same. The same deep brown eyes, his soft shaggy hair and he hadn't gained any weight. So what was wrong? What could the problem possibly be? Forgetting about it, he washed away his worries in the burning water. He knew it hurt but it didn't hurt as much as the rising ache in his heart. The water only left his skin red as his heart turned blue and slowed to a pain.

Turning off the water, he walked out of the shower and put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, etc. Just the usual casualties you perform before you go to bed. He didn't want to go back. Not because he hated Kyuhyun but because it was saddening; being in that room with someone you love and have it seem unrequited.

He walked into the room to find it dark and empty. _Kyuhyun must of went to go get something to eat,_ he thought as he crawled into the bed. His mouth stretched a yawn and he fell back against the pillow, staring at the black and white patterns on the wall; tracing them with his eyes until they grew heavy. He waited for the dreams, his own asylum of hopes and dipping into his memories. The happy memories that kept him sane in reality. In the world he was starting to detest so much.

He thought he had heard a click somewhere in the night, his mind half out of it while it was on the verge of slipping into conscious. The blankets ruffled beside him and something heavy being placed on his stomach. He whispered a moan and tried to move back to his side but arms pinned him to the bed.

He was starting to be flourished with hurtful kisses that nibbled on his skin and bit down too hard. His eyes flied open when he felt a cold hand reach down below his waistband.

"Kyu, stop!" he wiggled but the man was too strong for once and held a tight hold on his arms, pushing them back farther against the bed as Sungmin's shoulders burned with ache.

"You love me, don't you?" Kyuhyun growled.

"Of course I do but-"

"Then please," he returned back to his ministrations.

Sungmin tried to push Kyuhyun off him with his legs but it seemed as though all that effort was for nothing. "Kyu-ah! S-stop~ I don't want to do this," Sungmin cried. These hands were too rough, too strong and too painful and it racked him with fear.

But Kyuhyun ignored his pleas. It was as if every move Kyuhyun gave left a quick but lasting pain in him. His heart was writhing in a desperate plea, begging for him to stop. Unfortunately it's cries were muffled and it's tears invisible. For they both-Sungmin and his heart- had been betrayed. What they thought they loved was no longer theirs. And as Sungmin lied their in the bed in his own torment and sorrow, he couldn't help but wonder where he had went wrong.

"_Say cheese!"_

"_Cheese!" Kyuhyun flashed a smile, standing in front of the sailor statue. "How did it turn out?" he asked._

"_Omo! Kyu, you look so nice," Sungmin flustered. _

_Kyuhyun took the camera and ushered him to stand and pose too._

"_How is this?" Sungmin posed, both hands in a peace symbol, smiling. _

"_Perfect~" Kyuhyun raised the camera. "Now say, Kyu is the best~!" he laughed._

"_Mwoya?" Sungmin mumbled, crunching his face into question._

_Kyuhyun laughed. "Excellent!" he sung evilly._

"_Anyo! Give me that!" Sungmin gestured for the camera. When Kyuhyun shook his head and smiled, Sungmin rushed over and tried to pry the camera out of his hands. _

"_You look so adorable Sungmin," Kyuhyun chuckled as he flashed the Polaroid picture towards Sungmin._

"_Kyuhyun," Sungmin whined, "I look terrible!"_

"_It's priceless! I'm going to keep this forever and ever and ever."_

"_No you're not!" _

"_Why not?" Kyuhyun formed a frown, tucking the shirt in his coat pocket._

"_Because, no give it back!"_

"_That's not a reasonable answer." _

_Sungmin sighed and snatched the camera from his hands, storming off in the opposite direction. Determination running through his veins. He was going to get a picture of Kyuhyun, good or bad._

_Kyuhyun followed behind with a smirk when he noticed Sungmin walk by an ice cream stand, stop and think, then go back. His soft strands of black hair ruffling against his eyes until he brushed them away. A certain light in his eyes when he waved for two. Kyuhyun smiled and walked slowly towards the now excited male. It was cute when he was angry and how he would suddenly change his mind. A lovable trait._

_Holding two cones, Sungmin handed one over and licked his diligently while he held the camera behind his back. _

"_You look as though your planning something…evil," Kyuhyun chuckled._

"_Maybe I am," Sungmin smirked._

"_Your not going to get the picture back."_

"_Oh, I will."_

_Kyuhyun licked his ice cream as the vanilla cooled his mouth. "Is that so?" Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes playfully. _

"_It's terribly and horrifically so."_

"_Well you know what I think of that?"_

"_What?" Sungmin asked, taking another lick from his strawberry cone._

"_This!" Kyuhyun laughed as he took Sungmin's ice cream cone and smashed the tip into his nose._

"_Omo!" Sungmin gasped, the other males laughter filling the air. "Kyuhyun!" He exclaims as he reached out for Kyuhyun's cone when he wasn't looking and repeated the same action. Sungmin smirked as it was his turn to laugh._

"_YAH!"_

_Sungmin's stomach started to hurt as the cold cream covered Kyu's whole nose and colored his black eyelashes white. During the next few moments, when Kyuhyun was frozen and wondering how to not get the ice cream on his jacket, Sungmin had pulled the camera out and flashed it quickly. _

"_Mwuahahaha~!" Sungmin sung, "you reap what you sow, Kyu." He twirled the developing photograph in his fingers._

_Kyuhyun sighed. "I'll be back," he said as he fished around for napkins at the stand. Walking back he handed Sungmin half of the stack. _

_With a smile, Sungmin pulled Kyuhyun closer into a hug-like stance. "Here, let me help you," he offered as he reached up to the tall male's face and gently wiped at the sticky desert. He blushed when he felt Kyuhyun's hands in his back pocket. "I believe I got it all."_

"_Let me clean yours," Kyuhyun said as he leaned closer towards Sungmin's face, sticking his tongue out._

"_Kyu, what are you doing?"_

_Kyuhyun grinned, "I was going to clean your face off."_

"_Don't you need napkins?"_

"_My tongue would work just as fine."_

"_What!" Sungmin squeaked._

"_I'm only kidding," Kyuhyun teased. He pulled the other napkins out of his pocket and wiped the ice cream from his nose. "All better," he smiled._

"_Gomowa," Sungmin whispered. _

_Kyuhyun stood there and twirled his fingers in Sungmin's soft hair, wanting to bend down and smell every strand. Sungmin was like his strawberry, the best one out of all. He never wanted to let go or break Sungmin. He wanted this to last no matter what got in the way. _

_Taking Sungmin's hand, he led them towards the entrance of the amusement park. They caught the eyes of many while Sungmin would blush as red as a strawberry, huddling closer to Kyuhyun's shoulder. _

"_What do you want to do first?" Kyuhyun beckoned towards all the rides._

_A smile of pure delight took refuge on Sungmin's face. "Roller-coaster?"_

"_Off we go." Kyuhyun swung their hands in happiness._

_Kyuhyun learned a lot of things. One, Sungmin was actually afraid of roller-coasters. Two, Sungmin could eat a whole burger with twice the meat and large fries in only a matter of minutes…maybe even seconds. Three, Sungmin loved the tea-cup ride and you would find him spinning all by himself after while Kyuhyun faltered out and almost fell flat on his face. Three, Sungmin was easily fascinated with stands that sold everything and anything. He made Kyuhyun carry his large bag of pink-and only pink- items. Even the hat Kyuhyun was wearing on his head was pink and fuzzy but he didn't mind; he was enjoying it actually. Four, Sungmin has always dreamed of going on the Ferris wheel. He didn't really need to go into great detail about it because you could see the shimmer of light in his eyes when he was explaining how everything romantic happened on Ferris wheels and everyone talked about how beautiful it was at night. _

_The way you could see every building, every speck of light that bellowed from below. They talked about how their lover would hold their hand and whisper sweet words to them, planting a sweet kiss on their lips. All fairytales and dreams that Sungmin found absolutely enthralling. That was all Sungmin talked about, the Ferris wheel that is. He wanted to stay until night and even though Kyuhyun's feet were starting to hurt, he still smiled and walked on with him. _

_They rode the last couple of their rides which consisted of a haunted house that Kyuhyun suggested. Being the adult, he let Sungmin huddle in his arms as they walked through. Every time something would pop out Sungmin would yelp while Kyuhyun would chuckle or gasp with excitement; holding the scared Sungmin in his arms. It felt comforting and nice. _

"_I hate scary things," Sungmin complained when they finally walked out. He shook himself, looking as though he was trying to get all the horror filled germs off._

"_It wasn't that bad."_

_Sungmin turned and shot Kyuhyun a deceitful look. "Shut your mouth."_

"_Mwoya!" Kyuhyun called out, receiving a flash of Sungmin's tongue. _

"_I am easily scared by things, okay?"_

"_Then I guess that crosses everything on my list of things to do," he teased._

"_Things to do?"_

"_Too bad," Kyuhyun heavily sighed. _

_Sungmin squeaked and slapped Kyuhyun's arm. _

"_What was that for?"_

"_Pervert."_

"_Well it seems as though this pervert will no longer be taking his boyfriend to the Ferris wheel."_

_Sungmin took hold of Kyuhyun's arms and said, "Kyu, please! Pretty, pretty please? With strawberries on top?"_

_Kyuhyun chuckled when he said strawberries but walked on. Sungmin practically jumping with excitement as they made it to the line. Luckily it wasn't that long because in an hour the place would close. They would spend at least a half-an-hour on the wheel and then walk back to the waiting car. Sungmin walked into the little box and Kyuhyun sat next to him, dropping the bags and hat on the seat next to him. _

_Sungmin was nearly bouncing in his seat when the ride started and Kyuhyun, as much as he liked crazy rides, he may have been afraid of heights…just a little bit. It wasn't like he was going to start hyperventilating or using a paper bag but it just made his heart race. As long as Sungmin was still by his side, it made it easier. _

"_Kyu~! I have always wanted to see the city at night."_

"_You have."_

"_Well okay, in a plane but this is so much cooler."_

_Kyuhyun's lips twisted into a smile when they finally were high enough to see the city. They weren't at the top just yet but they were almost there. _

"_Ooh, it's so pretty," Sungmin awed. _

_In a desperate attempt to calm his nerves, Kyuhyun scooted closer towards Sungmin. He was practically leeched onto him. _

"_Kyu-ah. Would you mind telling me what your doing?" Sungmin flushed._

_Kyuhyun leaned his head on Sungmin's shoulder and took his hand in his. "Just don't move," he whispered. _

"_Don't you want to see the view, it's gorgeous?" Sungmin asked. _

"_I already have something gorgeous so why even bother," he said shaking his head and closing his eyes._

"_Tha-that's not true."_

"_It is."_

"_I can't be the most gorgeous thing ever when you haven't even seen it."_

"_I've seen it, plenty of times. I've seen the world too and the most beautiful thing I managed to come across was you."_

"_The worlds so big. You can't just make conclusions like that." _

_Kyuhyun chuckled, "Oh but I can."_

"_You make no sense."_

"_I make more sense than you."_

_Sungmin ignored Kyuhyun for the next few moments when the wheel would spin and stop. Finally they were the ones that reached the top and had the greatest view of everything. Sungmin breathed in the cold air and slowly smiled when he saw the moving balls of lights on the roads. The whole amusement park and all the people that were still there. Kyuhyun squeezed Sungmin's hand; Sungmin glancing at the man._

"_You aren't afraid of heights are you by any chance?" He asked._

"_Just a tad," Kyuhyun breathed._

"_That's funny."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The great, almighty fearless Kyuhyun is actually afraid of heights."_

_Kyuhyun lifted his head up. "It's nothing that big. I'm not as afraid when I'm with you." Sungmin blushed and turned to look back out in the cold air. You think the place would at least be heated. _

"_Are you cold?" Kyuhyun asked._

"_Not really."_

_Kyuhyun unbuttoned his wool coat and opened it up. "Come."_

_Sungmin chuckled nervously, "No, it's alright." _

"_Sungmin! Listen to me."_

_He sighed and scooted closer to Kyuhyun, taking in the warm heat his chest gave off and hummed in delight. Sungmin looked up at him and felt his lips press against his forehead. _

"_I love you, Sungmin," Kyuhyun whispered, "and No matter what may happen, you need to realize that."_

"_You make it sound like one of us may die," Sungmin droned._

"_You never know! I could accidentally hurt myself."_

"_If you keep talking like that, I'm going to punch you in the face." Sungmin raised his head towards Kyuhyun and narrowed his eyes for the desired effect._

"_Your too cute when your angry," Kyuhyun teased as he held Sungmin closer. _

"_Your mean when your cute." Sungmin pouted and crossed his arms._

"_You know you love me."_

"_I'm not sure about that anymore."_

_Kyuhyun smirked. "What if I did this?" he asked and leaned closer to Sungmin. He breathed in a smile and placed a soft kiss on Sungmin's. His left hand placed behind Sungmin's neck and held him there as he moved his lips against Sungmin's. His fingers playing with the soft ends of his hair, making Sungmin shiver. _

"_Hmm," Sungmin hummed, placing his hands on Kyuhyun's shirt and gripping him closer. It felt…amazing. Those lips that created such a perfect smile also created the perfect kiss. It left you wanting more and this wasn't the place where 'more' was going to happen._

_Nonetheless, Sungmin finally had his first kiss with the man he loved and the way he imagined it but even better. _

"_I love you too," he whispered breathless when the ride started._

"_Ah~! But I love you more." _

"_If I had another ice cream cone with me, it would be everywhere on you."_

"_Everywhere?" Kyuhyun raised a brow in question. _

"_AH! You get what I mean!" _

"_What if I don't?"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Kyuhyun laughed and kissed him once more but just a gentle peck. For all he ever needed was in his arms. _


	17. Chp 15 Heechul

Title: Love Drunk

Next Chapter release: ?

Rating: PG

Song: ?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I was gone for the week and didn't have enough internet access to upload them all so here they come in a rush. :D

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

HEECHUL

Heechul knew one thing for sure. He was prone to heartbreak and it hurt him even more to realize it even followed him in the move. Not to mention the scar it left on his heart that morning and never seeing him again; only finding a note on the pillow beside him. It had no explanation, no reason. It just said '_I'm sorry'. _

"Sorry for what? Leaving me? Breaking my heart? Or are you sorry that you couldn't tell me the truth?" Heechul whispered, sitting in the empty janitors closet. Hiding from whatever awaited him out there.

He doesn't quite remember how he suddenly remembered the man he once loved sitting in a closet. But the walls felt like they were closing in on him when he started crying. How is it nothing was going right for him? He was still ignoring Siwon, just a little and Hangeng still bullied him…everyday. It didn't help when he would go home and change, finding his whole body covered in nothing but bruises. His parents never noticed anything and he didn't want them to.

So here he sat, his bruised heart from the man that left him wrenching in pain, the man he refused to love bruising his body and his friend that seemed to make him feel like something. It was too much. Too much for such a heart.

So three men had entered his life. One left, one visited and the other stayed. Of course he should fall in love with the one that would stay by his side but he wasn't the kind of person that wanted them to stay.

Wiping away the tears, he found himself banging his head against the back of the wall. The rattle of the items on the shelves shaking, telling him to stop.

"Heechul, why do things like this keep happening? What did you ever do wrong?" he whispered.

He wanted to stop thinking about him. The stop imagining himself in his arms once again. To trace those perfect lips that fit that perfect smile, but he needed to move on and if it wasn't for whatever caused him to remember all this. He would have been fine.

He also couldn't stop thinking that once he left this room, everything would be the same.

He felt like hell and felt like Satan was messing with him. It wasn't until he bumped into someone once he left the closet that he felt like everything was happening to him.

With a groan, he looked up towards the man, groaning even more when he noticed who it was.

"Well, well, well," Hangeng said, a plain old victorious smirk on his face, "I've been wondering where you've been."

"No where, every where, here and there," Heechul choked out in a whisper, gulping.

"It seems like you've been avoiding me, is that true?"

"Why would I avoid you?" Heechul chuckled nervously, "Were _best_ buds." Heechul lightly punched Hangeng's shoulder

"Is that so?" Hangeng smirked.

Heechul gave a fearful smile, nodded and on random whim, he turned and ran. Ran through the crowds and ran for the rest of his life. Of course it was pretty babyish of him to do so but what was he to do when he was just about to get the life beaten out of him again?

"YAH!" Hangeng yelled out as he started right after Heechul. Making his way through all the corners and stairs Heechul had taken. Usually he took the pain but when did he decided to just run away, it was making the game all the more fun.

His legs hurt, his chest was rising to much and it felt like every breath was going to be his last, his arms were hurting from all the pushing he did and his hear was sticking to his face in clumps. _The highest point_, he thought. Scrambling up the stairs one step at a time; each step joining with a deep intake of air, filling his lungs to the full extent as his heart wrenched to as he saw the door.

"Heechul!" Hangeng sung as he followed right after him, "It's no fun playing games when the I'm it."

Heechul smiled inside when he reached the door to the roof. Using the rest of his strength to push the door open. Brushing the sticky hair off his face he closed the door but fell when he saw Hangeng crawl through. Crabbing his way backwards as Hangeng closed the door behind them.

"W-what do you w-want?" Heechul stuttered, "I've said I was sorry, do I need to say it again?"

"Say it all you want, it's not going to help you in this situation."

"So why do you keep doing this?"

"It's fun and I like new students."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Hangeng laughed, "You shouldn't have bumped into me from the start."

"It was on accident!" Heechul screamed.

"Oh! Feisty now aren't we?"

"Just p-please…" Heechul backed all the way up towards the edge of the building. Looking down to see small bodies just going about their business. It was as if they weren't frayed at all by the sudden change in bullying.

"Just p-please," Hangeng mimicked, "Jeez, why do you keep talking!"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"No, you don't."

"So, what now?"

Hangeng walked closer, his legs on either side of Heechul's thighs. "Just the usual but maybe I'll add a little more spice."

"Ah, something different. Sounds nice," Heechul spit.

"You know what I hate about new students?"

"I have a feeling your going to tell me."

"They always ruin everything. They don't know their place, they don't get how things work around here and they don't know who to stay away from."

"Well, doesn't that just ruin everything." Heechul stated.

"It does. Today's a good day though, two beatings in one. I'm pretty proud of myself."

"Are you now? I couldn't imagine your excitement."

Hangeng leaned down, his face inches from Heechul's. "Since when did you get so snappy?"

"After what? The sixth, seventh beating? I started losing track after the fifth," Heechul sighed, dozing off into his own world.

"You count?"

"So, can we just get this over with. It feels like routine, and besides I'm busy."

It was odd, really. It wasn't more like bullying anymore, it was more like something that needed to be done everyday. He was starting to get used to it all and it made him feel pathetic. Everything about him was changing because of this.

He averted his gaze back towards Hangeng when he took his shirt in his hands.

"You think your so funny, now don't you?"

Heechul just laughed, "I don't know what I saw in you. From the start, I don't know."

"W-what are babbling on about now?"

"I liked you," Heechul flatly said, "and I know how silly that sounds but I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in you. From the day I bumped into you, on my first day, I liked you but then…" He drifted.

Hangeng looked at him with wide-eyes and gripped Heechul closer. It was quite a amazement when Heechul least expected Hangeng to learn forward and place a chaste kiss on Heechul's lips. This was so not supposed to be happening but the way his lips were moving and the way he tasted against his tongue felt so…wonderful.

So what happens now?

Hangeng liked Heechul. It was as simple as that but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. That guy kind of looked like a chick, sadly. Every since Heechul had bumped into, he felt like he should mark him. Show everyone that Heechul belonged to him and only him and if it wasn't for the fact that that guy-Siwon was always by his side, making everything worse. It was starting to be rare to find Heechul alone in school and how could he tell him the truth? Especially when he didn't want to accept it himself.

For the longest time he's had a girlfriend, any girlfriend and to realize that he actually liked men was a little…twisted. He knew what people were saying about Heechul and he didn't like it either.

'_Have you seen that new student? He's so cute! What I wouldn't do to have him for one night. He kind of looks like a chick. I wonder what he's like in bed. I wonder if he likes men.'_

Every time someone said something like that he felt the need to prove them wrong and show everyone that Heechul belonged to him. Okay, so maybe he was a little too harsh on Heechul and maybe he did hurt him a little too hard every time but it seemed to work; people straying away from him that is.

So when he cornered Heechul on the roof where no one would see (well actually, Heechul ran to the roof but he was glad he chose that) he had accidentally let himself go when Heechul confessed. Who wouldn't be amazed when you found out that the guy you liked, liked you back? So he did what he felt compelled to do, kissed him. Kissed him and then realized he shouldn't have because what could he do after that? Confess? Tell Heechul he liked him after Heechul had to endure everything he had done to him? It just didn't seem right.

So, after he kissed Heechul he took a vacation. Walked right home and told his family that he wanted to go to France, Ireland, Spain, Canada! Any place where he would be away from Heechul and the temptation to do something.

Here he was, in Europe and living it up. Well his girlfriend was pissed at him but he could really care less right now because she was the least of his worries. She was pretty, that's for sure but she was just a little…crazy and a tad pushy and maybe obsessive but he liked the obsessive type. He liked people being in charge.

Anyways, here he was in his hotel and drinking a glass of delicious wine and relaxing. Relaxing away until he realized something.

Heechul was alone. Alone with Siwon and they're best friends. If he wasn't mistaken, Siwon liked Heechul.

"Oh my gosh," he whispered, rubbing his temples. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Obviously nothing," Another voice rang.

He turned and looked at himself. It was another one of him and it was sitting on the edge of the bed just smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you!" They shrugged.

"I'm talking to myself?" Hangeng slurred. It must be the wine he was drinking. It was _only_ his third glass.

"Well, yeah. Who else do I look like?" The other him scoffed.

Hangeng looked at the bottle by his bedside then back to the glass in his hand. He had two options right now. One was to take the glass of wine in his hand and put it down next to the bottle. The other option was to pour himself another glass.

"I'd put the glass down," the person smiled.

On the other hand…he took his won advice and poured some more.

"I'm stupid," he slurred, almost pouring the deep purple wine on the white bedding.

"Well,"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."

Hangeng two just laughed. "You know Hangeng, you don't really rationalize everything do you?"

"Neither do you."

"No. I'm you. Your me. Were one of the same and we think the same."

"Like I haven't noticed. But if were one of the same, aren't you supposed to agree with me?" Hangeng took a sip of his drink.

"That's the difference there! I'm here to help you think."

"Think about what?"

Hangeng two smiled and pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it over to Hangeng. It was Heechul's school picture.

"You want to talk about Heechul?"

"Well…yeah. You like him don't you?"

Hangeng chugged the last of his drink and reached over for the bottle instead. Might as well drink it raw when he's going to just drink it all anyway.

"What does liking him have anything to do with you being here?"

Hangeng two shrugged.

"I don't blame you- he is handsome."

"Are you serious?"

"The way you think his huge eyes are the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. How his body frame seems so small that you just want to hold him in your arms to see how it feels. To trace your hands on his soft skin and-"

"OKAY! We get it! You don't need to go into major detail."

"I'm just reading your thoughts aloud."

"My thoughts should never be read aloud."

"Why don't you just tell him you love him?"

"What would that prove? He hates me!" Hangeng complains, taking a swig out of the bottle.

"How do you know?"

"Uh…have you not noticed what I have done to him? I've practically destroyed him."

"How well do you know yourself?" Hangeng two asked, falling on the bed next to Hangeng.

"Well enough?"

"Well enough to know that you can't accept you're feelings so you lash out on them?" "I'm not in love!"

"You can't lie to me, I'm you remember?"

Hangeng stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the samples. Cursing when he accidentally spilled them and fell over on the floor.

"Tell me why you went so far? Explain to me why you keep running away? Or why you broke so easily so fast?"

"Your me so why even bother telling you?" Hangeng chuckled until he noticed the stern look Hangeng two gave him so he went on. "I don't know. Have you heard what those men were saying? MEN! I feel so terrible now and it's all my fault. I'm in love with a guy that hates me for what I've done. I don't even know why I did all that, maybe because I'm crazy. My girlfriend will hate me, she'll kill me when she finds out that I like a guy that is totally prettier than her. I wish I could apologize, I wish I could just tell him I'm sorry and have him forgive me. I want him to stay away from that Siwon guy and….and. He should of never came to this school because then everything would have been better."

"I think…" Hangeng two paused, "your right but your also _really_ drunk. I think you should stop drinking now."

"No~!" Hangeng said.

"I'm starting to worry about you."

Hangeng passed out not long after on the bed with Hangeng two laying next to him and babbling on. Creating a plan for him on what he should do. Not like he was listening because he was too drunk and too busy thinking about something and something else at the moment. He was love drunk.


	18. Chp 16 Kangin and Leeteuk

Title: Kisses and new employees

Next chapter release: ?

Rating: PG

Song: ?

A/N: I love Kangteuk

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

KANGIN & LEETEUK

Leeteuk was born for the soul reason to sustain the company's life. After he turned eighteen, his father would sign Alkon Computers over to him and he would run the business.

Alkon was the biggest computer selling company in the world. Everyone had them and they hoped soon that they would sell their own games. Leeteuk's father had been running his father's company since he was eighteen and soon it would be Leeteuk's turn to write it on his wrist. Make it his.

The problem was Leeteuk didn't want it. He didn't want such a huge company heaving on his shoulders and he knew if he messed up, it would all fall apart. Other companies would take over and the whole thing would burn to the ground. His father would disown him and never speak to him again. What about Eunhyuk?

Leeteuk's mother died when he was young and his father remarried soon after that to Eunhyuk's mother. Sadly, Leeteuk was older and the rightful owner to the Alkon and Eunhyuk would just be on the sidelines. Eunhyuk would get nothing and would have to marry someone of great fortune because Leeteuk's father hated him. Of course he loved Eunhyuk's mother but he hated everything about Eunhyuk but he wouldn't show it. Eunhyuk could run the company because under all that skin was a leader and a person that could do good.

The truth was before Kangin and before his father put him into practice, Leeteuk was glad to run the company and make his father proud. After he met Kangin and the work was seeming to pile up to be too much, he hated it. Hated every paper his father gave him but took it with a smile and nodded. Hated ever moment his father would introduce him to other companies and call him 'the greatest son to ever run the company' and would laugh and chat with the others. It was sickening and something he didn't want to do.

But he did it all for Eunhyuk. Took every last thing he father asked him to do and did it without a complaint. He wanted Eunhyuk to have the fun he wasn't able to have and be in love.

Love. Leeteuk was in love and it was something he didn't want to let go of. It was the most amazing thing he's ever felt and he hated it because it never went the way he wanted it to. Love was just a bundle of emotions that were deceiving but addicting.

That night he had finished his work later than he had planned too and he was sure his parents were asleep. When he checked the time it read ten-thirty.

They were going to be closed and he knew it. He wanted to see Kangin today like he did yesterday…and the day before that, and the day before that but maybe not tonight. With a sigh, he got up from the desk and walked out of the room. After convincing himself that he wouldn't be able to Kangin until tomorrow, he felt a little down because right when he rolled into bed he felt the sudden urge to eat.

Leeteuk mumbled and squirmed around in bed when he felt the sudden heat and brightness flash against his skin and eyes. Tearing them slightly, he noticed the window was open. must have been his step-mother. She always woke him and Eunhyuk up early and planned the day. Since it was the weekend and they had weekends off at the school, they were allowed to stay at home or if they wanted they could go to the school and study.

Anyways, it was the weekends Leeteuk despised the most because it was the time he had to work the most and spend most of it going to work with his father. Luckily, he was going to try to change that today.

After taking a fresh shower and changing into some white slacks and white button up and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He jumped when he noticed Eunhyuk come out of his room also, blushing and shuffling past him as quickly as he could. Leeteuk smiled.

"What's with you?" He asked.

Eunhyuk turned to look at him. "Nothing," he flatly replied before he ran down the rest of the stairs. "Father wants you."

Leeteuk's smile faded. "Okay."

Following after Leeteuk, he noticed his brother had left the house knowing Donghae must of called him over.

He scrambled into the dining room and sat down in a chair. Across from him sat his father and his mother on the left. He sat with his arms in his lap and waited for his breakfast to be served which turned out to be pancakes. Digging his fork into an edge, he took a bite and chewed the silence and the clatter of dishes with each passing minute.

"You wanted to see me?" Leeteuk asked.

His father looked up from his plate. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to work with me again today."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes but I feel like I should be asking you now."

"Would it really make a difference if I said I didn't want to?"

"Depends."

Leeteuk dropped his fork down on his plate. "Depends? So what your saying is that if what I had planned didn't seem sufficient enough for you that I would have to go with you?"

"Well, yes."

"_Well_, I do have something to do. So if you don't mind I will be leaving."

"Leaving where exactly?" His father peered at him through his glasses lens.

Leeteuk paused. He had to make something up. Lie and make them believe.

"I'm going to school to go study."

"Really? For what?"

"English. I want to excel when I take over the family company."

His father chewed slowly, narrowed his eyes and then softened up. "The car will pick you up at five. I expect you to be waiting. Your mother and I will be leaving after, so don't expect us to be home tonight or the day after."

"Where are you going?"

"If all goes well with this overview, then we will be in Japan."

"I see." Leeteuk whispered.

He ate the rest of his breakfast with a bright smile blooming in his chest.

"Kangin?" his father called.

"Ye?"

It was the afternoon and business was busy as usual. Kept him occupied from himself worrying about Leeteuk. He didn't visit last night like he always did. Leeteuk was becoming a regular that Kangin looked forward too. It was unusual for him because he didn't really notice that he was falling in love with Leeteuk already.

Maybe it was that caramel colored hair of his or those dark brown eyes that drew Kangin in so easily. It could also be that smile of his that were accompanied by perfect lips. Leeteuk seemed to make the whole world better for him.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?" Kangin asked. He picked up the rest of the dishes from the last customer and placed them onto the dish. He looked up towards his father and smiled. Today felt like a good day.

"Well," his father hesitated, "business has been getting busier and I was wondering if you would mind if I asked that friend of yours to work here also?"

"Mwoya?" Kangin's mouth dropped slightly.

"He seems to enjoy it here quite a lot and it looks like you like it when he's here too. It's kind of hard just having one person do all the work."

"Are you saying I don't do a good enough job?" Kangin teased.

"Why yes. Yes I am." His father smiled, ducking when Kangin pretended to threaten him with a glass.

"I do a good job!"

"Really?"

"I am going to throw this at you if you don't-"

"Annyeong!" A voice called out.

They both turned in unison to the person by the door. Kangin smiled and his father chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't mind," he whispered low but audible enough for his father to hear.

"Sorry I couldn't come last night. I had some stuff to do," Leeteuk apologized. He grinned at the touch of Kangin's hand against his back when he guided him towards a seat and felt him sit next to him.

"It's okay."

"So how were things last night?"

"Boring," Kangin pouted, "I had no one to talk to."

"Mianhae." Leeteuk looked at Kangin "I tried making it but I couldn't."

A couple customers left, a bell signaling so. Kangin shifted around nervously next to Leeteuk as he watched him read the menu.

"What's on the menu today?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've tried everything," Leeteuk sighed.

Kangin whispered, "not everything."

"What?"

"KANGIN!"

"WHAT!"

"I need you to go grab the meat from the freezer. Go. NOW!" His father motioned for him to walk in the back room. Kangin glared at him and did as told. Once he was gone, he sat in front of Leeteuk and smiled.

"Do you like it here?" He asked Leeteuk.

Leeteuk nodded violently. "I do!"

"The problem is that business gets busy fast and Kangin can't seem to handle everything. So I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, join…us?"

Leeteuk grinned. "Really? You mean work here?"

"Yeah!"

"I'd love to," he said.

"That's great! Kangin, did you hear that?"

Kangin walked in with his arms full of packaged meat and dropped them on the counter in the kitchen. "Hear what?"

"Leeteuk said he'll join. Now you don't have to work alone and more work will get done."

"You cynical old man," Kangin whispered. Although he was a little pissed at his father for actually asking, another part of him felt glad because Leeteuk would be by his side.

It was near closing time and Kangin's father was packing up. There was a phone call earlier and Leeteuk helped Kangin pick up the rest of the dirty dishes that surrounded the tables.

"Well, friends asked if I wanted to hang out with them for a while so I hope I don't have to change my mind about having you two close the place…right?"

Kangin waved. "Ye. We'll be fine."

"Leave it to us!" Leeteuk smiled.

Kangin's father chuckled to himself and left with a hesitant glance back. He was hoping they wouldn't try anything funny but also Kangin would actually do something. Although he was afraid of the future. He knew Leeteuk and recognized him right away when he first walked into the restaurant but he knew his son didn't. Kangin wasn't one for gossip and news so whenever the television showed the news, he would change it just for his sake and Leeteuk's. He sighed, his warm breath creating a cloud and sighed.

Leeteuk watched Kangin's father leave. He checked the time and noticed it was already four hours past five and four hours past impatient. When Kangin wasn't looking he checked his phone and noticed his mother had sent him a message. It said that everything worked out great. Plan for greater things in the future.

He took that as positive feedback that they went to Japan and let out a breath of relief.

"Kangin?" Leeteuk turned to him and placed extra dishes next to the sink.

"What?"

"Does your father usually hire people?"

Kangin scrubbed at a cup. "Nope. You're the first."

"Oh."

"Kind of surprising actually. He must really like you," Kangin lied. His father only hired Leeteuk because he knew Kangin liked him. He wasn't that oblivious and he's known his father too long to know it was out of his caring heart.

"Do you need any help?" Leeteuk pointed to Kangin washing the dishes.

"You could rinse and dry them off."

"Seems easy enough."

"It is," Kangin chuckled, "but don't think this is hard. There are other things that need to be done."

"And what's that?" Leeteuk smirked.

"Uh…Taking out the garbage and preparing everything for tomorrow."

"That doesn't seem that hard," Leeteuk smiled.

"Aish! Just help."

Leeteuk rolled up his jacket sleeves and rinsed the dishes Kangin had placed in the sink next to him. Dish by dish, he caught up to Kangin and had to wait for him to wash a few before he went back into the swing of things. They talked for a while longer about school. Leeteuk asked Kangin the questions because he found his life more fascinating that his own. When Kangin would ask him a question about his life, he answered as best as he could without giving away the fact that his family was rich. Ever since Kangin said he didn't like rich people, he had to skip over those. Lying wasn't something Leeteuk liked doing but he liked Kangin enough to keep it to himself. Because if he said something. Kangin would never talk to him again.

Kangin handed him a dish and Leeteuk grabbed it, accidentally touching his hand in the process. He blushed and took the dish, avoiding Kangin's eyes.

"Kangin?" He whispered, turning to take the last dish form his hands.

"S-sorry."

"Gomowa."

Kangin waited until Leeteuk finished rinsing and drying the last dish before he placed a hand on Leeteuk's shoulder.

Leeteuk turned towards him and smiled, placing a hand on Kangin's chest. In return, Kangin placed his hand under Leeteuk's chin and pulled him closer into a kiss. It was sweet, gentle and caring as Leeteuk froze under him. After a few moments he started moving his lips against the bigger male and pulling him closer. Leeteuk's never kissed a person, especially not a male but it was so much more when it was with someone you loved.

Kangin wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's legs and lifted him up onto the counter. Some of the extra dishes and spices they left out dropped to the flour. Kangin reached over and shut off the lights so if anyone looked in, they wouldn't see two men making out in the store. Pure darkness surrounded them but Leeteuk used his hands to feel for Kangin's apron, tearing it off of him and throwing it on the floor with the rest of the items. Placing his hands under Kangin's shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

"Are you nervous?" Kangin whispered on his neck, the warmth giving Leeteuk shivers.

"I've never done this before," Leeteuk gave a slight moan when Kangin kissed the sweet spot on his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Kangin looked at him.

Leeteuk nodded, placing the small of his hand on Kangin's cheek. "I love you."


	19. Chp 17 Heechul

Title: Giving up

Next Chapter release: ?

Rating: PG

Song: ?

A/N: Heechul's story makes no sense...does it? *sigh*

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

HEECHUL

"WATCH OUT!" A voice exclaimed to great extent.

Of course, anyone in this situation would automatically look to see what they were talking about. Thus facing the consequences of the _situation_. Heechul did just that. He looked when he shouldn't have. The ball hit his face and he fell back to the ground.

"Heechul!" Siwon called out as he rushed to his side.

"I hate sports," he whispered to himself, using an arms to hoist himself up so he could glare at whoever kicked the ball in his direction.

It was his third period and here he was at the school track. The coach wanted them to play soccer since it turned out to be a nice day so they did that. Played outside and someone always ends up in pain. Heechul was the victim today and he wasn't really pleased about that.

"Oh my," someone said, "Heechul, your face."

Heechul touched his face and felt something wet. When he pulled his hand away, he knew what it was and his heart started thumping a little too loudly in his ears. Someone kicked the ball in his face and he was bleeding…a lot.

"Can someone help him go wash up?" The coach snapped.

Before anyone could volunteer to help the handsome soul, Siwon had already picked him up and started their way towards the locker rooms. Everyone sighed and went back to the game.

"Gomowa," Heechul blushed. He cursed at himself and held his hand up to the pouring liquid coming out of his face. He shook in the arms of Siwon as he carried him to the locker rooms. Once they got there, Siwon placed him on the floor and turned the water on. He grabbed a towel and placed it in the warm water.

Brushing Heechul's soft brown hair out of his face, he gently placed the towel on his bleeding nose.

"Bend your head back," Siwon ordered. Heechul did so and he wiped at the blood. "Seems like they got you pretty good."

Heechul laughed, "I'm going to kill whoever kicked the ball."

"That was me," Siwon said.

"WHAT?" Heechul punched him in the shoulder.

"I didn't mean too. It just slipped."

"I can't believe you!" Heechul smirked.

"I'm sorry."

Heechul snatched the towel form Siwon and wiped at his nose himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed and mirror and walked over to it. He removed the towel and looked at his red face, gawking at the scrape on his nose. He rolled his eyes and wiped at it, hissing when the burn set in.

"Siwon," he whined, slumping onto the bench.

Siwon sighed and walked over to his side holding an alcohol pad and a band-aid. He sat next to him and pulled out the alcohol pad.

"No. NO!"

"It's only going to hurt for a second."

Heechul squirmed and gave muffled moans as the pad burned the scrape on his nose. Giving a sigh of relief when Siwon pulled it away and carefully placed the band-aid on the wound.

"See~! It wasn't that bad."

"Don't sass me," Heechul said. He leaned back onto the wall of lockers and held his head back, feeling the blood drip back. "I hate sports," he repeated.

"I've noticed. You move from the ball every time someone passes it to you."

"They should know I'm not very reliable when it comes to my legs."

"Really?" Siwon lifted an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Heechul exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think they cared about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you heard what people say about you here? I think some it doesn't have anything to do with your legs."

"But, everyone hates me. How is that possible?"

"Looks maybe." Siwon shrugged. "Besides, not everyone hates you."

"Name one."

"me."

"Besides yourself, Siwon," Heechul chuckled.

"Uh…"

"Exactly!" Heechul stood up and paced across the room, back and forth. He held the towel up to his nose and made sure to tilt his head back.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something," Siwon said.

"What's that?"

"We've been friends for some time now and maybe it's time to take a step forward."

Heechul paused in his step. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, well asking you if you want to go out?" Siwon asked, "With me."

Heechul grew wide-eyed and stared at him. He wasn't sure how to react to that. Through those few seconds of time he had to think, a lot of things flashed through his mind.

Siwon wasn't him, neither was he Hangeng. He was someone more than that. He was the person that stayed by his side, stayed his friend and took care of him. Heechul does forgive him for all the times he wasn't able to be there because he asked him to. Asked and told Siwon he could handle things on his own. He saw Siwon as a reliable partner and he was someone new. He promised himself he would fall in love with someone knew and he did. Although he didn't really how it much, he did. And even though his heart was torn into three, one for Siwon, one for Hangeng-even if it was unrequited, and one for the man he used to love. He still gave Siwon his heart.

So he replied. Replied with the answer he thought was best.

"Yes. I will."

"What?"

Heechul smiled at Siwon. "I will go out with you."

Siwon grinned and strode over to Heechul, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Siwon," Heechul choked, "If you hug me any tighter, the rest of the blood in my body will come out my nose."

"Sorry," Siwon apologized.

"It's okay."

Hangeng just returned back to the school a week later. But things seemed different when he had walked onto campus. Whispers were everywhere and disappeared when he walked into the room. That was until he found out what was going on.

Lunch had just started and he walked into the cafeteria. He almost dropped his tray when he noticed the two.

"What the hell."

He knew he shouldn't have left. Shouldn't had decided to go to Europe because I did come true. The man he was in love with fell in love with someone else and the fact that it was the man he was starting to hate, made things a lot worse. That's when he decided something.

He was just going to have to result to business to make things go the way he wanted them to.


	20. Chp 18 Zhou Mi and Henry

Title: Anniversary's.

Next Chapter release: Already out.

Rating: PG

Song: ?

A/N: I'm so sorry...;A;

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

ZHOU MI & HENRY

Henry sat in the warm classroom and found himself looking at the clock constantly. Today was the day.

The day of their official four years .

He glanced down at the ring on his finger and moved it in the light to watch it shimmer. Every time he thought of that night, butterflies would flutter and he would burrow his head in his arms because of the embarrassment he felt. He was still amazed that Zhou Mi had gone through all the trouble just to propose. He even ruined a perfectly good cake. No worries, he'll make him buy him a new one.

But it wasn't that. He was growing ecstatic and nervous all at the same time because they were going to be official. They were going to get married. Henry and Zhou mi were going to be together, forever. Of course just thinking about it was giving him the shivers but thinking about everything afterwards gave him the Goosebumps.

Everything was planned. Tonight they were going to have their anniversary dinner and talk about their wedding plans. Their parents insisted they do all the planning but they said they at least wanting a say in all of it.

The bell rang and he jumped out of his seat as fast as he could but then slowed when he knew Zhou Mi would be waiting for him by his locker. The newly found blush was still apparent on his face and he waited for it to go away so Zhou Mi wouldn't pinch his cheeks and say things that would make them even more red.

The sad thing was, in all that has happened, Zhou Mi was still receiving those hearts. They appeared more often and sometimes in the places they usually went to. Luckily Zhou Mi ignored them and threw them away. But Henry was tired of them. Every time he saw one, he wanted to pull his hair out and burn them and then go find out whoever placed them there and kill them. Not literally but at least to the point where they would finally leave them alone.

He knew who the hearts were from because he still caught his stares constantly throughout his day.

Zhou Mi closed the door to his locker, throwing the new heart into the trash. The noise throughout the hallway wandered in and out his ears as he scanned the halls for Henry. His eyes looked here and there and finally caught onto some, but they weren't Henry's eyes.

The deep, dark eyes burned into him that were followed by a smile. A smirk was what it was but the weird thing was that Zhou Mi was drawn to it. He's never seen those eyes or those lips before but they drew him in so easily that he didn't notice Henry by his side.

"Zhou Mi? Zhou Mi?" Henry waved his hand in the male's lost eyes.

He snapped out of it when the eyes disappeared and looked at Henry. "Sorry."

"Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale."

Zhou Mi chuckled, "No. I just had a good stare going on." He ruffled his hand in Henry's hair and kissed it. "Why is your face all red?"

Henry wiped at his cheeks. "No reason."

"Yah! You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He asked, reaching over to pinch one of Henry's cheeks.

"No~! They were itchy," Henry assured, itching his cheek to make his point.

"Was Henry thinking about me?"

"Shut up and no I wasn't."

Zhou Mi smiled. "I know you were. You can't lie to me Henry, no matter how hard you try. Were going to get married, okay? As much as I love you when you act like that, you should just come clean."

Henry gawked at Zhou Mi's comment and smacked him in the arm. He shook his head in disapproval. "I can't believe you just said that," he snapped, "Do I need to speak off a certain thing you do before we have sex? Hmm?"

"You do and I'll yell the way you like it."

Henry's cheeks grew red and he looked away, crossing his arms.

"Aww, Mochi," Zhou Mi smiled. He closed his locker and held his arms out for Henry. "Come here."

Henry shook his head and scooted a step away, puffing his cheeks out in the process. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Zhou Mi start to pout and his eyes grow bigger. He was on the verge of giving in and he didn't want to lose the game. He wanted Zhou Mi to beg for it a little longer and then apologize but sometime it never really worked out that way. But he would try, with all his might. He was just going to have to step up his cuteness.

"Mochi," Zhou Mi whined.

Henry pouted his bottom lip and puffed his cheeks out even more. With a shake of his head, he scooted another step.

"Mimi," Henry whispered.

Zhou Mi nodded and a grin grew on his lips when he held it hands out a little farther, the tips of his fingers touching Henry's shoulder. "Mianhae," he said and his heart jumped when Henry gave in and fell into his arms. He loved Henry and he didn't like seeing him all angry, even if it was cute. Sometimes, he would purposely piss Henry of because he looked so cute when he was trying to stay angry at him. Sigh heavily, turn red and slump his shoulders. Henry really never got _really_ mad and if he ever did, Zhou Mi wouldn't care. Henry always came around and the kisses after were all that much better. Although, it may seem like Zhou Mi toys with Henry just for those, it's not. He can live off the cuteness Henry emanates when their…you get the point.

"Zhou Mi, can you explain to me why I feel something poking me?" Henry asked.

"Because I love my Henry just that much." Zhou Mi hugged Henry tighter to hide the growing bulge in his pants. It was just, he couldn't stop thinking about the eyes Henry makes when Zhou Mi hits him just right.

"I know what your thinking and no," Henry warned.

"But, but-"

"No buts."

"Henry?"

"Hm?"

"Could you explain to me why-"

"FINE!" Henry snapped as he took Zhou Mi's hand and lead him towards a empty classroom. He locked the door behind him and jumped onto Zhou Mi. He hated being caught.

Zhou Mi took control and lifted Henry onto one of the desks. "When's the last time we did it in a classroom?" Zhou Mi chuckled.

"When's the last time we ever did it at school?" Henry whispered in-between Zhou Mi's lips.

"Good point."

Zhou Mi ditched taking off any clothes the fact that they had to make this fast. They probably didn't have enough time even if it was lunch. But it's not like they couldn't do it. They've done it almost everywhere in the school-first place was the bathroom- and some have had record times. Henry liked doing this with Zhou Mi because he loved him but sometimes he preferred it when they were alone, for sure and his moans weren't noticeable. They just seemed to escape from his mouth all at once and at the least opportune times.

Henry fumbled with the buttons on Zhou Mi's pants, his hands shaking here and there.

"Someone's all speedy today."

"Shut up," Henry snapped, "and just hurry up. I don't think I can last much longer."

"So needy," Zhou Mi laughed.

Henry flashed him a evil look and leaned forward and bit at Zhou Mi's neck. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Zhou Mi laced his hand in Henry's while Henry waited for his car to come around.

"Don't be late Zhou," Henry warned, pointing his finger at him.

"I won't. I promise."

"You better."

"When am I ever late?"

Henry gave him a blank stare. "Do I need to elaborate?"

School had just gotten out and tonight was the night of their anniversary. Henry and Zhou Mi planned a dinner at their favorite restaurant. Unconsciously, Henry twirled the ring on his left hand around. It was so embarrassing to wear something like that to school. It was like a miniature sung that caught everyone's attention. Zhou Mi wore his like it wasn't even there and acted like it was totally normal to be married at eighteen. Well Henry wasn't exactly of age yet but they planned the wedding this summer so they had a few more months before they actually tied things together.

Zhou Mi would joked and ask what kind of dress Henry would get, causing him to get angry and storm off. He would say, 'you should get one with a trail and it has flowers all over with like little hints of glitter', and then Henry would grab a pillow or whatever was near him that wouldn't cause Zhou Mi physical pain and throw it at him. He knew he was kidding but Henry in a dress? No.

"Oh~! Here we go!" Henry smiled when the familiar car pulled up towards them. "Like I said Mimi, don't be late!"

"I know, I know," Zhou Mi said, placing a sweet kiss on Henry's head.

"Bye~!" Henry sang, the corners of his lips lifting up.

"Bye," Zhou Mi whispered with a wave of his hand.

He watched Henry leave and he could feel his nerves burst with excitement because he couldn't wait for tonight. He even bought Henry something for the occasion. It was glass heart snow globe. He had it personally made.

The bottom was carved into words that said 'I love you', and on the back read 'Zhou Mi & Henry Forever' with intertwining rose petals. The globe was a huge glass heart with it's contents galore. It was picture of him and Henry when they first starting dating and when you would shake it, red and pink hearts with silver glitter would float around. They were always in love and that was what he thought it resembled. It took him awhile to figure out what song he wanted embedded and what would play when he would twist the key but he finally settled on Henry's favorite song, I'm yours by Jason Mraz.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Henry's face when he would see it. Time flew by and soon enough, it had already been thirty minutes. He was going to be late if he didn't get his ride home. Besides, wasn't his father going to send him a car? How long did it take to get a car here?

Looking at his watch again, he heard footsteps next to him and a sigh. Slowly, he turned to look at the figure and he gulped.

"Do you know what time it is?" the man asked.

"S-Six thirty," He replied.

"Darn," the person sighed again, their shoulders hunching up and then slumping back down.

They stood there next to each other for the next few minutes and Zhou mi was starting to feel a little nervous. This was the man that had smirked at him earlier. The one that he was kind of afraid to look at in the eye.

"Parents late?" the voice asked.

Zhou Mi nodded.

"Hmm," They hummed, "same here, I guess."

Impatiently, Zhou Mi rolled back on his heels and back forward.

"Oh. Sorry. I probably should of introduced myself. That would make things less awkward." The person turned towards Zhou Mi and held out their hand. "I'm Cho Kyuhyun."

Zhou Mi hesitated but took Kyuhyun's hand, shivering at his cold hand but when he looked into Kyuhyun's eyes, he couldn't look away. "Zhou Mi."

"Ah, Chinese?"

Zhou Mi nodded.

"I like it. Different from all the other names around here," Kyuhyun chuckled, "I like it. Zhou mi," he said.

Zhou Mi shuddered at the sound of his name rolling off the tongue of the man. It was different. He's never heard someone say it the way Kyuhyun said it and it was…weird.

"Got it!" Kyuhyun snapped his fingers. "I thought I heard that name somewhere. Your father owns KL music does he?"

"Yep, that's him."

"I thought it sounded familiar." Kyuhyun smiled. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Zhou Mi whispered, "What about you?"

Kyuhyun laughed, "Wow, Uh…my father owns Eagle airlines."

"Omo~! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't they build planes too?"

Kyuhyun smiled. "We build planes for the military, for other countries, for just flying and we also make small aircraft planes for people who like to fly. Been number one for fifty years now."

"Wow," Zhou Mi whispered.

"It's nothing big, really. I don't see how I can take over when, to be honest," Kyuhyun said, leaning closer to Zhou Mi, "I've never ridden or flown a plane."

"Really?"

"Yep. Not much for heights."

"I think planes are cool."

"You do? You're the first. If you want, maybe sometime you could come over to my place. My father has airplanes all over the house. EVERYWHERE," Kyuhyun chuckled.

"Your father must really like planes."

"Well, he wouldn't own a business for planes if he didn't like them."

"Oh, sorry."

Kyuhyun placed a hand on Zhou mi's shoulder. "No, it's okay. I get it," He said.

Zhou Mi shied away from the touch but couldn't help but look into Kyuhyun's dark eyes. They lurked with shadows and lost love but it was something that could easily draw a person in. It drew Zhou Mi in and he found himself wondering what Kyuhyun was like. Wanted to know who he really was.

"Jeez," Kyuhyun scoffed, "finally." He motioned towards a black limo that looked oddly familiar to all the others around here.

"Well, I gottta go but we should hang out sometime. You seem like a great person Mi."

Zhou Mi waved slightly and looked at his watch. It wasn't even a minute until he heard the voice again.

"Are you sure your parents are coming? I could give you a ride," Kyuhyun called out.

Zhou Mi shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kyuhyun rested his head on the top of the black door. He watched Zhou Mi look at his watch, look around and sigh.

"If it's not much of a hassle."

"Nonsense! I'd be more than glad to give you a ride home." The grin on Kyuhyun's face grew into a smirk for everything was falling together perfectly.

"Gamsahabnida, "Zhou Mi thank as Kyuhyun held the door open for him.

Once settled, Zhou Mi sitting on the other side, facing Kyuhyun and holding his bag close and trying to avoid Kyuhyun's eyes.

"So, where do you live?" Kyuhyun asked.

Zhou Mi told him and explained the way there while he waited for Kyuhyun to tell the driver. After, Kyuhyun poured himself some wine and sipped at it sparingly. He offered Zhou Mi some but he just shook his head and said 'no thanks.'

"You look like your about to explode."

"Just really…do you think your driver could drive faster?"

"Sure," Kyuhyun said, pressing the intercom button, "Daniel, could you please speed it up. My friend would like to get home."

"Yes, sir.'

"There you go. "Kyuhyun smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kyuhyun sipped. "So," he started, "Doing anything tonight? It's nice out but I think I'll stay home."

"Yeah, I am. Going out."

"Ooh~! That's nice."

"It is."

"I would go out more often but I'm not much of an outside person either and I think business is more important. Even though I don't like planes, I will take over the business. Do you plan on taking over the family business?"

Zhou Mi scoffed, "Of course."

"So you like to sing?"

"Occasionally. I don't think I'm that good." Zhou Mi said. He did like to sing but he's never really done it much so he stuck to writing music instead.

"Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Sing for me," Kyuhyun smiled.

Zhou Mi blushed. "Oh, no. I couldn't."

"I'll sing if you sing, "He chuckled. He would do anything to get Zhou mi to keep talking.

"Only if you go first," Zhou Mi reasoned.

Kyuhyun chuckled and put his glass of wine down. He hit his chest lightly and coughed. He sang a couple of notes before he started singing a song. It was deep, sultry and mysterious. Zhou Mi sat wide-eyed, watching Kyuhyun's lips move around the words. The deepness and the purity of the voice lured Zhou Mi in even more and he started to stray towards the thoughts he didn't want to visit.

Kyuhyun accidentally cracked in the middle of it and held his hands up. "I'm done. My voice hasn't sung in such a long time."

"Your really good."

"I am? I never thought I was."

"Well, you should try out for a music competition. You have the 99.9% chance of winning."

"Ha, I don't think so," Kyuhyun whispered, "I stopped singing long ago for personal reasons."

"Oh."

Zhou Mi adjusted in his seat and tried to look out the window but they were tinted. He knew he was going to be late to the dinner and he even promised Henry he wouldn't.

"Your turn?"

"Hm?" Zhou Mi turned his head back to Kyuhyun.

"Let's hear you sing," Kyuhyun pursed.

Zhou Mi chuckled nervously and looked down. He didn't know what to sing so he quickly chose a song his father had just composed. He only sung the first verse but he had Kyuhyun's attention. He finished with a smile and heard Kyuhyun clapping.

"Your amazing! I guess that comes from being the son of a musician. Did you take lessons?"

"Since I could talk."

Kyuhyun nodded. "Wow. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I like your dedication. You love to sing and how great is it that your father owns the music industry," Kyuhyun stated.

"Did you take lessons?"

"No. I didn't even know I could sing until a friend of mine made me." Kyuhyun looked out the window.

Zhou Mi glanced at his watch and sighed. "Are we almost there?"

"Ah, yes. I actually don't know this neighborhood so…"

"Here!" Zhou Mi pointed when Kyuhyun rolled down the window.

"Omo~!" Kyuhyun whispered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi waved.

"Yeah! I enjoyed it." He smiled. "I hope we can meet again sometime."

"Bye," Zhou Mi said as he quickly got out of the car. He watched Kyuhyun wave and the car disappear into the night shadows. Somehow, he felt like he had full control of his brain again. That he could finally think and gather his thoughts. There was something about that man that was strange.

Zhou was the one waiting. He had managed to make it just on time but Henry no where to be seen. Zhou Mi held the gift in his hand while the waiter led him to the table. It had a great view of the city. A view he wanted to share with Henry. He fixed his tie and stood by the window a while longer.

That night he wore something simple. Black Jeans with gray, pointy shoes. A deep, navy blue button up with a black wool jacket on top. It was sweet, warm and no trouble at all. His hand rolled the globe in his hand carefully. Something felt wrong but he ignored the feeling and sat down, thinking it would calm his nerves.

Just then, his phone rang and he gave a sigh of relief when he answered it.

"Henry?"

"Ah," he heard him whine, "I'm going to be late. The traffic out here is outrageous! I hope your okay?"

Zhou Mi chuckled, "I am. You had me worried there Mochi! I thought something had happened to you."

"Something will if I don't move. I haven't even drove an inch for the past ten minutes."

"Well, as long as it takes, I'll be waiting."

Henry chuckled, "I love you Mimi."

"I love you too Mochi."

"Aish!" Henry scoffed, "I gotta go. There's something going on."

"Be safe!"

"I will," Henry said. Then with a click the call ended.

For the wait, Zhou Mi ordered some wine and sipped at it diligently to draw his attention away from the rising fear in his stomach.

For an hour, he filled his glass five times and he didn't feel the last bit changed. His mind was too busy wandering around. So to make him stop thinking, he started pacing around the room in a repetitive movement. The waiter asked him if he would like to order a few times but Zhou Mi shook his head and waved him away.

He twirled the snow globe of hearts around and occasionally winded the music key and listened to the music play and echo deep inside of him.

When was Henry going to be here? When will he be here to kiss Zhou Mi and tell him he loved him for the millionth time? Why, out of all nights, did there have to be traffic on a night like this? Why didn't he just pick Henry up? They could have been sitting here eating dinner and laughing together. They could have been talking about their wedding. Zhou Mi would have been feeding Henry and he would hold him until late at night.

He heard a familiar ring but it took him a second to realize that it was his cell phone. The phone number wasn't Henry's but his mother's. He snapped the phone open and could hear voices in the background.

"Zhou Mi? Hello?" the voice sounded muffled and the voices got louder. They sounded strained and frightened just like he was.

"Mom?" Zhou Mi asked, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I-it's," her cries sounded throughout the phone.

"Did something happen? Mom, what's going on?" Zhou Mi paused in his pace. The cries of his mother droned on and it felt like forever when she finally replied.

"It's Henry."

Zhou Mi could feel his hand shaking the phone. "What about Henry?" he asked by when he heard the next few words from his mother, the world stopped.

The globe snapped away form his hand and crashed onto the floor with a thud that pierced his ears. The beating in his chest slowed to nothing and the room suddenly felt cold. Because he didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe what his mother had said.

"Mi, he's been in an accident."


	21. Chp 19 Kyuhyun

Title: Wounds of lovers and Tailors.

Next chapter release: ?

Rating: PG

Song: Super Junior M- too perfect.

A/N: This is the end to Part 1. Part 2 will be released sometime this week. I have to get started on it because I started track and my time has been limited. I'm not making excuses but just an insight of what has been going on. I write for you all. 3

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

KYUHYUN

The news spread around campus like it was the plague. Swallowing every soul that dared to ask. They breathed in the words and pretended to care even if they did not. They all acted like hell had just broke loose and the Devil himself had decided to come claim their souls. It was saddening.

Kyuhyun smirked while he ate his grapes. Popping them one by one inside of his mouth. Plans have changed so he needed to devise a new one. He was well on his way before but now he would just have to step it up a notch. With that smirk and that strut of his; he was the only one in the whole school that radiated with the brightest aura. Who wouldn't be the happiest person in the world if you found out that the man that would of made things harder was in a coma? In a coma and not waking up for some time.

Henry Lau was no longer going to be coming to school. Henry Lau was no longer going to get married. No longer getting married to the man Kyuhyun loved.

Henry Lau was a problem solved.

What couldn't get any better, right? No, not right. Zhou Mi hasn't been coming to school for the past week. If he did, he was really good at hiding and that pissed Kyuhyun off. What was he supposed to do?

It didn't help when Sungmin would still linger by his side but he couldn't break up with him yet. Not when things might work because if the plan didn't work, then he would be alone. By the way, where was Sungmin? He hasn't seen him all day; not like he cared but it was odd.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he stood up and threw the rest of his lunch in the garbage. Not having much of an appetite when he needed to work. The sound of his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. He's looked everywhere. Everywhere except the….

"Found you," Kyuhyun smirked as he treaded the steps to the rooftop. None of the students were allowed to go up there and that was probably why they did anyways. The teachers never looked on the rooftops. Every step he had taken left him feeling more and more nervous.

Before he opened the door, he fixed his clothes and hair. Slowly twisting the handle until the door jerked open and fresh air hit his face. He slowly walked around the corner and looked around. The loud beating in his chest ceased when he finally spotted the back of a figure sitting on the edge of a block that faced the front of the school.

There he was; Zhou Mi, sitting and looking out at the cars that drove by and some students that were walking around.

"Hey," Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi jumped and looked at Kyuhyun. His puffy eyes grew wide and he just looked down. "Hey," he whispered.

Kyuhyun sat next to Zhou Mi but not too close to where it was awkward. Just close enough to where if he held out his elbow, he would be touching Zhou Mi's shoulder. Suddenly, he didn't know what to say. He thought he did but right when he sat down, no words could form a decent sentence. So he sad what was best.

"I'm sorry."

Zhou Mi nodded.

"I hope you weren't planning on jumping off the building."

"No," Zhou Mi gave a little chuckle.

"Good because honestly, I don't know what I would of done."

"Why are you here?"

Kyuhyun shrugged. "Because sometimes people shouldn't be alone."

"Well, I'd like to be alone."

"Well, I'm not leaving."

Zhou Mi sighed. "How did you find me? I thought this place was restricted towards students?"

"It is but I found you because who wouldn't hide away when bad things happen?"

"Bad? You mean terrible, horrific, dreadful, awful and horrendous."

"Why Zhou Mi?"

"What?"

"Why stick to something that only brings you pain? Huh? Why only think that your life is over just because someone you knew died or came close?"

Zhou Mi narrowed his eyes at Kyuhyun. "I didn't just know Him. I loved him and losing someone you love; it's not that easy to get over them."

"It is if you try. Try to forget."

"I can't!" Zhou Mi snapped, "You don't know the pain I'm feeling. I feel like I lost my own life and nothing seems to fit anymore. It wasn't like losing a toy where you could just buy a new one. It's more like losing a limb. Losing a part of you that you need to live on."

Kyuhyun scoffed and looked away. "You make it sound worse than it is."

"Because it is."

"Sticking to him isn't going to draw away the pain. It's only going to make things worse. Make you remember the things you want to forget."

"Like I said, I can't forget someone that has been part of my life for four years."

Kyuhyun dug his hands in his pockets and shook his head. This was going to be a little harder than he thought.

"Kyuhyun?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?" Zhou Mi asked again. The tears were starting to form in his eyes and he wasn't sure if he could hold back what clung to him tightly.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Kyuhyun said.

"We just met a few days ago and here you are comforting me and telling me things that I don't want to hear. Why?"

"Because I like you Mi." Kyuhyun snapped his head towards Zhou Mi and felt the slight wind flutter his hair. "I have liked you for who knows how long and I'd rather not see the person I care about in pain. I want you to forget Henry. I want you to see that there are other things in this world that could make you happy. I want Zhou Mi to see me."

Zhou Mi stopped fidgeting with his thumbs as the words from Kyuhyun came to him in a rush. That's when everything started making sense. The hearts in his locker, the stares he felt and when Kyuhyun would know where Zhou Mi was.

"I can't return your feelings Kyuhyun, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Goddamn it Mi!" Kyuhyun snapped and in a rush he took Zhou mi by the neck and brought his lips toward his. His hands just below Zhou Mi's ears and crushed their lips together. Moving his against the stiff male in hopes he would give in.

But he lost when Zhou Mi placed his hands against Kyuhyun's chest and pushed him away. Tears spilling from his eyes.

"H-How cou-, Don't ever touch me again!" Zhou Mi exclaimed as he got up and strode towards the door.

"Zhou Mi! Wait! I can explain."

Zhou mi turned around. "Explain what? Don't ever come near me again Kyuhyun," he said for the last time before he closed the door behind him and left.

"Fuck," Kyuhyun cursed. He drug his hand through his hair and cursed a few more times, kicking at empty air.

Sometimes, plans don't work out as well as you thought it would.

For the next few days, Zhou Mi stayed clear of Kyuhyun. The days turned into a couple of weeks and Kyuhyun didn't believe his plan would work and that he mind as well burn the idea.

Until a change of plans.

Kyuhyun was sitting in the lounge chair in his house. He believed his parents were upstairs but he couldn't be so sure knowing they left all the time. When your parents run some of the biggest companies in the world, you no longer rely on seeing them. If their gone, their gone. He was reading an Alexander Dumas Classic until he heard a knock and a ring of the doorbell. The clock beside him read eleven-thirty, so who would come so late at night?

Kyuhyun took off his glasses and laid them down with the book on the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards the front door.

When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood the man, dressed in jeans and a wool coat. His nose was slightly red and you could see his breath come out in puffs of clouds in the cold weather.

"Zhou Mi? What are you doing here?" Kyuhyun asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Can I come in? It's cold out." Zhou Mi shivered.

"Sure." Kyuhyun motioned him into the room as he took his coat and hung it up in the closet by the door.

"Your place is nice," Zhou Mi said.

Kyuhyun chuckled, "Thanks."

"You weren't lying about the planes." Zhou mi pointed out, leaning back to look at all the planes on the ceiling. All coming in a variety of colors and sizes.

"I never lie," Kyuhyun smiled.

Zhou Mi gave a quiet cough and clapped his hands together, looking back at Kyuhyun. "Uh, I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for, uh, yelling at you. I'm usually never like that and I guess it's just with everything that has been going on and you kno-"

"It's okay," Kyuhyun said, "I forgive you. I shouldn't have kissed you. Living room?" He asked.

Zhou Mi nodded and followed him. His eyes gazed across the room with it's deep chocolate chairs, the large bookshelf, the table, the beautiful lamps and how big and spacious it was. Kyuhyun was preparing some drinks in the corner of the room and walked over, handing him some white wine. With a thanks and a bow, he took a sip.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Oh no."

"Okay then," Kyuhyun whispered.

"Well, you see. I, uh, came here for a different reason also," Zhou Mi mumbled.

"And what's that?"

Zhou Mi's face turned a little red as he looked up, down, side to side, avoiding Kyuhyun's eyes. "There's something about you Kyuhyun. I can't quite explain it."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I'm trying to say- I mean, I'm saying that I want to follow your advice."

"What advice was that?" Kyuhyun sipped. He watched Zhou Mi with attentive eyes and slowly paced one step in front of the other until he stood in front of the man.

"To forget. I-I want to forget," he stuttered.

"You know what your asking of me, right?"

"I know. Part of me wants this but then another part of me is telling me to walk away. Ever since you kissed me, it just felt," Zhou Mi chuckled, "it was different and I guess right now I need something different."

"It's weird," Kyuhyun spoke, "Liking someone for four years. I don't know how you did it."

"Please, I just forgot and it doesn't help when you bring it up."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just…surprised that you're doing this."

"I want this."

"I like you Zhou Mi." Kyuhyun took a sip, his eyes lingering on Zhou Mi's visible chest, hinted by the shirt he was wearing. "I hope you know what your doing," he warned.

Zhou Mi nodded and tapped his wine glass with his fingers. "There's something about you. Kyuhyun. Something that I crave. And I don't know what I'm doing. Not at all."

"Good," Kyuhyun whispered. With a smirk, he took the wine glass from Zhou Mi's trembling hands and placed it with his on the table. He knew how nervous Zhou Mi was but he didn't know how turned on Kyuhyun was.

He finally won and there was no turning back. He felt…defiant. He felt like a god.

Carefully, he placed his hand on Zhou Mi's shoulder and rubbed it gently. Using the other to lace it around Zhou Mi's waist, pulling him closer. Their breaths mingled and Kyuhyun swore he could hear Zhou Mi's heartbeat. The hand that rested on Zhou Mi's shoulder now fell behind his neck and pulled the shaking male into Kyuhyun. Onto Kyuhyun's lips and the peace they had to offer. The kiss was different and it was hinted lust and love.

Kyuhyun loved Zhou Mi. And even though he knew Zhou Mi would never return those feelings, it didn't deny the fact that Zhou Mi was kissing him back. Kissing back with fierce depth but they shook. The shaking only lasted for another five minutes before he felt more confident.

Kyuhyun shed him of his clothes and his own, pinning him down onto the couch in the room.

"Think of me and only me," Kyuhyun whispered in Zhou Mi's ear. "Because I'm about to fuck you until you can't walk."

The last thing that went through Zhou Mi's mind was, _I'm sorry, Mochi._


	22. Chp 20 Kangin and Leeteuk

A/N: Sorry this is late! ;A;

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

KANGIN & LEETEUK

Part 2

FIVE MONTHS LATER

It was Friday. One of the best days of the week. Not to mention it was sunny and weather like this drew customers in because they would decide to go into town.

Leeteuk ditched school. Leeteuk was going to get in trouble. Leeteuk could care less. He spent the whole day at the restaurant with Kangin's father. Helped with the customers and learned how to make Bulgogi. It was fascinating and he enjoyed it a lot more than school.

"It's nice to have someone here when Kangin's gone," His father said.

Leeteuk smiled and grabbed the soup that was burning hot and ready to be served. "I like it here."

"I'm glad."

Leeteuk came back and wiped his hands on his black apron.

For the rest of the time, he served customers and hadn't noticed how much time had flown by. "What time does Kangin get out?" He asked.

"Uh, in thirty I believe. They get out at five and it usually takes him a while to get home."

"Would you mind if I went to pick him up?" Leeteuk smiled.

Kangin's father cocked his head to the side and pretended to think about it. "Nope. Just make sure to be safe and-"

Leeteuk jumped with joy and rushed to take his apron off.

"YAH! Listen to me when I speak to you boy!"

Leeteuk froze, "Mianhae."

"Be safe and NO funny stuff," he warned.

Leeteuk nodded vigorously. He slipped on his white zip-up and grabbed his bag before he left, skipped, out of the store. When he exited the store he took in a deep breath of air and walked towards the school.

Kangin packed his bags and sighed. Something about today felt wrong.

He walked out the front doors and into the crowd. In fifteen minutes he would see Leeteuk and since it was Friday, he would spend the night. Just like he always did. For the past four months, that's where Kangin would find Leeteuk. Sure it seemed a little clingy but Kangin was in love. He liked being by Leeteuk's side and for the past four months. Things have progressed and not mention have gotten better. Although his father hated it when they made too much noise at night, he would usually leave for an hour after closing time and come back. Which was good for about three, maybe four rounds. Only when he would tease Leeteuk enough during work time would it be five but that was about it.

And then his school week would be hell because he would only see Leeteuk for a couple of hours before he went back home. Then all those days would be nothing and he'd feel empty. He would even ask Leeteuk for a quick round but he'd just blush, give him a kiss and leave. That buttface.

On the way out the doors, he felt hands on his shoulder.

"Yah. Kangin, you look so nice today," a deep voice said.

He turned to scoff at who it was.

"Your blooming," another snickered.

Kangin rolled his tongue around in his mouth and looked away. "Excuse me," he said, pushing through the crowd of guys.

"Now, now. You look like your in a rush."

"Seems like you want to go somewhere."

Kangin laughed, "yeah home. Now if you don't mind I would like to go home."

"Home to a certain someone?" The leader asked.

Out of all days, today had to be the day he was going to get picked on by the school gang.

"What are you saying?" Kangin snapped.

"Well, it just seems like you've been in a better mood. must have been having a lot of fun with that new worker a your dad restaurant, huh?"

Kangin chuckled and looked down. "Get the hell out of my way."

"Or else what? That gay boyfriend of yours is going to-"

Right when the guy said something about Leeteuk, he turned and punched him right in the face. The leader feel to the ground with a grin and got right back up.

"We didn't know you liked takin' it up the ass Kangin," he laughed.

"Shut your fucking mouth or you and your friends will end up in the hospital," Kangin spit.

"Really? Go ahead."

Kangin picked up his bag and turned away. He was hoping it was the last of it but when he felt hands on his shoulder he knew it wasn't going to end pretty. Before he could throw another punch he heard a familiar voice.

"Kangin!" Leeteuk ran up and grabbed Kangin's arm; worry flashing through his eyes. "Don't," he whispered.

"Well, look who decided to join us!" The leader exclaimed. "Let me warn you, if you're gonna' do something, get a room."

"Shut your mouth!" Kangin snapped.

"So who tops? Seems like you would knowing how big you are."

"That's it," Kangin said. He threw his bag on the ground and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"What are you going to do Kangin? Kiss me?" The older teased.

Leeteuk tried to pry Kangin off of the other but was pulled away by the others. He tried shoving them off but they were too strong and he didn't really feel like fighting right now.

It hurt. Watching Kangin fight someone, especially if it was because of him. He couldn't just stand there and watch.

Fighting was not something Leeteuk liked to do. He liked to keep order and have everyone get along. He was neither fond of hatred either, for it brought out the worst in people. Besides, problems could never be solved in a fight. But rules of the mind could be broken.

Leeteuk pulled hard on the two men, causing them to fall on the ground. They looked back with appalled eyes and got back up with ready fists.

Leeteuk rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeves back.

The first man ran towards him and tried to hit him in the obvious- the face. Leeteuk turned to the side and watched him fall into the crowd. When he had turned, the other was there throwing punches. He spun around, after dodging a few, and kicked the man right in the ribs. The man yelped and fell to the ground clutching his side.

The one that had fallen into the crowd gave up to help his friend. Wimp.

Leeteuk looked towards the fight with Kangin. He whined when he saw Kangin get punched. Waiting, Leeteuk watched until there was an opening. From time, it didn't look like there may be a chance and Kangin was neither winning nor losing but looked in pain. So Leeteuk gave up and went in. With one confident swing, Leeteuk punched the leader right in the nose, a crack and a pop echoing.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes and fixed his sleeve that fell down. In one swift motion he bent down and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Do you know who I am?" Leeteuk whispered.

The man narrowed his eyes and in just a few seconds, grew big and round.

"I advise you don't mess with Kangin anymore if you want your family to live."

Leeteuk threw him back on the ground and turned back around. He sighed at Kangin and took his arm, leaving the premises.

"Omo…" Kangin started, "I didn't know you could fight."

Leeteuk rubbed his face and leaned his head on Kangin's shoulder. "I took martial arts when I was a kid."

"Really?" Kangin asked.

"Yep."

"You know…I had that covered."

"Just shut up and let's go home."

Kangin laced his arms around Leeteuk and pulled him in closer. "He hit me pretty hard," Kangin pointed out.

"Your own fault. You should of listened to me," Leeteuk said.

"You seem mad? You mad?"

Leeteuk pulled away and rubbed his wrist. "My hand really hurts. I think I sprained something."

"Let me see." Kangin took Leeteuk's hand and touched it softly, flinching at Leeteuk's hiss. "Can you move it?"

"Uh…" Leeteuk droned. He attempted to move it but even just moving it the slightest inch brought out the worst pain he's ever felt.

"Teukie, I think you broke it."

"N-no! I can't have. I need this hand," Leeteuk whined, holding his left wrist close to his chest.

"You must of broke it when you punched that guy in the face." Kangin teasingly poked at it until Leeteuk would yelp and glare at him, snatching his hand farther away.

"Stop being mean to me! I'm not the one with a bloody face."

"What!" Kangin touched his face and pulled his hand back, cringing at the red staining his hands. "Anyo," he moaned.

"Like I said, it's your fault. You could of just walked away but now were here. Both in pain because you couldn't control your temper," Leeteuk said in an 'I told you so' manner.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear what he was saying?"

"I did. I heard every word but I didn't go on a fight streak with the man. I won't let one little thing ruin us."

"Can we just go home now?"

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me to shut up?" Leeteuk snapped. He was in way too much pain to be nice.

"What? No! I'm tired and I want to get cleaned up."

"Better have been what you said," Leeteuk growled. He turned on his heal and walked ahead of Kangin.

Kangin sighed and tossed his bag over his shoulder. He was going to have to repay Leeteuk for saving his ass.

Leeteuk and Kangin walked into the store with grim looks on their face. Leeteuk didn't really feel like talking to Kangin and Kangin was too busy trying to get Leeteuk to forgive him. It was complicated process in which neither won.

Kangin's father looked up with a smile when he heard the both come in and say hello but it was quickly replaced with a look of anger. He threw down his towel and marched over to the two.

"Leeteuk! What did I tell you? Huh?"

"Listen to you when your talking?"

"NO! I said be safe and no playing around and here I find you too covered in blood and dirt!" He drug his hands down his face. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Can we go upstairs? Leeteuk broke his hand and I need to get cleaned up," Kangin asked. He took a step back when his father gave him the death glare.

"What did you do to Leeteuk's hand!"

Kangin held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything!"

Leeteuk joined in with a sigh. "Kangin was getting bullied at school when I went to go pick him up. He got in a fight and I decided to help out because he was losing so I intervened and punched the guy in the face and broke my hand. End of story," he said in a rush.

They were expecting him to freak out even more. Complain a bit and ask what had caused the bullying but it didn't turn out like that.

"KANGIN!" he snapped, "Why didn't you stand up for yourself? You made Leeteuk get hurt and have to save you from your mistake! He's smaller than you and he managed to win! How can you call yourself my son?"

"I don't."

"UGH! Just…get out of my sight. Go clean up and I want you back down in an hour. Got that?" He pointed at Leeteuk.

"Ye," Leeteuk whispered. Kangin and him shuffled up the stairs up to the second floor. Kangin closed the door behind them and shoved his hands in his pockets while he watched Leeteuk fall on his knees and sigh even more.

Being the mature person he supposedly thought he was, he walked into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. Pulling a rag out of the cupboard and wetting it with warm water also.

When he sat down in front of Leeteuk, he opened the box and pulled out the ACE wrap. Slowly unraveling it and holding it out for Leeteuk.

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

"No."

"Please?"

Leeteuk gave in and held it out. He cringed and hissed when he felt the pain wrap his body when Kangin laced the wrap all around his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Kangin whispered.

"You should be."

"I just…don't like it when people talk about my personal life."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't listen."

Kangin chuckled and clipped the metal pieces on. "What would I be without you?"

"Well I know for sure I wouldn't have a broken wrist."

Kangin opened his mouth but shut it when Leeteuk gave him the look. After he finished, he didn't expect Leeteuk to grab the towel and start dabbing the blood off his face. Kangin sat still while Leeteuk went with his business.

"When you go home you should probably have that wrist looked at," Kangin suggested.

"I will. It hurts but I ignore it."

"Should we go to the Hospital?"

"Nope."

If Leeteuk went to the Hospital then they would have to call his parents and he didn't want them finding out. It was still a secret and it would stay a secret.

He cleaned the rest of the blood from Kangin's face and helped clean them with alcohol and place band-aids on the major cuts. It was hard doing it with one hand but Kangin would help him out, their hands touching and Leeteuk feeling a little more relieved.

"Are you sure you aren't in pain?" Kangin asked.

"It's just a broken hand."

"That's the thing. It's _broken!_ "

"Maybe it's just sprained and we think it's broken."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not crying" Leeteuk chuckled. "Besides, I only hurts when I move it."

"Then you must of sprained it _really_ bad."

"I'll get it checked when I go home. For now I want to stay here," Leeteuk whispered.

Kangin smiled to himself and reached out to hug Leeteuk in a death grip. Letting go a bit when they had fallen back and Leeteuk moved his left hand a bit, releasing a yelp of slight pain.

"I love you Leeteuk."

"I love you too, Kangin."

"Would it hurt to much? We still have another half hour." Kangin wiggled his eyebrows.

Leeteuk laughed with a smile and shook his head. "Only if you be careful."

"So be it," Kangin said.


	23. Chp 21 Donghae and Eunhyuk

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

Even though it was March and the sun would greet the world occasionally, it would still freeze at night. So cold that you needed five blankets to keep you warm. It was cold enough that it snowed about a good eight inches to where school had been cancelled. Snow was cold. Snow was wet. Snow was an endless blanket of white that blinded you into it's sweetness. It was delightful and teased you with it's endless amount of unique snowflakes. Made you long to run through it, destroying it's perfect image. So beautiful was snow. The one true beauty that came once in awhile.

Eunhyuk stayed over at Donghae's and spent the night. They didn't do anything, but he wished they did. They did it once and that was five months ago. Five months of just kisses and hand holding. Eunhyuk loved Donghae but sometimes it came too much that he just wanted to finish it right there. Oh the temptation. When they did do it that one time, it was after their first date in the back of the limo. After, when Eunhyuk would hint it in the conversation, Donghae just flew right over it and did nothing.

He tried remembering what happened and how it all started…or how it ended.

"_Ah, Donghae! I'm so full," Eunhyuk said with a groan._

_Donghae clutched his hand tighter while he paid at the counter with his card. He smiled at Eunhyuk and led him out of the building. It was quite a rush full leave, seeming as though Donghae wanted to just leave. _

"_Donghae-ah? Did you not like their food?"_

_The male shook his head and looked around before they went into the car._

_Donghae's hands were shaking and they were all sweaty. He shook slightly and he seemed a little distance but Eunhyuk didn't notice those things. _

_He was too absorbed in the fact that Donghae's hand was down his pants and the feel of his warm skin gliding across his. Their clothes coming off and being thrown to the side, strewn all over the car floor. _

_He failed to notice Donghae's shaking eyes and the way his breathing turned rigid. Failed to notice that Donghae wasn't so sure about this anymore._

_But Eunhyuk loved the feel of being inside Donghae. He loved how it felt to kiss his lips until they were puffy and red. Loved the feel of their bodies moving together. Loved hearing Donghae's sweet moans in his ear._

_Because it made him love him even more. _

_After, he hugged Donghae close and whispered sweet words in Donghae's ear. Then blushing after realizing what he had said. Donghae replied with a slight smile and tangled his fingers in Eunhyuk's hair. The tears spilling from his eyes. _

Donghae loved him, that was true. Maybe love also didn't revolve around sex. So why wouldn't Donghae touch him more than holding hands?

Eunhyuk was too afraid to ask. So he just scrambled out of bed and slipped his slippers on, making his way downstairs. He thought he could faintly smell food but brushed it aside thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Taking the steps one by one, he walked into the large dining room to find Donghae pouring some orange liquid in a tall glass.

"Morning!" Donghae smiled.

"Morning."

"I hope you slept well?"

Eunhyuk walked to Donghae's side and laced his arms around his waist. "I did. Thank you."

"I made breakfast!"

"I didn't know you could cook…"

"I don't. The cooks did but I hope you like it."

Donghae shuffled to their seats with Eunhyuk still connected to his side. He peeled him off and placed him in his seat; setting the food in front of him. Then sitting in the chair next to him.

"Guess what?" Donghae asked.

"Mwoya?"

"It snowed last night and they cancelled school tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Eunhyuk jumped.

"Yeah! I know right! I thought the exact same thing when they posted it on the school website this morning."

"So what do we do now?"

Donghae smiled and flailed his arms. "I know something~!"

"Mwoya?"

"Hyukie? Do you want to go play with me in the snow today?" He asked. His eyes as hopeful as ever.

"B-but snows cold," Eunhyuk whined.

Donghae slapped his arm and glared at him. "Mwoya! How dare you say that! Hurry up and eat! Because after you're going to get dressed and play in the snow with me," Donghae said. He held up his fork and smirked. "I want to build a snowman.

"Anyo," Eunhyuk whispered, slumping into his chair even more.

Eunhyuk was stuffed the brim with jackets, gloves, scarves and layers of pants. It wasn't even that cold out and yet Donghae made him dress up like there was a blizzard. He was already sweltering hot by the time he got the last piece on. Donghae was too busy flailing around the whole backyard while Eunhyuk was still trying to make it down the steps.

He looked like a snowman himself.

"Donghae," He called out.

"Eunhyuk! The snow is so pretty~!" Donghae ignored.

"DONGHAE!"

"What?" He innocently looked at him with a pile of snow in his hands.

"I can't move."

"Good," He smirked evilly.

"WHAT!"

"I want Eunhyuk to stay nice and warm so he won't get a cold!"

"Why are you speaking as if there are another of me?" Eunhyuk snapped.

Donghae smiled and walked to his side, lacing his arm through Eunhyuk's and pulling him down the stairs.

"Snowman~!" Donghae sung.

"Aish."

"You make the head and I'll make the rest," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk wasn't even sure if he could bend down at the moment. He was afraid that if he did, then he would tumble over and end up becoming a snowman himself. Donghae probably wouldn't even help him up.

He just stood there, sweating like crazy, watching Donghae happily dance around the yard in the snow.

"Crazy man," he whispered.

It took about an hour for Donghae to finally pull it all together; after yelling at Eunhyuk for not making the head and having to make it himself.

"YAY!" Donghae cheered.

Eunhyuk just groaned and felt like he was having hot flashes.

"Donghae-ah!" He said.

"Yes?"

"Can I at least take a coat or scarf off? I'm dying!"

Donghae gave him a death glare and shook his head violently. "Anyo!"

"Wae!" He cried.

"Because!" he snapped. "Now, I want to make a snow angel!"

Eunhyuk just let himself fall in the snow; listening to Donghae tell him to wave his arms in an up and down formation. He just sighed and lied there in the cold snow. Feeling it soak through the jackets one at a time. He felt at ease.

Until Donghae jumped on him and made him exhale whatever breath was in him.

"Hyukie~!" He smiled as his warm breath covered Eunhyuk's flushed cheeks.

"Donghae~!" He mimicked back.

"Saranghae."

Eunhyuk looked into Donghae's eyes and felt his heart jump with joy. The sparkle in his eyes that reminded him of the snowflakes and how each one is never the same. As if they were made to be unique. That's what Donghae was. Unique. Donghae's lips were shimmering and pink. His cheeks resembled the color of a rose and he sounded out of breath from all the running around he did in the snow. The strands of hair that fell in front of his face were either covered in sweat or snow but either way, it still looked good on him.

When he tried to reach up and hug him, the jackets constrained him arms. He groaned and inhaled Donghae's sweet laugh. His sweet, warm laugh that would melt the snow around them. He watched with wanting eyes when Donghae pulled off a glove and placed his warm hand on Eunhyuk's cheek.

Instantly and instinctively, he leaned into the touch and gave a little moan. Donghae's long fingers pushing back his hair and caressing his warm cheek. He let them dance on Eunhyuk's cheek while he smiled and gave small little chuckles here and there. Letting them make their way towards his puffy lips and trailing them softly.

You could see the temptation in Donghae's eyes and how he was starting to long to kiss Eunhyuk. And it didn't help when all the clothing tied Eunhyuk to the ground, still making it impossible for him to move.

"Come" Donghae whispered, "I'm cold."

Eunhyuk's heart stopped when Donghae got up and pulled Eunhyuk up with all his might. Almost falling to the floor himself. With a smile, he led Eunhyuk into the house.

Donghae came back out into the living room carrying two hot cups of home-made hot cocoa while Eunhyuk sat by the fire. Grimacing at it because of how hot it was making him.

"Here you go!" Donghae announced, handing the cup over to Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk was sure Donghae meant something else when he said he was cold but then again, maybe he has a sad, sad mind.

He watched Donghae grab pillows and piled them behind them while they leaned on the edge of the couch. Making sure to grab warm blankets that they could cuddle with.

Eunhyuk sipped his hot cocoa and cursed at himself for being so hopeful.

Maybe he should ask him about that…hmm.

"All warm?" Donghae asked, once finished with settling everything down for them.

"As warm as I'll ever be," He whispered.

"I love snow." Donghae smiled, taking a sip.

"I hate snow."

"Aish! Don't be like that!" Donghae nudged his arm.

Donghae?" Eunhyuk trailed on. With his cup by his lips, he looked into the fire while Donghae leaned his head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" He whispered.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

Donghae sighed. "Of course I do. More than anything."

"More than snow?" Eunhyuk teased.

"More than snow." Donghae chuckled.

"Then, why only once?"

Donghae looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Once what?"

"Why did you only sleep with me once?"

"Eunhyuk…"

Eunhyuk just kept staring into fire, thinking he wouldn't get an answer from Donghae. His heart was beating and the crackling sound of the fire didn't calm it.

"To be honest," Donghae paused. "I love you so much that I'm afraid if we go to fast, then I'll ruin things. I can't lose someone as precious as you Eunhyuk. I can't lose someone that means so, so much to me. You're the only thing in my life that makes me happy and I know we've been together for seven months now but that's too early. I was caught up with the feeling and excitement of finally being with you that I gave in so early.

"I guess you could say that I want to take things the way they are supposed to be taken. I want Eunhyuk to love me…for me and not what I give. I just don't want to be one thing in your eyes." He finished, his hand trailing around the rim of the mug.

Eunhyuk held the tears back and broke the silence by giving a small laugh.

"You think too much, Donghae. You could never be one thing in my eyes. You're a million things that make up the wonderful person I love. I was just unsure that maybe you didn't…love me anymore."

Donghae placed his cup on the coffee table and adjusted himself in a way that his head rested on Eunhyuk's lap. He closed his eyes and snuggled himself closer to Eunhyuk's chest.

"I could never stop loving my Hyukie," he whispered before he yawned and fell asleep.

"Always using me as a pillow. Aish." Eunhyuk sighed.

His heart felt better. It felt cleared up from that stormy weather that settled above it.

There was no way Donghae would ever stop loving him. And he knew that for sure now.


	24. Chp 22 Yesung and Ryeowook

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

YESUNG & RYEOWOOK

The men in their black uniforms sat across from Ryeowook and his mother. They had come to discuss what would happen now. Ryeowook fiddled with his thumbs and ignored the feel of the walls closing in on him.

"Mrs. Kim. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she hoarsely whispered.

"We know how hard this is and we want to help."

"Of course you do."

"We were wondering if we could have your son step out while we talk." The black coats talk.

Ryeowook nodded and left the room. After closing the doors, he leaned his ear against the cold wood. Only catching brief segments of the conversation.

"…and we know how important your husbands company is to you…transfer here and then everything will be fine…no…your son, Ryeowook. He's of age and his father…wanted this for the company. We will let you think about this."

Ryeowook pulled away from the door and fell onto the window seat.

Although he only caught some of the conversation. He knew what they meant. Knew what they had come for and knew what was that black briefcase.

His birthday passed. He is now eighteen and of legal age. Legal age to run the business. But he had to be twenty to own it under his own consent. His mother could still make him do it, even if he didn't want to.

"_Sungmin? I can't see where I'm going!" Ryeowook cried as he used his free left hand to feel around._

"_Just a little farther~" Sungmin assured._

"_Mwoya?" Ryeowook chuckled. _

"_Okay," Sungmin said. "Ready?"_

_He peeled the cloth off Ryeowook's eyes and smiled._

"_Why is it still dark?" Ryeowook whined. He jumped suddenly when lights flashed on and people jumped up with smiling faces._

"_Surprise~!" Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae and Heechul all exclaimed._

"_Omo~!" Ryeowook grew wide-eyed._

"_Happy Birthday~!" _

_He felt the tears swell in his eyes like the waves of a sea storm. He started to cry even more when everyone walked over to him and gave him a warm, comforting group hug. _

"_Do you feel old?" Leeteuk asked._

"_Like, one hundred," Ryeowook said._

"_One hundred!" Yesung choked out a laugh, taking Ryeowook's hand in his._

"_I'm old Yesung. Do you still love me?" Ryeowook chuckled._

"_I don't know." He teased._

"_YAH!" Ryeowook pinched Yesung's arm._

"_Cake?" Sungmin interrupted in time. He pushed through the crowd with a pink cake, made by himself._

_It stood tall with three layers of different sizes. The cake was covered in white but decorated in pink. Black signatures of his friends surrounding the red letters of 'Happy Birthday Ryeowook. We love you!'_

_We love you._

_How could he leave now?_

_Yesung decided to stay the night on Ryeowook's birthday. He helped clean and carry the gifts upstairs._

_Sungmin got Ryeowook some clothes from his favorite designer that was not out yet. Leeteuk and Eunhyuk got him an endless amount of his favorite chocolate and a HUGE bath set because Ryeowook liked to look nice. Donghae, being the funny guy he is, got Ryeowook animal toe socks. Heechul, not knowing Ryeowook very well but they became friends over the weeks since he was friends with Sungmin, had made Ryeowook a photo album but it had pictures of everyone he knew._

_It was like Heechul knew he was leaving._

_Ryeowook let Yesung place the presents on his couch and fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply; the taste of cake lingering on his tongue. He could feel Yesung crawling on top of him and his breath on his face._

"_You look tired Wookie," Yesung said._

"_I am." Ryeowook whispered. Yesung hands were on his chest and rubbing in slow circular motions. He had to get this out of him before he forgot. _

"_Yesung?"_

"_Ye?"_

"_How…how would you feel if I had to leave?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like move."_

_Yesung just laughed. "You would never move silly." _

"_But what if I did?" Ryeowook whispered._

_Yesung looked down into his eyes and ignored the truth behind his eyes. Just having Ryeowook ask him this kind of question was starting to hurt. _

"_You wouldn't."_

_Ryeowook just sighed and gave up. It would be no use. So he faked a smiled and placed his hands on Yesung's chest._

"_Oh, yeah! I got you something!" Yesung exclaimed as he jumped off Ryeowook and the bed and scrambled his way to his bag on the couch. He dug through whatever was in there and walked back towards Ryeowook holding a brown case._

"_Open it~!" He sung._

_Ryeowook took the black rectangular case and opened it. He almost choked on his spit when he noticed the gold charm bracelet in the box. It had hearts, stars, the sun and moon, and right in the middle was a small square picture of him and Yesung. _

"_Yesung-ah," Ryeowook said._

"_I got it for you because I wanted to be the one to get you something special." Yesung took the case and pulled the bracelet out carefully. Taking Ryeowook' s thin wrist, he wrapped the bracelet around his hand and clasped it together. Amazed on how he managed to get the perfect size._

"_Ta-Da~!" Yesung smiled._

"_Yesung, I don't know what to say…"_

"_I love you?"_

_Ryeowook chuckled and dangled the bracelet and it's charms. "I love you too."_

_Yesung tackled Ryeowook with kisses and wrapped his arms around his small body. _

_The sweet moans of both lovers. The slight jingle of Ryeowook's charms bumping against each other. The taste of cake mingling between the two as the whispers and words of lovers were being exchanged. Ryeowook enjoyed the feeling of being high and in love like he always did. Enjoyed the feeling of Yesung._

_What would Yesung do once he left?_

The sound of the doors opened and Ryeowook stood up to look at his mother. The men shook hands with her and left proudly with smiles on their faces.

He slowly walked into the room, his fingers fiddling with his bracelet, and waited until his mother would say something. But for awhile she just stood there, finally giving a sigh and left with the sound of her heels clacking violently against the silent room.

"Mom?" Ryeowook whispered. She stopped in her steps and stood there. "W-what…did you?"

"Pack your things Ryeowook. Were leaving for China in a couple of weeks."


	25. Chp 23 Heechul

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

HEECHUL

Heechul was dating Siwon. Heechul like Siwon and they always hung out. But what was the dilemma?

Let's see, Heechul still likes Hangeng but his love for him diminishes the fact that he was being bullied. He's attracted to the bad boy type so when ever he see's Hangeng, his heart would race profoundly like it did in the beginning. It still made no sense to him and he kind of felt a little depressed that everything ended. Hangeng never talked to him or bothered him anymore and Siwon seemed pretty glad about that.

He just wanted to relive the moment when Hangeng kissed him on the rooftop but it hurt when he left. His heart was mush and tangled in a mess of cords and strings. Where, to untangle it you hade to pull one piece at a time out and over and under the loops and through the holes to finally get on out. Could he do that to his heart?

Could he untangle the mess it was in and finally fix things? Could he and Hangeng become friends?

Siwon was gone for the day so Heechul ate alone. Sungmin offered for him to eat with everyone else but he wasn't feeling up to it. He felt like just sitting in the grass outside in the somewhat warm weather and think while eating some string cheese.

He liked peeling it apart but also found it a pain when they would never come off perfect or one side would be thicker than the other. String cheese was just string cheese.

"Aish~! Why won't you work with me!" Heechul snapped at the floppy cheese and just threw the rest in his mouth. With a sigh from another defeat of his string cheese, he laid back under the tree and closed his eyes.

Half the sun settled on his face while the other was kept in the cold shade. It felt odd so Heechul shifted into the sun with both eyes closed, afraid the sun would blind him and rammed into something hard.

"Ow." He rubbed the side of his head and opened his eyes, wondering where the sun went.

A tall figure stood in his way and the sun made it hard to see who it was. It hurt to strain them just to make the outline of the face. But when they did, he jumped back and rubbed at his eyes this time. Wondering if this was actually happening.

"H-Hangeng?"

"Yah! What are you doing here?" Hangeng crossed his arms, walking into the shade.

"Uh…" Was all Heechul could manage.

"This is _my_ spot."

Heechul chuckled and then looked back Hangeng. He felt like toying with him a bit. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't I seen you here before?" Heechul smiled.

Hangeng scoffed and shifted in his stance. "Are _you_ serious?"

"Yes."

Hangeng gave up. "Scoot over!" He snapped at Heechul, slightly kicking him with his foot.

Heechul did as told and moved over into the cold shade. Shivering a little but the warmth of his own heart speeding up inside his chest warmed him up. His face felt hot and his palms were starting to get sweaty. The silence growing between the two didn't make his situation any better because his heart wouldn't calm down. Here he was with Hangeng, actually sitting next to him and it seemed a little too surreal.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but ended up pinching a little too heard and gave a little yelp.

Hangeng snapped up and stared at Heechul. Taking in the scene and rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but notice Heechul shiver just a little and he did something he didn't realize he did.

He gave Heechul his jacket. He knew he shouldn't have but he was feeling a little generous and he, honestly, couldn't stand the fact that the guy he was in love with was _cold._ Slowly, he would come to the fact he liked men but it would still take some time. He couldn't just change suddenly. He still, sort of, liked women.

Heechul jumped at the sudden contact and the slight graze of Hangeng's skin on his neck. Feeling the Goosebumps rise on his skin as his heart suddenly went in a state of utter panic. Hangeng could probably hear it.

"Gamsahabnida.," Heechul said. Hugging the jacket close and inhaling the smell of Hangeng. He has a musky sort of forest smell. It smelled nice.

"Ah! Food!" Hangeng reached for Heechul's lunch box and placed it on his lap. Opening it find a half a sandwich, a bag of M&M's and a small juice box.

Heechul just watched Hangeng take his lunch like it was his own and eat it. He seemed to be enjoying until he decided to comment on it.

"Did you make this?" Hangeng said with a full mouth.

Heechul nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"It taste awful." Hangeng took another bite.

Heechul narrowed his eyes at Hangeng, wondering why he was still eating it. "Gee. Thanks," Heechul droned.

"Really! How can you eat this?" But yet he still kept chewing.

Heechul snapped the sandwich away from Hangeng and the lunch box. "Then don't eat it!"

It was funny to watch Hangeng try to grab the sandwich back from him because Heechul kept teasing him.

"Yah! Give me it back!"

"It's _my _sandwich!" Heechul mimicked Hangeng.

Hangeng finally snatched it away and scooted far enough away so Heechul wouldn't get it back.

Heechul just watched Hangeng eat the rest of his lunch and didn't even bother to say thanks.

"Your welcome," Heechul said.

Hangeng just shrugged and laid back on the grass.

It felt a little relieving to have Hangeng by his side. After all the pain he went through, his heart still craved his touch. As much as he hated it, he still wanted it.

_I make no sense_, Heechul mentally slapped himself. Just then his phone vibrated.

It was a text message from Siwon and he was asking if they wanted to go out tonight. Heechul didn't have anything planned so he said yes anyways. He liked being with Siwon. It made him feel happy.

When he looked back up, Hangeng was gone. His eyes searched around the courtyard until they finally found on him, already walking into the building. Heechul sighed and got up, then noticing the jacket that still clung to his shoulders and smelled heavenly.

Heechul decided to take the abnormally long way home. Of course he could get a ride but he felt like he needed to think about things for a while. To get a break of school.

He thought about school and how well he was doing. He then thought of Siwon and felt himself blushing. Heechul wasn't exactly a virgin. He's lost that long ago but he had not had sex in a long time. Because he believed you could only do it with someone you love, and Heechul loved that person. The person he gave up everything for. The guy he was madly and deeply in love with but he was gone. He had to forget about it.

So him and Siwon have done _things_ but they haven't gone farther than that. To put it blatantly, Siwon has not 'entered him' but has touched him. Who never knew Siwon was good at other things.

Heechul chuckled to himself evilly and skipped a bit.

"What's up with you?" A voice asked.

Heechul snapped around and jumped back when he noticed Hangeng, again.

"Are you stalking me?" Heechul blurted, then covering up his mouth. Blushing deeply.

"What?" Hangeng smiled. "No, I'm just…walking."

"Because it seems like your stalking me."

"I would never…" Hangeng laughed.

Heechul looked at him with cautious eyes and walked on with Hangeng by his side. It kind of seemed like he was following him and it was also weird that Hangeng was walking the same way as him.

"Oh, here's your jacket," Heechul said. He pulled the black coat out of his bag and handed it over to Hangeng. Attempting to get one last smell before giving it over without being seen.

"No. It's okay. You can have it."

"Uh…Okay then."

They walked on longer in silence with Hangeng occasionally whistling. That was until it drove Heechul to the edge.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. They had stopped on the trail that trailed like a maze around the park but would lead him to the street that his house would be on. The woods facing the backs of both of them.

Hangeng jumped back and then ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Why have you been walking with me for the past thirty minutes? Why are you following me! You are stalking me, aren't you?" Heechul rushed.

"Sorry."

"You can't apologize for stalking someone. You leave them alone!"

"I am following you but only because I wanted to tell you something. I was going to tell you at lunch but you make it hard for me to think. So I decided to follow you home and tell you but as you can tell by just walking with you and not saying anything, I haven't found the guts to do it," Hangeng said.

Heechul cocked his head to the side, shaking it at the same time. "What are you talking about?"

"Heechul," Hangeng started, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Following me? You said that already so you can leave now." Heechul pointed to the left.

"NO! Let me finish!" Hangeng snapped. With a deep breath, he started again. "I'm sorry for ruining your school year here. You were new here and I made it where you weren't able to make friends. I'm sorry for hurting you but there was reason behind it. You know how when you love something, you sometimes don't want that person, or whatever it may be, to love someone or something else? To put it simply, that was how I felt when I was with you. I felt like I needed to protect you so I hurt you to make people stay away from you.

"But you would understand if you were me. People at school were saying things about you that I didn't like. Things like how they wondered what you were like in bed," Hangeng paused to see Heechul's reaction.

His face twisted in disgust and question.

"They were actually thinking about doing things that were worse than what I was doing. I did those things to you because, like an animal, I was marking my territory. Telling the others who and what was mine which was you. But then it felt like my plan was falling apart because you ended up with someone else.

"I'm sorry for everything but I also did it because it was hard for me to accept the fact that I love you. That I love a man and he may no longer like me back. Obviously you don't because you're with Siwon but you get my point, I hope." Hangeng looked up into Heechul's dark eyes and saw his hands shaking.

"You asshole!"

"What?"

Heechul placed both his hands on Hangeng's chest and pounded onto him with all his strength, backing Hangeng up.

"I can't believe you! You stupid, dimwitted idiot!" Heechul screamed. "Do you know how much pain you put me through! How many times I cried and how afraid of you I had been!" Heechul's eyes were brimmed with tears. "I don't know why I ever loved you! And I still don't know why I still do!"

Hangeng took both of Heechul's hands and pulled them off of his chest. "What did you just say?"

Heechul fell to the ground as Hangeng went with him. "Why? WHY!" He cried. "Why couldn't you just tell me you loved me? Why couldn't you just do things the easy way? I would of said yes if you just didn't act like a total ass to me. I c-can't believe you're saying this to me now!" He choked as he punched Hangeng in the chest one last time.

Hangeng didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that the man he loved, loved him back or be angry that Heechul hated him.

"Heechul," He whispered.

"What?" He moaned as his hands tightened around Hangeng's shirt and letting his head fall on him.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"I'd kick your ass."

"Good~" Hangeng chuckled and took Heechul's face in his hands. Without letting Heechul think, he kissed him roughly on the lips. Remembering the time he kissed him on the rooftop. He could feel Heechul hitting him but each hit grew fainter and replaced themselves around his neck.

Heechul pulled himself as close as possible to Hangeng's warm body. Letting his lips move violently against Hangeng's and dragged his tongue over his lips.

Ten seconds in and he's already turned on. And when Hangeng would let his hand trail it's way up his shirt, he convulsed into a world of pleasure and Goosebumps.

"Heechul, I love you," Hangeng whispered, running his hand through Heechul's short brown hair.

"Stop talking and kiss me," Heechul snapped.

Heechul felt sky high. He felt like the happiest person in the world. Not only because he found out the man he loved, loved him back but also the fact that it was Hangeng. The guy he's liked since the beginning.

What he didn't realize was that he was so caught up that world that he had totally forgot about Siwon. Totally forgot about their date and spent the night with Hangeng.

"Heechul~!" His mother sang as she walked into his room.

"What?" He asked.

She walked over to his window and pulled the blinds open. "Wake up~! Your father and I will be leaving for the night with some friends. We're going on vacation on the island so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we let their son stay with you?"

"No, I don't mind," he said. "Who is it?"

"His name's Hangeng. We met his parents at a conference and you know your father, he get's along with others so well." She laughed.

"W-what?" He froze. His heart started to race and he jumped out of bed without fixing himself up and ran down stairs near the voices.

"Heechul?" He heard his mother call out.

He slid into the living room and noticed three men standing together with smiles on their faces. It was Hangeng and his father talking with his father.

The figures both looked up at the same time and Heechul could only see Hangeng wink at him with a smirk.

"Heechul! You're awake?"

"Ye." Was all he could muster up as his eyes still lingered on Hangeng.

"This is a friend of mine." His father motioned towards the older man.

"Annyeong!" Heechul said.

"Oh~! Look at the time. We'll be late." He exclaimed.

His mother walked back in with her purse around her shoulder and waved for the men.

"Heechul, we'll be leaving so I hope you can show Hangeng to a room. Make sure to get along."

"Oh, it's okay!" Hangeng smiled at Heechul's father. "We go to the same school so I'm sure we'll get along."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Heechul felt his legs go weak as he watched with wide eyes. Was this a dream?

Was Hangeng really staying over?

Heechul finished making dinner which didn't seem to be much. He felt like a sandwich so he made what he usually made for lunch but made a second one with a painful face.

Walking out to the table, he placed the plate in front of Hangeng. They hadn't talked since his parents left and Hangeng didn't seem to care. He just walked around the house and looked at whatever he found interesting. Heechul hiding out in his room, hyperventilating to death wondering what he's going to do.

"Do you only know how to make sandwiches?" Hangeng said.

Heechul nodded. "Yep. I'm sorry I'm not a chef."

Hangeng took a bite and nodded. "Yep. Taste horrible."

"Aish~!" Heechul whispered to himself.

He couldn't understand Hangeng at all.

"So what do you do when your parents are gone?" Hangeng asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You don't, like, throw a party or anything?"

Heechul looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't have friends remember."

"I thought you did."

"I do, but I'm not telling you who."

"So…uh…"

Heechul chewed slowly and picked at the crumbs that were falling onto his shirt.

"Heechul?" Hangeng asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to do anything after this?" Hangeng whispered.

Heechul froze and gulped down his bite. Almost choking on how big the piece was. His eyes brimming with painful tears until it finally made it's way down his throat.

"What do you mean?"

"No! NO! Nothing like that!" Hangeng nervously laughed. "I meant, like…do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"You want to watch a movie?

"Yeah~!"

"After what happened yesterday?"

"Uh…"

Heechul smiled to himself and took another bite of his sandwich. It seemed a little odd for Hangeng to ask Heechul to watch a movie.

"Hangeng, I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?" Hangeng asked.

"It's weird. I never knew our parents were friends and when I do, they drop you off here with me to stay with each other for a night. Are you planning something?"

"No. I never knew our parents were friends either."

"You didn't?"

"No…"

They ate in silence for awhile as Heechul gathered his thoughts. He could not help but notice Hangeng occasionally looking at him out of the corner of his eye. It didn't help much either when he would be reminded of last night and then start remembering what had happened in the woods. It was like his blood would start rushing again and he would start craving Hangeng's touch all over again.

He dropped his head on the table with a moan. Afraid of what may happen tonight.

So Hangeng didn't really leave Heechul's side after that. He clung to him like a leech and sat on his bed while Heechul wandered around on the internet for a bit. They forgot about the movie and Hangeng was not really sure on what to do next with Heechul.

That man was like a puzzle. You start to think you have the right piece but when you put it together, you find out you were wrong.

He heard a phone ringing and noticed Heechul shuffle around to silence the sound.

"Annyeong?" He said.

"It's Siwon."

Heechul smiled to himself. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were okay? You didn't come over last night and I thought something had happened to you."

_Shit_, Heechul thought. "Uh…No I'm fine…now! I wasn't feeling so good last night so I came home. I'm so sorry I didn't call you about that."

"I hope your okay Heechul," Siwon said. "Do you mind if I come over?"

Heechul started coughing. If Siwon found Hangeng here, he's not sure what would happen. He looked back at his bed where Hangeng sat staring and flipping through a magazine.

"Uh…Siwon, I'm still not feeling well. I think I came down with the flu."

"Well, call me tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Siwon."

"Bye~! I love you."

Heechul felt a pang of regret in his heart. "I love you too." He clicked the end button on the phone and let it fall to the ground. He had just lied to Siwon and he wasn't feeling like the greatest person in the world.

It didn't help when he felt hands run there way down his chest.

"Hangeng," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Heechul moaned at the feel of Hangeng's hand trailing down to his waist. His cold fingers making him shudder from the touch but also moving into it.

"D-don't-" Heechul gasped.

"But I love you Heechul. When will you see that?" Hangeng whispered in his ear.

"I do but I-I can't."

"Why not?" Hangeng stopped. "I love you! But it doesn't make me feel any better that you're still dating that man!"

"Leave," Heechul whispered.

"What?"

"Hangeng, I can't do this."

It took all he had to resist.

Hangeng ignored his plea and kissed him like he did before. Placing both hands on Heechul's waist and shoving his body on his desk, pushing everything to the side.

Heechul moaned at the feel of Hangeng in him. How rough he was when he was angry and how sweet he was when they finished.

He felt like he was going against everything he believed in.

Hangeng was just so addictive.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Sungmin." Heechul smiled, twirling his spoon in the ice cream.

Sungmin skipped as he scooped the ice cream into his mouth. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"What do you mean?"

"Siwon said you were sick. I know we probably shouldn't be eating something cold but I'm just glad you're feeling better! I was lonely for a while."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I haven't seen him and when I call him, he says he's busy with work."

Heechul nodded.

Sungmin didn't really like to talk about his boyfriend. And when they did, he usually had a solemn, sad visage on. It looked like he was on the brink of crying.

"Anyways~!" Sungmin smiled. "Where to next?"

Heechul chuckled. "Uh…the mall?"

"Good! Because I really need some new scarves."

Heechul smiled. They both had finished their ice cream so Heechul took both cups and walked over to the trash can. Looking up and catching something he didn't plan on ever seeing.

At the café across the street was Hangeng…and his girlfriend sitting down and having a cup of coffee.

Heechul froze and mentally slapped himself.

"How the hell…?" He whispered, walking back over to Sungmin's side.

Somewhere deep inside him, he felt like he was being used and everything Hangeng had said or done to him was a lie.


	26. Chp 24 Kyuhyun

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

KYUHYUN & ZHOU MI

Kyuhyun was happy.

The morning light was strewn all over the walls through the colored glass. He yawned, stretched and moaned at the feel of his joints popping in delight. The sheets shuffling around his naked body as he turned toward the sleeping male next to him.

With a sheepish smile and a quiet chuckled he placed his palm in the slight divot where the back meets the waist. Blushing feverishly, he slowly and softly carried his fingertips up his spine until Zhou Mi would stir awake, moaning in the process. Kyuhyun placed his hand on the back of Zhou Mi's neck and played with the baby curls.

"Hmm," Zhou Mi hummed.

"Morning~" Kyuhyun whispered.

"Hmm," he repeated. Zhou Mi's eyes fluttered open like the first flight of a butterfly. "I'm tired."

Kyuhyun chuckled. "Really?" He plopped himself up onto his elbow to glance at the clock on the bedside. "Because I believe we've slept for more than twelve hours."

"Ugh," Zhou Mi groaned.

"I don't blame you. We went for about…" Kyuhyun paused to dramatically count on his fingers for the effect, "four? Five rounds?

"Six~"

"Six! Jeez," Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi couldn't sleep. Mostly because he spent most of the night thinking after Kyuhyun fell asleep on his chest. After not being able to sleep, he got up and paced around the room. As hard as he tried, he kept imagining someone else. It wasn't helping and he felt like he was selling himself rather than doing it for love.

He wasn't sure if he loved Kyuhyun but Kyuhyun had the kind of personality that made you want to be around him.

Kyuhyun noticed Zhou Mi spacing out and climbed on top of him. Rubbing his hands up and down Zhou Mi's stomach sides. "Up for another?"

Zhou Mi smiled. "You sure do ask for a lot."

"Because I like sex with Zhou Mi," Kyuhyun said as he moved his hands up to Zhou Mi's chest.

"That's all we are."

Kyuhyun froze. "What?"

"Sex Buddies."

Kyuhyun felt his heart drop. "Yeah…"

Zhou Mi looked at the clock on the bedside and snapped up; making Kyuhyun fall over to his side.

"Oh no! I have to go Kyu." Zhou Mi scattered around the room for his clothes.

Kyuhyun didn't really feel like stopping Zhou Mi after what he had said. His heart was beating in a state of panic and he had to fight the will to cry. He silently wrapped himself up in the bed sheets and huddled closer to them. More for comfort than warmth. Within moments Zhou Mi was already dressed and trying to turn on his phone.

"I'll call you later Kyuhyun." He said before he stumbled out of his room.

"Bye," Kyuhyun whispered.

Kyuhyun never received a call from Zhou Mi. He wasn't planning on it because Zhou Mi just came by whenever and only occasionally when Kyuhyun would ask. He didn't really feel like asking. He wanted him to be the one to come over.

But Sungmin came over. And Kyuhyun didn't mind…as long as Sungmin wouldn't touch his stuff. That would give away everything.

He came by around two with a box and that never ending smile of his.

"Hi Kyu~!" He sang.

Kyuhyun nodded. "Hey. W-what are you doing here?"

"It's our anniversary silly! I knew you would forget so I decided to surprise you!" Sungmin twirled the cake in his hands.

Kyuhyun did forget. He was too absorbed in his secret life of Zhou Mi and also forgot he had a boyfriend. Sungmin had evaporated from his memory. Evaporated like rain on a sunny day.

"Can I come in?" Sungmin whispered.

"Ah, Sorry!" Kyuhyun said as he opened to door wide enough for Sungmin. Letting him skip inside and stood there in front of him, his hands in his pockets and nothing to say.

"Kyu, are you okay? Should I come back later?" Sungmin pondered.

Kyuhyun chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. More than fine actually." He thought of Zhou Mi.

"Oh, okay then." Sungmin hugged the cake tighter to his chest. Wondering when Kyuhyun and him became so awkward. "Happy Anniversary~!" He smiled, holding out the cake with a red face.

Kyuhyun took the cake out of Sungmin's hands and turned towards the kitchen. Sungmin following close behind. He was lonely and Sungmin would keep him company…until Zhou Mi would text him.

Kyuhyun cut the cake as Sungmin sat across from him on the island, humming and twirling around on the stool. The sweet aroma of chocolate filling the air when Sungmin got up to start pulling out the plates.

"I'm amazed I still know where they are," Sungmin said, laughing.

Kyuhyun pursed his lips and nodded, dropping a slice of cake on each plate, making sure to grab the forks. Of course Kyuhyun noticed Sungmin pulled only a plate and bowl out.

"What's the bowl for?" He asked.

"You still like your cake in the milk don't you?"

"Yeah…"Kyuhyun proceeded and pulled the milk in the milk as it sloshed around the cake. He quickly tore a piece off with his fork before the cake turned too soggy. The taste hinted preserved memories as he let it stand in his mouth before swallowing.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" He asked Sungmin; who sat poking the cake distastefully and with blank eyes.

"I'm not really hungry," Sungmin whispered. It was more like, Not in the mood.

"That's the first and with cake too."

Sungmin was knee deep in his thoughts and soon he would waist high. The endless questions and accusations that poked continuously at his brain, begging to be let out. A mass exodus all at once would only confuse him more than he was at the moment.

The white frosting on the cake reminded Sungmin of the ice cream and the Ferris wheel. The triangular shape reminded him of all the guitar picks he collected and the ones Kyuhyun bought for him. The brown cake, the heap of it all, reminded him of the dark lust that filled Kyuhyun's eyes that night. How, when he woke up, he found a note on the pillow with scribbled words in the shape of '_I'm sorry'_. All he could muster up was the faint change of their relationship. Even after he was the one calling Kyuhyun but never actually seeing him until now. Sometimes only once a month for a short period of time.

Kyuhyun no longer looked pale. His eyes were bright like the sun and he glowed more. His skin was shiny and his hair all frayed about-a little wet from a shower. He looked better than when he saw him months ago.

A month of missed calls, un-replied text messages and the silent cries of his tears. Dropping to the floor with a thud louder than before in the ever so quiet walls of his room. His friends always cheered him up but it was never enough to fill the growing hole in his chest. His seams fraying and growing looser by the day. A, almost, broken doll.

Sungmin now looked like Kyuhyun five months ago. Swollen eyes in dark caves. Dull lifeless hair and plain skin that didn't even reflect the sunlight. He was the walking dead. The walking dead with a bruised heart.

So he needed to clear the stale air that drifted around him. Free the chains of his loss that were tightly clasped against his wrists. Try to set things right.

"Kyu?" He whispered.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Kyuhyun stopped chewing. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine," he said.

"I meant with us. What's wrong with us?

"Like I said, nothing."

"Sungmin dropped his fork down on the plate, the clacking as metal met glass. "How can you say nothing Kyuhyun? How? Do you not see what is happening between us?" He paused, "I feel like I'm losing you Kyuhyun. Like you're longer mine to have. I feel like I'm stuck under a wave and there is no way for me to escape."

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun whispered, not bothering to look in his eyes. "Listen to me, there is nothing wrong with us. I'm just busy preparing myself for the company and then there's school…" he lied. Lied so easily that even he was starting to believe it.

"I want to believe that Kyu, I really do. You didn't even remember our anniversary and you usually do. You would even celebrate the first day we kiss, which was two months ago, or when we first held hands. Yet, those just flew right over your head." Sungmin's eyes welled with tears. "I want to believe that there is nothing wrong but what do I have to prove that true? To back that up." He couldn't even finish because the tears were already traveling down his cheeks, some wetting his lips as they would part and Sungmin would draw in a breath, shuddering at the cold, silent air.

Kyuhyun sighed. He didn't work well with tears but he didn't want Sungmin to leave. He didn't want to _admit_ he did not want Sungmin to leave because Sungmin loved him. Kyuhyun knew Sungmin would never leave, even if he tried.

"It's over, isn't it?" Sungmin said. "You're avoiding me because you want to break up. Then let me do it." Sungmin paused, crying so hard that his whole body shook. "Kyu, I want to break up."

"No," Kyuhyun said, "No. ."

"Yes," Sungmin nodded.

"Sungmin, you can't."

"But I can Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun dropped his fork and slowly walked over to Sungmin. Holding his arms out into a hug. He sighed when Sungmin shook his head and moved away.

"Sungmin, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I don't believe it."

"But…"

"Tell me why. Give me _reasons_ why I should accept your apology."

"Because…I love you," Kyuhyun lied, placing both hands on Sungmin's stained cheeks that were burned red form the tears and kissed him.

"N-no," Sungmin coughed. "That's only one." The waves were growing bigger and he knew they would suck him in deeper and with more force that before. The aftermath of a destroyed heart frayed and strew all over the beach. Some hidden under the sand and other being lapped onto the shore as the tide would pull in and out. He was so caught up in the kiss that he gave in. Trying to remember the last time Kyuhyun kissed him but something was different. Kyuhyun tasted different and he smelled different. He smelled like a fresh rain instead of the usual smell of citrus orange that busted off his skin like the summer heat. His lips weren't moving the same way. They were lacking elegance and wanting and felt stiff to the touch but still Sungmin longed for it.

Kyuhyun felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He almost jumped at the feel of it and smiled into the kiss. He was so sure it was Zhou Mi that had text him. Sungmin's eyes were closed while his lashes lingered tears. Slowly, he pulled his hand back and pulled the cell phone out of his back pocket. Opening his eyes and holding the phone behind Sungmin's head, he looked at it and pressed the "View now' button and felt his heart leap at the words.

_Sorry I didn't call. I'll be over tonight and I'll bring dinner. ^^_

He had a good three hours before Zhou Mi could come over. All he had to do now was fix Sungmin and then everything would be the same.

He always got what he wanted.

He removed Sungmin's shirt and dragged his tongue over it, remembering when he would do that to Zhou Mi he would always give the sweetest moan but all Sungmin did was shiver and pull Kyuhyun tighter. It didn't have the same effect on him. Brushing that aside he rubbed Sungmin's bulge and finally received the moan he wanted.

Sungmin gave in. The original plan was to finish things but it felt wonderful to have Kyuhyun's hands on his skin again. The feeling of loneliness disappearing when Kyuhyun moved him onto the counter and felt the heat brewing in his groin. It felt normal to have Kyuhyun moving inside him and it also felt like it was lacking but he failed to notice that.

Sungmin was just too afraid to lose the first person he fell in love with.

Kyuhyun took another shower to erase the sweet smell that lurked in his pores. It took a couple scrubbings but he managed to finally smell the same. He frowned when he no longer smelled like Zhou Mi but he would later.

He wore simple converse, black jeans with a white shirt and black cardigan. He wasn't much for color because black and white matched everything. The doorbell finally rang and he ran downstairs; which seemed like forever. On the second doorbell ring, he opened the door and smiled at Zhou Mi who stood there with a huge bag of take out.

"Hey~!" Zhou Mi smiled.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun exclaimed.

Zhou Mi laughed and walked in, placing a chaste kiss on Kyuhyun's lips.

"What's this?" Kyuhyun took the bag from Zhou Mi's hands and opened it to smell the sweet aroma that made his mouth water.

"Chinese," Zhou Mi laughed.

"How ironic."

Zhou Mi hung his coat up in the closet and walked with Kyuhyun into the dining room.

"Could we not eat in here?" Zhou Mi asked.

"Then where do you want to eat?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie I brought?" Zhou Mi pulled out a DVD out of his back pocket and wiggled it in front of his face.

"Ooh~!" Kyuhyun looked at it. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Zhou Mi strutted away and into the entertainment room while Kyuhyun followed.

He watched Zhou Mi attempt to put the disk in while he laid all the food out on the table. Breaking the wooden chopsticks apart and fixing the couch for them. Zhou Mi finally got it in and he shuffled over to the couch, settling next to Kyuhyun all snuggly.

Kyuhyun felt the warmth Zhou Mi gave off and leaned on his shoulder. Watching Zhou Mi get all excited at the Chinese food and pluck whatever he could in his mouth. His cheeks round and huge with food.

"Kiss me now," He joked, some food spilling out as he held back his fit of laughter.

Kyuhyun smiled. "Okay!" He reached up and playfully kissed him on the mouth.

"No!" Zhou Mi squealed and rolled over. Snapping his chopsticks at Kyuhyun.

"Here~!" Kyuhyun laughed as he tried to shoved another piece of chicken into Zhou Mi's cheeks. "I know your cheeks can hold more," he snickered.

Zhou Mi froze. He looked away and chewed his food slowly. Trying not to spit it out at the sudden distaste that filled his mouth.

"Mi, you okay?"

He turned back with a failed attempt at a smile. "I'm fine. Just remembered something."

The memories started flooding him again. He remembered Henry and his cheeks and then everything else unraveled. What he thought he forgot always returned with a blow harder than before.

He felt like a cheater.


	27. Chp 25 Kangin and Leeteuk

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

KANGIN & LEETEUK

Leeteuk rolled over in the bed and slapped his hand purposely against Kangin's bare back. Snickering at the sound it made and the sound of Kangin groaning. He hid under the blanket when Kangin rolled around, almost ramming into Leeteuk. Yipping when he felt arms pull his waist in.

"What time is it?"

Leeteuk checked his white watch and smiled. "And hour after opening."

Kangin yawned. "Good~"

"We should probably wash up," Leeteuk said. They both had no shirt on and both wore boxers. Well Kangin wore briefs that detailed everything. It took all Leeteuk had not to look and be tempted to replay last night. But suddenly he felt himself staring, not noticing a warm hand on his chest and a sudden pinch of pain.

"Ow! What the heck!" Leeteuk screamed as he smacked his hand against his nipple. He tried to rub the pain away that resided on his chest. "Why did you do that?"

Kangin sat up lazily. "I have eyes Leeteuk. Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kangin laughed, tapping Leeteuk on the nose with his index finger.

"Why take a picture when I know you'll start anyways?"

"Good point~!" Kangin pinched Leeteuk's other nipple.

"S-stop!" Leeteuk screamed trying to wriggle away from Kangin's strong hands.

"But teukie!" Kangin whined.

"If you keep pinching my 'boob's, then what will there be for you to suck?" Leeteuk died laughing.

"Leeteuk? You are one weird person," Kangin said, standing up and walking towards his pile of clothes on the side. He slipped his jeans on while Leeteuk watched him with wide eyes and a red face.

Sashaying slightly over to Leeteuk and getting down on all fours, prowling towards the man. He growled playfully until he was on top of Leeteuk, looking into his eyes.

"Am I sexy?" Kangin teased.

"Only sexy men keep their pants off."

"Take them off then."

"Why would I go through all the trouble when _I'm_ the one with no pants on," Leeteuk said. He placed his hands on Kangin's chest and glided them up and down against his chest.

"But then I would have to take _my _pants off."

"KANGIN! You are making things more difficult than they should be!" Leeteuk laughed.

"How about a shower then?"

They heard the door slam open to find Kangin's father standing there with a smug look on his face. Leeteuk sunk lower onto the bed, if that was possible.

"NO! I don't need that going on when I have customers downstairs."

Kangin sat up on Leeteuk's waist. Totally ignoring the red apple that was stuck under him. The one who was trying so desperately to escape and hide in a deep dark hole.

"Ten minutes…no! Five max!" Kangin reasoned.

"NO!"

"Aish~! Always so difficult." Kangin got off Leeteuk and saw him fall to the floor with a thud and a moan. "What are you doing teukie?"

"N-nothing," he breathed, too embarrassed from Kangin's father coming in. If he would have came in a minute later, Leeteuk would of killed himself.

Leeteuk made sure to turn off his phone while he worked. He did not want anyone calling or asking him where he was while he was having a good time. His parents still thought he was going to the school to study and they were always gone. That was why he never had a good relationship with his father and his mother. They always left so he was never able to build a strong enough relationship with them. That was why he detested the work his father gave him because it was just his father's lame excuse of Father and son time. How could it be Father and son time when the son did all the work and the father was being strict.

But he lived through it because he knew his father hated Eunhyuk and would do anything to keep Leeteuk as the rightful owner of the company. It was not because Leeteuk wanted Eunhyuk to live a great life but it was about him being the bigger brother and taking care of the trouble for him. He did this because Eunhyuk didn't deserve this life. Eunhyuk wasn't the type to be enslaved. He liked being free.

Leeteuk loved Eunhyuk.

The sound of clattered dishes sounded as Leeteuk pocked up the last from the customer before. A distant smile on his face from all he was thinking.

"When you're done with those, could you go to the backroom and pull out some meat?" Kangin's father asked.

Leeteuk nodded. "Sure." He tucked the notepad in his pocket and started his way towards the counter, placing the dishes in the sink before he started his way.

"Here, let me help you!" Kangin suggested.

"YAH!" Kangin's father pointed at Kangin. "No you are not! Get your butt back to the customers!"

Kangin sighed while Leeteuk snickered.

"I hope you die," Kangin snapped.

His father have him a black stare. "Keep that up and I won't leave tonight. Keep talking," He urged.

"FINE!" Kangin snapped, rolling his eyes and his rolling his sleeves back up and returning to work.

Somehow, this seemed to happen everyday but Leeteuk didn't mind. Not a bit.

"This will be the last for a couple days," Leeteuk sighed, eating dinner across from Kangin.

"I don't like it when you leave."

"I know. Neither do I."

"You know, you never told me where you live."

Leeteuk froze. "It's just…up the rode." Up the road fifteen miles and in a huge, gold house.

"Maybe I should come over sometime," Kangin pondered.

"Maybe…" Leeteuk whispered, filling his mouth with noodles.

"You know, I've noticed. If you live around here, then where do you go to school?" Why was he being so persistent? "I'm home schooled?"

"Ah, I see." Kangin picked up a mushroom and held it out for Leeteuk.

Leeteuk wrapped his lips around it and chewed slowly.

"Well, I would like to meet your parents someday." Kangin smiled. He poured some Vinegar into his noodles and ate a little.

Leeteuk stole some of Kangin's noodles and threw them in his mouth. Laughing when he noticed the surprised expression on his boyfriends face.

"You have your own food!" Kangin said.

"But I like your food."

"Aish~!"

"Okay, here." Leeteuk snatched up some of his noodles and placed in front of Kangin's face. Kangin sat there looking at the noodles. He planned on eating them but instead he reached across the table, took Leeteuk by the shirt and kissed him.

"I like the taste of you," Kangin whispered.

Leeteuk dropped his chopsticks, the faint clatter of metal on the table. He could feel the burn rising in his face when Kangin plopped back down in his seat with a confident smirk.

"If you don't eat you might be home late," Kangin said.

"I don't mind," Leeteuk whispered, fiddling with his noodles in his bowl.

Kangin watched Leeteuk eat and couldn't help but smile at himself. Leeteuk was so cute when he was embarrassed but he never showed his confident side. The one side only Kangin knew.

After Leeteuk finished eating, he picked up his bag and walked him to the bus stop. Holding his hand and talking with him about school and how quiet it seemed after that fight.

"I would say call me but I can't."

Leeteuk hugged Kangin tightly and inhaled his smell once more. "I'll visit. Like I usually do after school." Leeteuk smiled.

Kangin watched him get on the bus and waved goodbye. A little pain in his chest but a smile on his face.

"Wait…school? Does he mean home schooled?" Kangin pondered.

Leeteuk practically skipped into the house and saw Eunhyuk in the living room.

"Ah, your home," Eunhyuk said. He turned to look at Leeteuk. "You seem happy."

"I am," Leeteuk said.

"Do you like someone Hyung?"

Leeteuk blushed even a deeper red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You always seem happy when you come home. I was just wondering."

Leeteuk chuckled and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Mom and dad are back. They've been wondering where you've been."

Leeteuk's heart stopped. "What did you say?"

"Mom and dad are home…" Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow.

"I meant to them. What did you say to them?"

"That you were at school."

Leeteuk let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness," He whispered placing a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Which is wrong." Eunhyuk turned the T.V off and walked towards Leeteuk, arms crossed.

"What?"

"I've been to the school a couple times, trying to find you. But I never did Hyung."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them because what you do is not my business but it's just weird that you would lie about something like that."

"I wasn't lying." Leeteuk snapped.

"Just…Don't- Uh…Do what you please Hyung but be careful," Eunhyuk assured.

Leeteuk stood standing in the room while his brother walked past him. He was caught. Well not entirely caught but his brother now knew he didn't go to school to study which would seem odd because Eunhyuk never studies at school. So either Eunhyuk already knew something was going on or he went with someone to school.

It all so troublesome.

Leeteuk sighed and walked upstairs to his room. Wondering how he was going to be able to leave the house when his parents had just come back.


	28. Chp 26 Yesung and Ryeowook

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

YESUNG & RYEOWOOK

_Yesung looked at Ryeowook like he was crazy. He watched him hand the paper to the teacher and leave the room. A look of sadness spread across his face. _

_Yesung jumped up from desk and ran out the door towards Ryeowook._

"_Ryeowook!" He called out._

_Ryeowook froze in his steps and didn't bother to turn around._

"_Ryeowook!" He called out louder, the sound echoing in the empty hallways. _

_Ryeowook slowly turned towards him, the tears falling to the floor and more brimming in his eyes. _

"_Don't tell me this is true."_

_Ryeowook nodded slowly. When Yesung started taking steps towards him he took steps back. Making Yesung stop in his tracks._

"_You-you can't just leave!"_

"_I have to." Ryeowook whispered._

"_You don't have to do anything."_

"_I told you. I asked you what would do if I left. I was serious Yesung."_

"_How was I supposed to know you were serious? How can I just think about you leaving?"_

_Ryeowook didn't bother to look at Yesung. "Don't follow me Yesung." He unclipped the bracelet he had been given by Yesung and placed it carefully on the floor. _

"_Wookie," Yesung voice cracked. "Please."_

_Ryeowook spun around on his heel and walked out of the building. He left Yesung alone. _

_Yesung fell down on his knees and held onto his stomach. His cries of pain spilling out of his mouth. _

Yesung awoke with a fright. His head was spinning and he felt wet and hot.

_It was just a dream_, He thought. He repeated those words in his head until his heart slowed and he was able to fall back asleep.

The dream burned vividly in his memory.

Ryeowook stared at his suitcase that sat on his bed, along with the other many that were already loaded into the car. This was the last of it and they would be sent to China like he would be. Gone from Korea and no longer with his friends. He was still under the control of his mother and she wanted him to run the company. Silently he would tell himself that he could do it but he knew in the back of his mind that they were all lies.

How could someone still so young run a company without any preparation at all. His father had not taught him anything about it.

He picked up the suitcase and walked towards the door. He knew some of them would be waiting at the airport. Especially Sungmin. Ryeowook wasn't sure if he could stop crying once Sungmin started.

But worst of all. Yesung wouldn't be there to see him leave. Would never say goodbye to Ryeowook. And he wouldn't be able to tell Ryeowook to stay because he loved him.

Ryeowook was just dreaming of something that could never happen.

Sungmin hugged Ryeowook tightly. Enough to take the breath out of him.

"R-Ryeowook!" Sungmin balled.

It was Ryeowook that started crying first. Right when he saw everyone- Sungmin, Heechul, and Leeteuk- he broke down. His tears making everyone start. The janitor would have to clean the lake of tears that were forming around them.

"P-p-please d-don't leave!" Sungmin cried even louder.

"I'm s-sorry Sungmin."

Heechul wiped continuously at his tears. Seeing Sungmin cry was not really helping him out.

Ryeowook hugged everyone once, twice more before he slowly made it's way towards the door. He turned back once more and knew Yesung wasn't going to come. He wasn't going to make it.

But there he was. Jogging towards through the lobby towards them.

Ryeowook paused and started walking towards Yesung. Falling into Yesung's arms as he held him tight.

"Ryeowook…" Yesung whispered. "I'm…sorry."

"I missed you," Ryeowook cried.

"I thought I was going to be late.

Ryeowook placed his lips against Yesung's one last time.

"I' have to tell you something." Yesung whispered against his lips.

Ryeowook pulled away. "What?" "I know I shouldn't be saying this now but I feel like you should know. For if I don't tell you, then I will regret it. And I can't let you leave without you knowing."

Yesung paused, waiting for Ryeowook to say something. When he did not, he started.

"I love you, I truly do. But…but at first I did not. It was when we first met. Our family knew each other then…"

"_Hi! I'm Yesung!" Yesung smiled as he held his hand out to Ryeowook._

_Ryeowook looked at him with wide eyes. He was new at school and a first year-making him a sophomore. He took the man's hand and shook it in his, blushing a little at the touch._

"_Uh…Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook," He mumbled._

"_Omo! That's such a nice name!" Yesung smiled._

"_Thanks…" Ryeowook blushed a even deeper red._

_Yesung tightened his grip on Ryeowook's a little tighter and pulled away. Glad they would be sitting by each other._

"_Yesung, my son. I would like you to get affiliated with a boy named Kim Ryeowook. His father is someone I have met and I would like to keep things _close_. So if you could do me a huge favor, for the company. I would like you to get to know Ryeowook, closely. As soon as I finish the deal, you can quit but do as I say," His father said to him that morning._

"_Yes Father," Yesung replied._

_Yesung looked at Ryeowook and smiled even bigger. They would be next to each other for the rest of the year and that gave Yesung more than enough time to get Ryeowook to fall in love with him._

_But soon enough after Yesung had finally gotten to know Ryeowook better, he was slipping and falling in love._

_Ryeowook was the nicest, most caring and outrageous person Yesung had ever met. _

_His father had sealed the deal but Yesung didn't stop. Because he didn't notice it had ended. He was too absorbed in Ryeowook to care. _

_Too in love to care._

Ryeowook couldn't believe what he was hearing. To find out that what he loved and what he thought was love was all a lie. A utter lie. He placed his hand against his lips and felt the tears start brimming in his eyes.

"Y-you lied to me Yesung? You're telling me that this whole relationship was a lie? I loved you!"

"No!" Yesung said. He tried to reach out for Ryeowook but watched him pull away from his touch. "Wookie…don't leave. I love you. Just please…don't."

Just like in Yesung's dream, Ryeowook took the bracelet off and placed it in Yesung's empty hand. The tears falling unwillingly.

"D-don't follow me Yesung." He choked as it took all he had not to fall down right there. With the last bit of energy in his body, he turned and walked away.

"Ryeowook!" Yesung called out. He watched Ryeowook pick up his pace and walk away. "I just wanted to let you know…" he whispered.

Yesung let Ryeowook board onto the plane with a broken heart. A heart that no longer belonged to Yesung.


	29. Chp 27 Kangin and Leeteuk

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

KANGIN & LEETEUK

Leeteuk was not able to visit Kangin after school. After all those days he did not do his work, he had to catch up. So he spent every evening working and previewing papers. Plenty of the papers were a lot harder than usual. It seemed like his father was testing him. Seeing if he could handle much more.

Leeteuk did not quite enjoy it.

Instead, he dreamed of being by Kangin's side and inhaling his restaurant smell. But Kangin was poor and Leeteuk's father would never approve of him. That was why their relationship was a secret.

But his heart did miss him right now.

Leeteuk sighed and ruffled his hair, sighing again and repeated the same process until his hair was a total mess. "Aish!"

"You don't have to be too hard on yourself." A deep voice grumbled.

Leeteuk just laughed.

"You finished a lot. I'm proud of you," his father said, flipping through all the sheets in the stack.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Good work. When you are done, you can go to your room."

"I can't leave?" Leeteuk asked.

He watched his father walk towards the window and sigh. "Leeteuk, my son, you are the heir to this company. If I have to do what I think is best for you then I will. I worry about you…I truly do," his father lied. "I may be gone all the time, along with your mother but I have eyes. I know you have been sneaking out and not doing your work like you are supposed to. So we both-your mother and I- have decided that you are no longer allowed to leave the house."

"What! You cannot do that!" Leeteuk gasped.

"But I can Leeteuk. I'm just doing what is best for you." His father turned towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Best for me! You're doing what is best for me! You obviously do not know me then," Leeteuk spit.

"When you are done. Come down for dinner. We'll be waiting."

Once the door closed Leeteuk grabbed a stack of papers and threw them across the room. A cloud of papers filling the air with white and whisking their way to the ground with ease. The room felt how and he wanted to scream but instead he fell back into the chair. Staring blankly at the door and the emptiness up in him.

He finished up the rest of his work, picking up the papers in the process when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked half irritated.

"It's Eunhyuk."

Leeteuk sighed and rubbed his face. "Come in!"

"Sorry to bother you," Eunhyuk whispered.

"It's okay."

"What are you doing?" Eunhyuk pondering as he walked closer to the desk, hands examining the papers.

"Just…work."

"I didn't know you had a job…"

"I don't. Father wanted some help with some stuff."

Eunhyuk sighed. "That…is a lot of work."

"Don't worry. This is only the first time he has asked," Leeteuk lied. Lied like a cat in the warm rays of the sun.

"Oh, well I hope I'm not bothering."

"You're not. Don't worry." Leeteuk smiled.

"Should I come back later?" Eunhyuk asked.

Leeteuk smiled and sat back in the chair, motioning his brother towards the lazy boy next to the desk.

"Oh no, It's fine."

Leeteuk watched Eunhyuk walk over to the couch and sit down. Slumping his shoulders up and down nervously. The way he started fumbling with his fingers and his eyes darting all over the room.

"Are you okay? Was there anything you wanted to ask me?" Leeteuk asked, the sound of a pen scribbling as he signed the last couple of sheets.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Leeteuk paused to look at his brother. "Eunhyuk, are you sure you are okay?"

"Leeteuk you know when you have, like, this really terrible feeling in your gut? That you know something bad may happen."

"Uh…Sure I do." Leeteuk looked into his brothers frightened eyes and licked his lips. Eunhyuk was not acting like the Eunhyuk he would always be. He seemed too off.

"Well, I have it and I guess I'm kind of just freaking out right now."

"If it makes you any better, you can stay in here until I finish the last bit."

Eunhyuk smiled and let out a deep breath. "Thanks."

"So, how are you and Donghae?"

"Same old, same old."

"Have you come out about your relationship to father?" Leeteuk asked.

Eunhyuk chuckled, somehow relighting the room with his laugh. "No. We planned on telling them this following week."

Leeteuk gave him a sincere smiled and stacked the papers up. "I hope everything works out the way you want them too. Have you thought about what will happen when they do not?"

"Fishy's talked about it a couple times."

"And?"

"We haven't really come up with a solution…" Eunhyuk mumbles.

"Just take into consideration that father is a tough one. If he does not accept it then you must think of other ways you can fix it."

"I'm just afraid of losing Donghae."

"We're always afraid to lose who we love." Leeteuk smiled, twirling around in his chair as he thought of Kangin.

Eunhyuk gave him a weird look and checked his watch. "Are you sure there is not anyone you like?"

Leeteuk pushed the chair back and stretched. The sound of him moaning and his bones cracking. Twisting his hand in a circular motion to relieve the pain from all the writing.

"Ready?"

Eunhyuk nodded and followed his brother down the stairs to the dining room. The faint sound of whispers. His steps echoed as he took each step one by one and met his parents at the end of the stairs.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Leeteuk asked.

"We are going out to eat, Leeteuk," his mother said. Her bright white smile lighting the room. Relieving the stress and anger he held on his father just moments ago.

"This is the first. As a family?" Leeteuk rolled his eyes.

"Watch the attitude!" His father snapped.

"Mianhae." Leeteuk bowed.

They walked out of the house and to the family car. His father actually driving them-which was a first. They never went out to do anything and when they did, it was for business purposes only.

They parked in front of a restaurant, his father locking the car and walking towards the building with his hand on his wife's back.

"Do you not think this is strange?" Leeteuk whispered.

"Think what is strange?" Eunhyuk looked up from his phone. "Oh, did you know Donghae's eating out too?"

"Really? Weird, ask him which one. But I mean about us going out. Father never takes us out."

"He said he's at the Kino and no, I don't." They both looked up towards the restaurant and froze in their steps.

"The Kino, right?" Leeteuk read the cursive letters in the front that read '_The Kino". _

"Uh…Yeah. Are there two in town?"

Leeteuk shook his head. "No, there is only one."

"Well, this just got odd," Eunhyuk said.

"Tell me about it."

They followed after their parents and walked into the restaurant. The jazzy music filling the air as other people ate silently with smiles on their faces. The waiter appeared and walked them to their table.

Leeteuk and Eunhyuk looked around the room. The glowing red lights bellowing across the walls in favor of granting warmness. Each voice and face given a different sound or picture of art while they talked the night away. It was nice.

"I'm starting to get that feeling in the pit of my stomach again," Eunhyuk whispered to Leeteuk.

Leeteuk nodded and gulped, his Adams apple bobbing. "Me too and its getting worse every time we take a step."

"I am not liking this."

"Neither am I."

The waiter finally led them to their table and handed the menu's to them nicely.

Leeteuk and his brother froze when they saw they family that awaited them.

"Donghae!" The both choked out.

Donghae looked up with wide-eyes and was probably thinking the same thing they were. _What is going on?_

"You three know each other?" Donghae's step-father asked, smiling a little too widely.

"We go to the same school," Eunhyuk said, looking Donghae straight in the eyes. As if they were sending thoughts to each other telepathically.

"Sit boys. Sit!"

Leeteuk and Eunhyuk scooted the chairs out and sat down while their parents talked casually. Leeteuk and Eunhyuk both leaning over the table the same time as Donghae.

"What is going on?" Leeteuk complained.

"I don't know. All they told me was we have a surprise," Donghae said.

"A surprise!" Eunhyuk sternly whispered.

"What if they found out already!" Donghae eyes grew wider.

"I don't think so guys." Leeteuk assured before the parents called them back.

"Order what you may," They said.

After dinner was serve, Eunhyuk and Donghae would casually look at each other. While Leeteuk was trying to figure out what was going on.

"We would like to make a toast!" Leeteuk's father boasted-probably half drunk…already.

"Yes, Yes!" Donghae's father laughed.

"To the lovely couple!"

Eunhyuk and Donghae spit out their wine. "What!" They spoke in unison.

"Leeteuk and Donghae!"

"WHAT!" All three said.

Leeteuk could feel his heart racing as he looked into Donghae's frightened eyes.

"Donghae's father and I have been talking. We have decided on this awhile back but we finally wanted to tell you guys. Alkon computers and Kobin Games have united and you two, my son Leeteuk and Donghae are getting married. In three weeks."

"An arranged marriage?" Leeteuk snapped.

"Why yes."

Leeteuk knew what his father was doing. He did this because it wasn't just for the couple. Leeteuk's father already knew about Eunhyuk and Donghae and all he wanted to do was ruin their lives.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Donghae send Eunhyuk a sympathetic look. A look of apology and love. A look that said, "Forgive me".

Leeteuk could not tear a couple so in love apart but what could he do when it was his father? "Congratulations!" They all cheered.

"Eunhyuk, are you not going to congratulate them?" His father smirked, sipping his red wine.

"Don't," Leeteuk whispered low enough for only Eunhyuk to hear.

It was as if he could see his brother's heart breaking right in front of him. And it hurt.

Kangin picks up the last of the used dishes. Quickly wiping the table before he finished with the other tables.

"Leeteuk hasn't been here in a while," His father said.

"He is probably just busy with work. I'm sure he will come later." Kangin smiled. He placed the last of it in the sink and rolled up his sleeves. Catching sight of the small T.V they had but only turned on during the closing shift. His eyes squinted to see if what he was seeing was true.

He walked towards it and turned up the volume.

"_Future owner and son of the greatest computer company in the world, Alkon, has announced that he will be getting married. The wedding has been planned and will take part in three weeks at their Beach House. The groom? Bride? He is the son of Kobin games. We all would like to congratulate the new couple, Leeteuk and Donghae."_

"What the hell?" A crack sounded as the plates on the counter were tossed aside from him. His hands cut and bleeding like the cut that was suddenly sliced through his heart. The plates broken into a millions pieces, just like his heart.


	30. Chp 28 Eunhyuk and Donghae

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

Eunhyuk could his feel his heart stop and then pick up with a loud beating. His ears were ringing and he could feel the food boiling inside his stomach and bubbling to the top. The taste of bile on the back of his tongue. His head was spinning and he could not hear a word anyone was saying. For all he had to hear was heard and done with. The skin that clung to his body started burning and felt wet as his fingers started shaking a little too fiercely for his tastes. His eyes darted around the table and could feel his stomach turning against him.

"Hyukie…?" He could hear Donghae whisper across the table.

Just when Eunhyuk placed a hand against his mouth, his step-father decided to butt in. "Eunhyuk my boy! You don't look so well. Is there something wrong?" He slurred on the last couple words.

"Excuse me, I-I don't feel good. I-it must have been something I ate." He scooted back his chair and stumbled out.

In the distance he could hear the clatter of silverware and murmurs. He pushed open the door and headed for the staircase.

"Eunhyuk!" Donghae called out as he raced after Eunhyuk down the stairs. "Eunhyuk!"

But his boyfriend did not listen. He kept running and pushed open the front door of the building, leaving the restaurant. It must of rained somewhere in-between; like the weather knew his heart. It wet his hair and left droplets on his lashes, tangling them in his hair, forcing him to blink.

"Eunhyuk!" Donghae screamed, chest rising rapidly.

Eunhyuk paused in his step and felt his strings untie. The tears pouring from his eyes but would appear unnoticeable in the pouring rain. Turning slowly, he looked at Donghae. His eyes on him while Donghae walked forward, his shoes splashing slightly against the rain that collected on the pavement.

"Why?"

"I didn't know," Donghae assured.

"But you didn't deny it!"

"Hyukie…"

Eunhyuk shook his head. "Don't. Do not call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry."

Eunhyuk scoffed, his eyes brimming with rain and salty tears. "You know what I hate? That you are not doing anything. You're just letting this this happen. You are letting our families ruin us! What happened to saying _'Always and Forever'? _Huh? What happened to '_I love you and I will always love you?' _That we would never see each other as one thing. Because I sure didn't and I'm starting to think this whole relationship was a total hoax. That everything between us was fake! Do you know how much it hurts to be lied to! After all these years being friends." Eunhyuk snapped, watching Donghae's eyes shimmer even brighter from the tears he kept fighting back.

"It wasn't fake," Donghae whispered. "I love you Eunhyuk and I always will but just please understand-"

Eunhyuk clutched his hand toward his chest and pointed towards the restaurant. "Then tell them that! Tell them that we love each other. Tell them that we are the ones dating! I want to marry you!" Eunhyuk crumbled.

He felt cold. The rain had nothing to do with it for it only warmed him but he still felt cold. Cold and lost. Like a flower shielded from any sun and forced to never bloom. Dying in its cold, dark cavern. Wilting slowly.

"I love you," Eunhyuk cried out. "I love you too much that its starting to hurt." The pain wracked against his bones again, making his knees buck while he fought the urge to fall down and cry in the small puddle.

"What can I do, Eunhyuk?" Donghae asked.

"You could tell them!"

"Can you not tell that they are never going to accept it! I'm getting married to someone I do not love and I cannot do anything! Of course I want to marry you too but as you can see, that won't be happening!"

Eunhyuk just stared at Donghae. Wondering how he ever fell in love with someone like him. How someone could seem so vile and be the kind of person to rely on what others thought. The kind of person that Eunhyuk hated the most. Someone that was a liar and a fake.

"We've been friends since childhood Eunhyuk. I've loved you ever since but our parents want the business to survive."

"Your worried about the company? That's why you are doing this? Because you're afraid for the company? Since when did that have anything to do with this relationship?"

"It has everything to do with this relationship!" Donghae yelled, tears falling from his eyes, dropping to the ground like rain itself.

Eunhyuk flinched. "You really believe that, do you?"

"Eunhyuk, you are taking this the wrong way."

"Then how am I supposed to take it? What is the right way to take what you just said?"

Donghae sighed and tried to get closer to Eunhyuk but he stepped back. "Can you just believe that I want the best for us?"

"The best would be telling the truth. I'm tired of keeping this relationship a secret, Donghae. But it seems like you don't have that problem."

"I'm tired of it too but Eunhyuk, your giving up to early."

"I'd rather give up than be in love with someone I can no longer have." Eunhyuk paused, taking in a breath as the cold gave him shudders. "I guess it doesn't help to be second either, does it?" Eunhyuk sniffled.

"Eunhyuk, don't."

"I guess I'll always be second. Second to the family, second to friends and second to the one person I _thought_ I loved," he said before he looked Donghae in the eyes once more, a look that pleaded for love. He slowly paced back and turned around, letting the rain cool his frayed nerves.

"Eunhyuk, don't leave." Donghae grabbed his arm but Eunhyuk shook it off.

"Just…don't come near me again Donghae. I don't want to see you anymore." He cried, his back turned to Donghae so he could not see the tears. But it would not have made a difference for the rain compensated for hiding his pain. Thanking the rain and letting it all pour out of him.

"You can't just end things like this!" Donghae cried out. A edge of plea hidden in his voice.

"We're over Donghae!" Eunhyuk snapped.

"No." Donghae's voice cracked.

Eunhyuk sighed, turning around to look at Donghae one last time; preserving the last final image he could get before he walked away. "Congratulations."

Donghae and Leeteuk still went through with the marriage. They never talked to each other, even while they had to plan. Only two and half weeks left until it would be sealed and neither of them wanted that.

And all Eunhyuk could do was watch and burn in his own pain. The pain that engulfed him and made his jealous. What was he supposed to do now with all the memories they had together?

What was he going to do when he was still in love?


	31. Chp 29 Sungmin

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

SUNGMIN

He did not expect anything. Although he had hoped, it turned out it was not enough. So with his fake smile, he walked through the hallways and from class to class like nothing was wrong. That his heart was not turned inside out and hanging from a string. Half eaten and bleeding continuously as it splattered on the floor and left a trail of lies. Lies that others slipped upon and grimaced at.

With his strut, his looks and the way he acted towards everyone was also a lie. Not in the beginning, _no_, Never in the beginning. With destruction comes a mess and with a mess comes new ideas. A new foundation that would be more supportive for the layout.

Sungmin had walked to his locker after the school bell rung. Smiling at classmates from his classes that looked at him and bowed slightly before they wandered out of the building and went home. Wondering why they paid so much attention to him now. Maybe it was because he looked _terrible_. He spent a good amount of time in the morning trying to conceal whatever was scrambled all over his face but it seemed like it failed. The visage of himself was a complete disaster.

Sighing, he twisted the knob with each turn, whispering the numbers until he lifted the handle and out popped his locker. The smell of strawberries wafting through the air, tingling his nerves and giving him goose bumps. It flourished his mind with memories that he wanted to forget but they always seemed to find a way back to him. How could you forget someone or something that played a part in your life. But oh, you can forget the person you passed at the grocery store or the person behind you in line, but you could never forget _them_.

Placing his books in his locker he spotted something. An object that was never in his locker before. Looking from side to side to see if anyone was watching him, he closed his backpack and grabbed it.

It was a yellow envelope with big red letters that read '_Confidential. For your eyes only.'_ It was thick and heavy to the touch. Sungmin started wondering how someone was able to put this in his locker when he was the only one that knew the combination. Suddenly, he came to the conclusion that people were stalking him.

He turned it around to open the envelope and unlock its contents but in the same red letters read _'Do not open until you are alone.'_

_Okay, this is not making any sense at all_, Sungmin thought. He had the feel all over him that wanted to open the envelope. To unveil what was so hidden and kept. But to be palatable to the senders decisions, he tucked the envelope in his bag and closed his locker and walking through the empty hallways. Everyone had left, everyone had lives and someone to love. Whereas to Sungmin, he could only rely on his family for the time being. They loved him, they cared for him and protected him even if they would be frustrated with him. He could not be thankful enough towards them but be the best son he could be.

Jumping into the car and settling down, he poured him some white wine and sipped little by little. His heart started to race when they pulled away and he carefully pulled out the envelope. Reading the big print over again and having second thoughts. But he had to know. He was curious.

Pulling out the envelope he placed his wine carefully to the side. His hands fumbled as they lifted up the clips while his palms started getting sweaty.

If Sungmin had not opened the envelope, he would never understand. HE would grow insane and self-reluctant. If he did not see what was causing the problem, he could realize that it was never him. That he never did anything wrong. Just seeing the problem was enough to make him change but he would only change if he confronted the problem. Find reasons and know he never did one thing wrong. That Sungmin was just being Sungmin. That the one person he fell in love with was the wrong person.

So when he finally let whatever was in the envelope fall into his hands, watching them flood out and pour over onto his lap and the floor of the car, he understood.

But it did not help the situation. First came shock, then anger and sorrow with its waterfall of tears. For every photograph burned away the memories in his head and filled them anew.

Fumbling around for his phone as he dialed Kyuhyun's number and fidgeted as it would ring every time. No one answered the first time around but when he managed to dial the number again, after a few mistakes causing him to start over, a voice finally answered.

"Hello?" The voice choked out. It did not sound like Kyuhyun's voice.

"Is this Kyuhyun?"

"No, he is asleep right now but would you like to leave a message?"

Sungmin felt himself want to vomit. "Could you wake him up please?"

There was the slight sounds of shuffling. "Who is this?"

"Could you just wake him up?" Sungmin almost snapped.

"Okay, one second."

Sungmin could hear the slight voices and the voices whispering to each other.

"_Kyuhyun, wake up!"_

"_What Mi?" _

"_Someone is on the phone for you."_

"_Tell them to call back later." "It sounds urgent."_

Kyuhyun groaned and his voice grew louder when he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin whispered.

"Why are you calling me?"

"We need to talk."

"We already did," Kyuhyun snapped.

"No! I mean now!" Sungmin felt the anger turn his skin red.

"Fine."

"At my house in twenty," Sungmin said and closed the phone, throwing it to the other side of the car. He pushed all the photos back into the envelope and sat with his arms hugging him until they would make it home.

Even though he did not intend it, Sungmin kept replaying those images in his head. He had caught, or at least whoever took the photos, Kyuhyun in the act. They were done.

Sungmin sat at the kitchen table at the far end. Waiting to hear the patter of Kyuhyun's footsteps. He flip flopped the packet in his hands and thought of what would become of the situation. He knew for sure everything was over. To be cheated on; it was _over_. It was in those few moments that you realize who you really are. When you are on the brink of solace and destruction.

Of course he knew he would not take the situation well after but it did not matter. He just needed to find out the truth. Even if the truth would hurt.

When Kyuhyun finally walked into the room, he looked angry.

"What do you want Sungmin?"

Sungmin looked at him. "To see you, of course." He twirled the envelope in his hands.

"I do not have time for this."

"Then what do you have time for Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Sungmin placed the yellow envelope on the counter, pushing it to the other side of the table. He watched Kyuhyun closely as he walked over to it.

"Open it," he said.

Kyuhyun took the packet and tore it open. The photos in his hands.

"Where did you get these?" Kyuhyun grew wide-eyed as he flipped through every picture.

"Does it matter?" Sungmin droned. "So, what _do_ you have time for? Seems to me as though you have all the time in the world."

"Where did you get these?" Kyuhyun grew nervous as he flipped to the more intimate ones.

"What would happen if others got a hold of those, Kyu?" Sungmin asked.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun snapped.

Sungmin wandered off into his own world. "After all this time…I was so blind."

"Did you show anyone these photos?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Blind after _so_ long. How could I never notice such a thing?"

Sungmin felt the tears push their way through his lids. "How could you?"

"Sungmin stop-" Kyuhyun jumped when Sungmin stood up and pushed everything off the table. The plates and silverware crashing against the wall.

"How long?"

"Can we just sit down and-" Kyuhyun started to reason but Sungmin cut him off.

"HOW LONG!" Sungmin screamed., making his throat hurt. His chest started heaving up and down.

"Five months."

"Five months?" Sungmin contemplated. "You two have been together since school started?"

Kyuhyun nodded.

"Five months…" Sungmin repeated, "you were dating me but all this time you were with someone else?" He stated. The pictures flashed through his mind, making him cringe in pain.

Kyuhyun just stood there and waited until Sungmin stopped. Not even the slightest hint of regret for causing all this in his chest.

"You slept with him, did you not?"

"What?" Kyuhyun asked, crossing his arms.

"You slept with him didn't you!"

"Sungmin, can we just end this already? It is pointless."

Sungmin fell back into the chair, almost slipping in the process. "You did," he whispered.

"I am sorry."

The pain in Sungmin's chest heaved like there was a ton of weight on his chest, crushing his ribs into his heart. "No, you are not. You aren't even the least regretful. I can see it in your eyes Kyuhyun." Sungmin paused and breathed slowly. "Why did you do it?"

"Are you really asking me this?" Kyuhyun snapped. He threw the photos down on the table as they flew all over. "You have found out what you wanted to know but yet, you are still asking me questions!"

"Why did you do it!" Sungmin screamed.

"Because I do not love you anymore!" Kyuhyun yelled back.

Sungmin flinched and backed up. "Well," he whispered, blinking back the tears. "I guess that is how it is. Is it?"

"It is," Kyuhyun said.

"When-when did you stop loving me?" Sungmin stared at the photographs.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Just…tell me."

Kyuhyun sighed and adjusted his step so he was leaning on the other leg. "I never did."

"Oh."

"Did you know how much I loved you? That everyday I worried about you. Kept you on my mind every second. When you are in a bad mood, all I want to do is cheer you up. To see my smiling Kyuhyun again. Did you know that meeting you was the greatest day of my life? Falling in love with you, being afraid you would turn me down, kissing you and holding your hand. Knowing that you were always going to be mine. To have that taken away…I feel betrayed and used. But most of all I feel dirty."

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun whispered.

"Just…go."

"Sung-"

"Go!" He screamed. His tear stricken eyes burning as he watched the man he loved walk away. Taking everything with him and not even saying a single word that could have made the situation better. Anything that could have made Sungmin hope that he was going to be okay.

Sungmin now wished he would of never saved Kyuhyun.

Throughout the whole night, Sungmin stayed on the couch. Tired eyes drooping while he looked through each and every picture that he kept in his memory of those photos. Sungmin's hot coffee now cold and alone on the table as it collected the empty dust that drifted around him. It was as if he could feel it collect on him while he stared aimlessly into nothing. Trying to recollect each memory in the folders that were filed away in his brain of all things good. Folders that, most likely, collected dust itself.

He felt dirty but he did not want to erase Kyuhyun from his skin. He felt abused and used but he could not resist Kyuhyun's touch. A man so addictive as him should be registered as an illegal drug with the side effects of a broken heart.

Giving up, he huddled his legs close to his chest- resting his chin on his knee.

No more tears fell from his eyes. Not now at least. For what was there to shed a tear for now? He had cried for everything. Everything and more.

The feeling of a star in space took refuge in his brain. Rewiring everything that made him, him. A star that was dimming and no longer bright enough; traded in by the closest one to him for someone, probably, brighter and happier. For all the happiness that Sungmin had was gone. And he was starting to believe it would never come back. That he was, in some ways, already dead.

Because he knew for sure, he was. That just _one_ more thing would make him break and he would die. For the last couple days he has been sitting in the same spot on the same couch for long hours. Not even thinking, just drifting and slipping in and out of consciousness. For Sungmin was like the boy from their school that was induced with a coma. Never knowing when he would come back to reality and enjoy the warm woods of the world.

The long trunks of foundations, cities and towns. The leaves for houses and families that turned the most prettiest shade of green from the sun it drunk. The sun equaled happiness. The sun was something Sungmin could never acquire for it just dispelled from his touch and slipped into the drains of oblivion; deep dark space.

Luck and love were no longer on his side.

Not knowing, he had lost ten pounds. Not eating and drinking only water when he needed to quench the dryness that subsided in his throat from his pervious tears. His body was quivering and begging for something, anything! But Sungmin refused and sat, lied or slept on the couch until he had the energy to sit up. Energy that was not enough for him to get up and go to school or at least walk to his bed that was only a few feet away.

Sungmin was, what you would say, heartbroken.

The sun would rise through his windows and light the room. Then evening came and cast horrid shadows making it seem like he was hiding. Night followed and submitted, no- _submersed _him into their choke hold and drained the life from his veins. Told him lies such as,

"_You will never be loved."_

"_You are a hideous boy with no luck in life."_

"_Who could love someone as clingy as you?"_

"_You're just trash."_

The worst?

"_You're nothing to everyone."_

And he believed every single word, every sentence and every voice that lurked to tell him that. Ached to dig deep in his pores and plant seeds of self depression and insomnia in him. They injected him with their needles and waited, and waited for him to slowly drift into the dark-their home- and never come back to reality.

His lips were cracked, bleeding a few times but Sungmin never bothered. Crust formed in his eyes but he never wiped it away. His skin would itch but he never noticed. Just raising an arm was tiring enough. He was a pile of bones amidst the living; invisible.

No matter how much he sought to seek light, he thought depriving himself seemed like a much better idea. To listen to the gentle breeze that walked across and played on his skin. Whisper to himself of what good may come but his hope would turn to dust. For what hope could caress him into a world where pain was just a simple word for being burned by something hot? Where heartbroken meant dropping glass. Where cheating meant only playing a board game and making love meant making friends.

Sungmin knew his friends must of called him. Heechul's called continuously but stopped after the tenth call. Ryeowook called but Sungmin was too sad to answer any of his calls since he left. The only person that did not call was his boyfriend, Kyuhyun. After Sungmin made him leave that night, he walked upstairs and curled up on the couch, slipping into his new state of mind. It was a state that offered simple peace and quiet.

Any allowance of peace left Sungmin long ago.

Sungmin was the kind of person to love someone to his last blood cell and breath. He was the kind that 'till death to us part' meant forever. When he started to love someone, that person would be the center of his life. Sungmin would be addicted to every emotion that surged through his veins and tingled his brain. Craving more and more until it was all he wanted. But then Kyuhyun drifted apart from him and the wanting became unbearable that he was becoming too clingy. The kissed and touches became less and those three words never rang in his ears again. Such foolish games for a eighteen year old. When will he ever grow up and quite playing them? Letting people cheat and win the game while he faked a smiled and congratulated them.

So he spoke. Whispered words such as, "I'm done. I'm done. _I'm done_." That following morning he crawled out of bed and slumped into the shower. Almost deciding he should just stay there and enjoy the warmth and drown. Drowning seemed like the better option. Even letting the water turn cold on his skin and stood there, feeling his nerves wake and whimper at the pain. It was as if walking seemed new and actually putting new clothes on was the hardest task in the world to perform.

Sungmin needed to ruminate into the new world. Needed to let life back in his life, even if it meant creating a new one. Extricate himself from the couch and walk amongst the living. Of course it would solicit an actual response but just moving from that depressive couch seemed to be a improvement enough.

Slowly, he prepared himself for school and would let the drive soothe him. His parents were surprised to see he was still alive but not well. He was never well and he refused to see a doctor because why would that be needed when you are already the son of the major Medical company, Mandir?

"Sungmin, where are you going?" His father asked. The sound of an egg cracking and the crunch of egg shells being gathered up. The crackle of toast when he bit into it. It made Sungmin shudder. Like cotton balls being pulled apart and nails on a chalk board.

"To school," he replied in a thing whisper. It was hard to speak after not saying a work for days. The words would fall apart on his tongue and slur out, causing him to overdo the diction which created more work for his worn out body.

"It is Sunday."

Sungmin narrowed his eyes and tried to think. The day he was with Kyuhyun was on a Friday. So if today was Sunday and he knew for positive that he had seen night and day pass him more than thrice. Then…

He faltered in his step and let his bag fall onto the marble floor with a clunk, almost taking his frail body with him. Realizing he had spent a whole week in his room.

"It _is_ Saturday," he croaked.

"Sungmin, honey? Are you okay?" His mom asked. Her voice no longer soothing as it withered with worry and hinted wonder. She scooted the chair back and walked towards her son. The sound of hurried heels while his whole world faded black.

Sungmin felt his eyes open lazily and closed them as if holding them up was the hardest thing to do. He could feel something in his arm for a brief second that stung a little at first but it faded and he opened his eyes once more. A warm light floated around him, knowing he was at home still. He could hear the clatter of metal so he turned his head to the side. Smiling at his father who took Sungmin's heartbeat. His warm hand on Sungmin's wrist.

"Take it easy my son," his father said.

"Hmm," Sungmin hummed.

"It seems as though you have been ignoring your body. Is that so?"

Sungmin just sighed and let his father finish, the feel of the needle being pulled out of his arm. He hissed a bit while his father gave a little chuckle.

"You usually are not like this. And you have had your mother worried lately. Is there something wrong? Anything that has been bothering you lately? It seems as though your body has been tensing up a bit more than usual.

"I do not really want to talk about it," Sungmin said.

"And that is totally okay." His father smiled.

Sungmin slowly stood up on the bed while his father finished and helped him sit up before walking over to his desk.

"I do apologize. I just…have not been feeling like myself lately."

"When you want to talk about it then we can."

"It is just-well, you know when," Sungmin hesitated. "Never mind."

"Take your time." His father scribbled on some papers.

Sungmin rubbed at his eyes, removing any crust that had formed there from the last couple days. He does not know how long he has been out. He forgot to count the days.

"How is mother?"

"Frayed, as usual. She is just worried about you, that is all. She was wondering why you have not been coming out of your room lately and why you looked…like you rose from the grave."

"I have not been feeling good lately." Sungmin frowns.

"I hope school is not stressing you out," his father states.

"Never," Sungmin chuckled. The unusual sound vibrating throughout his throat. It was an odd feeling; laughing that is. Sungmin does not remember the last time he has laughed. Maybe it was when he was hanging out with Heechul but it was most likely fake.

"Where is she?"

His father looked up and motioned for him to come sit in front of him. "Out shopping. Trying to calm herself but knowing your mother, she is probably stressing herself out even more because she is far from home and you. You almost gave your mother a heart attack there when you fell to the ground. She thought you died." He laughed.

Sungmin smiled at his fathers humor, slowly making his way to the chair. The sun coming in through the window and warming his skin as he walked into it. It felt weird to be in the light again since he was surrounded by darkness for so long.

"Does she know I am okay now?"

"Yes she does but she is still worried. No change there."

"Do you know when she will be home?"

"Hmm…she left about two hours ago so she should be home by dinner. She might be buying stuff for you. Your mother never shops for herself, you know that. I have to literally make her buy something because she never likes to buy nice things for herself. She said it makes her feel selfish." He nodded.

"No wonder she always takes me along." Sungmin rolled his eyes.

"You should go with her next time. She feels like you are ignoring her."

Sungmin sat down and could feel the pain in his legs when he bent down into the seat. "I think she thinks to much."

"Seems like you have been ignoring both of us. But I understand because I have been gone."

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask why you were not at work."

"I took a personal day off."

"That is the first."

His father looked up at scoffed. "You make me seem like I am always gone."

"You are," Sungmin simply replied.

He sighed and pulled out a folder. "I am sorry if it seems like I am never here."

"I have heard 'I'm sorry' so many times that I just do not believe it anymore."

"Pray, do tell."

"I do not need to." Sungmin shrugs, starting to play with a loose string that hung off his pants. Toying with it and tugging until it would pull out even more, wrapping his finger around it and tugging it even more.

"Does it involve what you did not want to talk about earlier?"

"Slightly." Sungmin nodded.

"Could you at least give me a hint of why you have not been feeling well?" His father asked.

"Sang-Woo!" Sungmin snapped. He only used his fathers name when he was angry with him and that was only occasionally. But when he did use it, his father knew it meant he did not want to dwell on the topic any longer.

"Sorry! I am just a curious monkey."

Sungmin smiled and moved around in the seat. Looking at his father's firm, young features. It was as if his father never aged. Always had the high cheek bones, dark brown eyes and perfect pale skin and rosy lips. How his hair always seemed to stay perfect, the same hair Sungmin had been given when he was born.

"I pulled you from school for the rest of the week. So, do not plan on going back."

"That makes me feel better." Sungmin yawned.

"I made a list of what you need to eat this week and what you need to drink to raise your health. I still cannot believe you did that to yourself." His father shook his head and sighed.

"Well, we all have our own problems."

"I would like for your health to be back to normal."

"Yes, father," Sungmin assured. He was just about to get up before his father stopped him.

"Before you decide to leave, I would like to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"As you know, your school year is coming to an end."

"Yes, it is."

"And I was wondering what your thoughts were on marriage."

Sungmin gulped and felt his palms start to sweat. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes," his father sternly said. "I am serious, Sungmin. I would not joke about something like this."

"I did not plan on getting married." Sungmin tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. But his father seemed to catch on. After all those years being a doctor, he has grown accustomed to the different sounds and emotions in a patients voice.

"I would like you to."

Sungmin sighed. He did not want to get married because then he would only search for someone that would be just like Kyuhyun. As much as he wanted to forget.

"You would not mind if I had someone come over tonight, would you?"

"Father," Sungmin whined. "You were not planning on me meeting them tonight, did you?" He mimicked.

"Just get to know them first, Sungmin. Okay?" His father reassured.

"Fine. Whatever sets your sail."

"Its 'whatever floats your boat." His father smiled, correcting his son.

"Well I changed it." Sungmin chuckled.

"Just, go get ready and eat what your mother made for you. It is in the fridge."

"Lovely," Sungmin said.

"Oh, what happened to your friend…uh what was his name again?"

Sungmin froze in his step. "Heechul?"

"No." His father snapped his fingers. "You know, the tall one with the curly hair."

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin whispered.

"Yeah! What happened to him?"

"Were not friends anymore," Sungmin said. Then closing the door, closing his heart at the same time.

Sungmin fixed the blazer he had put on over his white button up. Managing a smile at how nice he had looked. He wore black loafers and jeans while his hair was slightly curled. His dark circles had disappeared from the sleep he had gained and he felt a lot better after eating some food. The protein shake seemed to do the job.

He heard a knock and the sound of heels.

"Hey honey," his mother said with a bright smile on her face.

"I am alive~!" He smiled.

"I can see that."

"So, where is dad taking you?"

"Dinner on the boat." She clapped.

Sungmin smiled and walked over to his mother.

"Don't you think we should have just stayed home?"

"Pish-Posh! The key is to _go_ out."

"I am a little nervous," Sungmin whispered.

His mother took his hand and hugged him. Her curly hair bouncing up and down as the smell of vintage roses filled his nose.

"He is handsome~"

"Don't get to too exited," he said. His mothers hands on his chest while she fixed what he had missed. Licking her hand and smoothing his hair out.

"YAH!" Sungmin jumped back, petting his hair down.

"What? I was just fixing it."

"It is already fixed!"

"Anyways, I came up here to come get you so you could go meet him." She jumped.

"Remember mother, you are married."

"Sadly." She joked.

Sungmin shook his head and walked out with his mother. "What is his name?"

"His name is Kibum. Kim Kibum and did you know his father is a Dentist?"

Sungmin laughed. "How ironic."

"What do you mean?"

"Father sets me up on a blind date with the son of Dentistry. While I am the son of the major medical company. Does that not sound weird to you at all?"

"It sounds…normal." His mother reasoned.

"Whatever feeds his fish."

"Isn't it-"

"I know!" Sungmin snapped.

He walked down the stairs by his mothers side until they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Sungmin looked to see someone waiting for him. Someone who was dressed better than he was at the moment.

The person turned towards him and smiled.

Sungmin felt his heart give a little jolt when he saw how handsome he was because his mother was right. He _was_ handsome and had a perfect smile. Of course being the son of a dentist, your teeth are bound to be perfect.

"Hello," The voice said; making Sungmin smile sheepishly.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"Kim Kibum." He outstretched his hand.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Well, your father and I will be leaving now." His mother interrupted while she turned on her heel and walked back up the steps. "Have fun!" She called out.

"I love your name," Kibum smiled.

Sungmin could not help but keep staring at how _perfect_ it was. "Thanks."

"And you look great."

"Pfshh." Sungmin blushed. He started to ponder about the last time he was able to blush. When someone made him feel special.

"Shall we go?" Kibum asked.

Kibum held his arm out for Sungmin as he laced theirs together. Kibum led them to the car and helped Sungmin in as they made their way towards the restaurant.


	32. Chp 30 Sungmin

CHAPTER THIRTY

SUNGMIN

"Toast?" Kibum held up his glass. Him and Sungmin clanked the glasses together and took a sip.

"Yum~! This taste good." Sungmin awed, trying to cool the heat that grew in his cheeks.

Kibum smiled and held his glass out for Sungmin. He had ordered two different kinds of wine so they both tried different ones. Sungmin had tried the white while Kibum had tried to red. Kibum swished the wine around in his and held it by Sungmin's lips.

"Taste." He edged on.

Sungmin looked at the glass and realized it would be an indirect kiss. Slowly, he reached forward and placed his lips firmly on the ridge and sipped. Licking his lips slightly when he pulled away. "Tastes delicious," he said.

Kibum smiled and swirled the wine around even more. Smiling when he placed the glass down and tapped the seat next to him. Sungmin grew even more fidgety and scooted over to Kibum's side.

"What do you want to eat?" Kibum asked, his eyes sparkling when he looked at Sungmin.

"A-anything," Sungmin stuttered.

"Okay then," Kibum chuckled.

Kibum unnoticeably reached over, ignoring the menu, and tangled his hand in Sungmin's. "You have pretty hands," he whispered.

Sungmin gulped and smiled sheepishly, letting Kibum rub his palm with his own and trace the lines of skin wrinkles. When he would push down a little too hard Sungmin would close his hand, closing in on top of Kibum's. It felt good to flirt. It felt good to be free. Nothing to tie him down. Of course he knew he was failing dramatically; Kibum knew what he was doing though. And that just made him crave more because he was _so_ good at it.

"You're hard to read," Kibum said.

"What?"

"Your hand. You're very difficult to read. In a way you are like a closed book."

"Oh." Sungmin mouthed.

"But I understand some."

"And what is that?" Sungmin smiled, resting his cheek on his other hand.

"Well, you're sweet and devoted. You will live a long life and have a kid with the person you're devoted to but,"

"But what?"

"You're easy to break."

Sungmin sighed, taking his hand away and sipping some of his white wine. Tucking his hand under his leg.

"What makes you think that? Could just reading my hand give you all of that?"

Kibum chuckled. "No. You just have that lost look in your eyes."

"I thought you were reading my hand?" Sungmin smirked.

"I was but I took the challenge of reading all of you." Kibum reached out and poked aimlessly at Sungmin's leg. Letting it run up and down to his waist gently while his eyes rested on the bare neck of Sungmin's shoulder; wondering what he tasted like.

"How'd that work out?" Sungmin breathed. He tried to ignore his racing heart and the burn from the traces Kibum left on his leg.

"I'm going to need to investigate further," He chuckled.

Sungmin almost choke on his wine, some sputtering out as he grabbed a napkin and covered his mouth. "Sorry." He rasped out.

Kibum laughed and grabbed his napkin. He slowly grabbed Sungmin's cheek and turned his face towards his to wipe delicately at the wine that still lingered on his face. Ruining that sweet visage of his. Teasingly, he pulled Sungmin's face closer to his and kissed his cheek where few wine drops had found refuge. He felt Sungmin tense up under him and smirked, pulling away and watched the male turn a variety of different shades of red.

"You taste sweet," he said.

Sungmin shifted around nervously and picked up the menu, burying his face in it while Kibum watched him. Kibum smiled and poked the menu cutely. Sungmin would glance up at him and zip back down, making Kibum chuckle.

Kibum placed his hands under the table and let them tickle Sungmin's side. Making Sungmin jump up with a yelp and cover his mouth.

"You're so cute~!" Kibum smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

Sungmin cocked his head to the side with a laugh and poured more wine, filling it to the brim and chugging it down.

"I'm hungry." He squeaked.

"For what?" Kibum asked.

"Anything," Sungmin hiccupped. Then correcting his answer. "Food."

"I thought so," Kibum smiled. He waved a hand to signal the waiter, telling him to bring anything; keeping his eyes on Sungmin.

"F-food," Sungmin stuttered once more, correcting his play on words.

"Are you nervous?" Kibum grinned.

Sungmin squeaked. "No."

"So, tell me about yourself," Kibum suggested, watching a look of relied flash across Sungmin's face.

"What don't you know after reading my hand?" Sungmin asked.

"Well, I know that you're the son of Mandir; the heir to the company. You go to Korea's elite school and your grades….are superb."

Sungmin grew wide-eyed. "You did a background check?"

"Our secretary. She's worried about me." Kibum paused. "I believe she has a crush on me."

"Ooh~! Unrequited." Sungmin teased. His smile faded as soon as he realized he was in a unrequited love also.

"Yeah…but anyways, I also read that you are easy to get along with. You're cute; obviously and you love the color pink."

Sungmin chuckled. "That's an understatement."

"Only pink? There are so many colors"

"Pink has stuck with me since my parents thought I was going to be a girl."

"Ouch. That's harsh." Kibum laughed.

"Yeah well, the sad thing is that they didn't even change it. They dressed me up in dresses and curled my hair. People actually believed I was a girl until I grew up and started looking like a boy."

"No!" Kibum's mouth dropped.

"Yes."

"Rough childhood."

"You don't know the half of it." Sungmin gave Kibum a sincere smile. "My mother was _quite_ depressed after that."

"I would be too."

Sungmin slightly smacked Kibum's arm. "Don't mock me!"

"I'm sorry," Kibum whispered, tugging on the loop of Sungmin's jeans.

"Even worse." Sungmin lit up. "She kept all the pictures."

"Can I see them?"

"No." Sungmin quickly replied. Then he chuckled and shook his head. "No~! Never. No one will _ever_ see them."

"Than later."

"Later? What do you mean later?"

"Well," Kibum started. "I plan on sticking around a little longer. I like you Sungmin. I like you already and you have this kind of personality that makes me so drawn to you. Makes me want to be around you more." Kibum reached over and placed his hand on Sungmin's cheek, rubbing it gently. "I feel like we have known each other for more than just a couple hours. And I like that, I really do. I'd rather be happy and open with a person on a first date then shy and awkward."

Sungmin rolled his eyes with a smile.

The food arrived shortly after and they ate. Kibum spent more time feeding Sungmin rather than eating the food. And when Sungmin had to stop and chew all the food that Kibum was putting in his mouth, he would take his fork and try to stuff food in Kibum's mouth with a laugh.

"Stop it! I can't take all this food in my mouth!" Sungmin laughed, chewing fiercely.

Kibum covered his mouth. "I could say the same for you!"

Sungmin reached for any drink and chugged it to water down the dry dilemma in his throat. He choked once he managed to swallow everything; Kibum patting his back while he swallowed down everything.

"Thanks," Sungmin croaked.

"No problem." Kibum smiled.

Sungmin looked at Kibum and took in his smile. His somewhat wavy black hair and how perfect he was. For a man as gorgeous as him, he chose Sungmin. Sungmin who, to himself, was completely plain in every way possible. Because how can he see himself as special when the one person he though did, never loved him? How can Sungmin tell himself that he is the same person when that person cheated on him? It is like you break and you have a harder time collecting the pieces that gluing them back together. Your hands cut and bleeding while you cry and get frustrated over all the little pieces.

But Kibum seemed totally interested in Sungmin. He had his attention on him the whole time. All he wanted to do was learn more about Sungmin. Touch Sungmin and make him laugh. Kibum was a safe getaway from everything Sungmin was going through. And Sungmin now liked safe.

Kibum smirked and looked away; Sungmin totally oblivious that they were looking at each other the whole time. After realizing that, he flushed and started fidgeting with his hands. He felt a hand brush his cheek and move his hair back behind his ear, feeling a shift in the seat.

"Want to leave?" The voice whispered in his ear. Sungmin shivered and could feel his heart race profoundly.

Sungmin turned towards Kibum and gulped, licking his dry lips. He could feel Kibum's hot breath on his skin and the tingling sensation it left. They were close and suddenly, Sungmin didn't feel so nervous anymore. He felt more confident when he was looking into those eyes and it made him desperate to know more. Sungmin wanted to close the space between them so bad but Kibum pulled away just when Sungmin was about to reach over to wet his dry lips.

"Should we go?" Kibum smiled, holding out his hand to Sungmin.

Sungmin nodded and took his hand as the dark lighting in the restaurant gave Sungmin an erubescent glow. He placed his hand on his cheek in hopes it would calm his nerves but it did not work as they kept walking towards the counter. Kibum's hand squeezing his just a bit which made Sungmin's heart thump even louder. Sungmin felt sky high. He felt like the flower that finally deserved all the sunlight. Sungmin felt like it was his turn and all he had to do to find the right person to share it with was give up on old ones. He smiled sweetly to himself and gave a little chuckle. Kibum turned around and smiled at Sungmin, that gorgeous smile that Sungmin wanted all for his own.

Sungmin knew this felt so right and he was going to keep it that way. Kibum stopped by the cashier and quickly paid them before they walked out.

"Oh my gosh!" Sungmin squealed as the rain pattered on his hair and shoulders. Kibum laughed and looked up at the sky.

"Now you can tell spring is coming." He chuckled. Shaking his jacket off, he slipped it around Sungmin's shoulders.

"Lovely." Sungmin droned.

Kibum cocked his head to the side. The rain started collecting on the end of Kibum's dark hair and dripped onto his lips. Sungmin had the sudden urge to wipe them away with his own.

"You don't like the spring?"

"The rain." Sungmin corrected him.

"What's wrong with the rain?" Kibum pouted.

Sungmin tightened his grip on the jacket, wanting to inhale the sweet aroma it gave off.

"It's cold," Sungmin whispered with his lips twisting into a smile.

"It's only cold if you're in it alone."

Sungmin narrowed his eyes in confusion. Kibum tugged on Sungmin's hand and wound him into his arms. He placed Sungmin's arms on his waist while one of his hands dug there way into Sungmin's back pocket. He slowly moved them back towards the brick wall of the restaurant.

Sungmin's breathing hitched as his back became tangible with the wall. Kibum used his free hand to lace its way up his leg and up to his neck, wrapping around it like a snake and its prey. Kibum's incalescent breath warmed Sungmin from the inside out as he moved in, closing the space between them.

"Are you warm?" Kibum seductively whispered onto Sungmin's skin, setting it alive and on fire.

Sungmin looked up towards Kibum through his now dry eyelashes and moved his arms up and onto his chest. He felt the adrenaline kick in and pulled Kibum in, placing his lips eagerly onto his. It felt better than he thought it would because this kiss wasn't so sad. It was not lingering with regret and obedience. The kiss was filled with lust and little crushes that would erupt like a Nebula and wrap them into their own form of space. They were two distant stars that finally collided and exploded into their own wave of colors.

Kibum placed both his hands on the brick wall on both sides of Sungmin's face and let Sungmin mold his body into his. Twisting their tongues together as he craved the sweetness of Sungmin's mouth. Sungmin gave a little mewl when he felt Kibum drag his tongue across his lips, bit it and give it a little tug. Sungmin opened his eyes and looked into Kibum's, placing a hand on his cheek and caressing it before he plunged back into him once again.

"Stay with me," Kibum whispered, his hot breath mixing with Sungmin's. Sungmin nodded quickly and kissed him again.

"As long as you want me too."

Sungmin was right. He deserved this.

Kibum came over quite often after that. He usually looked better than he did before, if that was possible. He wore a white v-neck with a purple zip-up jacket, jeans and converse. Sungmin felt like he looked terrible every time he was around.

"Good morning!" Kibum placed a chaste kiss on Sungmin's lips. "Hmm, You taste good. Strawberries?" He asked.

Sungmin blushed and nodded, letting Kibum take his hand.

"So how are you?"

Sungmin smiled as Kibum rocked their hands back and forth. "I was just about to water the garden."

"I'll watch!"

Sungmin led him out to the garden in the back. Kibum let go of his hand while he went to go turn the hose on and wandered around to look at all the flowers. "It's beautiful." He awed.

Sungmin laughed and walked over the plants, running his hand through the water and started spraying the plants.

"Can I try?" Kibum asked.

Sungmin nodded and handed it over. "Here you go."

"So I just spray the plants?"

"Not too much or they'll drown."

Kibum nodded and okayed before he started sprayed the flowers down. He smirked and moved on to the next plant. When Sungmin was not looking, he turned the hose towards him and sprayed him. Laughing when he heard the gasp and screams.

"KIBUM!" Sungmin tried to cover the water that was being blasted all over him.

"I'm sorry," Kibum said confidently as he turned the hose away.

Sungmin wiped the water from his eyes and face and threw Kibum a death glare. "It's on."

Kibum dropped his mouth as he skipped around in a circle. "No, no, no! Don't even think about it! I am watching yo-" Sungmin stopped him as he snatched the hose and sprayed Kibum with the cold water. "You are going down!" Kibum threatened.

After practically drenching themselves in the middle of their fits and giggles, it felt relaxing. Sungmin held onto the hose while Kibum held his hands up.

"Truce?" He asked, blowing the soaked strands of hair off his face. Sungmin nods and walks into Kibum's arms for a hug. Kibum gave Sungmin that smile of his and wrapped his cold body around Sungmin's. He was just about to lean down and kiss Sungmin until his face was sprayed with water.

Sungmin giggled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You're so funny."

Sungmin drops the hose and gives Kibum a quick kiss. "I should have you water the garden for me more often." He joked.

Kibum laughed. "I should come over more often period."

"Oh, please do."

"I'm getting cold," Kibum said in-between a kiss.

"Then let's change. You might have to borrow something of mine."

"Ooh~" Kibum chuckled.

After finding something to wear, which ended up with Kibum wearing a white sweater with black jeans and Kibum picking out what Sungmin should wear, he wrapped his arms around Sungmin's waist and let his neck sit on his shoulder. Sungmin leaned back on his shoulder as they stood there for a second.

"You're amazingly warm," Kibum whispered.

"Hmm." Sungmin hummed.

Kibum dug his hands into Sungmin's front pockets, placing something inside before he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Sungmin chuckled. The slight bugle in his pocket made it difficult for him to bend down. Smiling, he dug into his pocket and turned around, jaw dropping as he held a box. "Oh my." He squeaked.

"Sungmin, will you marry me?" Kibum asked as he was already on one knee.

Sungmin felt his knees go week, his mind boggling while his cheeks turned bright pink. His fingers fumbled messily with the lid as it flipped open, revealing the January stone, Garnet. It shined a deep red in his eyes, cut in a round heart as he saw his face on the edges. It was being caressed on a silver ring as it was laced with tiny diamonds. Next to it was a single band covered in diamonds but without the Garnet heart in the middle. He pulled the ring out and looked at Kibum: waiting patiently.

"Sungmin. My dear Lee Sungmin. We have been dating for a week and I know, that's fast. But you must understand when I tell you that I love you. I always want to be around you. I always be submersed in that glow you carry, as weird as that sounds." Kibum chuckled. "I also want to be there for you because sometimes when I'm not looking, you're gone. I want Sungmin to stay with me and the world we can create. No more of you being sad or depressed. Just realize that when you're with me that everything will be okay. It's just with you, I-"

Sungmin stopped Kibum mid-sentence with a kiss, making him wobble onto the floor. "Just say you love me," Sungmin said.

Kibum smiled. "I love you."

"Then yes. I will marry you."

Sungmin kissed Kibum once again, placing the ring to the side so it did not get in the way when Kibum picked Sungmin up.

It was different. Sungmin enjoyed this and his heart enjoyed it because his heart needed this more than anything. But his brain kept trying to tell him it was false hope. That he was building himself up too much and that he needs to think rationally. His heart wanted Kibum while his brain wanted someone else because his brain had grown accustomed to that person. His mental heart didn't want Kibum but the heart inside his chest wanted Kibum. If you were in love and happy, would you listen to your heart or your brain?


	33. Chp 31 Sungmin and Kibum

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

SUNGMIN & KIBUM

"Welcome to my son's engagement party. To Sungmin and Kibum," Sungmin's father announced with a wide grin on his face. Everyone toasted as Sungmin turned towards Kibum, lacing his arm around his as they tried to serve each other the wine. It failed when Sungmin started laughing.

"Sungmin, stop it." Kibum laughed.

"I-I can't."

"Everyone's watching!" Kibum said.

"That's the p-promblem!"

Kibum sighed, pulling away and placing a kiss on Sungmin's lips instead. Sungmin covered his mouth and turned towards the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd with a smile until they landed on one couple in the far corner.

Yesung came up with a smile. "I'm so happy for you Sungmin."

Sungmin hugged him. "Thanks."

"Hi, I'm Yesung." Yesung held his hand out to Kibum.

"Kim Kibum."

"Very handsome. You're lucky, Sungmin~"

Sungmin laughed and hugged Kibum closer to his side, wondering if he was being watched. "Thanks. He's quite the catch."

"To be honest," Kibum said, "I thought I was the lucky one. I love Sungmin a lot."

Yesung smiled. "That's good."

"I'm sad Ryeowook couldn't be here." Sungmin slipped.

Yesung's façade dropped as he downed the rest of his wine. "Yeah." He whispered. "I'm going to get some more. I'll be back." He faked a smile.

"Shit. I should not have said that." Sungmin groaned, smacking his hand against his face.

"It's okay." Kibum soothed. Turning Sungmin around, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, placing a kiss on Sungmin's wavy hair. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I said it."

"But you can't hurt yourself for speaking your mind."

"It's a touchy subject for him. I just-sometimes I should really think about things before I say it."

Kibum pulled away and took his hand. "Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Sungmin followed Kibum as he led him further into the crowd. His eyes were on Kibum for him to notice the stare he was receiving. Sungmin was too in love to notice that he was angry. Angry for his father still being friends with _his_ father for him to notice. Of course, it was Sungmin's engagement party but he let his father choose whoever. It would only seem like the polite thing to do when he was the one getting married to the guy that his father suggested. Ruminating about the current situation, he didn't notice Kibum talking to someone.

"You're funny. What's your name?" Kibum asked, smiling.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin snapped back to reality when his eyes widened at the couple in front of him. Kyuhyun-his ex- stood next to a tall thin male. A male that _was_ handsome but smiling a little too widely for his taste.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin whispered.

Kibum looked at Sungmin. "You know him?"

Sungmin slightly nodded. "We go to school together."

Kyuhyun faked a smile and sipped his wine, intertwining his hand with the tall males. Sungmin gulped

"I see." Kibum slurred. "You two must have been the best of friends."

Kyuhyun laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah. The _best._"

"Uh…Kibum, honey, can we go talk to your parents. It looks like they have been waiting for us."

Kibum exchanges a look with Kyuhyun saying 'I know who you are' and Sungmin wasn't liking the tension that was building up between them, at all.

"And who's this lovely male you brought along with you?"

"Zhou Mi."

Kibum shook hands with Zhou Mi and bowed slightly. "You two look nice together. How long have you been together?"

"Uh…thanks. We have been together for five months now."

Kibum grinned and pulled Sungmin closer to his side. "Well, I'm happy for you guys. It's nice to see other couples so in love. Now I don't feel as envious."

Kyuhyun gave him a confused look.

"Kibummie, let's go." Sungmin rasps out, feeling Zhou Mi's eyes on him.

"No, wait. I'm enjoying Kyuhyun's presence." Kibum pauses. "So, Kyuhyun, how did you and Sungmin meet?"

"Ah, No." Sungmin shook his head, averting his eyes from Zhou Mi's. It was strange, Zhou Mi was giving him this odd look like he had figured something out.

"He, uh, saved my life. I was walking home one day and there Sungmin was."

"He did?" Kibum cocked his head to the side. "Interesting, isn't it? How someone can save your life and you suddenly feel indebted to them."

"Well, yeah." Kyuhyun chuckles.

"Now if you excuse me, we will be leaving. Have fun." Kibum smiles, bows and turns around, taking Sungmin with him. Hearing the slight murmurs of 'That was odd'.

"Kibum, can you tell me what just happened?" Sungmin asks.

Kibum wraps his arm around Sungmin's neck, hand on his head while he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Moving his lips against Sungmin's, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. When Kibum pulled away, he grazes his hand on Sungmin's flushed cheeks.

Everyone clapped and some took pictures. Although, Sungmin was not going to like a sexual kiss like that on photos. That's when Sungmin hears the faint sound of glass breaking. Instinctively, he turns toward the sound.

"Heechul?" Sungmin smiles.

There stood Heechul with an empty hand, the wine and glass all over his shoes and the floor. The first thing that slipped out of his mouth was mixed in with the disgusted look he wore on his face.

"Kibum?" Heechul states.

Kibum turns toward Heechul and his face falls. "Heechul?"

"Uh…wow." Heechul flinches back. "Uh…Sungmin, Congratulations," he says before he walks out of the room quickly.

Sungmin and Kibum go back to the party but he notices a lost look in his eyes. Kibum wasn't his smiling self for the rest of the night and it started to bother Sungmin. Not to mention the fact that Kyuhyun was still in the room and the strange beating in his chest.

"Kibum, do you know Heechul?" Sungmin asks while he's brushing his teeth. It was night and Sungmin was tired from the party that lasted for four hours. He wasn't planning on everyone staying so long but they had and he swears that he can still see the flash in his eyes every time he blinks. Sungmin leaned back to glance at Kibum who was reading a book on the bed, glasses on and shirtless.

"Yeah. We were childhood friends."

"Aw, that's cool." Sungmin smiles.

"Are you friends with him?" Kibum glances up.

"Yeah. We met in the bathroom. Heechul was new at school and it wasn't starting out good for him. At our school, being a new student…you mind as well quit."

Kibum cocks his head to the side. "Why is that?"

"There's this guy at our school. I think his names Hangeng. His father is like this famous industry business man so I can see where he gets it from. You see, Hangeng likes to bully all the new students or whoever doesn't like him. Heechul was new and well, you can take it from there. I found Heechul in the bathroom crying and he looked beaten pretty bad. So, being the caring person I was, I helped him and we became friends."

"Were you his only friend?"

Sungmin spits in the sink, and washes his mouth out with water. He turns off the bathroom light and walks to his side of the bed, slipping in under the covers.

"No, he had a friend named Siwon. Choi Siwon." Sungmin smiled. "He's caring and you can tell he loves Heechul a lot but I don't think Heechul see's it."

"Are they dating?"

"Yeah. Heechul told me Siwon asked him out after he accidentally hit him in the face with the soccer ball during P.E."

Kibum closed the book, sighing, and placed it on the nightstand. "I see."

"Are you okay?" Sungmin asks, placing his head on Kibum's bare shoulder and wrapping his arm around Kibum's bare body.

"Sungmin." Kibum whispers. "I love you."

Sungmin chuckled and hugged Kibum closer. "I love you too."

Kibum pulled Sungmin around and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. His hands slowly removed the night shirt Sungmin was wearing and tossed it to the side. Sungmin moaned into the kiss and arched into Kibum's warm body.

Sungmin gasped when he remembered the pain. Remembered the struggle and how he couldn't break free. How he could not do anything. The tears bundled up in his eyes but he kissed Kibum anyways. Because one thing he knew was Kyuhyun could never be Kibum.


	34. Chp 32 Heechul

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

HEECHUL

Heechul ran out of the building and into the snow, feeling the snowflakes fall on his warm skin. Some mixed in with the tears that were coming out. His chest felt constricted and the sudden urge to breathe never crossed his mind. It didn't help when all the old memories flashed before his eyes. Clutching his stomach close, he ran past the crowd and their stares of confusion. Running farther and farther, he finally tripped and fell on his hands, crying harder than ever. "Why?" He whispered.

They met in middle school. Kibum was the first to talk to Heechul and subsequently, their families became friends. So it did not become unusual if Kibum always visited Heechul.

Kibum was the kind of person to care for the other. He made it seem like life of death and if he had to choose, it would be death because he would kill himself to save the one person he love. That is what Heechul likes about him. Because Kibum _was_ forever. Even though he didn't agree with Kibum's outrageous beliefs, he still loved him and that was it.

It wasn't until early high school that they started dating. Kibum made Heechul the happiest person on earth. Since they were friends before, things progressed faster than they should have but Heechul could care less. Heechul was obsessed. They went to school together, they flirted endlessly, they walked home together, Kibum stayed for hours and they had to part.

Heechul thought it would never end. Sadly, things never go the way you want them to.

It was during the summer and Kibum had stayed the night. Heechul was too happy to notice that everything Kibum did was fake. When it came time for Kibum to leave, Heechul made him stay. Kibum stayed and kissed Heechul. Heechul loved it, even if he was a little drunk.

But it wasn't until the morning that Heechul was awake and noticed how silent it was. He smiled and turned around, noticing an empty bed. Kibum had left and all he left was a folded up piece of paper. A piece of paper that Heechul still had and kept in a book on his bookshelf. Smile fading, he looked around the room.

"Kibum?" He called out in the silence. When he received no reply he picked up the paper and opened it, fumbling with it and hissing when it fell out of his wet fingers.

_I'm sorry,_ it read.

Heechul's face fell in his hands. Kibum left him and left a note. Did he only care about him that much?

He later found out that he moved. Didn't say where but he moved but he moved. So, Heechul spent the rest of his high school years alone until his parents were moved. He had forgotten Kibum. He had forgotten how much he ruined him. But when he saw him, saw him alive and with his friend-Sungmin-, it came back to him. So the question Heechul wanted to know was why? Why did Kibum come back?


	35. Chp 33 Yesung and Ryeowook

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

YESUNG & RYEOWOOK

Yesung gave up. He could not just sit and sulk around just because Ryeowook had left him. But it didn't help that Ryeowook knew Yesung only dated him because his father asked him to. Thus resulting in Ryeowook leaving and crushing Yesung's broken heart. Ryeowook didn't hear Yesung when he said that he loved him and would always love him. Ryeowook no longer wanted anything to do with Yesung.

Yesung was lost.

So, after some thought, he bought a plane ticket to China. One thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't going to let Ryeowook exit his life that fast. If Ryeowook no longer wanted anything to do with Yesung, then he would have to tell him that in his face and tell Yesung to leave. Because Yesung was going to get Ryeowook back. He _needed_ Ryeowook in his life.

He juggled the bracelet in his hand while he waited in line. No one knew that he was leaving and if Ryeowook did say no, he wasn't going to let them watch him come back empty handed with nobody by his side. It would only make them feel pity for him and he wasn't much for pity. Pity made him feel worthless. He wanted to come back with Ryeowook by his side until he died. Could he ask for nothing more? Only in return would he want eternal love.

"Sir, your passport?" The lady asked.

Yesung snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, Mianhae~" He snatched the passport out of his side bag and handed it over. The attendant checked it, smiled and handed it back, pointing him in the direction. He bowed and thanked her, starting his way towards the docking gate.

When he found an open seat he dropped onto it and slumped down, waiting for the plane that was going to be called. He didn't bring much besides the bag he had by his side which carried all the needed items such as a cell phone, wallet, map, his calendar, the bracelet, and miscellaneous items. It must have been around another hour or so before his plane was called, thankful because if he had to wait any longer then he would blow up the airport.

Once he relaxed onto the plane, he pulled out the map to figure out where he was going. The only problem was that Ryeowook was the one good with maps and had a wonderful sense of direction; Yesung however, did not.

Through the window Yesung could see a blanket of clouds. Underneath he could faintly see shades of green and some blue. It was amazing, to look out the window and see the world beneath you. He would have experienced this earlier if he had taken his private jet but he did not. He didn't want his parents to know he was leaving on such short notice. They would disapprove, even if it was Ryeowook. Once his father found out Ryeowook had left and he knew, he strictly told Yesung to cut ties and to never speak to him again. But Yesung could never give up on a second chance at love.

The plane landed within hours and he felt lost already. Mostly because everything was in Chinese and he only knew Korean and some English. He pulled out the map and looked at it quizzically, cocking his head to the side when he did not know what some of the stuff meant. Well, it was in Korean but the fact that China was huge and Yesung was doing this alone made no sense. And he had to pull cash out from the bank so his parents wouldn't catch him using his credit card- as if he used it much anyways. Once he walked outside, his bag next to his side, he walked towards a cap and opened the door.

They said something in Chinese but Yesung did not understand, at all. So he held out the map and pointed towards a location, questioning eyes on his face. The driver nodded and pulled out, going the direction that Yesung had requested. The drive lasted long because of all the turns and traffic. China was _huge_ and Yesung started to wonder if Ryeowook liked it here. He clenched the map in his hand, crumpling the edge a bit as he held back some of the tears. He felt lonely and he hasn't smiled in such a long time. He wanted Ryeowook back and he wanted him back now. No matter what he had to do to get him back, he was going to get him back. But his mind did not want to dwell on the fact that if Ryeowook said no, what would he do? Give up or keep trying? It would seem pathetic if he kept trying to obtain Ryeowook back so he could rest his aching heart. Words could not described how much he had missed him over the last couple weeks. There was no one for him to talk to and hold in his arms. No one to laugh and smile with and he felt…empty. No matter what, Yesung was going to get him back and he was going to try as hard as he could. Even if he was going to break.

The cab passed next to tall business buildings and Yesung then wondered if Ryeowook was in any of them. Wondering if he was okay and taking everything well. He had tried calling him more than a few times but Ryeowook never answered or his secretary answered and told Yesung that Ryeowook was busy and he could not talk; it was all lies. Yesung knew Ryeowook was sitting right next to her and just staring blankly. If he had to, he would barge into his office and ask why Ryeowook as ignoring him. And even though he would say it was because Yesung lied to him, he would just have to tell Ryeowook that he mustn't listen to his brain but just his heart. Yesung had come to gather his heart, for Ryeowook had it but he did not know it. He held onto it, wore it on his sleeve to show their love but he never returned it to Yesung. It was as if he was asking Yesung to follow him to China and to make him come back, no matter what. For what Yesung had in his heart for Ryeowook was something more than love and he knew Ryeowook knew that too. He just took the excuse that Yesung used him in the beginning to make the leave easier for them both but he had planned that out wrong. They both parted broken, Yesung more than Ryeowook. He was not much for showing emotion and if he did, it was subtle. Ryeowook knew this but he did not care. For as long as Yesung loved him, then everything was going to be okay. Yesung wanted to have him back in his arms, whispering those words in his ear and brushing the soft strands of hair aside from his face. To kiss Ryeowook for the umpteenth time and tell him how gorgeous he was and how much he needed him in his life. Ryeowook would smile and say the same, Yesung believing every single word. They were soul mates and they had to stay together to complete each other.

Yesung could recall every memory as if he had lived them just yesterday. How Ryeowook would sit across Yesung on his bed and intertwine their hands while they would giggle about and make jokes. When Ryeowook would make Yesung something and feed him it with a caring smile on his face. Ryeowook could never ask for anything more than to be with Yesung. When the two of them would always hide away during school hours and use the library as a second home. Yesung would chuckle every time he would point that out and Ryeowook would blush, explaining how they could have been caught any second. Yesung said 'nonsense' and kissed him lightly on the lips. How one could say something wrong, get in a fight but make up right after. Yesung would just grab Ryeowook by the arms, no matter how mad he was and kiss him roughly on the lips. Moving his against Ryeowook's and feeling him relax and wrap his arms around his neck, molding his body into his. Nothing could be more perfect and those were the moments Yesung missed the most.

Yesung just wanted his Wookie back.

"Thanks," Yesung said in English, bowing slightly towards the cab driver, paying him quickly and hopping out of the car. His feet made silent taps against the ground while he stood in front of the tall building. He inhaled sharply and let his chest fall back idly but inside his heart was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. It was begging to be free to drink the sweet nectar that awaited it. For nothing could make the bird happier than it being full of the thing he loved the most. Yesung took a step forward and walked into to spinning doors slowly, giving a blue swirl on everything behind it from the design on the glass. He let out a heavy sigh when he walked in and noticed the long line that awaited him and the people sitting in the waiting chairs. Today was going to be a long day.

Amazingly, when he finally found a seat and sat down, he heard the sound of flashing cameras and interviewers. Yesung turned his head to look where it was coming from and took notice of the huge black and gray crowd that was huddled in a circle and shuffling towards the front doors. That was when Yesung finally saw _him_. His heart stopped but his brain kicked in and sent an electric shock throughout his nerves, waking him back up from his daze. "Wookie," he whispered.

He stood up and followed slowly after the crowd. His eyes searching desperately for Ryeowook when he was lost in the crowd again. The crowd stopped him suddenly while a wave of questions flooded over. It was now or never. He made it this far and he was going to fix things. "Ryeowook!" Yesung called out. The room became awkwardly quiet while everyone turned towards him. They all gave him glares or questionable stares as to wonder who the hell he was but that did not matter because when Ryeowook turned around to look at Yesung, nothing mattered. It was as if nothing happened between them when he looked into those eyes of his. Ryeowook looked liked he was about to smile but it disappeared instantly and he narrowed his eyes at him. Time stood still while Yesung just watched him, arms clenching nervously by his sides, filling with sweat while his heart started to beat faster. Ryeowook grew wide eyed instantly when the crowd suddenly moved to Yesung's side, flashing their cameras and asking who he was. Then someone pointed out he was the son of the Korea's Schooling company and everything erupted form there. Yesung was caught and he knew his parents were going to call him any moment from now.

When he looked back to where Ryeowook was standing at moments ago, his heart dropped. Ryeowook was gone from Yesung's view and he had lost him. How was he supposed to find Ryeowook now? He looked around desperately and hoped he would see him again. Within seconds of his search he felt something warm grab his hand and tug him back, pulling him away from the crowd while they tried to follow.

"Run!" Ryeowook snapped, still holding onto Yesung's hand. Yesung did as told, clutching his bag closer and ran alongside Ryeowook with all his might. They ran out of the building and outside, into the other crowds of people. Ryeowook looked both ways, determining which way would be best until he finally came to the conclusion of left. Yesung did not notice he was out of breath within seconds because his eyes were glued to his hand and Ryeowook's. Even if they were running, Yesung's heart felt at ease with those thin hands mixed with his. The feeling drew back memories and made Yesung, _finally_, smile. Ryeowook led him around corners and long streets, some alleyways that seemed a little dangerous but they finally stopped when they thought they were safe enough. Ryeowook let go of Yesung's hand in one of the alleyways and dropped his hands onto his knees while he breathed deeply. Yesung adjusted his bag that held all his items, thinking he heard his phone ring maybe twice. But none of that mattered, Yesung was with Ryeowook. He wanted to walk right over to him and hug him, tell Ryeowook he missed him and tell him he loves him with all his heart. Except all that fades away when Ryeowook looks back up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a little too harshly for his tastes but once it was out, it was out. Ryeowook stared at Yesung with listless eyes and waited for him to respond.

Yesung gulped and wiped his hands on his jeans, wondering what he was going to say. He had been waiting for this moment and had planned so much for it but now that it has come to the moment, Yesung did not know what to say. All that had come out was, "I don't know." He immediately regretted ever saying that and mentally face palmed himself. This was not going to end the way he wanted but he was going to have to deal with the cards he dealt. No one said the game was going to be played fairly.

"You don't know?" Ryeowook snapped. "Then why are you here Yesung?"

Yesung's heart jumped when he heard Ryeowook say his name, totally lost in his own thoughts to not notice that Ryeowook was angry at him and he probably wanted him to leave but he couldn't now. Not when he had gotten so far.

"I can't believe you came here, all the way to China and you don't even kno-"

"I miss you." Yesung cut him off.

Ryeowook leaned back against the brick wall and sighed, hugging his sides tightly with his own arms. "You miss me?" He asked.

"I do," Yesung admitted, looking down and playing with his fingers.

"God, Yesung! Why are you even doing this?" Ryeowook breathed. He gave Yesung pleading eyes that begged for him to give the right answer. To explain to him why he broke his heart. "In the clearest way possible, you broke my heart and you expect me to forgive you just because you came all the way to China?" Ryeowook asked, pointing towards them both, his face twisted with disgust. Maybe it was because he was tired from all the running and he was still breathless. Either one of those.

Yesung didn't know how to reply to that. He did not know what to say to Ryeowook that would improve the situation. Yesung was so lost in his own thoughts to think of the correct answer and he was starting to think that maybe a smack across his face would teach him a lesson, maybe knock some sense into him. Maybe if Ryeowook smacked him hard enough, then he might be able to forgive him. A few curse words wouldn't hurt either, as long as everything was fine between them afterwards. Yesung looked up towards Ryeowook with wanting eyes, glistening slightly from the tears he was trying to hold back. Ryeowook's eyes flickered with regret, standing up to finally walk towards Yesung.

But Yesung pulled away and looked away. "Uh, I-I'm going to-uh, goodbye Ryeowook," he said, turning around and making his way onto the street. Suddenly, he was pulled back in, turning around to notice Ryeowook clutching his arm. He pulled Yesung an inch closer, both his hands relaxed on Yesung's. They felt warm, like they always would be when he was around Yesung because Ryeowook was a warm person, metaphorically and literally.

"Yesung-ah," Ryeowook started, "All I need is an answer as to why you did it?"

Yesung gulped down the tears and looked into Ryeowook's eyes. He couldn't say "Because I love you", no, that would make no sense and it was not a logical reason. So he sputtered out the best words that his heart could muster up out of it's lazy dust and let go. "Wookie," His deep voice whispered, giving Ryeowook goose-bumps as he remembered that voice and all those late nights. "When I didn't know you, before I even met you, I didn't know what love was. I was blind, naïve and selfish. I went into this with only the sole purpose of doing what my father had asked of me. I didn't expect that you'd be this amazing person that I can't live without. Even now I need you, more than anything. Ryeowook, you are the most loving, caring and wonderful person I have ever met. Just being with you lets me have another chance at living but only if it's with you. I hope you understand." Yesung paused. "My heart, it hurts without you in my life and there is no one I want more than you to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care if we're young and people call it lust, all I know is I need you and I plan on having you stay by my side no matter what you say. If you can't accept me or my apology, then I hope we can still be friends. As…as…stupid as that sounds, just know that being friends with you is enough for me to live. And although I may regret every single thing I might say or do later on to make you mad just like I regret ever lying to you in the first place, then just promise me that you will fall in love…to make me happy. As long as you are happy, then I am." Yesung felt his eyes water while he looked into Ryeowook's eyes. "Give me enough after this to live on. You left me a terrible wreck when you left and please, being the caring person you are and I know you to be, don't let me go back with the same broken heart as when I came here."

Ryeowook's hands gave Yesung's a small squeeze, a tear filling up and falling onto his cheek. He was angry, or at least was starting to turn angry. How can Yesung say something like that? How can he tell him the man he loves to fall in love with someone else if he cannot accept him? How can Yesung come all the way here with the obvious intention to get Ryeowook back and say to fall in love? Also, how can Yesung say this now? Why couldn't he have said it at the airport, then Ryeowook would have stayed. Nothing would have made him leave but then he remembered he never let Yesung talk. But Yesung never ran after him, until now. How can Yesung say Ryeowook was this and that and never say anything about how important he may be Ryeowook? And it was not fair that Yesung can get his feelings across better than Ryeowook can. It wasn't fair that Yesung made you want to cry with just those few words and the way he said it all. His sweet, deep voice that made Ryeowook cave in and fall to the floor. Yesung's arms wrapped themselves around his thin, frail body before he would land to the floor with a thump. He burst into a fit of endless tears onto Yesung's shoulder and cried. Cried for the first time since he left the airport that day. It felt wonderful because he was finally back into Yesung's arms and there was nothing that could overcome this feeling he was feeling now. Nothing. Yesung tightened his grip around Ryeowook, burying his nose into Ryeowook's neck and held him as tight as he could. Trying to tell himself that this wasn't a dream and he was really back with Ryeowook.

"Wookie, I missed you," Yesung said. He felt Ryeowook nod onto his chest and gave a little smile on the corners of his lips. When he finally let Ryeowook cry himself out, he rocked him in his arms back and forth, pulling away slightly. The sudden arms of Ryeowook surrounded his waist and pulled him back closer.

"Don't," Ryeowook sternly whispered, burying his face deeper into Yesung's chest. Yesung chuckled and placed his arms back where they should be, around Ryeowook forever and always.

"I take it you missed me too."

Ryeowook gave a raspy chuckle and sighed. "More than anything."

"Did it hurt?"

"To leave?" Ryeowook asked. "Like I said, more than anything but somehow I knew you would come back. I was _hoping_ you would come back so I didn't have to come after you myself."

Yesung chuckled once more, the unusual feeling in his throat as his body warmed. He kissed the top of Ryeowook's head and lifted one hand to push back the soft pieces of hair. Some were wet from his tears that had fallen on his eyes and the others were fraying all over the place from leaning against Yesung's chest. It felt marvelous. Yesung felt safe again and he was going to go back home with the person he loved.

Yesung had carefully walked Ryeowook back to his hotel without him being caught by anymore of the paparazzi. Ryeowook had held his hand close and smiled, eyes a little red and stinging just a tad but he did not care.

"What do you think your dad will say?" Ryeowook asked.

Yesung shrugged. "I don't know but I'm sure he'll come to terms. After all, I'm his only son."

"Sunggie!" Ryeowook scolded. "Don't say that like they're going to cut all ties. Your father loves you, remember that. He's only looking out for you because he does not want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I know." Yesung smiled. He followed Ryeowook into the building as they walked into the quite lobby. Ryeowook clicked the elevator button and walked in with Yesung glued to his side.

"My mother wouldn't mind." Ryeowook smiled. "She doesn't know that we had split."

"Ah~" Yesung chuckled. "How is she?"

"Fine, as usual."

"She's not pushing you into anything?"

Ryeowook shook his head, lips pursed. "Nope. She was just doing what was best for me. We talked about it when we arrived in China and she apologized for pushing me into it so early. But I understood so I forgave her."

Yesung watched the door pop open as he followed Ryeowook into the hallway, leading him down for what seemed like forever. Yesung wrapped his hand around Ryeowook's waist and placed a sweet kiss on his neck before Ryeowook even had the chance to put the key in the door. Ryeowook leaned into his touch, accidentally dropping the keys. They slipped out of his hand with ease and fell to the floor with a silent clank. Yesung lifted his lips and grazed them softly across his skin. "I love you," he murmured breathlessly, feeling the goose-bumps rise on Ryeowook's skin.

Ryeowook lifted his left hand to touch Yesung's cheek, turning his head slightly so his lips would graze Yesung's. They moved their lips against each others slowly, creating a sweet mixture between the two. Ryeowook moaned into the kiss while Yesung pulled turned him around. "The door," Yesung whispered, smiling. He reached down to grab the keys, returning to Ryeowook's wanting lips and turned the key into the door lock. Once it unlocked and opened, Ryeowook kicked it open with the back of his foot and stumbled inside with Yesung, placing his hands onto his chest. Yesung closed the door with the back of his foot and picked Ryeowook up by the legs, letting them wrap around his body.

For a couple so in love would never break apart. Even if they do fall apart, they always find a way to come back together. They may find faults with their partners and although they may be the complete opposite, they find a way to come together and paint their own night sky of colors. People so happy should be given the right to fall in love and live happily. For they are eternal soul mates and they make love believable. They are the last few hopes on this planet that make tales come true, weaving fiction through non-fiction. No matter how young, no matter how old, if you're of different race or of the same sex.

Love was love, in it's purest form.


	36. Chp 34 Zhou Mi

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

ZHOU MI

Zhou Mi was not feeling very well over the past couple of days. Maybe because he suddenly realized something. He had held the card in his hands every time he would look by his bedside and then would think about calling it but he didn't want to. Just when he was about to reach for the phone, his heart would give a sharp pang against his chest and he would forget about it. Everything he was doing was wrong and he knew it but it was what seemed to ease the pain in his chest. It didn't help when he would look around his room and be reminded every day of what he was doing. Those pictures that still hung hauntingly on his walls. The ones on the counters gathering dust and the albums where they have not been touched in so long that their pages were sticking together like super glue. The gifts and cards that now resided in a stack in a corner. Zhou Mi thought about putting them in storage but then he would have to touch them and he didn't feel like it.

Well, then he thought of the attic. The attic was a place that resided easily in their home and if he wanted them back, if being a good word, then all he would have to do is walk right upstairs and gather them back together. It wasn't like he was ever going to see him again, alive that is. It wasn't like he was ever going to be able to talk to him ever again, let alone have a conversation. It wasn't like he was ever going to be able to kiss those lips and ease his heart, when they would never move back. Zhou Mi was falling apart and what he was doing to distract himself was not helping either. What was he thinking? What was going through his mind when he took up on Kyuhyun's offer to 'forget'? Because honestly, Kyuhyun wasn't helping anything.

And of course, maybe Kyuhyun had those moments when he made Zhou Mi seem like the happiest and luckiest person to ever be alive but it was never enough. Zhou Mi wanted more and he knew Kyuhyun was only doing that to cheer him up. To make the feeling better. He didn't love Kyuhyun, he never did but one thing he knew was that he was messing with Kyuhyun's heart. Kyuhyun was still blinded by love and he needed to lose it, break his heart for him to see everything. Kyuhyun was in love with someone else, you can see it in his eyes and he was not trying to hide it because he _didn't_ know. You can see it most definitely in his eyes at the wedding. When Kibum came up to them and started talking about Sungmin. Zhou Mi didn't even want to go to the wedding at all but Kyuhyun kept insisting it would be the nice thing to do and he wanted Zhou Mi to come.

And the whole time he was there, he only thought of one person. He's always thought of him because that same person would keep him awake all night in his puddle of tears. His chest shaking terribly as he clutched his hand onto his shirt, crumpling everything and leaving wrinkles. His hair was always a wreck and his eyes were red beyond belief. Whenever he would wake up the next day, they felt heavy and it felt like he was squinting considering how swollen they would be. Those hands would shake while he turned on the sink to douse his face into the water for seconds at a time. It was cold, freezing and it gave Zhou Mi a headache but it alleviated the pain and the weight on his shoulders. The tips of his hair dripped with water while he wiped at his face. He would empty the sink and crawl into the cold shower, trying to silence his crying heart while his body shivered and body tensed. No matter what he did, nothing could help.

Some nights he would replay the conversation in his mind. Wondering why he didn't just go home with Henry. Made him stay just a few more minutes. What could he have done to make it where Henry was not in the situation he was in? What could he have done to bring back someone he had lost? Why hadn't he had visited Henry since the accident? Was it because he was afraid to face the true reality? Was it because he felt like it would become false hope if he had sat by his side and whispered words of encouragement to wake him up?

Zhou Mi sighed on his bed, only the bedside lamp on in the darkness. It was late and everyone was asleep but he did not care the least bit. Standing up, he walked over to the box in the corner and piled everything on top. He tried not to notice the cards, dried roses, gifts, love letters and photographs that smacked him across the face every time he looked at them. He wrapped his arms around the box and lifted it up, breathing heavily and wondering how it could be so heavy. He adjusted his legs, accidentally tipping the box to the side but catching it before everything fell out. He flipped his hair to the side with a breath and took a step back. Zhou Mi stopped when he heard a thump and a roll on the hard wood floor of his room. The sound echoed around the room and sounded as if a bomb had went off in the silent house of his. Looking around to see if anyone had heard him he heard a soft tune playing. It sounded familiar and after a few seconds, one the music had stopped, Zhou Mi froze. He gulped and placed the box onto his bed.

When he had turned his heart dropped. There in a slight glimmer of light sat the globe he had bought Henry so long ago. The little red and pink heart shaped glitter pieces fell back down as the silver shimmered in the light, pulled along with gravity as the shape of the globe sat upright on it's side. The globe was still it's heart shaped self, still had the words _love_ written elegantly on the bottom. Zhou Mi walked over to it and picked it up, watching the glitter fall to the bottom as he held it up in the light. The tears started to pour when he saw the picture inside. It was the picture he had asked for them to put in the day he had it made. It was taken on their first date which was at their home theater. Henry wanted to try something normal for once and act like a true human being. Zhou Mi didn't mind. He loved it when Henry was being his curios self and wanted to explore the world that zoomed around him. And although Henry would be confused about some things, he still found them interesting. That was what made Henry so special in every shape and form. The smell he had on his clothes that Zhou Mi would spend hours breathing in. The smile that he had when he happy and how his cheeks would puff out when he was pouting. The way his eyes lit up in the weirdest of moments. Every was amazing in every way. That was what made Zhou Mi miss him the most.

When he turned the globe around, he read the words 'Zhou Mi & Henry Forever' on the back with the intertwining rose petals that caressed each word with love. Zhou Mi covered his mouth with his hand and tried to stop the tears. He was never able to give the globe to him.

That was when Zhou Mi gave in. It was the moment that he was going to do what his heart wanted him to do. Clutching the globe close to him, he grabbed his cars keys by his bed and a jacket, sniffling when he walked out of the house. He hopped into the car and placed the globe onto the passenger seat, twisting the key into the ignition and backing out of the lot. He didn't know why he was doing this. It was like, just seeing memories drove him to the edge and made him break. Zhou Mi was giving in and now realized that the pain was going to be unbearable, yes, but he needed to give it Henry. Give Henry was meant so much to him.

Since it was late at night and they was no one out, the drive was easier and he zoomed past all the cars. He quickly parked in front of the hospital building and walked into the building quickly. The card was still in his hand and he handed it over to the lady that looked at him with wide-eyes behind the counter. She might have thought that he looked a little scary considering the fact that he had just cried his heart out. She motioned him towards the elevator and told him it was on the sixth floor in room 320. He thanked her and walked over to the elevator. You could tell he was agitated considering the fact that he pressed the button more than five times- as if that was going to make it go faster. His heart pounded hard against his chest and he could feel his vision turn blurry while he started to feel a little light headed.

He walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of a door that read 320. What if it was the wrong door? What if he wasn't in there? What if all this was a lie? A dream? What if Zhou Mi walked in and would never be able to leave? What if he left and was no longer in love? Was that possible?

Time slowed as Zhou Mi twisted the handle and pushed open the door. He could smell the fragrance of roses and a constant beep in his ears. His foot tapped lightly on the floor as he turned towards the bed. He inhaled sharply and let go of the door as it closed shut behind him. His heart was beating frantically as each beat intermixed with the beat of the heart monitor. A heart that was still beating and alive. Zhou Mi wondered if the heart knew he was there. Wondered if it would beat for him a few more minutes. Slowly, he walked over to the bedside and cleared his eyes with a swipe of his hand. Taking in the male he had fallen in love with four years ago.

Henry looked different. He had scars and some visible cuts on his face that had healed over the past months. His body was still recovering and he looked as pale as ever. His eyelashes were tangled and his lips were dry. Henry's light brown hair was brushed nicely, probably from his mother. They had called Zhou Mi once, asking if he was ever going to visit Henry. He never called them back. Mostly because he did not want to see Henry but here he was now. Standing next to him and he could faintly smell his smell.

Zhou Mi turned around and shuffled a chair next to the bed. He sat with both his hands in his lap while he held the globe in his hands. They were starting to become sweaty and he didn't know what to do, let alone say something. So he reached out with his right hand and placed it on top of Henry's, mixing their fingers together as best as he could. "Henry," he whispered hoarsely. He choked out a couple more tears as he lied his head on the bed next to him, letting them soak onto the sheets. "I miss you."

Zhou Mi held Henry's hand close to his face and kissed it lightly, his lips wet from the salty tears. "I need you. I need you to come back to me, please." Zhou Mi begged while he held onto his hand tighter. Nothing changed. Henry didn't stir, he didn't blink of show some sign that he knew Zhou Mi was there. The beating stayed the same but Henry felt warm. It was the kind of warmth that made Zhou Mi want more and want to hold him close. "Look," Zhou Mi said, pulling the globe out. "I made this for you." He pulled his hand away and twisted the key on the bottom until it stopped. The room filled with sweet, bubbly music between them. It was still the same 'I'm Your's' by Jason Mraz. Henry's favorite song. He sniffled while the song played aimlessly around them, sounding duller than it should have. The tune started to sound empty, lost and broken like it was being played right from Zhou Mi's heart. "Please," he whispered, falling back onto the bed.

Zhou Mi was alone. Henry was always going to be in a coma. He would never wake up and Zhou Mi felt like giving up. He felt like this was the end of his world and that he was no longer going to be happy. He was never going to experience love again, especially if it was not with Henry. Zhou Mi was a cheater, a liar and deserved this. He deserved to be punished for what he had done. Besides, the only thing that could make him feel better would be if Henry forgave him but that was never going to happen. Henry was never going to wake up. People in comas would never wake up for years, sometimes never. They sometimes forgot what had happened before of forgot everything altogether. What if Henry did wake up but forgot Zhou Mi? Forgot everything they had together? What would he do?

"Henry, my Mochi," Zhou rasped out, holding Henry's hand close to his face. "Please. I need you." He repeated. "Everything I do, everything I see, smell or dream about is always about you. It pains me…"

Zhou Mi coughed and felt his heart cry out in pain every time he breathed in. "Come back to me. We were supposed to be together forever and you promised me. You never break your promises. You can't do this to me Henry, you can't leave me alone to live a life I only wanted to share with you. It's not fair. You have my heart, you have my soul, you have every part of me. Just don't leave me Mochi." Zhou Mi cried, running his hand through his hair roughly. The globe rolled from his hands and onto the soft bed, shaking the glitter inside while Zhou Mi cried. Cried his heart out for the umpteenth time. He's wondered why he hasn't stopped and where all these tears are coming from. You'd think that after crying so much it would end, but no, not for Zhou Mi. He loved Henry _too _much to ever stop crying for him.

"Could you ever be able to forgive me?" Zhou Mi asked, a constant ring in his ears. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't see the bustle of people in the room. When he finally breathed in, sound filled his ears. Arms wrapped themselves around his body and helped him out of the room. "Wait!" He called out. "What's going on?" He asked. He looked around the room and noticed the constant beat of the monitor was just a straight line. It had no rhythm, it had no beat. It was over.

The glitter, the little red and pink hearts fell to the bottom of the globe finally, one by one. As the tune that played from inside finally stopped with the last few clicks of the notes. The song was over. _Their_ song was over.

Zhou Mi fell back against the wall, crying even harder than before while people shuffled in and out of the room.

He took that as a no.

Zhou Mi didn't stay long after that and if he did, it was to leave. When he arrived home, the lights were on and his parents instantly about his whereabouts. Zhou Mi grabbed the flower vase and threw it across the room. His father tried to stop him but Zhou Mi just fell to the floor, chest heavily breathing. Somehow, his mother knew what had happened and walked out of the room. Zhou Mi's father helped him up to his room after that but once Zhou Mi saw the box on the bed, he closed the door and kicked the box to the side. Pictures and items falling everywhere all over the floor. He pushed all the books off his shelf threw them to the side, room destroyed.

This couldn't go on and Zhou Mi wouldn't do it. Then an idea popped into his mind, he grabbed a pen and paper and cleared off his desk, shaking as he wrote every word with sincerity. After, Zhou Mi gathered whatever he could in his messy room and drove over to Kyuhyun's house. He was done. No more. He walked right up the door and knocked, hearing the faint sound of 'coming'.

Kyuhyun opened the door with a smile until he saw Zhou Mi's face. "Mi, what's wrong?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

Zhou Mi sighed and thrust the bag of items into Kyuhyun's arms. "We're done." And he turned around. Kyuhyun blinked while he stood still for a moment until he dropped the items and ran after Zhou Mi.

"What do you mean?" Kyuhyun asked.

"It's all my fault," Zhou Mi whispered to himself.

Kyuhyun tried to grab Zhou Mi's hand to pull him back but was tossed back. He had never seen Zhou Mi so aggressive towards him and it was kind of, creepy. The way his pupils were dilated and black. His hair was a total mess and his clothes were wrinkled. You could faintly see him shaking, body and all.

"Don't touch me!" Zhou Mi whispered, his eyes red and blurred by tears. He watched Kyuhyun gulp and take a step back. "This 'relationship' is over. I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you talking about? I love you and you're telling me you never loved me? You can't just end the relationship. If anyone's going to end it, it's going to be me!" Kyuhyun spit.

"No!" Zhou Mi snapped. "You just don't get it Kyu, do you? I should have never dated you!"

"If you leave me Mi, there's no one else out there. I'm the only person that loves you and that is by your side. That _boyfriend_ of yours is never going to wake up."

Zhou Mi nodded. "That's right because he's dead. And it's all my fault!" He cried. "I was just there" Zhou Mi looked up at him.

"W-what?" Kyuhyun asked. He took a faltering step back and looked at Zhou Mi with wide eyes.

"Exactly. I'm not doing this anymore Kyuhyun. This is the last time we will ever see each other, remember that. Don't talk to me at school or even look at me." Zhou Mi turned around and walked to his car. He was shaking and he couldn't do this. All he knew was that he was doing the right thing. "Also, I'm Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun. I'm no one else, you need to realize that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, look through the stuff yourself. Maybe then you'll understand why I'm returning these gifts to you. Maybe then you could find yourself Kyuhyun…because your lost. I'm lost and neither of us love each other."

"You can't just leave!" Kyuhyun screamed, tears stinging his own eyes.

"Just watch me," Zhou Mi said. He closed the door and sped away, wondering how he was going to live now. Everything he loved was officially gone. He was alone now and there was nothing he could do.


	37. Chp 35 Kyuhyun

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

KYUHYUN

Zhou Mi no longer wanted anything to do with Kyuhyun. Their 'relationship' was over and Kyuhyun didn't know what to do. It felt like everything he had was lost and he felt…

He sulked to put it simply. The late nights with the guy he loved was gone and the happiness he felt. Even if Zhou Mi said it wasn't real and that they were just _sex buddies_ at the time. He didn't understand how real Kyuhyun wanted and thought it was. How every time Zhou Mi touched him, he wanted more of it. Just hearing that voice made him tingle.

But what Zhou Mi had said before he left, left him in a mess of confusion.

"_I'm Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun. I'm no one else. You need to realize that." _

What did he mean? Kyuhyun needed to realize what?

He sat on the couch staring at the bag of gifts he had bought for Zhou Mi. The bag of gifts that he had been staring at for the last two hours wondering what to do with it. Zhou Mi had returned every bit of it to Kyuhyun. And he didn't know what to think. Kyuhyun asked Zhou Mi what he meant but he just replied with _"Just, look through the stuff yourself. Maybe then you'll understand why I'm returning these gifts to you. Maybe then you could find yourself Kyuhyun…because your lost. I'm lost and neither of us love each other."_

He twirled the card in his hand that Zhou Mi had placed on top of the bag and took a sip from the cold glass he held in his hand. The condensation dripping onto his own hand. He held it long enough that his hand was numb. He couldn't feel anything in his fingers and it was becoming hard to breathe.

Not sure if he wanted to read it. Reading the contents that might make him feel worse than he already did. Besides, who would be happy when the person you loved kept saying 'Were just sex buddies. That's it.'? That your relationship was a complete hoax. So he decided to look through the bag of items before he decided to read it.

Placing the glass down onto the table next to the bag, he pulled it down to his feet. Scoffing at the fact that Zhou Mi put wrapping paper on the top. Taking each piece out one by one and throwing it half-heartedly onto the coffee table.

He finally reached the bag of items he had bought for the man.

Carefully he pulled out the cute stuff animal he had given him. How it held a heart that said 'I love you'. He tossed that to the side and pulled out the next item. The glass rose that he also gave him still in it's case. Untouched and in pristine condition. He placed that on the table. He pulled out other items that were of no importance. Until he reached the bottom of the bag. His eyes grew wide as he pulled out the box of guitar picks. Kyuhyun bought them for Zhou Mi so he could play the guitar for him, yet he never did. Zhou Mi would just brush it to the side and say he wanted to do something else. It was like he didn't know how to play the guitar.

Zhou Mi played the guitar, didn't he?

The next item was a set of pink gloves and a pink scarf. A set.

Zhou Mi loved the color pink, didn't he?

Kyuhyun looked inside the bag to find nothing else as he surrounded with gifts.

It was time for the card. Pushing everything off his lap without care, he reached for the letter and tore the edge off. Slipping the frail paper into his hands. It smelled like Zhou Mi.

_Dear Kyuhyun,_

_I hope you can now understand why I had left. Not only because of that but because I love Henry. I will always love him and you should know that. That loving someone for such a long time…it's not that hard to let go. No matter how hard I had tried to forget, he still lingers in me. _

_Still lingers in my blood, on my skin, his smell in my nose and the feel of his lips on mine. No matter how hard I wanted to forget the fact that I lost him. I love him so much, Kyuhyun. It still pains me to this day and as I write this letter for you._

_I might of loved you. I don't know. I wish I could tell you but I don't understand why I did it myself. You seemed like the best option. _

_These gifts you bought for me. I thank you but sadly, they resemble nothing of me. I enjoyed them but still, they weren't me. I don't like the color pink Kyuhyun. I never did and I highly doubt I ever will. I also don't know how to play the guitar. _

_I only know how to play the piano and that's it. _

_And when I did sing for you; you wanted me to sing cute songs and tell me to do this and do that. _

_I'm not much for cuteness. I'm one for elegance. _

_And I know I shouldn't tell you this but I feel like maybe it would help you understand. Make you realize who you really loved. _

_Whenever we made love Kyuhyun, you never looked into my eyes. You never held my hand and said my name. And when you did, you always ended Mi with a 'Min'. I think you know what goes on from there. You told me you loved me every time after but you never said it to my face and never said it with true emotion. Not like you did that day on the rooftop. _

_Of course we had our laughs and moments but you never wanted me to leave. Even after I told you I wanted us to be just 'Sex Buddies'. _

_The only reason I told you that was because I wanted to drift myself farther away from you. But you clung to me like you never wanted me to leave your side. Never wanted to be alone._

_The kind of person you need is someone that could do those things. Play guitar, like the color pink and end with a 'Min'. Someone that could never leave your side because they would love you more than I could love you. _

_Kyuhyun, I hope you're not angry. _

_I know that Henry will never come back. But I won't come back. We will never be together ever again._

_You're a good person Kyuhyun and anyone could love you. But only if you let them in and make it their home. I know there is someone out there for you and you know it too._

_I hope you understand._

_Sincerely, _

_Zhou Mi. _

Kyuhyun was on the brink of tears. He wanted to rip the letter apart and destroy everything. He wanted to rewind time and never read the letter.

He wished he would of never met Zhou Mi because the pain was just to hard to bear.

He felt alone.

So he might of re-read the letter a couple more times. Each word still stabbing him in the chest deeply. But then realized something. Realized what Zhou Mi wanted him to remember.

Right after he took a shower and his hair still dripped with warm water and before he went to bed, he pulled out the dark blue box that was hidden deep under his bed. The box he never planned on ever seeing again.

What the box contained were memories. Memories that he wanted to forget but like Zhou Mi said about Henry, it was hard to forget. Hard to forget the time you broke someone's heart. Broke it into so many pieces that you wondered if that person could love or trust anyone ever again. Because once someone falls in love and is torn to pieces after, you're going to have to have all the luck in the world to try to win that person over. Once things have ended, they have ended. Kyuhyun had thought about Sungmin countless times but he just did not know what was going through his head during that time. Why he chose Zhou Mi out of all people to fall in love with.

Kyuhyun opened the box and placed in on his bed, sitting Indian style in front of everything. Just by looking inside he was already having flashbacks of everything they did together.

The photographs and the cards. The mini stuff animals and the old candies. The dead roses that Kyuhyun kept and laced them all together in a bouquet of love. The photographs containing all their moments together and the day of their first date. The pictures of him Kissing Sungmin and the blush on his cheeks. The cute moments and the ones Kyuhyun was starting to miss the most.

Kyuhyun didn't know it but he was crying. Crying so hard that the tears started to form their own puddle between his legs. He cried out but was too distracted by the sudden pain in his heart. Wondering why it hurt to remember all the good times he spent with Sungmin.

It was like, he wanted to take it all back. Take away the pain Sungmin was in and the harsh things he had done to him. Take away his selfishness.

Why was it he never noticed this before? Was it only because he was afraid of being with someone that _would _love him more? Was he afraid that if he stayed with that person forever that if they left, he would never be able to put himself back together? Why had he ignored the feelings he had for the one person that had taken his heart first and without trying either? Why did Kyuhyun ignore his feelings and ruin what he had? Why did he become so blind and shut off everyone around him? Kyuhyun just wanted things to go back to normal. He felt cold, not because Zhou Mi left him but because of what he had done. They both had done something terrible, but why was it that now after Kyuhyun has lost everything does he see it?

Kyuhyun still loved Sungmin, but would Sungmin ever find the will to forgive him?


	38. Chp 36 Leeteuk

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

LEETEUK

Leeteuk sat alone in his room, wondering what the hell he was doing. The ceiling was nice to look at and all and may it forever be imprinted in his brain but, he needed to do something. He was getting married in a week, regardless, but his heart still ached. The fact that he did not love Donghae at all was still intact. And it hurt to see his brother sulking about, never leaving his room or talking to him. They still haven't had their engagement party, which was tomorrow. So what was he to do? Act like nothing had happened? Act like his heart wasn't broken?

He needed fresh air. He needed to get away from everything this house emanated. Eunhyuk had not left his room in ages and when he did, he wouldn't even look Leeteuk in the face. You could see the tear stricken eyes rimmed with red and tired, swelled and plump. His lips were tinted a darker red and his skin was paler. God, who knows how long he had been up crying all those nights. One thing for sure was that Leeteuk could not take it anymore. He didn't want to see his brother like this and he did not want to see Donghae end up marrying him, Leeteuk.

Also, he has not seen Kangin. He has tried calling him but no one answered- as if they had their phone disconnected. Leeteuk has not even visited the place and his stomach was begging for food. Work was probably piling up but his father would not let him leave the place. What was Leeteuk to do?

So, he developed a plan. In the middle of his thoughts he pulled out the oh-so-familiar red zip-up and pulled out his little satchel, filling it with things that he thought he would need. When the clock struck nine and the sound of the rain was becoming unbearable, Leeteuk opened the door to his room. The dark hallways shadowed with the moonlight, each step creaking like a ticking bomb. He had to sneak into the garage to get a car so he did not have to walk in the rain but when he found out the door was locked and there was only one way in, he had to walk.

He scrunched up his face and sighed, placing his hand on his face. "I cannot believe this," He whispered.

"Believe what?" A voice croaked.

Leeteuk snapped up and turned slowly towards the voice. It was Eunhyuk and he stood there blankly, with a cup of water in his hands. The same look across his face.

"Uh…"

"What are you doing Leeteuk?" Eunhyuk snapped, eyes narrowed.

Leeteuk turned towards him and gave him a confused look. "Since when did you decide you were going to talk to me?"

"Answer the question." Eunhyuk snapped.

Leeteuk sighed and walked up to Eunhyuk. "What is your problem?"

Eunhyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're asking _me_ that? Really?"

"Yes, I am."

"My problem is you!" Eunhyuk spit through clenched teeth. He pushed Leeteuk in the chest with his free hand and shook his head with disgust. "You get everything you want. Your daddy's _favorite_ son. And what am I? The second best? The one that has to stand behind the sidelines while you make the goal. The benchwarmer, the backup? What is it that I lack that you have? Huh?" Eunhyuk started pacing towards Leeteuk, making his older brother shudder from the dark hatred lingering in his eyes.

"You have this house, this job, the money and the love of my life. What else could you ask for? Would you like my life too? Woul-would that make you feel better?" Eunhyuk pouted. "To take away everything I've ever wanted." Eunhyuk gulped and took a step back. "Or is the fact that you hate me? The second brother that, seriously, just wanted to be happy. The one that just wanted to blend in and fall in love but no, my brother decided to ruin that for me."

"Stop it!" Leeteuk said, pushing his brother aside.

"No!"

"You don't get it Eunhyuk, do you?" Leeteuk cried. He was not quite sure why he was crying, or why he suddenly felt like falling onto the ground. Leeteuk just wanted those warm arms he had grown to love around him. But something, or rather someone, was in the way of his escape. "I did all this for _you!_ So you could live that happy life that I wasn't able to have."

"What?"

"I have lived through this hell that you call a _life_. I stay up for hours working, on work and school. I do everything dad tells me to do because I don't want my brother to be put into a tough situation." Leeteuk coughed. "I didn't do this to ruin your life Eunhyuk. I did it because I love my brother."

Eunhyuk just stood there with wide eyes. They started to shiver when he stepped back into the shadow of the moonlight. "I didn't ask you too."

"But I did it anyways." Leeteuk sighed. "Now, if you don't mind. I have to go find the person _I_ love," Leeteuk said.

"Y-you love someone?" Eunhyuk whispered.

"Yeah, I do," Leeteuk replied "W-what are you going to do?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Whatever it takes," Leeteuk said before he walked out of the house. He followed the wet path around the house until it reached the front and ran down the pathway. He was hoping no one would be at the gate and it seemed like his prayers were answered when he noticed none of them were there. Smiling, he typed in the code and rushed past the opening of the gate. His heart started to pound and his legs started to hurt from all the running but the more he ran and longer he did so, he felt better. He could not wait, even if he knew the consequences. Almost sliding around a corner and landing on his face, he finally stopped on the street. Some lights were still on and considering it was near ten, the store would be closing about now.

Taking in a deep breath, Leeteuk stepped into the view, dripping wet. He was shivering but when he looked into the light and saw Kangin, he suddenly did not feel so cold. It felt comforting to be looking at the one male that made him fall in love. He waited outside until the last customer left, still left in the rain. He was drenched, literally, from head to toe. His heart was racing still and he was afraid to walk in.

The last couple left and Leeteuk walked into the view, noticing Kangin whispering to his father. He pulled on the handle and let the sound jingle around the room while he closed it behind him.

"Sorry, but we're clos-" Kangin stopped when he looked up. His eyes grew wide and it transformed into a look of confusion. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

His father started bickering behind the counter, asking who had walked in and caused Kangin to behave like a idiot.

"I wanted to see you," Leeteuk whispered, low enough for him to hear.

"Kangin! Let me see! You…idiot!" Kangin's father pushed past him and caught sight of Leeteuk. He smiled but then it faded when he took in Leeteuk. "Oh my," He whispered. "You're all wet!"

Leeteuk kept his eyes on Kangins, watching the male finally turn away. His father walked up to him with open arms but rethought his decision when he realized, once again, that Leeteuk was wet. Some of the water that hung on him was dripping onto the floor.

"What happened?"

"I walked here." Leeteuk forced a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to be sorry." Kangin's father reassured. "Kangin!" He yelled.

"What?" Kangin droned.

"Take Leeteuk upstairs and get him a change of clothes. He'll catch a cold if he stays in these clothes."

"Good for him."

Kangin's father turned around and smacked his son right across the head, pointing for him to go, a glare in his eyes. "NOW!"

Kangin scoffed and started walking, Leeteuk following close behind. "Thank you!" Leeteuk bowed.

"I'll make you your favorite soup."

Leeteuk bowed once more and rushed after Kangin. They walked up the stairs and into the room, Kangin sliding the door open and dragging his feet into the room- as if he was walking to his death.

"Why are you here?" Kangin asked, not bothering the hospitable way of being polite.

"Like I said, I wanted to see you."

"Leave."

Leeteuk ignored his comment and sighed. "I'm cold."

"Then go home."

"No!" Leeteuk snapped.

"I don't want you here! Do you not see that?" Kangin's deep voice made Leeteuk's skin bubble with bumps, reminding him of all those nights they had spent together. The sensation, the softness, the murmurs, kisses, and hands. It was starting to make Leeteuk's skin burn with wanting while he watched Kangin with curious eyes. Kangin did not look shaken, more confident than that really. Kangin was just, really good at hiding his feelings. One thing Leeteuk hated about him, he was hard to read.

"But I want to be here, do you not see that?" Leeteuk took steps closer to Kangin and reached out, suddenly pulling his hand back towards his chest when Kangin spit and walked past him.

"I don't like liars in my house."

Leeteuk knew that part was true. That he had lied to win Kangin's heart but it was all for good reasons. "I'm sorry."

"No use apologizing. It's not going to help."

Leeteuk sighed, clutching the straps of his bag close to his chest, in hopes the stress would just shed off of him and onto the straps. He thought the conversation had ended but when Kangin looked at him, scoffed for the umpteenth time and paced his steps, the topic was starting once again.

"I loved you. I loved you with all my heart and it didn't matter to me that you were a guy. I could have cared less for that part because I believe love is love. That whoever you may love is just as great but Leeteuk, you lied. I don't like being lied to! You are a liar and a fake and I don't want anything to do with you!" Kangin pointed at him, a twist of disgust across his face. "You were rich? This whole time? And you were dating someone else?"

Leeteuk shook his head fiercely. "No," he whispered. "It was arranged. I had no say in anything."

"Really? Do you _want_ to marry him?" Kangin asked.

"No."

"Why not? He's handsome. He has money, like you do. One thing you have in common. You have nice houses, another. And you both have the jobs everyone would want, would _die_ for. So, what is it you don't like about him?"

"I don't love him."

"And why is that?"

"Because…he's not you," Leeteuk said.

Kangin froze and felt his heart jump a little.

"He doesn't love me in the morning. He doesn't make me my favorite soup the way _I_ like it. He doesn't let me wear his clothes." Not that Leeteuk has tried. "He, sadly, knows how to fight when in reality, I like saving you." Leeteuk smiled at the memory.

"I like how you protect me even if I don't need it. I like how you can seduce me with your simple words while I fumble and turn embarrassed. You made our love so boastful and known to the whole world that I didn't mind the stares. I didn't mind you holding me in public. I can't love someone when they're not the original." Leeteuk shivered from the cold. "And besides, my brother loves him and he loves my brother."

Kangin just turned around and walked into another room, leaving Leeteuk alone. Within seconds he came back with clothes and tossed them towards his direction. "They might be a little big but I'm sure you don't mind." He mumbled.

Leeteuk unfolded the shirt and smiled, inhaling Kangin's familiar scent. "I don't mind one bit." Leeteuk walked towards the bathroom and flipped up the light.

"Just…take a shower," Kangin said, walking out of the room.

Leeteuk smiled and closed the door behind him. "I missed you," he whispered to himself, placing the clothes on the counter, shedding the heavy wet ones onto the floor. They flopped onto the tile and made a squishy sound. Leeteuk turned on the water and waited for it to warm, hugging himself close. His hair was drying and it was starting to curl all over the place, the way he did not like it. Luckily, the water warmed and Leeteuk was able to hop into the shower, giving a little moan at how amazing it felt. He must have stood there for a couple of minutes just soaking up the warm water until he actually decided to wash himself. Using the soap Kangin would use so he would smell like him later.

He hopped out and dried himself off, throwing the clothes on top of him. Somehow, it felt like home. Such a familiar place and all he wanted was to just stay here for the rest of his life. When he was finished he had walked out and into the living room, noticing Kangin setting bowls onto the table. And even though Kangin wanted nothing to do with Leeteuk at the moment, he would at least try harder.

Kangin was all he ever wanted, ever since they first met.

"Is that-?" Leeteuk asked, pointing towards the bowl.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Leeteuk scrambled over to the table and patted his hair down, afraid of the flyaway's. He watched Kangin pull out his chopsticks and pick up the noodles with them, stuffing them into his mouth without another word.

"Thanks," Leeteuk said.

Kangin just nodded and wiped his mouth, not bothering to look Leeteuk in the face. They ate in silence, more like Leeteuk watched Kangin eat in silence. He noticed some differences from the last time he had seen him. Kangin's hair had grown out, the ends flipping at the end while the bang flipped over his brow. His skin was different, in a way it lacked the brightness it had when they were together. Leeteuk frowned; it also seemed like Kangin had lost weight.

Leeteuk sighed and pushed his bowl forward. "Eat," he whispered.

Kangin looked up with confusion all over his face. "What?"

Leeteuk pointed at the bowl and tried a smile. "Eat it."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not hungry."

"But my dad made it for you. It would only seem like the nice thing to just eat it. It's not going to kill you."

"I know, but I can always come back for more."

"Nope," Kangin said. "Eat up because this is your last."

Leeteuk grimaced and sighed, once again. "What is wrong with you?"

"You."

"I said I was sorry Kangin! What else do you want me to do?" Leeteuk begged.

Kangin dropped his chopsticks and looked Leeteuk right in the eyes, clasping his hands together. "Don't marry him. Do that and I will forgive you."

Leeteuk said "Done" before Kangin even had the chance to blink.

"Really?" Kangin smirked. "You're willing to give up everything that fast just to be with me. Kangin, the poor shop boy with _no_ money of sorts and most likely going to take over his fathers shop. You want to marry someone like that? A person with no chance at a future at all?"

"No." Leeteuk shook his head. "I want to marry Kangin. The Kangin I love."

"And who is that?" Kangin asked.

"The person that's sitting right in front of me. The one person I love with all my heart and that will never change."

Kangin clucked his tongue and went back to eating, leaving Leeteuk to soak in his own confidence. Leeteuk really had the urge to smack Kangin in the face but he suppressed it. If it would hurt Kangin, then it would hurt himself. Through the tough and the broken, he would stay by Kangin's side. After this, there was no way he was going to go back home. He wanted to stay and he was going to. Kangin had no say.

"Are you done?" Kangin asked.

"Yes."

Kangin stood up, taking the two bowls and placing them in the kitchen, breathing deeply and trying to keep everything inside of him that buzzed with intense heat on the down low. It did not seem to help considering he was being reminded of Leeteuk every time. How much he wanted to give in but what Leeteuk did to him broke him. He wanted to love him, have his body for his own but it was difficult.

That was when Kangin felt something press against his back. He froze as his breath hitched.

"Don't move," Leeteuk whispered while he pressed his ear against his back, listening to the faint sound his heartbeat and smiling at how fast it seemed to be going; unless he was imagining things. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kangin and hugged him closer. He hummed and snuggled his head on the male's back.

Kangin wanted him to let go. If Leeteuk was going to hold on any longer, he was going to break, give in. He wanted Leeteuk so bad and he missed him so much that those tears that he found so unfamiliar were becoming a regular thing. Tears just randomly falling out of his eyes while he ate lunch, remembering Leeteuk was not there and he was going to have to eat alone. Or when he would walk out of school and just wait for no reason to then realize Leeteuk was not coming. It was troublesome and it was hard adjusting to everything without him, and just when he had gotten into the hang of things, Leeteuk decides to come back to ruin it all.

"Let go." Kangin tries to shrug him off.

"Why?"

"Just…let go!" Kangin spun around and slightly pushed Leeteuk back. When you looked into Leeteuks eyes you could see the faint growth of tears forming on the corners of his eyes. Leeteuk's chest dropped and his hands clenched. If they were going to fight, Kangin would lose. But that was not what had happened.

Kangin gave in when he looked at Leeteuk. He was submersed into it and took Leeteuk by the face, crushing his lips against his. It felt good, it felt right and it felt like love. Although Leeteuk groaned from how hard Kangin was being, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him even tighter, molding his body into his. Feeling Kangin move aggressively against his, his breath mingling with his own while Kangin's hands ventured towards Leeteuk's pants.

"You-your father." Leeteuk breathed when Kangin pulled away.

"I made him leave."

Leeteuk nodded, it was all it took before he pressed his lips against Kangin's again and it was not going to be for the last time. Because Kangin would always be Leeteuk's and Leeteuk would always be Kangin's. In mind, body and soul.

No matter what happened.


	39. Chp 37 Donghae and Eunhyuk

CHAPTER THIRTY- SEVEN

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

It seemed difficult. Trying to contain your emotions when you wanted to let them out so bad. Like having those endless days of warmth and all you want is the sudden rainfall that would make your skin burn and make you want to dance. But the heat was boring down on Donghae and it was starting to leave him sun burnt at the end of the day. All he wanted the rainfall. The one that would set him free while he walked into the welcoming arms of love. But, alas, Donghae was still boxed in and unable to escape. He just wanted to fix things and explain to Eunhyuk how he really felt.

Donghae sat back down in his seat while everyone started filling the room. This tie felt to tight and the room still felt hot. His eyes constantly flashed back and forth around the room in hopes he would see him but no. Eunhyuk was no where to be found and his heart was starting to panic. Mostly because one, they have not seen each other since the restaurant and two, they have yet to speak a word to each other. Donghae knew Eunhyuk was just being complicated but after Eunhyuk left that night, Donghae felt broken. Even though Eunhyuk had said they were finished, Donghae could not help but think that was a lie. They were always going to be together in mind, body and soul.

Donghae sighed and played with the lace on the table while others came by and said hi. They asked where Leeteuk was and Donghae just shrugged.

"Where are they?" His father sighed. Donghae's stepfather did not like being embarrassed so for him to be stood up, especially on the day of their engagement party was nonsense. Donghae narrowed his eyes and looked around the room constantly, blinking when his eyes landed on the family walking through the doors with a smile on their faces. Everyone except Leeteuk, but Donghae could care less about that because Eunhyuk was with them. He was not smiling, nor was he attempting but just seeing Eunhyuk was enough for Donghae.

Eunhyuk had his hair brushed to the side, small strands moving swiftly back and forth on his forehead. His head was hung low and Donghae thought it was because Eunhyuk did not want anyone to see him and take pity on him. The second son and he was not getting married and neither was he going to take over the company. Eunhyuk was going to have to work his way up and take school. Go to college and get his degree in business before he could ever approach his father with hopes of working there.

Donghae knew. He knew that Eunhyuk's step-father hated him with a burning passion and wanted him out. And the sad thing was that Eunhyuk's mother did not notice a single thing. She was too busy being absorbed in the fact that she could do whatever she wanted with however much money she wanted. Donghae did not like that. That was why he came to conclusion that Eunhyuk loved Donghae so much because he never received love. He wanted to be able to give the love he was never given. That was why Eunhyuk was so torn when they had gone their own ways. Eunhyuk was aching and looking at him now, you could still see.

Donghae watched Eunhyuk moved to his sit, sitting across from him at the table, not a single glance.

"Sorry we're late." their father apologized.

"Where's Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk's father just laughed and shook his head. "He said he would be here."

Donghae could hint the edge and lie in his voice. How uncertain he was and you could see his cheeks were flushed red. Eunhyuk messed with his silverware and shrugged his shoulders down. If anything, Leeteuk was not going to be here and they did not know where he was.

"What shall we eat?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Leeteuk?"

The fathers started conversing back and forth.

"No. Everything will be fine," Leeteuk's father brushed it off.

They changed the topic to business while people came by to congratulate the couple. What amazed Donghae was some thought Eunhyuk was Leeteuk and that they were getting married. Eunhyuk just plainly said no and went back to his food. Donghae even clearly remembers someone saying 'Shame. You two look good together'. Donghae gave a half smile while Eunhyuk looked everywhere but _at_ him. That was…until Eunhyuk excused himself from the table and walked out of the room.

Donghae waited a minute before he went after him. He had the sudden urge to just run and take Eunhyuk down with full force but he held himself back. Made sure that his heart was shushed and forgotten while he quickened his pace once he made it out of the large room, unnoticeable to people. Donghae looked down the hallway and saw no one, cursing to himself he went by instincts and took a left. Running down the long corridors, his heart gave up and raced rapidly against his chest.

"Eunhyuk," he whispered when he spotted him walking into a room, closing the door behind him.

When Donghae made it, he noticed it was the bathroom, and a large one at that. He looked down and saw a couch cushion sitting at the end, half of it hidden by the wall. With the silent sounds of his feet tapping against the tile, he walked into his found Eunhyuk leaning against one of the seats, eyes closed.

"Eunhyuk?" Donghae whispered.

Eunhyuk's eyes flew open and he shot up, eyes wide while he noticed Donghae standing before him. The first time Eunhyuk has looked at him since.

"What are you doing here?"

Donghae hesitated. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"No." Eunhyuk sat down, turning his head away.

"Well, can I say something?"

Eunhyuk just scoffed and closed his eyes again, leaning back against the cushion.

Donghae sat down across from him and kept his eyes on Eunhyuk, wondering why he had changed so much. "I'm in love with this guy named Eunhyuk." Donghae gave a sad smile. "I miss him," Donghae whispered. When Eunhyuk did not reply, Donghae went on.

"I really do and sometimes I wonder if he misses me too. If he thinks about all the times we spent together, how close we were and I also wonder if he still loves me because…I still love him. There is no one else I want to be with other than him, Eunhyuk. This arrangement means nothing to me, but it means everything to us. It broke us apart and I can't be a part of something that only tears down whatever happiness I had. Whatever happiness I had with him." Donghae breathed in and tried to suppress the tears.

"I wonder if he could ever forgive me, if he could ever love me again and if he could ever look me in the eyes again. I miss my Eunhyuk, so much. I miss him holding me in his arms tightly. I miss him kissing me when I least expect it. I miss him throwing fits when I try to protect him," Donghae chuckled. "I miss having my Eunhyuk spend all his time with me, hang out with me, go on dates with me, kiss me, hug me, tell me he loves me. I was a t-terrible boyfriend, I received everything while I-I gave nothing." Donghae started to stumble over words while the tears poured down his eyes.

"I just want him back, Eunhyuk. Can you help me?" Donghae wiped his nose with his suit, no longer caring about it while his salty tears started to drip onto the suit, sinking deep within the cotton. Donghae watched Eunhyuk shift around in his seat, eyes opening while he took in Donghae. Noticed Donghae's red eyes and his lips pearly from the wet tears while he tried to control the tears that were begging to be let out. Eunhyuk was starting to feel bad because deep in his heart, he had felt the same way about Donghae.

"Well," Eunhyuk rasped out. "Maybe you should see what broke you two apart first."

Donghae nodded with a smile at Eunhyuk's smug answer. "I-It's my family a-and his."

"What about them?" Eunhyuk asked, trying to control the beating inside his chest.

"I'm h-having an arr-arranged marriage with his older b-brother." Donghae breathed in, shaking as he tried to control his shivering body. "It's not like I wanted this to happen and I want to fix it."

Eunhyuk nodded, fidgeting with his phone in his hand. "Do you love his older brother?"

"No." Donghae snapped.

"Then, do you still love him? This…Eunhyuk guy."

Donghae gave a light laugh. "Of course I do. I always will, no matter what."

"The maybe you should fix it by starting with the marriage."

Donghae nodded and wiped his nose once more. "I was planning on it. If he could accept me and my apology, knowing that I still love him, then I would call it off. I can't do it alone without him. I _need_ him by my side."

Eunhyuk swallowed and watched Donghae start to shake again, seeing the tears bud in his eyes. "You never know…"

"Donghae."

"Donghae. You never know if he might accept you because I'm positive he still loves you."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"Then, maybe I should tell him." Donghae pondered.

"You should." Eunhyuk nodded.

"Well, thank you." Donghae whispered. He stood up and walked out, closing the door for ten seconds before he walked back in, making sure to lock it behind him, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom. He took a deep breath and turned around, jumping when he spotted Eunhyuk standing in front of him.

"Eunhyuk," he whispered. He could faintly see Eunhyuk's eyes brimmed with tears, like his own and watched his lick his lips.

"I love you," Eunhyuk said before he pressed his lips against Donghae's.

Donghae laced his arms around Eunhyuk and moved his lips against his, tears mixing, while Donghae leaned back against the wall. Once Eunhyuk pulled away, Donghae hugged Eunhyuk close and cried. Crying hard enough that both of them shook while Eunhyuk kissed his hair. "I m-missed you so-so much."

"So did I," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae and Eunhyuk wiped at each others tear burned faces with cold, wet paper towels with a chuckle here and there. Donghae kept touching Eunhyuk's face as if he was making sure this was real. Kissing Eunhyuk's thick lips and hugging him close, like he never wanted to let go.

"We should go. People will start wondering where we have gone considering it's been thirty minutes."

Donghae nodded and laced his hand with Eunhyuk's as they walked out of the bathroom. Both of their hearts started to race while they stood outside the doors, listening to music play.

"Ready?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I think so."

Eunhyuk took a deep breath before he pushed down on the handle and opened the doors. Donghae pulled on Eunhyuk's hand and led them back towards their table, watching their fathers avert their eyes towards them and pause mid-smile. Their eyes all followed to where Donghae's hand was resting, intertwined with Eunhyuk's.

"I have something to say," Donghae said.

"What's going on?" Their fathers both blurted.

Donghae swallowed. "I love Eunhyuk. I won't marry anyone else other than him and I'm sorry if you don't approve but if you want me to run the family company, then those are my rules. I will love who I please, I will do as I please and I will marry who I please."

The room went quiet while Donghae's heart started to race. He was pretty sure other people could hear it besides himself but he could feel Donghae's in his hand.

"Well…uh…" Donghae's father was at loss for words.

"No. Eunhyuk's not in line to run the company." Eunhyuk's father complied.

"So." Donghae snapped. "It's still a tie between both of the companies."

"He's got a point."

Eunhyuk's father sighed and threw his towel down. Silence drug on while he clasped his hands together and narrowed his eyes.

"Please," Donghae whispered.

Eunhyuk's father turned towards his son. "Do you love him?"

Eunhyuk nodded. "I do."

"Then fine."

Donghae smiled and hugged Eunhyuk close, breathing in him. For everything worked out. Donghae and Eunhyuk were finally together, and Eunhyuk?

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	40. Chp 37 Extra

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

EXTRA

Eunhyuk and Leeteuk's father, Hyun-Su, did not know what to do. He was stuck and it was started to make him angry. Here these two sons stood in front of him asking for permission to be together. His hands started to shake and he ignored what Donghae had to say. He was going to object but when Donghae's father started to say it was okay, he had to give in.

Hyun-Su looked around the room and noticed how quiet it became, those eyes boring down on them as if they were the main event. People could not stay out of other's business.

Eunhyuk could not look him the eyes. The son he hated was winning. Leeteuk was the first son and he was going to be the rightful business owner. Eunhyuk had no experience, he was too busy dawdling around. Hyun-Su only liked people who were committed, like his own son Leeteuk.

So, he said 'fine' because it seemed like the right thing to do. Donghae's father seemed happy about it and thought it was joyous but Hyun-Su was not. If he was going to have two companies form a bond, it was going to be between Leeteuk and Donghae.

Hyun-Su decided to do the thing he knew best, tear them apart after.


	41. Chp 38 part 1

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

PART ONE

Leeteuk sat by Kangin on the seats in the dining room. They could not stop giving each other smiles while they chewed their food slowly. Leeteuk's heart would skip a beat and he would flush. He would occasionally feel Kangin's foot rub against his for a mere second but it would pull away and Kangin would take a sip of his soup. Their smiles were noticeable while Kangin's father came up. Leeteuk finally found out his name after all this, Kwan. Kangin never said his father's name so Leeteuk called him father anyways so it did not seem like he needed it. His name meant strong and somehow, it fit. Kangin's father _was_ strong and he held a brightness that meant he would never give up. Leeteuk liked that about him.

"I see you guys are back to normal," Kwan said with a bright smile.

Leeteuk nodded, giving Kangin a smile. Kangin just chewed his food carefully and without care.

"Kangin sulked like no other. His work was lacking and he was bringing shame to the family." Kwan shook his head in disgrace, narrowing his eyes at his son who, still eating, did not bother to look up at him until his father gave him one warm smack to the head.

"Yah!" Kangin snapped. "I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying!" Kwan narrowed his eyes.

Kangin sighed and leaned back against the chair, rolling his eyes. He jumped when his father pointed at him and shook his finger in detest. The store was about to close and Leeteuk was happy again. Happy because he was with Kangin and it felt like nothing could ruin this high he was feeling. He wondered if Eunhyuk would be this happy with Donghae once again. Eunhyuk had loved Donghae since they first met, sticking with him through thick and thin all throughout his life. Leeteuk actually thought they were dating the whole time until Eunhyuk managed to finally spit it out last year, Donghae by his side with a warm blush on his face.

_Leeteuk sat on the warm grass in the sun, beaming down a radiance that started to burn the hair on his head. He would occasionally picture his head lighting on fire and him having to run someplace to cool down, forever bald. Although the sun seemed to make him feel like he was in the spotlight, sitting in the backyard of their house relaxing because his parents were on vacation, he felt like he was at maximum ease._

_Eunhyuk had invited Donghae over for some video games, Leeteuk jealous because they did not have an extra remote, they came out of the doors blushing fiercely and Donghae kept pointing at Leeteuk, pushing Eunhyuk along. Leeteuk watched Eunhyuk sigh and drag his feet all the way to where Leeteuk was sitting, looking up with squinting eyes from how bright Eunhyuk's white shirt was in the bright, warm sun. _

"_Leeteuk-ah?" Eunhyuk whispered, nervously running his hand through the ends of his hairs in the back. The slight breeze that would cool Leeteuk off moved Eunhyuk's shirt and the pages of the book Leeteuk was reading, well, was trying to read but he managed to get nowhere without staring at the leaves falling off the trees. Some were green and others ranged from a deep red to a light yellow, intermixing on the ground. _

_Leeteuk closed his book and hugged it tightly around his waist. "What is it?"_

"_Well," Eunhyuk hesitated. He turned to look at Donghae who ushered him on with a wave of the hands and smiling. Eunhyuk's hair was brown and long, drifting and swaying while he licked his lips from the dry air, blinking a few times. He seemed nervous considering he kept lacing his hands together and then would undo them, stuff them in his pocket and then pull them back out._

"_You remember when you said 'Love who you may'?" Eunhyuk asked. _

_Leeteuk nodded slowly wondering where his brother was going with this. He does not know how Eunhyuk could remember something that he said a few years back, not that his mind has changed now but it seemed odd for him to remember only that._

"_I…uh…took your advice!" Eunhyuk threw his hands up with eager enthusiasm. _

_Leeteuk chuckled. "That's the first," he said. _

"_Do you want to hear this or not?" Eunhyuk sighed._

"_I didn't know I had a choice." Leeteuk smiled. _

_Eunhyuk cocked his head to the side and gave his older brother a shameful look. "Please!"_

"_Fine. What do you have to say?" Leeteuk placed a hand over his eyes, shielding them away from the bright sun to get a better look at his younger brother. His eyes wandered to where Donghae was standing, pacing in a line eagerly and impatiently. _

"_Well, like I was saying! I took your advice and I asked…uh…Donghae out."_

_Leeteuk just sat there, a curious look spread across his face with a mixture of surprise. He switched his feet around under him and coughed, feeling like an idiot all of a sudden. "I-I thought you-you two were already dating…" _

_It was Eunhyuk's turn to smile. "Really? You thought that?" He clasped his hands together with excitement. He then covered his happiness and plastered a serious look on his face. "I mean, you really thought that? How so?"_

_Leeteuk shook his head in confusion. "You guys are always together so I just assumed…" Leeteuk faded._

_Eunhyuk leaned down and hugged his brother. "I'm so happy that you thought that! So, does that you mean you don't mind?"_

_Leeteuk's face went blank. "Not at all."_

_Eunhyuk kissed his brother on the head and skipped back to Donghae, explaining the situation and having Donghae smile wide, hugging Eunhyuk close. Eunhyuk spun Donghae around and smiled. They seemed like they were in love and it also seemed like Eunhyuk was finally happy._

_Just the way Leeteuk liked things. _

"_I'm such an idiot," Leeteuk whispered with a smile, opening his book back up and trying to read the words that were elegantly written on each page. But the words never registered and the color of oncoming fall was still being imprinted in his brain, as was the image of young love and happiness. _

Kangin waved his hand in front of Leeteuk's face. The male had just stared off into space with a slight smile on his face. Kangin said his name a couple times until Leeteuk snapped out of it, a surprised look on his face.

"Are you okay, Teukie?" Kangin asked.

"What's today?" Leeteuk asked, digressing from the topic.

"Uh…the sixth," Kwan said.

Leeteuk gasped and coughed. "Oh no!" He said after he regained composure.

"What?" Kwan and Kangin said in unison.

"The wedding." Leeteuk's eyes grew wide and he almost choked on his food, having trouble swallowing it. He placed his utensils to the side and placed a hand on his chest.

"What about it?" Kangin started getting snappy.

"The party was tonight and…" Leeteuk placed his hand on his mouth.

Kangin raised a quizzical brow and dropped his chopsticks into his bowl. "So?"

"My father is going to kill me."

Kangin nodded slowly. "And I care why?"

"I have to go!" Leeteuk jumped out of his seat and grabbed his bag, tossing it over his side. His heart was starting to race and it felt like his whole body was heating up. How could he be so stupid to leave his brother alone with his father with Donghae around? Really?

"I thought you said you weren't going to do it?" Kangin asked.

"I did, and I'm not breaking that promise but I can't leave Eunhyuk alone with my father!" Leeteuk snapped.

"He's a grown man. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Leeteuk snapped around and gave him a death glare. "Not to mention Donghae's there and knowing those two, they're going to get back together. They might tell my father and it is not going to end well. My father _hates_ Eunhyuk with a burning passion. He would like nothing more than him to be gone from this family."

Kangin nodded once more and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"_I'm_ going to fix things." Leeteuk smiled slightly and walked out of the store. After he speed walked past a couple blocks, he hailed a cab on one of the main streets and asked the driver to take him to _'The Yellow Lantern.' _Leeteuk sighed and pulled his phone out, trying to dial Eunhyuk's number a few times but received no answer. A unusual feeling of horror and fear bubbled in the pit of his stomach every time the call ended and went to voicemail. He felt like something terrible had already happened.

_Leeteuk was nine and still a little child. Growing up in a gold world, he still felt incomplete because he wanted to experience the outside world. Of course he could never do that considering his father kept Leeteuk by his side at all times. Ever since he could read and write, he was put into school and given endless homework, causing him to be deprived of sleep. He felt lonely and he had no one to talk too. _

_That was until Eunhyuk came into his life as his brother. The bright smiling boy that always said he wanted to be like Leeteuk. He wanted to follow him in his footsteps and become smart just like his older brother. Leeteuk loved him. He would show his love by playing hide 'n' seek, tag and sometimes buying chalk from a store on their walk home to draw pictures on the concrete, creating a colorful world behind them. After a couple times, they were caught from the rainbow dust on their hands and clothes._

_Leeteuk did feel lonely after Eunhyuk met Donghae but he thought it was wonderful that Eunhyuk found someone he could play with too. And although he smiled more with Donghae, laughed more with Donghae and stuck by his side more than Leeteuk. He did not mind because whatever made Eunhyuk happy._

_Leeteuk watched from afar and let his younger step-brother live the life he wanted to live. He had changed his mind and no longer took business classes with Leeteuk and hung out with Donghae more, leaving Leeteuk with hours of nothing to do. The walls felt bigger in his room and sometimes he would lie down and stare at the ceiling with the intent of hiding the pain in his chest. The gentle heart in his chest that sighed and let Leeteuk finally take over. _

_But as Leeteuk's love for his brother died down, he felt like he should actually play the role of an older brother and stop loving the boy he first became friends with. Like the fall leaves in the fall and like fresh snow falling on the green ground, Leeteuk let everything pass. And with a gentle ease, a deep breath, he let go and let life move on around him. For Donghae would protect him now while Leeteuk would just stay hidden from afar. Forgetting what love felt like._

_Leeteuk felt like he should have had that role from the start when he overheard his father one day. He talked of Leeteuk all high and mighty- as if he was a trophy. When asked what would happen to Eunhyuk, he replied with, "Eunhyuk will…go to school."_

"_Will he work for the company alongside his older brother?" The interviewer asked._

_Leeteuk's father was silent for a few seconds, coughing and changing the direction of the conversation. "I plan on the company becoming the best in the world."_

_When the interviewer had left, Leeteuk peeked around the corner of the gathering room, he spotted his father drinking some yellow-brown liquid, making him grimace after he took a drink. He started mumbling and pulled out his phone, dialing numbers._

"_Here's the thing. If I'm going to have some magazine interview me, tell them not to bring up my second son. They don't need to know about someone of no importance." He shut the phone and threw it across the room. _

"_I wish I could get rid of you," he said, gulping down more of the liquid. _

_Leeteuk walked back up to his room and cried. Only being a child, he still knew what his father meant. Leeteuk made it his number one priority for Eunhyuk to be safe. _

Leeteuk arrived at '_The Yellow Lantern'_ and pushed open the door of the cab. He told the driver he could leave, paid him and watched the car disappear from his view. He adjusted the bag on his shoulders and walked inside, being encompassed by the dark. Leeteuk wondered if he was too late and what he should do. If anyone was here or were they all playing 'Surprise'? Placing one foot in front of the other, he paced his way into the quiet lobby and noticed no one sat at the front desk. It was slightly illuminated by a feeble lamp, creating a shadow on the walls.

He looked around curiously and walked past the desk. As he walked farther in he could hear a distant voice coming from somewhere. He walked past many rooms, some as big as ball rooms and others as just sitting rooms. He walked farther until the voice was louder and stopped when he walked past a room, hiding behind the wall. Leeteuk gasped and covered his mouth, listening closely.

"Yes…I know…I want him gone…I see…Money's not an issue. I can give you as much as you want but I need you to make it seem like an accident." The deep voice resonated in the empty, dark hallway. "They left five minutes ago in a black limo with the numbers nine-one-seven on the back. Find it and do as I told."

Leeteuk listened closely but felt like he was cut off when the phone snapped shut and the voice grunted. The steps faded and Leeteuk finally turned to look around the corner. It was his father, Hyun-Su.

Feeling the blood rush through his veins, Leeteuk turned around the wall and walked into the room. His father was going to hurt Eunhyuk.

"What have you done?" Leeteuk called out. He watched his father stop in his tracks and jump, slowly turning around to face Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk? Where the hell have you been?" Hyun-Su snapped, clutching his phone close in his hand.

"I asked you a question! Where is Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk asked.

His father scoffed and wiped at his face, rubbing his temples after from the oncoming headache. Leeteuk could see the muscles flexing in his jaw, biting down on his teeth. "Why does it matter? I want to know where you have been for the past couple days."

"Why does it matter?" Leeteuk replied, repeating what his father had said just to prove his point.

"Come on, we're going home." His father ushered with a hand, motioning for Leeteuk to come by his side.

"Where's Eunhyuk?"

Hyun-Su stomped his foot and tightened his grip on his phone. "Stop asking such petty questions!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where my brother is." Leeteuk shook his head. His hands were laced on the straps of his bag, clinging tightly to them so he would not dig his nails into his palms.

"He's with Donghae. There, now let's go home."

"Who were you talking to?"

Hyun-Su rolled his eyes. "My secretary."

"I don't believe you," Leeteuk whispered. He took a step forward and another until he was directly in front of his father. "Why are you doing this?"

His father blinked and swallowed, adjusting his feet so all his weight was on his left leg. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to know where I have been for the past few days? Do you?" Leeteuk cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed. "I've been living with someone. I've been living with him for sixth months now. That's where I have been wandering off to. I've been dating someone this whole time. And I don't care that he's poor and runs a soup shop, no, I see love as something bigger than that. Eunhyuk loves Donghae, why can't you just accept that?" Leeteuk asked. His heart was beating in his chest profoundly and his palms were sweaty.

"What did you just say?" His father whispered, his eyes growing darker. "Leeteuk! We're going home and when we get home, you're never coming out of your room. You're going to do as I say, got it?"

Leeteuk shook his head. "I'm never coming back. Father, I'm no longer going to run the company and I'm never coming back home."

His father raised his hand and brought it across Leeteuk's face, making Leeteuk almost fall to the floor. Leeteuk coughed and spit, noticing blood on the floor. His eyes grew wide and he turned towards his father, the anger in his eyes. Leeteuk licked his red stained lips and brought his hand back against his fathers face, fist balled up.

"Don't touch me ever again. I'm no longer your son." Leeteuk snapped and turned around, strutting out of the room.

"You leave Leeteuk, you're disinherited! You will never be able to come back to the house and your brother will be gone. You got that? Never!" His father yelled.

Leeteuk wiped at his eyes as he turned the corner and walked out of the room. He could feel the burn on his cheek as he rubbed at it, waiting for the pain to dissipate. Pulling his phone out of his bag, he dialed his brothers number and listened to it go straight to voicemail once again. Minutes had passed and he was not sure if Eunhyuk was safe. If anything, Eunhyuk was in deep trouble and Leeteuk was starting to wonder what would happen to Eunhyuk since Leeteuk was never going to come back. He was never going to see his room, go to school and he was never going to be sad again.

But Eunhyuk was alone now and Leeteuk started sputtering tears, hoping everything was going to work out fine.

How was he going to save them?

Donghae held Eunhyuk's hand tightly, leaning his head on his shoulder. His heart was finally at peace since he finally had the one man he loved back by his side. Donghae smiled and nuzzled in closer, closing his eyes while he breathed slowly. He could smell the sweet cologne hinted on Eunhyuk's skin. He wanted nothing more than to melt and smell Eunhyuk forever. Eunhyuk's smell made him feel calm and brought a smile on Donghae's face.

Eunhyuk was looking out the window with a curious look in his eyes. He was most likely thinking but that did not bother Donghae. Just having him back by his side was enough for him to relax and take things with ease. All those nights Donghae never slept and all those nights he dreamed of Eunhyuk meant nothing any more because he finally was living it. Eunhyuk was back in his life and it meant everything to him.

Donghae lazily opened his eyes and looked at his hands mixed with Eunhyuk's. The slight creases and wrinkles when Donghae would close Eunhyuk's hand and close it back up. Those creases and wrinkles on the skin Donghae loved. The skin that was on the man Donghae loved. He drug his hand on the smooth skin and tugged at the cuff of his jacket, lacing his fingers on the button. He bumped his head against Eunhyuk's side and sighed.

"I feel…complete Hyukie," Donghae whispered.

Eunhyuk turned his head to look at the smiling Donghae by his side. "I can tell."

"Well, don't you feel it too?"

"Hmm," Eunhyuk hummed.

"What do you want to do now?" Donghae asked, moving his fingers over Eunhyuk's hand softly.

"Let's just stay like this." Eunhyuk breathed in. He was trying to hinder the tears that were aching to be let out. His hands wanted to fall off and his body wanted to just dissipate. It seemed odd that he was getting everything he wanted and especially from his step-father. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, wondering why he had so many missed calls- all from Leeteuk. Why did he have this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible was going to happen?

Leeteuk checked his watch and groaned. He ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth, tugging at random strands. Time was passing quickly but each minute seemed to feel like forever. He huddled down to the grass and hugged his knees close. He hung in his head in his knees and breathed deeply, in and out. Leeteuk did not know where his brother could be and where Donghae and him could have went. Desperate and on the edge of breaking down, he pulled out his phone one last time and dialed Eunhyuk's number, glad he was on speed dial.

The number rang a few times before someone finally answered. "Hello?" The other line said.

"Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk rasped out. "Eunhyuk? Is this you?"

"Leeteuk?"

"Oh my gosh! Eunhyuk! I thought something happened to you." Leeteuk let out a breathe of relief. His heart calmed at the sound of Eunhyuk's voice and jumped with joy because he was safe. Leeteuk felt like everything was going to be okay.

"No, I'm fine." Eunhyuk sighed.

"Where's Donghae?"

"He's righ-" The call beeped.

Leeteuk froze as the line went dead and his phone ended the call. The phone fell from his hands while he covered his mouth with his hand. Lied to, his heart dropped to the floor and stopped pumping blood. Fear was noticeable in Leeteuk's eyes, his legs giving out and letting him fall backwards against the ground.

The moon hung high and the night was cold and Leeteuk was scared.

Donghae felt pain as he rattled the glass out in front of him. His whole body felt twisted and in total pain while he tried to inched his way out of whatever was on top of him. His eyes were blurry and black surrounded the corners of his eyes. Every movement made him want to scream but it brought painful tears to his eyes. He could feel something warm trickle down his forehead while a taste of metal and rust took refuge in the back of his throat. It made him want to cough and when he did, his heart started to race when he caught the faint color of red.

The night felt cold against his aching body and some parts of him burned immensely, as if he was submersed into a live fire with no way out. Donghae placed one hand in front of the other and held them out, observing the random cuts on his hands. They oozed a red thick liquid that started to make Donghae's stomach churn. His tongue swiped across his lips and retreated when he tasted dirt and rust. He held one arm out and pulled himself towards an orange light. The night was illuminated by the different shades of red and it became easier to see where he was and what surrounded him. The sound of crackling and pops echoed fiercely, some giving him a jump.

Around him was a mess, littered items strew all over the cold ground. He finally managed to push his way out of whatever enclosed him. Donghae pushed aside the broken glass with his hands, no longer caring about the cuts and bruises. He groaned and shut his eyes when a strike of pain shook his bones and made him feel like they were being crushed under a ton of weight. Donghae's eyes zoomed in and out, adjusting to the view while his body adjusted to the pain. Life felt lost. So, Donghae breathed in slowly and crawled through the opening, pushing aside the rest of the glass. The window was small and he felt the leftover shards pierce through his clothes and puncture his soft human skin. He let out a dry scream when he finally made it out of the cave, rolling onto his back, looking up at the starry sky.

Donghae swallowed dryly and tried to move himself up onto his arms. He blinked a few times and questions started to rack his brain. A long, large black object sat in front of him crumpled and crunched. A wheel was spinning slowly and it took a moment for Donghae to realize what it was. Where he was and what had happened. He could only recall little bits.

He could faintly remember a bright light and then blacked out. It happened so quickly. Donghae was happy one second and then he finds himself here, bleeding and in pain. He turns his head slowly, finding himself somewhere hidden in the dark. He could hear sounds from a distance while his eyes viewed the whole scene. He was in a car accident, was what it seemed like.

Donghae's heart raced when he came to that realization. He started to wonder how he had managed to get into an accident and what caused it all. He wondered if anyone else was with him.

His question was answered when his eyes skipped over a large black log. He narrowed his eyes and drew in sharply. Everything felt…broken. He covered his mouth and watched the figure just lie there. His breathe caught in his throat, forming a lump while tears formed and dripped from his eyes like winter rain. The heart inside of his chest reached out and reached but felt so far away, only inches away from retrieving the other heart. It banged against his rib cage, wanting to break free of its constraints to save their friend, their lover and partner. When it finally gave in, he had burst into tears and slowly crawled his way over.

Donghae tears gathered on his lips while he started muttering his name. "Eunhyuk!" He would say over and over again, sometimes switching to, "Hyukie!"

His hand was gently placed on the person's chest, hoping to feel a heartbeat but received nothing. His body hurt but it did not match the pain he was feeling in his chest right now. Donghae moved his other hand onto the males cheeks and stroked them softly, murmuring soft words.

"Hyukie? Hyukie, please, please, please!" Donghae muttered while the tears dripped and splattered against the grass and fell into the deep ground, being soaked into the dark dirt. "Please," he whispered, falling onto the body, hugging him close, body shaking from the tears he shed.

Everything Donghae loved was disappearing right when things seemed to be going right. He thought he was going to have it all but none of it seemed to work out. All he wanted was to love Eunhyuk forever but it seemed like life had other plans for him. Every tear he dropped was a memory he would never receive in return. Every tear was a lost chuckle and smile with the one person he would love for eternity. Every tear was a kiss Donghae would never receive nor the three words he loved the most in the whole world when it was said out of Eunhyuk's lips. And as the next tear dropped, the first to many others, Donghae felt like this life was no longer for him.


	42. Chp 38 part 2

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

PART TWO

Leeteuk clutched his arms close to his chest while he watched the couple rest in the room. He stood on the other side of the glass, a barrier between him and the bucket of tears. Donghae sat in the other room and held his brothers hand, watching him sleep soundly. When the doctor had told him a couple hours ago that everything was going to be fine and that Eunhyuk was just suffering from a mild concussion, Leeteuk still wanted to cry. All the cuts and bruises were going to be fine after a couple of weeks but would always be imprinted on his skin, reminding him of the accident. Movement would be limited because of all the stitches he had received, not to mention Eunhyuk had a broken arm and a few fractured bones.

Donghae said the ambulance had arrived right after the accident had happened. Someone said they had heard the crash and called the police. Donghae spoke about how the people took Eunhyuk and said everything was going to be fine. Leeteuk gave a tired smile.

Leeteuk watched Donghae lean his head against the bed and smooth his hand over Eunhyuk's continuously. Donghae had requested for his room to be with Eunhyuk's since he had to go to the hospital too. Donghae had one too many fractured bones in his legs, a twisted ankle and had to receive stitches in his hands. The black strings were noticeable on his hands. Donghae endured the pain to sit by Eunhyuk's side all day in the white room just to be by his side. Leeteuk noticed Donghae never ate, drank water or some liquids. Never slept and, from what Leeteuk has seen, has not used the restroom.

Eunhyuk was not allowed visitors for a couple weeks, so he could recover in peace. Leeteuk could only watch from the glass that separated them and just stood there, watching. Like Donghae, he was waiting for a sign, a beat or just a flutter of the eyes. He wanted to know if his brother was okay and if he was alive. He wanted to see if Eunhyuk was still Eunhyuk. Sometimes people in accidents forget who they are, or forget everything. All this frightened Leeteuk.

He felt an arm on his shoulder and jumped, turning around to face an old man.

"Park Jung-Su?" The man asked.

Leeteuk nodded.

"I would like to discuss some important topics with you. Would you mind?"

"Ah…no, not at all."

Leeteuk followed the man down the hallway into a quieter area, giving one last glance at the couple, a frown on his lips.

"You're the son of Hyun-Su, are you not?"

"I am."

"Well," the man started. "We were going through his files at my section and you're eighteen now, right?"

Leeteuk nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"You see, the law states that a child in line to run a large company that is eighteen has full control but with your parents signature. The papers your father was supposed to sign we're already signed. He must have signed them years ago but without telling you."

"What?" Leeteuk asked.

"What I'm saying is that you've had control this whole time."

"W-what? How c-can I not know this?" Leeteuk whispered.

The man nodded, checking his watch. "I apologize for telling you now. For disobeying the law, he was arrested and given jail time of two years just a few hours ago not to mention what you told us. About the car crash…you know."

"So…the company is mine?" Leeteuk's face went blank, his voice hoarse.

"All yours."

Leeteuk sighed and crossed his arms onto his lap. "What if I don't want it?" He whispered. "What if I want to give it to someone else?"

"Depends if they're family and eighteen."

"He will be eighteen soon and he's my brother."

The man nodded and pulled out papers, holding them in front of Leeteuk, pen in his right hand. "Then all you have to do is sign here and everything is theirs."

Leeteuk took the pen, his hand shaking while he thought it over. Did he really want to give everything up? To live a life of his own without all the fame and fortune? Did he want Eunhyuk to live happily and in love? Did he want to live with Kangin? Most of all, was Leeteuk sure about what he was doing? Without a third thought, he scribbled his signature and handed the pen over quickly.

"Thank you." The man bowed.

"Mhm."

"At least you're one of the few that can make up their mind. None of them are quite sure."

Leeteuk smiled. "I just know what I want and what I don't want."

"That's good. I hope we can talk soon Jung-Su. Also, I will be seeing you soon again, with your brother I hope." The man bowed and walked, walking down the hallway while Leeteuk fell back into the seat.

Everything felt odd. Felt out of place but at the same time there was this huge wave of relief lifted from his shoulders. He was sure everything was going to be alright now.

Leeteuk held his bag tight while he walked down the street, minutes within the soup shop. He clapped his hands together, looked up at the stars and contemplated whether or not he should go back to the hospital to see if Eunhyuk was going to be okay. He also did not know how he was going to tell his brother all this. What Eunhyuk would think when he found out that he was going to run a whole company. But this gave him the chance to take control, be with Donghae. For Eunhyuk to be happy.

Leeteuk noticed Kangin washing dishes at the sink while the sign on the front door read closed. He walked in and felt his heart give a yearning thump.

"Hey! You're back! How did it go?" Kangin asked, looking up from the dishes and wiping his bubbly hands on his apron.

Leeteuk felt the tears well in his eyes while he flailed his arms a bit, shrugging with a shift of his eyes.

"Hey…Teukie? What's wrong?" Kangin had a worried expression on his face while Leeteuk rushed into his arms. Kangin laced one arm around Leeteuk's waist and place the other on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair.

"I gave everything up, Kangin." Leeteuk said, his words muffled by Kangin's shirt.

"It's fine. Everything will be fine." Kangin assured.

Leeteuk breathed in raggedly and wrapped his arms tighter around Kangin in hopes all pain would alleviate. Kangin's breath ran through his hair, tousling it while Leeteuk sniffled.

Kangin pushed Leeteuk away slightly and looked into his red eyes. He gave a small smile and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Everything was going to be fine.

Donghae rubbed his fingers on Eunhyuk's hand, his breathing brushing against it. Eyelashes tangled and thoughts distant, he let himself close his eyes and drift while the man he loved slept soundly, undisturbed beside him. He was so relieved when he found out Eunhyuk was alive even if he was not well. It took all he had to part himself from him when they had to go to separate rooms. Then Donghae had himself transferred to Eunhyuk's room with money and asked for only those two to share a room.

Life seemed…inevitable at the moment. Life seemed impossible but yet, it seemed complete. Donghae's heart was at ease but it was also in pain for the thoughts of Eunhyuk never waking up poked his brain. But Donghae knew everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be okay.


	43. Chp 39 Heechul

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

HEECHUL

Heechul was finding his life complicated. He failed to notice he was making it difficult. Here he was, with two men and he did not know what to do.

He did not know what he had gotten himself into. Nevertheless what he was doing. Both of them made him happy and both of them made his heart ache. He was in love with them both. He wanted to keep both of them by his side.

Siwon was bright and alive. He always had a smile on his face. He was Heechul's best friend at school and he was the only one that made him feel like he belonged. Made him feel loved and perfect until Hangeng decided to come into Heechul's life.

Hangeng was ignorant and a pessimist. He always complained and at first bullied Heechul. Then Hangeng started to like Heechul and he felt like it was the only way he could make Heechul his. It became of no use and although Heechul liked being in charge, he liked being in love the most. Hangeng was blunt and needy but Heechul did not mind.

Two beautiful men and he could not choose one. Well, three considering his old lover was back but there was nothing between them anymore. Love in the dust. But when Heechul dreamed he still pictured those hands on his and those lips that were his. Those sweet words and the way they felt on his tongue. Each word rolling off with ease. Each dream brought back a memory full of tears and hugs.

3 years & 2 months before

_The movie ended and Heechul was left balling his eyes out. The music that was playing while the credits rolled were not helping either. The tone was sweet but yet, was haunted with death, sweet death. _

"_Why did he have to die?" Heechul cried. "He loved her and right when she tells him she loves him too, he dies!"_

_A deep chuckle resonated in his ears, giving his nerves a tickle. Heechul wiped at his eyes, giving a sheepish smile as he leaned back against the warm chest. He sniffled and chuckled also, letting his shaking chest calm._

"_Are you laughed at me?" He asked._

_Kibum laced his legs around Heechuls and hugged him closer. "No," he whispered. "I was laughing at how obtuse you were being."_

"_How so?"_

"_He was sweet and loving. She was a sexist, ignorant and rude. He showed her a whole new world, changing her. In the end she looked at life in a different view, through his eyes. It was meant to make her love." _

_Heechul blinked and cocked his head to the side. "I guess you're right."_

"_When am I not?"_

_Heechul smiled and elbowed Kibum in the side, receiving a grunt. "Don't be so sure of yourself."_

_Kibum tightened his grip and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Heechul's neck. "You know you love it."_

"_Mhm." Heechul sighed._

_They sat there for awhile, huddled close while arms and legs tangled together. Heechul tried to control the goose-bumps that wanted to sprout. The silence did not feel odd but it gave more of a welcoming feeling. It warmed Heechul, the blanket deserted by their feet, and made his heart slow to an even pace. _

"_Do you want to watch another?" Kibum whispered._

_Heechul breathed in deeply and shifted himself closer. "No, I'm fine." The last of his tears had ended but his eyes still felt heavy. He was sure if he turned around, Kibum would be a little scared._

"_Then what do you want to do?"_

_Heechul sighed. "Just being like this is enough."_

_Kibum smiled against his neck and kissed it lightly, his soft lips pressed against Heechul's smooth skin. It gave his heart a jolt but relaxed when more came. Just a rest of peace._

Heechul sat in class and lazily, but efficiently, took the notes written on the board. They were long, tedious, of no use but he took them anyways because he would have a test on them later on in the week. His partner, Siwon, was gone and he could feel Hangeng's eyes boring down on his back. So Heechul sighed and let his mind wander. He was slightly glad they changed to books because his brain wanted to shut down.

4 months before

"_Ready?" Kibum smiled. The one Heechul loved. The smile he thought was going to be his. The scarf was bundled around his neck and his breath was visible in the cold. His black wool coat that blended in with the night but stood out against the snow. Heechul wore something similar, considering Kibum picked it out and dressed Heechul in the appropriate clothing. Kibum did not want to risk Heechul's health. _

_Heechul nodded and turned around._

"_1...2...3, go!" Kibum chuckled. _

_Heechul closed his eyes and threw his hand back, within seconds hearing two plops. _

"_What did you wish for?" Kibum asked, looking into the fountain. The lights under the water had cast a blue glow on their faces. Somehow it made Kibum gorgeous and brought out the soft side only Heechul only saw. The one that made Heechul want to stare for hours and wondered how someone so perfect, so miraculous could be with him. Why?_

_Heechul scoffed. "If I tell you, it won't come true."_

"_I wished fo-" Kibum was silence by Heechul's hand on his mouth. He grimaced and licked his hand._

"_Yuck! Kibum!" Heechul whined, wiping his hand on Kibum's coat. "Why would you do that?"_

_Kibum smirked. "Because, you taste good." _

_Heechul flushed and lightly punched the male in his chest before he turned around and stormed off, feet thumping against the concrete. He ignored Kibum's laughter and his cries of forgiveness._

I wish that Kibum would tell me he loves me, _Heechul wished._

3 days before

_Perfect. That was what is was in the beginning. But now that time has passed, it seems as though things were slowing and falling apart. Nothing was making sense and his heart was in constant wonder. Time slowed and the kisses died, the hugs were not tight enough and the smiles were all faked. Heechul was worried._

"_Kibum?" Heechul asked, the man sitting across from him looked up lazily. _

"_Hm?" They hummed in response._

_Heechul leaned over and looked into those lost eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so well."_

_Kibum's lips turned up carefully. "I'm okay."_

"_You sure?" _

"_One hundred percent."_

_Heechul smiled and went back to eating the noodles. They ate in silence, in the small apartment they had bought away from the family for the time being. It was there home in a way and it was what held all their memories. The dust was collecting and each speck held a kiss. The Polaroid pictures grew into wallpaper, each holding a memory. Each candle that burned was a flame of passion that smelled beautiful. Everything felt like love and home._

_Kibum had went to bed early that night. Walking into the bathroom to change and crawled under the sheets, back turned to Heechul while he did school work. His heart paused while his eyes drifted towards the bare back on the bed. The skin looked pale through the glasses Heechul wore, hair tied back in a pony. He looked away and finished up his work so after he could crawl into bed and sleep soundly for the weekend. _

"Heechul?" A voice whispered.

Heechul snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the voice, pen still moving slightly on the page of scribbles. It was Siwon and he had a sincere smile on his face.

Siwon pointed towards the chair that sat in front of him. "Do you mind…?" He asked.

It took a second for Heechul to understand what he had meant but when he did, he shook his head and looked back down. The pen ink had gathered on the paper and it left a large blue dot in the middle of the page, sinking through the next couple. Heechul sighed and ripped them out, making sure to remember to throw them away.

"How are you?" Siwon asked. "I haven't seen you in awhile. I kind of thought you were ignoring me."

Heechul froze and ripped the last page out slowly, the sound echoing around the quiet library. "I'm doing fine. Just…a little tired. I haven't been feeling very well."

It wasn't a total lie.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Should I take you home? Come, let's go get some water. I think I have a vitamin C packet in my bag somewhere…" Siwon flustered about, mumbling with a blush on his face.

Heechul smiled and chuckled a bit. He reached over and placed his hand on Siwon's arm, making the man freeze. "I'm fine, Siwon."

"Are you sure? I mean, you said you were not feeling well."

"I'm sure."

"Well," Siwon said. "Would you like a ride home?"

Heechul nodded. "That would be nice."

Heechul packed his items and lugged his back-pack on, taking Siwon's hand as he led them out of the library. The night was warm, summer was coming soon and some of the rain had stopped. Siwon helped Heechul into the car, placing his bag in the back seat while Heechul leaned his head against the window. His hair ruffled, the start of the car making his head vibrate. He closed his eyes and breathed in, feeling Siwon grab his hand.

This felt…wrong. Heechul's heart was in a world of mist and fog. He was lost and he didn't know what to do. If only time could stop and he could spend the hours paused to think and decipher this puzzle inside him.

Heechul turned his head in towards Siwon and gave a small smile. Siwon hadn't even pulled out of the school parking lot because he was too busy watching Heechul. Too busy taking him in while the night started to surround them.

"Stay with me?" Siwon asked.

Heechul felt a jump inside his chest, wondering what Siwon meant. _Stay with me for the night and we can be one _or_ Stay with me and I could make you the happiest person in the world. Stay with me and no one else could love you as much as I do._ Or maybe Heechul was over thinking all of this.

Instead of answering Heechul leaned in and placed a light kiss on Siwon's lips. His hand reached up and rubbed Siwon's right cheek gently while the tears started to bloom in his eyes. They watered and watered, finally falling when Heechul breathed in. He chuckled when Siwon wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve, burying his face in his hand.

This love…Heechul felt like he did not deserve it.

Heechul walked up the stairs to his house. It was nightfall and he was tired. Pacing himself on the pebbles, he took each step carefully and pulled the keys out from his pocket, flipping through everyone until he found the house key.

"Ah! You're here." A voice jumped up.

Heechul froze and looked up, noticing a dark figure standing in front of his house.

"I felt like you didn't actually live here and I was just sitting in front of someone's house," they said. They walked in closer and Heechul took a step back.

The motion light sensors snapped on and illuminated the front of the house. Heechul gasped and staggered back, shaking his head.

"Leave!" He snapped.

"I'm not leaving."

"I don't want you here!"

Kibum walked closer, only to have Heechul step back even farther. He sighed and dropped the roses to his side, hand twisting around the stem. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see you."

"I've missed you," Kibum said. "If that helps any."

Heechul shook his head. "Don't start…please. Just…don't."

"I didn't know you lived in this town. It's nice," Kibum whispered. "I got these for you." Kibum held up the flowers for Heechul with a small smile on his face.

"I don't want them," Heechul flatly said.

Kibum sighed in defeat and tossed them to the side. "Still as obnoxious as ever."

"Still as persistent as ever."

"Heechul, I just wanted to come see you and ask how you were doing. Is that so wrong?"

The keys dangled from Heechul's hand; the one now lost with the others. "It is. And I would like it if you left now."

"I'm not leaving until you let me in." The tone in Kibum's voice changed.

"Well then I guess you're going to be standing out here forever then. I'm not letting you in and neither am I ever going to. I'll leave you in question like you did to me." He walked around Kibum and dug through his keys, fingers fumbling for the house key once again.

"Fine then." Kibum sat down on the step and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll sit here."

Heechul turned the key into the door and popped it open. "Shouldn't you be someplace else…with someone else."

Kibum looked up with a smile. "With Sungmin? He's not worried about me."

"How do you know?"

Kibum shrugged. "I just do."

Heechul scoffed and walked inside, slamming the door behind him. He tossed the keys into the bowl and flipped his shoes across the room, to only stomp up the stairs.

"I wish you would leave!" He screamed and flailed his arms. The pain in his chest quietly sat inside while he took a shower and got ready for bed. The temptation to look out the window and to see if he was still there lingered in his mind. If he would wait the whole night, then why wouldn't he stay for the morning? Why couldn't he prove he loved enough to stay back then? Why did he leave a note and never appear again? Why was Heechul hoping he'd still be there?

The idea of sleep long passed his brain. Every time he had shut his eyes for more than a few seconds, memories would blind him and leave him staring at the clock beside his bed blankly. The hours passed faster than the minutes and his breathed had slowed.

Options had run through his head. He could either let Kibum in or let him sit outside for the remainder of the time and wait for him to leave. But then again…

Heechul sighed and tore the covers off, walking over to the blinds and pulling one down. Standing outside, pacing and head low was Kibum…still here at one in the morning. He pulled on a robe and walked downstairs, hand trailing on the bar while his other hand played with the string.

His bare feet echoed on the tile floor while he walked towards the door, standing on his tip-toes to get a better view. His hand rested on the door knob, seconds thoughts rushing around in his mind. It turned slowly and popped open, the sound of click in his ears. He pulled the door open and peaked outside.

Kibum had stopped mid-step and was looking at the door with an eager smile on his face.

"Go home," Heechul said.

"No."

He sighed and opened the door, a look of detest on his face but it only made Kibum smile more. "Sixty-minutes, that's it. Then you have to go home."

Kibum's hands flailed in his pocket while he strode towards the door. He looked tired and Heechul was not quite sure what to do now. They stood there for a second, Heechul hugging himself close while Kibum stood beside him.

"Can I have some tea?" Kibum finally asked.

Heechul narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Anything else?"

"No." Kibum smiled.

Kibum followed Heechul into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Your house is so nice." His eyes fell over the picture frames on the walls and fell upon the coffee table frames. It was a picture of Heechul with a smile on his face, eyes shut while someone was kissing his cheek, hair covering his eyes slightly. Kibum's smile faded as he reached out for it and noticed how happy Heechul was. A smile that he thought only he was able to bring out but apparently he was wrong.

Heechul was no longer his and he needed to know that. He reached out to place the frame back out onto the counter before he took off his jacket. He waited patiently while Heechul made tea in the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair.

Heechul came back in and placed the tray on the table, placing a cup in front of Kibum and filling it up. He added two cubes of sugar and a spoonful of milk.

"You remember…" Kibum whispered.

"Well, old habits die hard."

"What else do you remember?"

Heechul fell back onto the couch across from his and crossed his legs. "Nothing."

Kibum smirked. "Don't lie. If you can remember something as small as how many cubes I put into my tea and how much milk, then you must remember more."

"Fifty," Heechul said.

"Always so…digressive." Kibum took a sip of his tea and pulled back, covering his lips.

"Watch out, it's hot."

Kibum cursed under his breath and chuckled. "I guess you don't remember I like it warm."

"Nope."

Kibum placed the cup on the table and would wait for it to cool down. "How are you?" He asked.

Heechul shrugged. "Good."

"That's good. I was hoping you'd be doing well."

"I don't see how me doing well has any importance to you."

Kibum looked down at his hands. "I want us to be friends, Hee."

"Well you've come to the wrong place for friendship."

Kibum gave a chuckle. "I thought you would say that."

"If you knew then why did you ask?"

"Because I thought that maybe you have changed. That maybe the Heechul I knew was still the same and would forgive me."

"People change." Heechul sighed. He huddled his legs close to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. His hair fell above his eyes and made him blink a few times. _And so do hearts_, Heechul thought.

"Can I ask you one question?"

Heechul hummed and looked at Kibum.

"Did you ever think there was future for us?"

"Till death do us part."

Kibum gulped. "I loved you, I really did."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain to me as to why you left me."

"To tell you the truth, Hee, I was afraid," Kibum whispered. "We were too young and we focused everything around us. I knew that what we were doing was something that needed to have some time apart. That we needed to see the world before we could come back together. So I left, in much of a heartbreak as my own, and I regret it everyday.

"When I did come back for you I had found out you had moved and everything we had was gone. I tried finding you a couple times but your number had changed. So…I thought we were never going to see each other again." Kibum reached for his tea and took a sip, smiling at the warmth.

"I thought you were never going to come back."

"Yet, here I am."

"Here you are," Heechul whispered.

"I see you like it here, am I wrong?"

Heechul looked away and rested his head the other way, away from Kibum's eyes. Why did he suddenly feel so tired? And safe?

"What's his name?" Kibum whispered, his fingernail tapping against the cup.

"What?" Heechul breathed.

Kibum pointed towards the picture frame he was once looking at. "This guy. You seem really happy with him, that's all." Kibum sipped. "I want to know who else can make my Hee just as happy."

"First of all, I'm no longer your _Hee_. Please understand that Kibum. We both have gone our own ways and for now, we are just acquaintances."

"And the second one?"

"Second?"

"You made it sound as if you weren't going to only say one thing."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Fine. Second, you don't need to know who he is and what he means to me."

"It seems as though he means a lot."

"You done?" Heechul pointed towards his cup. When Kibum nodded, he picked it up and placed everything on the tray. He retreated to the kitchen to place everything on the counter.

"So, who's the other one?" Kibum called out.

"Other what?" Heechul replied.

Steps echoed into the kitchen while Heechul placed the dishes into the sink and put the sugar away back into it's jar. The water inside the teapot was now cold and it left behind brown while he poured it down the sink.

"The other one. You know, the one that dropped you off." Kibum leaned against the side of the wall, hands in his jean pockets.

Heechul froze and felt his heard stop. "It's none of your business."

"That's true, it's not but here you complain about me breaking your heart yet, you're probably doing the same," Kibum said.

"I never once complained about you breaking my heart."

"Ah, but you think it. I can tell because Hee, you're too easy to read." Kibum walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Heechul dropped everything and snapped around. "Stop it! Stop calling me that. Stop acting as if you know everything just by coming back into my life. I never wanted you back, okay? I don't love you anymore Kibum and there's no use trying to fix anything. Just…get out!" Heechul pointed towards the door, tears welling up.

Kibum didn't move an inch, he just stood there and looked into Heechul's eyes. "I still have another fourty minutes," he said.

"I don't give a damn! I want you to leave!" Heechul screamed.

Kibum sighed and crossed his arms. "I never took you for a heartbreaker. Me? Yes but you, no." Kibum shook his head.

Heechul's heart pounded against his chest while he tried to breathe. He started to feel lightheaded and it was getting harder to stand up straight. How could he? How could Kibum just walk in and ruin everything within a few minutes? In what way did this seem right? Heechul just wanted to live in peace and just forget this ever happened but he was wrong. Kibum was wrong.

"So who is it?" Kibum persisted. "Who do you _truly_ love?"

Heechul placed both of his hands on the side of his head and pressed hard. The pain in his chest burning and constricting his heart, making it hard for him to breathe. "Please…" he whispered, a tear spilled from his eye and dripped down his cheek. Within seconds he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. His knees break way as the person caught him.

"Sshh," Kibum assured as he laced his fingers through Heechul's hair. The familiar smell and the familiar texture in his fingers. All in all, he had to admit he missed it all. He missed every single piece of strand and he missed the way it tickled on his skin. He missed the way it flipped after a morning and he missed Heechul pretending to use it for a mustache.

All of these memories replayed in Kibum's mind while Heechul cried in his arms. Even if Heechul would make him leave after, make him leave forever. Kibum at least had the right to fix the broken heart he had left behind.

4 Years ago

_Heechul walked into his new school. The third one he had managed to start in his life time and it was all so tiring. He wanted to stay where he was, with his friends and be happy like he was. He was sure he was going to move once more in his life and another until his parents would finally settle. One thing he hated about the family business, always on the move. _

_The bell had rung and he had yet to find his class. Always late. He never liked having to find new classes and then have to introduce himself once more, more everyone's sake of knowing who he was, which was of no importance because they never talked to new students anyways. He turned down a few hallways and when it became enough, he turned another and walked slowly, observing the map in his hands for the hundredth time. It was all just a paper full of scrambled letters with boxes and arrows. It was sad when the lady in the office even circled/highlighted his classes for him. Now he felt like an idiot._

_Time passed and he was going to be in even more trouble than before. He sighed and stomped his foot._

"_I hate this!" He whispered. _

_The sound of a locker closing echoed in the empty hallways as Heechul snapped his head to the right. A figure stood there with a curious look on their face and books in his hands. They smiled at Heechul and stepped forward. "I know, school's boring." They nodded. _

_Heechul looked around him to see if the voice was talking to him and oddly enough, it was. "Uh…"_

"_Names Kibum. You seem new, are you new?" They asked eagerly._

_Heechul nodded solemnly. "Can you help me?" He asked._

"_Depends. What do I get in return?"_

"_W-what?" Heechul stuttered, eyes wide._

_Kibum stepped next to Heechul's side and looked at the papers in his hands, breath in his hair and on his neck making Heechul's nerves tingle to life. _

"_Ah. That class is right down this hallway."_

_Heechul's mouth dropped. "You're kidding, right?" He squeaked._

_Kibum shook his head, his lips turning into an even bigger smile. "Why? Have you been running in circles?"_

"_Ugh. I cannot believe this," Heechul groaned, placing a hand to his forehead._

_Kibum chuckled at Heechul's fail and took his arm, leading him down the hallway. Heechul's head snapped up and blushed at the contact._

"_W-what are you doing?" He asked._

"_Helping you to class."_

"_A-ah…o-okay then." Heechul did not mind._

_They paused next to the door and Kibum brushed his hair to the side. "Now it's time for you to do me a favor."_

"_What?" Heechul asked, adjusting his bag strap._

"_I would like you to go on a date with me. You seem…cute." Kibum cocked his head to the side._

_Heechul blinked, taken back. "You don't even know my name."_

"_It's Heechul." They smirked._

"_B-but, how?" _

"_Your paper. I read your name."_

_Heechul held up his paper in front of his face and oddly enough, there was his name in big print on the top of the sheet. He closed his eyes and sighed, mentally smacking himself. _

"_I hope you have a great first day Heechul. I'll see you in third." Kibum winked before he turned down the hallway, walking away._

_Heechul scoffed and dropped his hands. "You seem so sure of yourself." He walked into the classroom, facing all the stares and whispers._

_For some reason, he liked it better when he was with Kibum. _


	44. Chp 40 Heechul part 1

CHAPTER FORTY

HEECHUL

PART 1

"Are you done crying?" Kibum asked, sitting across from him.

Heechul sniffled. "Shut up." He had finally managed to shut his tears off after he broke down into Kibum's arms. He had to pull away when he finally gathered his thoughts and the smell of Kibum was starting to haunt him again.

"Feel better?"

"No."

Kibum sighed, checking his watch. "I've been here for a hour and thirty-seven minutes. I'm past time."

Heechul nodded. "I suppose you should leave now."

"I'm more than willing to stay, if you let me." Kibum smiled.

Heechul shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I'd probably feel better now if you left."

Kibum ignored him. "You know, you took it a lot better than I had expected," he whispered.

Heechul scoffed. "Well you weren't here for it so you wouldn't know, now would you?"

"Do you still love me?" Kibum leaned over the table.

Heechul paused in the middle of itching his eye from the salty tears. Hand still on his eye, he looked at Kibum through his other eye. "Why do you keep asking nonsensical questions?"

"Because I want to know."

"I don't need to tell you anything and you don't need to know anything."

Kibum gave a disapproving cluck of his tongue. "Why are you always like this?" He snapped a little too loud.

"Why am I always like what?" Heechul shot back.

"Always making things difficult! You make everything so complicated and you make it hard to breathe. I don't understand you! When people want to fix something you always change the topic. I just want to know what I did wrong!"

Heechul felt the heat rise in him. Felt the words form in his mouth and he breathed deeply. "You did everything wrong! Okay? Satisfied? I still love you and everyday I spent wondering if you'd ever come back. And when you do, your marrying my best friend." Heechul's eyes stung. _Dammit_, he thought. "You can't say that I make things difficult when you left me! When you never came back and you ended up dating my friend! So stop asking questions if you already know the answer."

"I left you because you needed to know what it's like to be alone. I was looking out for you. I was looking out for _us_."

Heechul scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Looking out for me my ass. All you did was break a heart and ruin a soul. You're no angel, nor are you nice. You're not the Kibum I fell in love with. The Kibum I _loved_."

"Well then tell me what you're doing! Huh? Aren't you breaking someone's heart?" Kibum pointed no where, but Heechul knew what he meant. "How do you think they feel? The same as you? Huh? What is it?"

"I don't need to tell you anything. You're no longer in my life Kibum. Leave. Now."

Kibum stood there, cheeks flushed and eyes black. The room was silent while he breathed, chest heaving up and down, heart aching. "Someday Heechul you're going to need to make a choice. Whether you like it or not, someone's heart is going to break," Kibum explained before he walked out of the room, leaving Heechul in his own misery.

Everything stopped. Everything seemed to slow to a pace that was unbreakable. His breathing mellowed, eyes blank while the sudden pang in his chest bloomed to a definite blow. Heechul sat in the kitchen for a few more hours, not noticing the sunlight beaming in through the windows slowly. Because he knew Kibum was right. Kibum was always right and this time Heechul was going to have to make a choice. The empty road of peace awaited him, made for only two.

Why was everything so complicated? Why was Heechul so complicated? Why was he in love with two different people?

When he managed to finally slip back into reality, he was late for school. The time had passed by a lot faster while he was submersed into his thoughts, eyes swelled to the point where he just wanted to sleep. To be in those warms arms even if he knew he could never have them again. He slipped out of the chair and stepped up the stairs, into his room and out of sight. He fell down on the bed and cuddled into a ball, refusing the open the curtains while his heart tried to decipher his feelings.

Heechul stirred the noodles inside the pot while he added some seasoning and smiled slightly. Once the noodles were done, he pulled out a bowl and poured them inside. A knock sounded on the door, making him jump and accidentally pour some of the hot juice onto his hand. He yelped and cursed, glaring at the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled out, dropping everything, wiping his hands on his apron and walking towards the door with a look of anger across his face. The door snapped open right in front of him, making him blink in surprise as it flung open a few inches from his face, heart racing.

"Why weren't you at school today?" A voice asked.

Heechul sighed. He did not want anyone near him right now and he knew for sure this person was not going to leave, no matter what.

Heechul just rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen, hearing the door click and footsteps behind him.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to."

Hangeng clucked his tongue, throwing his bag onto the table.

"Hey! Get your bag off my table!" Heechul shooed, making rapid hand gestures. Hangeng snorted and removed it. When Heechul was content, he returned back to his bowl, pouring the rest of the food inside and feeling his stomach grumble to life.

"Oh good, I'm hungry," Hangeng said, instantly taking the bowl of noodles from Heechul's hands, seating himself at the table.

"W-what!" Heechul squeaked. "W-w-why?"

"Something wrong?" Hangeng asked.

Heechul pouted. "I'm hungry! Make your own food!" He stomped over to Hangeng and tried to retrieve the bowl.

"No! I'm eating it!" Hangeng smacked his hand away.

"You don't even like my cooking!"

"So?"

"So!" Heechul huffed, brushing his hair aside. "If you don't like, then don't eat it!"

"But I like it!" Hangeng slipped. His eyes grew wide, as did Heechul's and he blushed a little, for the first time ever. Heechul couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Fine," Heechul whispered.

"What are you doing?" Hangeng asked.

Heechul walked into the pantry. "Making more food."

"Ah. I see." Hangeng took a bite. "Do you need help?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…" Hangeng ate quietly while he watched Heechul make his own food, a simple smile on his face. It was odd. He didn't freak out as much and he did not even bother to hit Hangeng, although it made him flinch. Hangeng tried to forget those memories, but he hopelessly failed. Watching Heechul have to endure every thing made him cringe and want to kill himself for what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Heechul looked up. "Hmm?" He asked, eyes wide with question.

Hangeng stood up and walked over to Heechul's side. "I'm sorry."

"Uh…Hangeng? Are you okay?"

Hangeng pulled Heechul into a hug and held him tight, trying to control the tears that wanted to spill from his cheeks. Heechul didn't move underneath him while they stood their but his food was boiling over the stove. Hangeng pulled away and let Heechul move it away before he turned back around.

"You know…you've been acting pretty weird lately…is their-"

"I love you."

Heechul froze and stopped breathing. He felt fingers brush the hair from his hair and tug it behind him ear.

"It may not seem like it but I love you." Hangeng said. Deep down in his heart he wanted nothing more than to have Heechul stay by his side. To never give him up to some other man and grow up without knowing how Hangeng felt. "I want you to stay with me Heechul. I want to make you happy despite everything I did to you. I want you to forgive me and tell me you love me too. Could you do that?"

"H-Hangeng…" Heechul breathed.

"Please."

"I d-…I-I don't…"

Hangeng's chest fell, eyes glistening. "It's fine. I understand. You love _him_."

Heechul watched Hangeng grab his bags and wave.

"Bye Heechul. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Heechul covered his mouth and felt the tears come again. He's cried more in the past few days than his entire life. His heart ached more than ever and he felt like he's endured more pain than ever. His chest convulsed from his breathing and holding himself on the counter didn't seem to match. His heart lurched out of his chest but rebounded at the cage, wondering why it felt so odd to have him leave.

The door closed and Hangeng was gone, within seconds. Heechul wanted to be alone but…not anymore. He wanted to have someone make fun of his cooking, apologize and make him theirs. He wanted someone that worried about where they were instead of always disappearing.

Heechul needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" The voice asked, raspy.

"C-can we talk?" Heechul asked.

"Okay."

Heechul gave a sigh of relief. No '_I thought you said you no longer wanted to talk'_ or _'I don't want to see you anymore.'_ It made Heechul happy.

After forty minutes Heechul put on his coast and walked out of the house, closing it behind him. He walked down the driveway and stopped at the gate, unlocking it and watching it open. The person waited by outside the doors, car lights on and leaning against his door.

Heechul walked in front of him and hunched his shoulders up in a bunch. "What's the car for?"

"A drive…if needed."

Heechul shook his head. "I want to walk. I _need_ to walk right now. Helps me think. Do you mind?"

Kibum smiled, turning off the car and placing the keys in his pocket. "Nope."

They trudged down the sidewalk path and were silent for a few minutes. Heechul didn't know how to start the conversation after what had happened earlier. He felt like he was being too harsh but he needed someone right now. Someone who was close to him throughout his life, heartbroken or not.

"When you fall in love, how do you know?" He asked.

Kibum chuckled, his breath creating a fog. "In my opinion?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Like…you always want to be around them. You accept them for they are and you love them no matter what. They make you smile and they make you afraid of what may happen next."

Heechul took the last part into consideration. "Was that how you felt with me?"

"Every day," Kibum whispered.

The wind blew and tangled Heechul's hair, knowing he should have tied it back but it was too late now. He was already outside and the wind could do whatever damage it wanted to do now.

"I wish I would have stayed Heechul. I wish I wouldn't have left and maybe, just maybe we could have had still been together. I regret leaving every day."

"Why?"

Kibum stopped and looked at Heechul. "Because I still love you, the same as always and even more."

"You have Sungmin."

Kibum gave a small smile. "And I love him too."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Tangle of webs."

"Yes. But we're not here to talk about me, you wanted to talk." They started walking again and let the moon hang high and cast their way. They turned onto a trail as their feet crunched against the gravel.

Heechul placed a hand against his yawn, closing his eyes for a brief second. "I'm torn."

"Really?" Kibum asked.

"I love two people and you were right. One heart is going to break and I won't know what to do then."

"Is this why you're asking me about love? From someone who lacks it." Kibum chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Heechul shrugged. "I guess. You just seem like the right person to talk to."

"Ah. Thoughts of the old lover. Classic."

Heechul slapped him. "Shush now."

Kibum apologized. "I'm sorry."

"I've come to the conclusion that I need to let one go." When Kibum nodded, still silent, he went on. "One told me he loved me today. One that I never expected to hear it from. Never expected him to _ever_ say it to anyone, but there it was. He said it with such ease to me and I was afraid. I had the feeling that it was too much for me at the time."

"And the other?" Kibum asked.

"The other saying he loves me?" Heechul questioned, confused.

"Yes."

"It's simple, true and fine. The kind of thin line that never breaks. I know that when he says it, he means it but it feels…"

"Too played out?"

Heechul sighed. "Yes."

"Well, Heechul. I'm going to have to be cheesy and say, Listen to your heart."

Heechul chuckled, too tired. "That's all? No _real_ advice of some sorts?"

Kibum shook his head. "To be honest, I don't want either of them to be with you but what can I do? But…I want you to be happy, so I'm saying that you need to choose what is best for you. Not someone else because no one can know but you. I could tell you everything but it's not going to help you with your decision. It might only make it worse, give you false accusations," Kibum said. "So look into yourself and find what's in you." Kibum poked Heechul lightly.

Heechul bounced back and cocked his head to the side. "When did you get so old?"

Kibum laughed. "After a heartbreak."

Heechul sighed and placed one foot in front of the other. "It's beautiful out."

"I agree. Full moon, love tales and two old lovers underneath it together. I couldn't agree more."

"If you had the chance to have me again, would you take it?"

"Of course, within a heartbeat."

"Then can I give you some advice?" Heechul asked, turning his head around to look at Kibum, hair stuck to his lips and eyelashes.

"What?"

"Don't break his heart. If you care about mine so much, realize he is a dear friend of mine and don't break it. It's already been broken once."

Kibum sighed, catching up towards him slowly. "Depends if someone get's their before me."

"What do you mean?" Heechul bent down to pick up a rock and threw it, hearing it plop into the lake beside them, path winding around it. It was about two miles long, more than enough time to talk; to clear the heart.

"Nothing." Kibum smiled, changing the topic. "Do you still remember how to skip rocks?"

Heechul gave a sideways thumbs up. "Barely. I forgot."

"Want me to show you?" Kibum bent down, already picking up rocks.

"Don't you need flat ones?"

"Yes."

They gathered a few and trudged over to the side of the lake, standing on a large rock that sat over the edge of it all. It was ways in so if you fell, you'd plunge into the cold water and have to swim around to get ashore. They traded a few flat rocks, tossing the ugly ones aside and Kibum started, throwing his and having five skips. Heechul chuckled and stepped up to the plate. He pulled a rock out and held it tightly in his hand. With a swing of his arm and a flick of his wrist, he tossed the rock across the water, the rock sinking fast.

Heechul frowned cutely. "I told you!"

Kibum just shook his head and tried giving him full detailed instructions but every time Heechul went to throw, the rock still failed to skip and sunk. Kibum decided to take control, placing himself behind Heechul. Heechul grabbed another rock and felt Kibum's hand enclose on his, making him shiver.

Kibum's breath was on his neck and he could feel those eyes watching him. Kibum pressed his body against his and squeezed Heechul's hand.

"Okay, now pay attention." Kibum whispered, making Heechul's hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He showed Heechul the throwing technique and showed him how to throw his arm. Heechul nodded vigorously and finally let go of the rock, watching it skip a couple times. He jumped up and turned around, excited. Kibum moved back a little, a grin on his face when he noticed how close Heechul was, and how happy he was, in his arms. The he always wanted it to be.

Heechul clapped his hands once more and calmed down, eyes shimmering with joy and accomplishment. Kibum felt obliged to place his arms around him and did so, just above the waist. Heechul's smile faded and he turned towards Kibum. Eyes searching for his. They locked and Heechul felt lost. Zoomed into another world, the world he was once in. It was the world he wanted to stay away from.

"Can I kiss you?" Kibum asked, voice a whisper and smooth as silk.

Heechul shook his head, trying to pull away but Kibum already had his lips against his, moving them and hands placed on the side of his face. His hair tickled Heechul's forehead, mixing with his own and felt warmth surge through his body. Kibum pressed himself against Heechul more and kissed him. As Heechul stood there, still frozen and wondering what to do.

That was when his nerves kicked in and he pushed Kibum away. It was all so fast and Kibum slipped, falling off the rock. Heechul yelled out his name and heard a splash.

"Oh my gosh! Kibum!" He called out, waiting for an answer as the water rippled beneath him. His heart stopped until he saw a head bob to the top. Kibum floating and wiping the water from his hands.

"I guess I kind of deserved that!" Kibum replied, smiling.

_How can you be smiling after what just happened?_, Heechul thought. He rolled his eyes and looked around.

"You'll have to swim to the shore!"

"It's nice down here. You should come in!"

Heechul snorted. "Right. Like the hell I'm going to get in cold water. Now swim!"

Kibum teased him and lied on his back, floating aimlessly.

"You're going to catch a cold! Come on! You're clothes will _also_ weigh you down!" Heechul bribed. "The fished will eat you?" He tried.

Kibum laughed, giving in and started swimming towards the edge, walking on the gravel and shivering, acting like he wasn't cold.

"Come on. We're going back." Heechul urged, pulling Kibum's cold hand.

Kibum stood where he was. "I'm fine."

"Kibum!" He sighed, stomping his foot. "Why do you make my life difficult?"

"Because I love you."

Heechul looked down, frowning. "Kibum, please." He pleaded.

Kibum started walking, shoes squishing underneath his feet and clothes clinging to him in all the wrong places. Heechul removed his jacket and made Kibum remove his own, placing it on his shoulders. He tossed the jacket in the nearest trash bin, after a few hundred yards and they walked back on the trail. The sound of what dripping.

"You know, we wouldn't have been in this predicament if you didn't kiss me."

"It was well needed."

Heechul snorted.

"I've been waiting to do that since I saw you." Kibum coughed. "I'm content now."

"I'm not! You still don't listen to me!" Heechul flailed.

"Do you feel better now?"

"About what?"

"The whole situation."

"Slightly better."

Kibum clutched the jacket closer. "In what way?"

"I'm like the rock. Without the perfect person to show me how to throw it, then I'll sink. With them I'll skip on."

A chuckle. "That's an odd way of putting it."

"Well, I like odd people."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

Kibum pulled the keys out of the coat, lucky he remembered to remove them before Heechul tossed his old coat out. They spun in his hands underneath the pale moonlight. The pale glow was illuminated in Heechul's eyes. It was as if everything was done and all was forgiven. Their broken hearts were mended, all frayed strings cut and braided back in.

"So who is it? The one in the car or the one in the picture frame?"

"The one that loves me." Heechul smiled. Kibum sighed and nodded, understanding. "Can I ask you one last question? Before we part and end this."

"What?" Kibum whispered.

"Who would you choose?"

"Between you and Sungmin?"

"Yeah," Heechul said. "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me b-but if…if you do, please be honest."

Kibum blinked and slowed his pace. His thoughts were in a tangle and he had to think for a second. He furrowed his brow and turned towards Heechul. "Sungmin," he whispered.

Heechul ignored the clash against the pit of his stomach and smiled. "That's good."

"Do you want to know why?"

Heechul shook his head. "No. I think just hearing it is enough for me to understand. Because Sungmin deserves it. He deserves to be happy once again, not after last time."

Kibum paused. "W-what? Last time? What are you talking about?" He placed his hand on Heechul's shoulder and pushed him back towards him.

"You don't know?"

"Know what!"

Heechul flinched at the rise in Kibum's voice. "That Sungmin went through a bad break-up."

"Damn it Heechul! When I ask you what, I demand a full story!"

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Snarky Bitch, fine! Sungmin dated a guy named Kyuhyun for a couple years. Sungmin _really_ loved him but Kyuhyun stopped loving him because he was in love with someone else. This man happens to be Zhou Mi, after some research I did. Well, Siwon told me but anyways! Kyuhyun was technically having an 'affair' with Zhou Mi while he was still with Sungmin. Rumor is is that Zhou Mi was dating someone for four years, intense relationship and everything but he had gotten into an accident and ended up in a coma. I don't know much about him besides that but Zhou Mi succumbed to Kyuhyun and now their dating. Leaving Sungmin heart broken."

Kibum's eyes widened and he patted Heechul on the shoulder. "I have to go," he said and ran off down the trail.

"Okay…bye!" Heechul droned, sad that he was leaving. He watched Kibum run down the trail and turn while Heechul just spun around. The trees bent from the wind and he was starting to feel cold from not wearing a coat. But he felt content here, nothing to budge him. He looked up and spun around, arms out with a slight smile on his face.

"I love you like the moon loves the night," he whispered, brushing the hair out of his face and smiling even more. A old star, an old lover, clearing a path in the milky way to make a new constellation.


	45. Chp 40 Heechul part 2

**A/N:** Ugh. sorry guys. T_T I've been so busy on my other account and I haven't been using my deadline of every two days because I'm doing so many series. But here you go. Please don't be angry with me with whatever happens next.

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY

HEECHUL

PART 2

Heechul packed his bag and an extra lunch he had made. He had a smile on his face and he couldn't wait to go to school. Although he knew how this was going to end, bad or not he was still prepared. He just hoped this lunch would help ease the tension a little after what had happened.

After his school lunch was packed, he slipped on his backpack, uniform on. They had switched styles nearing the end of the year when the weather started to brighten up. It was no longer a sweater and vest but a polo with the words K.A.B.A printed on the chest pocket. It made him feel a little more comfortable that having to wear a sweater in the summertime. He was going to die of heat instead of dieing of wearing that ugly thing.

Slipping out of the house, he said goodbye to his parents that had come home the night before. They greeted him and told him that they wanted him not to stay out late for they were all going to eat dinner together.

He usually had Siwon come pick him up but walking sounded good right now. Walking sounded like a definite thing, even if his bag did weigh a lot. Smiling, he chuckled and brushed his hair back, feeling the sun on his face. Then remembering he forgot sunscreen.

"Damn," he whispered.

The school was awfully packed and it was starting to annoy him. He had to squirm through everyone to get through and it was like everyone decided to just bombard the lockers. In a desperate attempt for something to lean on when, uh, there were a million walls in the school and on the school.

It wasn't until the hallways were suddenly quiet that they opened, except his locker was still being attacked by a lovey-dovey couple. When he turned his head to see what caused the silence he noticed two people. One sat in a wheelchair and the other pushed from behind with a cast on their arm, a brace holding it up. Heechul gave a small smile for how sweet it was. The one in the wheelchair had his hand on top of the males and a smile on his face.

People followed slowly behind, wondering what was going on and whispering behind their backs. It all seemed superfluous when you were in love.

Luckily the couple had moved and his locker was opened with a flick of his wrist. Throwing whatever he could inside he closed it and turned around, caught dead by the person in front of him.

"Oh…hey," Heechul said, nervous.

Siwon had a blank look on his face, eyes tired- as if he hadn't slept for days. "Can we talk?" He rasped out.

Heechul nodded and looked around. "Here?" He asked.

"Uh…how about the library?"

"Sure."

Heechul followed Siwon from behind, catching a glance here and there. Siwon's grip on his bag strap was making his veins pulse out and he didn't understand it. It seemed like he was angry with him, especially with how he just asked him straight out. The library was empty except for students who had a free study period. Unfortunately he had to have all of his classes as for Siwon, his first period was free. They walked inside, the silence loud and went up the steps to the second floor and to the third, in the far back. It was all giving Heechul a headache and making him feel lightheaded.

Siwon picked a table and sat down, placing his bag to the side. He slid into the chair and looked up at Heechul, beckoning for him to sit down.

"How are you?" He asked.

Heechul gulped. "Fine, and you?"

Siwon shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Uh…I kind of have to talk to you to Siwon."

Siwon nodded slowly. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"If you feel like you should then go ahead."

The male placed his hands together. "I know about you and Hangeng."

Heechul froze. "What?" He almost yelled.

"It's kind of what I want to talk about." Siwon sighed.

"How long? How long have you known?" Heechul breathed.

He shrugged and looked away, fingers tracing on the table. The silence between them felt a little eerie. "For a while now." His eyes dropped back onto the table.

Suddenly swallowing seemed like the hardest thing to do in such a long time. Swallowing was what was happening to his heart, swelling and festering into a cloud to be dispelled from the planet forever. He was being sucked into a black hole, all comfort from his life gone.

"Siwon," Heechul whispered, voice cracking on the edge of it all. "I'm so sorry."

Siwon didn't look. He didn't move anything but his eyes and the faint flutter of his chest moving up and down. He breathed in, shuddering and you could see droplets forming on the table in their own little puddle. Heechul's chest caved in, Heechul fell apart, Heechul felt like the worst person in the whole world. He had broken a heart, he was a Kibum and an apolog_y was never_ going to be able to fit this.

"I don't want to see you anymore Heechul. I don't want to talk to you anymore and I don't want to ever hear your name. Got that?" Siwon asked, voice husky and on the brink of crying out in pain.

Heechul's eyes welled with tears. His body felt paralyzed while he watched Siwon look up, eyes stained red and cheeks wet from a torn heart. Heechul swore he could see it bleeding on the floor, could see it slowly beating into nothing. Everything that was once happy was gone and everything Heechul had felt before now no longer mattered.

"Do you understand?" Siwon repeated.

Heechul forced a nod, closing his eyes and watching the male stand up, fumbling a bit and walking down away from the table. Heechul pulled his sleeve up to cover the sound of his cries while it left a huge wet spot.

The bell rung but Heechul ignored it. The students walked by but Heechul ignored it. Time flew by yet Heechul still cried.

Nothing ever did go the way you wanted it, now did it?

Heechul sat in the library for the rest of the day. He did manage to stop crying but it mostly involved him sitting at the table and staring into deep space, shivering a bit while a few tears dripped here and there. He could see the light changing outside and study hall setting in. His phone must have vibrated in his pockets a view times but it was never enough for him to actually check.

"Heechul!" A voice called out. "Heechul!"

Heechul stirred awake and looked over the ledge, noticing someone standing by the front doors, teachers trying to quiet him. The male looked right and left, up…and spotted Heechul. He smiled and started towards the stairs. Heechul's eyes went wide and he started wiping at his face dramatically. The footsteps echoed behind him while he breathed in through his nose and fanned his face a bit, looking up. He stopped when the person came into view and stood in front of him.

"I've been looking for you. Why are you in here?" Hangeng cocked his head to the side.

"Hi," Heechul whispered, a small smile on his face. Hangeng took quick notice of the tears and brought a chair out in front of Heechul, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Heechul just shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine, Hangeng."

Hangeng sighed and reached out, pulling out his water bottle and a small napkin. He dapped the napkin with water and closed the lid, placing it on the table. He turned towards Heechul and scoot closer, holding up his hand and placing one hand under Heechul's chin.

"What are you doing?" Heechul asked.

Hangeng smirked. "Just…hold still and close your eyes." When Heechul did as told, Hangeng placed the cold, wet napkin on Heechul's eye and wiped carefully, doing it to both eyes. He also found it his job to wipes of Heechul's cheeks and brushed his hair to the side, a smile on his face. "Better."

Heechul opened his eyes and narrowed them. "What-why?"

"You look the best when you smile."

Heechul rolled his eyes and sniffled, leaning back in his chair.

"Uh…Heechul, I just want to apologize about the other day. I know I shouldn't have come right and said it and I know I must have scared you but I hope you can see that when I said it, I _really_ meant it. I wasn't lying to you or just trying to use you."

Heechul rolled his head to look at Hangeng, blinking a bit and eyes feeling heavy. He could see Hangeng fumbling with his hands and the napkin edge being torn.

"The thing is, this isn't normal for me. I've never loved someone before and you're the first." Hangeng started. "I've never been this happy with someone before and I've never felt this _comfortable_. I feel as though when I'm with you that there's nothing for me to worry about. That when I'm with you, I'm the nicest and I've heard people say I have changed. I've heard them say that whatever happened, they like me this way and to be honest, I like it too. I guess in a way I'm saying I love you again but I'm explaining why."

"Hangeng." Heechul sighed.

Hangeng looked up and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Heechul placed his hand on top of his. "Thank you for everything. Even if we did have a rough start in the beginning, I have never seen you smile whenever I'm not around. I know that what you feel is true and I accept that. I love you too but for now, can we just…start slow?"

Hangeng chuckled and nodded. "That sounds nice."

Heechul smiled and laced his hand with Hangeng's.

_To find love, you have to lose it. To realize what you had, you had to lose it first. To know what you feel, you had to have someone break your heart before it happens. And even though you may lose a friend, lose a loved one or lose someone very close to you, you still have that one person that sticks by your side. Because true love is something that doesn't come once, it comes multiple times but we're too blind to see it. To understand love, we have to feel it._

_To know what resides in your heart, you have to mix its colors with someone else's too see the outcome, good or bad. But that color that you were with before will always be with you. The memories you hold deep within will always be there and you know you can never hate them. The love you felt was true and the life you could have shared together might have been nice but when you have the chance to make yourself happier, you can't help but be selfish and take that option. _

_Heart break or not, It's still love. _


	46. Chp 41 Donghae and Eunhyuk

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

DONGHAE & EUNHYUK

Donghae slammed the door shut, books in hand. A sincere smile played across his lips as he turned towards the male.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Eunhyuk nodded. "Yeah."

"Shall we go?"

Another nod.

Donghae adjusted the books and handed them over to Eunhyuk, placing it onto his lap. He fixed his arm and stepped behind him, hands on the handles. He gives the wheelchair a push and the hallways open up, silent. Everyone stared while the couple walked down the hallway together. Eunhyuk lifted a hand and placed it on Donghae's. Donghae smiled, despite the scars. The clatter and shuffle of footsteps fell behind while peering eyes peeked around.

They turned down a hallways and counted the classrooms.

"It's great to be back," Donghae joked.

"Hardly."

"At least the years almost over."

"At least."

Donghae sighed. "We can go home if you want. Principle said we could."

"No." Eunhyuk shook his head. "I think we should stay."

"Okay."

"Fishy?" Eunhyuk whispered.

Donghae's heart fluttered . It had been quite some time since he had been called by his nickname and for a second everything felt normal. He wasn't in a cast and covered in scars. Eunhyuk wasn't in a wheel chair with a broken leg and torn like Donghae. It was as if they hadn't gone through all the wedding troubles, broken hearts and car accidents. Everything was normal again. His heart was at ease.

"Yes, Hyukkie?"

"I love you?

Donghae smiled. "I love you too."

"Then how do you feel about forever?"

The male cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" Another heartbeat.

Eunhyuk pulled his hand away, fumbling in his coat. "I mean, to stay with me forever. What do you think?"

Donghae slowed down, people passing by cautiously and watching them slowly. His hand dropped to his side while the other was held by his shoulder strap. Eunhyuk spun himself around, a smile on his face. Donghae's eyes dropped to where his right hand was, tears forming at the brim. Sitting on the books palm open was a small box sitting in plain view. Donghae's hand flew up to his mouth, blinking and giving a chuckle.

"Because I think forever means _us_. Donghae means forever to me and I don't want to lose forever." Eunhyuk eyed the box.

Donghae smiled sheepishly, rolling his head to the side. When Eunhyuk held out the small box, Donghae took it and held it in the palm of his hand. People stopped, gathering around with curious eyes, some awing and others whispering. Donghae pursed his lips into a fine line and let them form back into a smile carefully, looking at Eunhyuk and nodding slowly.

The bell rang and everyone dispersed, catching one last glance.

"You'll have to wait considering your arm."

Donghae nodded once more, at loss for words.

"The bell rang," Eunhyuk whispered. When Donghae nodded, blinking; a tear falling from his eyes and onto the tile floor. A hand was placed on his, wrapping around the box.

"I don't know if I got the right size and the lady was giving me a hard time," Eunhyuk chuckled, Donghae joined in.

Eunhyuk opened the box, it making a snapping sound. Inside the small box was two silver bands, both sparkling to life. Lining the middle of the ring all around was an endless circle of diamonds that reflected in Donghae's eyes. His hand flew up to his mouth and almost squealed.

"I could put it on your other hand if you want?" Eunhyuk suggested. He looked up with smiling eyes and without a reply he reached out for Donghae's hand and pulled it close to him, spreading his fingers apart. Carefully pulling one ring out, he slipped it on Donghae's finger, slightly amazed. "Well, what do you know. It fits."

Donghae chucked and leaned down to wrap his arms around Eunhyuk's neck, trying not to crush him but the feeling was just so overwhelming, he was dying. "I love you so much," He whispered against Eunhyuk's neck.

"I can feel," Eunhyuk choked out.

Donghae pulled back. "Oops." He brushed Eunhyuk's shoulder and fixed his clothes. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm better now." Eunhyuk smiled.

"I'm not! I want to attack you but…" Donghae pointed towards his cast and Eunhyuk's foot cast, a pout of his face.

"I'm sure that can be arranged later," Eunhyuk teased.

Donghae's mouth dropped and he smacked Eunhyuk, hearing the man yelp in pain. He hugged Eunhyuk again to show he was sorry and lightly kissed his head. "I think I'll stop now."

"Be more careful with your monkey. He's falling apart."

Donghae laughed and grabbed the handles of Eunhyuk's wheel chair, looping it around and pushing him farther down the hallway with a smile on his face.

Eunhyuk sat at the table with his brother across from him. They exchanged simple glances but Leeteuk didn't bother to look at him again. Donghae was by his side and he kept his free hand with Eunhyuk's and made sure to give him a reassuring rub every few minutes.

"So shall we get started?" The man asked, smiling as they all nodded. "I know this company is a big deal and I'm sorry about your father."

"It's fine," Leeteuk whispered.

"Well, he never left a will and usually when there is no will, it automatically goes to the oldest child. Everything would go to Leeteuk and since he talked to me about it in the hospital while you were stabilized, there has been a change of plans."

"A change of what?" Eunhyuk asked, eyes wide. "Wait, what happened? Leeteuk, what-?"

Leeteuk sighed. "I gave you everything Eunhyuk."

"W-why?"

"Because I don't want it."

Eunhyuk shook his head. "No, no! I can't take this! You worked hard for this and I know nothing about working the company at all."

"But I know you will do well, Eunhyuk. You have Donghae by your side and-"

"How do you know, Leeteuk? How?"

"Because the way you fought for everything you loved, it shows such dedication."

"I didn't fight for anything!" Eunhyuk snapped.

Leeteuk sighed. "Can you just accept my gift?"

"It's not a gift. I don't deserve this."

Donghae wrapped his arm around Eunhyuk, trying to calm him down. Eunhyuk was flushed a red and his eyes were dark, lingering with hatred. It would take some time for Eunhyuk to accept what he was given and how lucky he was to live the life he always dreamed of. To live a good life in a good house with the love of his life, Donghae.

"I never wanted his life Eunhyuk. I never liked working this hard for something that was pressured upon me by someone else's choice. Father started training me before we even met and I don't think I wanted it then either. You need to realize that you have to love something to go on with it and I don't love the business and I find no interest in it at all, so therefore I will not go through with it."

"But you're the only one that knows how to do this! I don't know anything, Leeteuk!"

"You will, in time."

Eunhyuk sat back and sighed.

The man coughed. "So, if everything is in order-"

"I don't want it," Eunhyuk said.

Leeteuk hit his fist against the table. "Eunhyuk!"

"I don't want it!"

"Well, you're going to get it. All I need to do is sign that paper that leases the company to you. Then it's all yours."

"I have to sign it too!"

"That is true," the man said.

Leeteuk turned towards the man and motioned with his hands. "Give me the papers. I want to sign them now."

The man pulled them out, colored labels showing him where he needed to sign and he flipped through the pages. Leeteuk reached for the pen and scanned over the words before he signed on the first line, three to go.

"Leeteuk, please think about this, okay? Once you're done signing those papers, I am not going to sign them."

Leeteuk signed the second line.

"Really? Why are you doing this? Just…stop now and try to think about what you are doing."

Leeteuk signed the third line.

Eunhyuk sighed. "Give me one reason why I should sign those papers and I will sign them."

Leeteuk signed the fourth line. "To start over." Leeteuk looked him in the eyes, deep dark eyes that glistened a bit. "To start a life you want to live without any restraints and no one to tell you no. I'm doing this because I want to start over, now. I'm happy with the life I have at this moment and I'm sure you and Donghae want to start over too. Starting over doesn't seem like a bad trade, does it?"

Eunhyuk sat there breathless, then he nodded slowly. When Leeteuk handed the papers over he signed them quietly and sat back in his seat, eyes distant. Leeteuk stood up, pushed his chair in and bowed, waving goodbye to Donghae. "Bye, Eunhyuk."

"Bye," Eunhyuk whispered.

"You will do great. I know you will."

"Thanks."

Leeteuk gave a smile. "Maybe we will meet again sometime in the future but after this we part…forever."

Eunhyuk looked up. "That wasn't part of the deal. You can't just leave."

Leeteuk pulled his coat on, arms going through the sleeves as he adjusted it over his shoulders. "I am leaving, Eunhyuk."

"What about school?"

"I pulled out a week ago. I won't be at graduation nor will I be there. I'm sorry Eunhyuk."

"You're my brother, you can't do this."

Leeteuk's smile faded a bit but he nodded and waved once more, turning out of the room and leaving them both. Eunhyuk had called out his name a few times but in his condition, he couldn't chase after him. He couldn't tell Leeteuk that he wanted him to stay.

But either way, Eunhyuk had to take it.

"So, this is it." Donghae said, fingers laced with his boyfriends. They were side by side in front of Alkon computers, sun shining. People passed by on the street with suits and cases, a little intimidating in their own way and it made both of their hearts pound a little bit, considering everyone looked a bit older than they did.

"Yep."

Cars honked behind them and made one of them jump a little. A nice day for everyone to go out and have some fun. Have a picnic in the park or go visit the sea. It only seemed fair.

"What do we do now?"

Eunhyuk squeezed his hand. "Start over."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Maybe, but with you. I'm sure it'll be easy."

"But we're so young!"

"I know."

"I'm not sure I can do this," Donghae said. He walked around and faced Eunhyuk, worry in his eyes. "I-I just…I'm scared, Hyukkie."

"What are you scared of?"

Donghae sighed. "I'm scared of what will happen to us. So much has already happened to us . Many things have almost pulled us apart. What if something new comes along and full breaks us? I don't think I can handle one more heartbreak." Donghae's eyes glistened, a tear sliding down his face.

Eunhyuk reached out and lightly took Donghae's hand, giving it another squeeze. "Donghae, nothing can tear me from you. My love will always stay the same. Like I said, _Donghae_ means forever to me."

"But…what if?"

"My love has no if's."

Donghae gave in, slumping but with a smile of heart on his lips. All seemed to fit well. "You're always so sure."

"Because I know what I want." They both chuckled, Eunhyuk pulled Donghae closer until their knees touched. Donghae buckled and almost fell over but lightly smacked Eunhyuk on the head.

Donghae leaned in close, his breath on Eunhyuk's ear. "Pervert," he whispered, pulling back and walking around the chair. He placed his hands firmly on the handles and started their way into the building.

Into their endless seam of forever.


	47. Chp 42 Sungmin

**A/N:** Uh...please realize that Sungmin has one chapter left. That Sungmin _will_ have a happy ending. Please don't be angry. Please understand.

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

SUNGMIN

He stood in front of the mirror, heart racing. He wasn't sure if he felt like doing this anymore but something told him he should. Deep down he knew he needed to walk down that aisle and marry the man that cares for him. The man that eased his broken heart. But all of this, him standing there in front of the mirror and him breathing evenly to regain composure, it felt like too much. He still felt like he was doing the wrong thing. And thoughts of what he should do kept roaming around like seagulls on the beach.

The steady, vicious beach with it's deadly waves. It looked beautiful from afar and you took pictures of it many times, saving them and keeping them close at heart. The pictures would look calm considering it was a two dimensional picture and it would look like a masterful photograph. Yet, when you walked closer and closer, the waves crashing against your legs, you can't help but feel that sense of regret. The waters brown, you can't see the bottom and you have the sudden fear that something might swallow you up so you run back to the edge where it is safe to just view from afar. You thought that it would be this pretty blue like you saw on television and in magazines. You thought that you could see the coral reefs and swim with the fish, knowing you would not die.

But it was all a lie. None of it was real and you now know what an advertisement is. You now know that only oceans like those are on other sides of the world but yet, you still choose to go in and run back. You think it's all fun and games and you think that you'll be okay every time. But then you take that risk. You trudge on further in and soon you're waist deep. You have that fear thumping against your chest and you don't dare look down, you don't feel for anything because then you would be scared, you'd give in. The waves crash against your waist, some slipping by and you walk further in before it pulls you back. After more waves crash against you, pulling you in, you hear their whispers. You hear them moaning for your name, your _body_. You hear them wanting you and you're mesmerized. You give in and that last wave pulls you off your feet. Soon you're floating in the sea…alone with no one to help you. You look out onto the horizon and see and endless sight of it and your heart tightens. You hold yourself there for a bit and when you turn back around, you're _too_ far from the shore.

You will never make it back.

You're gone.

"Sungmin? Are you ready?"

Sungmin snapped out of it and looked at the voice, heart racing while his fingers were intertwined, fiddling a bit. It was his father and he had a wide smile on his face.

"C-can you close the door?" Sungmin whispered, his voice raspy as he hung his head low.

His father sensed his emotions and walked in, closing the door behind him and walkingover to his side, standing by him. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "What's the matter?"

"I…don't know."

"Is it the wedding?"

Sungmin shrugged. "I feel like something will go wrong. I feel like _this_ is wrong."

"In what way?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe you're just nervous. Everyone get's nervous on their big day. Today is yours, so I wouldn't be surprised that you are. Just breathe slowly and all with be fine."

"How do you know?" Sungmin asked, pleading for an answer._ How do you know everything will be okay when it won't?_

_How can you be so sure?_

"Come, let's go." His father ushered. "Kibum is waiting, so are the others."

"I'll be out in a second, I need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be right outside waiting for you."

Sungmin nodded and watched his father walk out. When the door snapped close he ran into the bathroom and let go whatever was contained inside of him.

He was too nervous. This was too much and suddenly his feelings began to crumble. The love he was feeling, it felt foreign and he didn't know what to do. But he wanted to have someone by his side that would love him forever. He needed them more than anything because he was afraid of being alone. He never wanted to be where he was before: dark and sick. Everything that came out was a swirl of his emotions and broken shards of his heart. They bled from the side of his throat and he coughed up more. The tears poured down his face and it was only a matter of minutes before someone would hear him crying and so, they would rush in and he would be caught.

He would be found out.

He would be…swallowed.

Sungmin walked down the aisle, smiling and hoping everyone would ignore the red on his face. He managed to clean himself up before it would seem like he was stalling on purpose. The pink petals underneath his feet were being stepped on and he smiled as big as he could to the point where he hoped it wouldn't looked forced. His father held his arm tight, hoping he wouldn't fall over and helped him in front of Kibum.

Sungmin smiled.

Sungmin tried not to look him in the eyes.

Kibum looked confused and lost. He took in Sungmin's situation and his face, oh god, _his face_. It looked terrible, you could see it and Kibum was scared. This started to seem so wrong because Sungmin pretty much showed he didn't want this. It was as plain as day and as obvious as a full moon in the sky. How alone the moon was, forever in darkness and forever disliked while the sun basked in everyone's love.

_It was no fair_.

He took Sungmin's hand and pulled him close, whispering lightly in his ear. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sungmin just shuddered and smiled, acting like it was an 'I love you'. "Nothing," he whispered back and they proceeded to their vows. To their words, and they stopped before their kiss.

_Does anyone object? Please speak now._

Sungmin and Kibum held hands, looking out towards the crowd. Sungmin's chest collapsed and that voice felt foreign to him. _He_ looked foreign. Sungmin no longer wanted to see him, no longer wanted to hear him, no longer wanted to be near him. He should have left. He should not have come. His name was not on the list, but _how?_ Everyone turned towards him and some gasped, some whispered, some _gossiped_.

"I do. I object."

"State your reason."

Sungmin felt light headed and he was glad Kibum held onto him. He could feel his eyes on his, wondering why he was here. Sungmin looked up at Kibum and could see the pain in his eyes. He could see everything and his heart was starting to break. His emotions were strings being played in a tune that just did not fit.

"I still love this man. I shouldn't have ruined something that was so perfect for me. I shouldn't have let him go. I can't see him being with anyone else but me."

Sungmin shook his head and looked at Kibum, watching his mind run through everything. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no." He reached out for Kibum's face but he pulled away.

"Please, no." Sungmin pleaded, not wanting this.

He wanted to feel loved. He wanted happiness. He needed Kibum to give him that. He needed Kibum to make him feel whole. To make him feel complete but as Kibum stepped away slowly, everything fell apart. _He _fell apart.

Sungmin started crying, not as bad as before but to the point that it was noticeable. He couldn't move but he needed too. He need to go after Kibum while that _monster_ stood their with his poker face. With his looks and the way he said everything so plainly.

As if there was no love in it at all.

His heart jumped out of his throat and started running for Kibum. It didn't want to lose this warmth that was inside of him and Sungmin left everyone in the room. He ran down the hallway after Kibum, into the garden where he kicked at open air. He ran into him and held on tight.

Kibum turned towards him, eyes full of tears. "Why? Why do I keep losing?"

Sungmin held him close. "Don't, please don't. I don't love him, just stay." Kibum shook his head. "No, I can't. You don't love me, Sungmin. You never have."

"What? Yes I have! I have loved every bit of you. I need you."

"You want me. Need has nothing to do with this." Sungmin hiccupped and looked back into Kibum's eyes. And that's when he did it. He reached up and crushed their lips together, hoping for something more. Hoping for a chance that he will be happy. But the love was fading, he felt nothing even if Kibum was giving his all.

They moved their lips together. Kibum not wanting to let go as he tried to hold Sungmin close, trying to find a way for their bodies to be one. It seemed so right before. It seemed okay in the beginning but the whole time he could see Sungmin jumping at his touch as if he didn't know it. He could see Sungmin day dreaming, and he even saw Sungmin looking at old photographs. The ones that he had locked in the basement before but they were back out. Kibum saw the way Sungmin would crawl into bed, not falling asleep until early in the morning.

He had lost, even before they had met.

Kibum pulled away and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sungmin fell into his arms, crying.

The waves had consumed him. He was too far out.

He wouldn't make it back.

Sungmin sat in the garden, alone. He could see everyone leaving awkwardly through the glass windows. He knew his father was looking for him and he knew it was all over.

Why did his life seem to fall apart when everything seemed to fit so perfectly? Why did he ruin everything?

"Hi." A voice said.

Sungmin didn't bother to look. He didn't feel like he needed to.

"Get out." He choked.

"I want to apologize."

"You must be looking for someone else. I don't accept apologies."

The male sighed. "I had to do it."

"You didn't _have_ to do anything."

"Not if I wanted to keep you."

Sungmin scoffed. "Keep me? You've lost me."

The male walked closer but Sungmin had scooted farther left on the chair, so he had stopped in his tracks.

"I know this seems wrong but can I ask for a favor?"

Sungmin snorted. "Hell no."

"Well, I'll just ask your father then."

"I'll make sure he says no to you."

Kyuhyun sighed and leaned against the wall. "You know…everything I said in there was true. None of it was a lie."

"Says the one that lied to me the whole time. I just can't believe anything you say now. Is that was Zhou Mi saw? Saw that you were a liar? I'm glad he left you. Such a beautiful man doesn't need someone as hideous as you."

Kyuhyun sighed. "So you like him now?"

"I've never hated him. I've hated you with your lies and your persuasion. The way you can keep someone so easily laced around your fingertips. I was so glad he finally realized what happiness he had before you and dumped your lazy ass."

"So then you wouldn't mind this favor then."

"Do I want to know?"

"It involves Zhou Mi."

"So?"

"So, you said you liked him"

"Well then. I have a feeling you're not going to leave until you tell me. Seeming as I have lost everything, might as well."

Kyuhyun sighed and told him what he wanted and in thorough detail. Sungmin just nodded and told him to leave after that, watching the male disappear through the crowd.

He just hoped he would dispel out of his life.


	48. Chp 43 Zhou Mi

**A/N:** So, there is a story within a story. Weird, huh? Here you go. Zhou Mi has another chapter after this. :P

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

ZHOU MI

Zhou Mi applied his coat. It was black, simple and he felt like he should be getting used to the color. Time could only tell. It could only say what the present could not, and only could it hold secrets the present did not know. Time was a devious fellow. Always teasing, being the trickster he was.

He ran a hand through his new hair, red and short. It was not long anymore and seeming as he grew tired of having to style his black hair, this seemed to fit him best. It seemed to make him feel at least a little new. Haircuts were always supposed to make you feel like that, weren't they? He sighed and clutched the zipper, pulling it up.

The figure in the glass stood tall but the stance was lazy. His legs were thin and it looked like he was about to fall to pieces, break in two. He looked frail and his eyes were deep while, if you looked close enough, his hands were shaking. He was falling apart. What had become him, what had made him…him was turning into dust. That all that made him happy and that all that made him feel like he wanted to love again had dissipated with the rest of his hopes.

Zhou Mi turned around and let the sound of his footsteps echo around the quiet room. He walked over to the window and looked out, it was sunny. His emotions told him it shouldn't have been sunny, not on a day like this. It should be raining. His chest breathed in and his mouth let out an exasperated sigh. One more day.

This was the last time. This was the end.

The drive, it felt like forever and the way all the trees flew past him, it was as if he was watching them grow instead of fly by. A life for a life, in his sense.

Once upon a time there was a man. This man was so in love and he felt like the world was nothing because what he felt was true. This man did not let love get to him, his vows nothing but pure heavenly truth and his words nothing but pure melted honesty. His heart was this beautiful crimson red organ that thumped proudly in the hands of the other. Their exchange was his love for eternity. The other smiled in his offer and locked the heart into a locket for him to keep with him at all times. He said his love would forever remain close to his heart and that whenever he would feel down or lost, all he would need to do is open it and notice how the heart beat for him so lovingly. The thumps it made rocked like drums on the safari desert. Its rhythm crashed like the waves against the shore rocks on a cloudy day and when it would swell it was the rising wind in a meadow of wheat. It was beautiful, his heart, and the man promised to take care of it forever.

And so they stayed for eternity, or so he thought. The other did not keep his bargain, he left without a word and with his heart. He left the male in his sorrows and pain while he fell on his knees and begged to the moon, her high beauty for forgiveness. He asked her what he did wrong to deserve so much pain and why was he left alone. She leaned down from the sky, deep in the night and held her out hand out to him giving him a twinkling star she threaded from the thread of her hair.

"For this is your heart now." She spoke, her voice whispering through the sky in hopes she would not be caught. "My dear son, do not fear for this heart I hand to you is weaved from the finest of string and comes from within my heart. For I have given you a hair, a vein and I have given you light. Take this light and use it to find love in the darkest of times. When you have found your true love, then will it brighten in an array of colors and you have found your peace."

He stared at the glowing light within his hands as it was placed in his palm and all throughout him was his veins lighting up, forever connected. His heart was a star and his heart shined brighter than any star he had ever seen.

"But my Queen, my love?"

She smiled. "Your love awaits you, for he has not left you my dear child. He is in trouble and he is lost and without you by his side, he can not go through his hardships. He promised you forever and he had hopes of giving you forever but night had taken his soul and only with this light can you find him."

"Why me?" He asked.

The Moon smiled and brought her hand upon his cheek, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. "For I have loved like you but I have lost it. So I shine in the sky for those who are in need and I give love to those in the danger of heartbreak. My heart yearns for love to conquer the world and I would hate to see my baby stars struggling for something like that being lost from their hands. Go my son and find your love. Find your _happiness."_ She placed a small kiss on his forehead and dispelled, her shape fading into smoke as the light of the moon brightened.

And so the man laced the star around his neck and packed all he could from his home. He set his way out onto the trail and let his love try to find his love, his forever. It took months for him and soon it would be years. Thoughts of giving up ran through his mind but a pathway was lit and he kept on, trudging through swamps, caves and isolated forests as thick as the teeth of a humpback whale. He would go through anything for him to be happy.

But along the way did he bump into a male at the base of a mountain, a trickster that held a staff of wooden hearts, X's printed largely in red. He stopped the male and asked him where he travels and he replied with, "My forever."

The male laughed and shook his head. "For haven't you heard? There is no forever! Forever is nothing but lies the gods tell us to keep us hoping and praying for them. Nothing is sacred anymore and nothing is true, for there is no forever."

"You speak such lies!" The male scoffed, fixing his coat and trying to make his way past but the trickster held out his staff, stopping him with a smirk firmly placed on his lips. The wooden hearts shook and the sounds of the beads clacked together. "Let me through."

The trickster laughed, a deep laugh that echoed throughout the hills. "For a price."

"I do not need to pay you anything."

"It's a simple price and I will let you through."

The male sighed, looking out on the horizon with a sinking hope. He would never make it to his love in time for all these obstacles kept him locked in. All these mazes made him backtrack and he didn't know what to do. He felt lost and it was day for his moon could not show him the way. He had to give in and he had to pay the fee.

"What is it?" He mumbled, taking a step back.

"Before I tell you, about a story?"

"I do not need such tales, I am in a hurry."

"For you have all the time in the world."

"I do not." The male snapped. "Now tell me the fee."

The trickster grinned. "You're quite beautiful. I have never seen such a male as beautiful as you. Pray, do tell your name?"

"My name means nothing to you."

"It does now. Tell me or I will hurt you."

The male shook his head. "You cannot hurt me, for I have no heart for you to hurt."

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess that makes us the same. Strange, is it not? Two different people who have just met who are already alike in every way."

The male sighed, seeing the sun still held high and his moon far from his sight.

"Are you thirsty?" The trickster asked, eyes kept on the males. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he eyed his soft skin and his plump lips. He wanted him and he needed to have him for his own. Such a man as gorgeous as thee shall forever be his glory and pride. A man like him, with some brushing up could easily be a king and with the tricksters help, they could be the rulers.

The male looked at him, brown eyes trying to decipher who he was and what he truly wanted but nothing seemed to work. The trickster was stalling him and he had no time for such silly games. Inside he could feel a twist of pain but his chest was hallow, there was no heart but why did he hurt? What was this pain inside of him that begged so much to be forgiven.

"For I will let you pass if you take a drink. You seem as though you have traveled far, have you not?"

"I have." The male sighed. "I have," he repeated in a whisper.

"Take a drink and let all your worries fade. Let your feet never tire and take a rest." The trickster held out a sack of water, holding it out for the male as long thing fingers took hold and took a light sip, knowing he would soon leave. But the water tasted divine, it tasted swell and he downed more with an eager throat as his stomach bloomed in fullness. The trickster smiled and clasped his hands together as he watched the male grow tired, falling to the ground.

The trickster placed himself next to him and leaned his ear against his chest, trying for a beat but his smile soon faded as he realized nothing sounded. Nothing inside the male radiated enough for him to cut him open and place his heart in wood. For the male had been right, he had no heart and the trickster frowned.

But then the trickster thought, _he loves no one_. For someone with a heart had a love but someone without did not. He reached deep within his bag and pulled out his love mixture, swiping it above the eyelids of the male and waited for time to pass. He used his powers to change himself into a dashing young man instead of the monster he truly was and set his palm against the males face.

For now it was time for him to lie, like he had done to the last before he ripped the heart straight from their chest.

When the male had awoken, his thoughts were mustered and his eyes felt heavy but the warmth that enveloped his body made him want to stay like this forever. He could hear the cackle of a fire and the smell of sweet wine and warm bread. He smiled in his position and opened his eyes, taking in the scene.

It stood tall and every part of the room was laced with gold while another human being sat in front of the fire place, hands caressing a book.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The figure turned towards him, smiling and standing up. He strode over to the males side and ran a hand through his hair. "For you are awake, good."

"W-what?"

The figure leaned in and kissed him on the lips, tasting wine. "Come get dressed, others await our arrival."

The male was confused but why did it feel like time had passed? Why did it feel like he had been asleep for many years? And who was this person that had kissed him so? Who was he?

The figure had left and the male jumped from his seat, walking towards the mirror, thoughts in a daze. He tried to recall what his name was and he tried to recall how he had managed to get here. And that is when he noticed the small star that was laced around his neck, a whisper in the wind.

"_My son, do not listen to those words of the male. For you have been tricked and he has told such lies. Please do not forget who you are and what you have searched for. Do not let time stand before you and do not let false love tear you from what you genuinely feel. My son, run." _The wind whispered and the star gleamed a bright white as he fought for clothes and ran from the castle. Ran from everything that made him forget about his love. For the male now saw what had tricked him so and he never wanted to believe such lies.

And so the male set himself back on his journey for his love. The male would now let love guide him and he would not stop for anything until he would find his true love.

Even if death would come near.

"And so eternity he promised," Zhou Mi whispered, standing in front of the hospital for the last time. He was afraid to go in because he was afraid that he would never come back out. He was afraid he was going to break their promise. So, his fingers twirled the ring on his finger and he took a step towards the door and letting his thoughts escape his mind.

The hospital was awfully quiet when he walked in, no one looked at him but it was only now that he noticed there were people inside the building. Usually all else did not matter because he was so focused on himself and the other that all else seemed to fade away.

Zhou Mi took the stairs for the last time, _or so he thought_. They were heavy and tedious on his legs but he went through with each one. He strode to the last and final step until he reached the door. It felt like hours for him, the way he stood in front of that door with a blank face but as he turned the knob, there was a jump in his heart. He walked out and shut the door behind him, turning around and brushing the strand of hair from his face. It wasn't until he almost fell to the floor that he realized he had bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to help the other out.

They nodded. "It's totally okay…" the person froze when they caught sight of Zhou Mi, giving a sincere smile. "Ah, Zhou Mi, right?" He asked.

He nodded, a little surprised. The last time he had seen this person was at the party Kyuhyun had invited to him too but they left early because he felt like he was intruding. Kyuhyun became a little angry after that but it didn't matter anymore. Zhou Mi gave him up. "Hi." He waved slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh!" A chuckle. "I'm sorry, it's Sungmin. I wasn't sure if you remembered or not."

Zhou Mi nodded, looking at the small man. He looked like him, a bit. "You…you work here?" He asked.

Sungmin nodded and held up the file. "Yeah, son of Mandir."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, not a lot of people don but I don't mind. It's best to keep it a secret for now. I wouldn't want any trouble for me at the moment."

"I understand how that feels."

Sungmin smiled. "Ah, I like…your hair by the way. Red looks good on you."

Zhou Mi ran a hand through it. "Felt like something different."

"Different is good. Different is new. Don't worry, it looks nice."

"Thanks." Zhou Mi flushed a little, adjusting his weight to the other leg. Then it hit him. "I'm sorry to hear about your wedding."

Sungmin looked down. "Uh…it's totally fine. It appeared you can't marry someone you don't love."

Zhou Mi could only nod, not quite sure what to say.

Sungmin looked back up and smiled. "So, what are you here for?" He quickly changed the subject.

"A visit," he whispered, feeling an ache.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a great one." Sungmin assured. "Trust me."

Zhou Mi just chuckled lightly, an edge to it. "Yeah, a great one."

"Well I need to pertain to some other patients. Father wasn't feeling well so I filled in for him today. No one knows so, let's keep this a secret between you and I. What do you think?" Sungmin smiled.

Zhou Mi couldn't help but smile back. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Bye Zhou Mi."

"Bye." Zhou Mi waved and watched him walk down the long white hallway. The man was sweet and he was kind. Everything about him seemed…light. Zhou Mi turned back down the hallway with a smile on his lips but it faded when he soon realized what he was here for.

What he came here to do.

Sometimes a goodbye could be too much for a heart.

The room number was the same, the room would always be empty and it would always have that faint scent of a dying soul but oddly there were people inside. He could hear whispering of happiness and he could hear words of love. Balloons and flowers filled the room in a cascade of colors through the observing window, blocking his view while the blinds were open.

_He didn't understand._

And with a twist of the doorknob, he walked into the room, feeling his heartbeat pick up.

The male held the necklace star made of the finest string in the world in the dark cave. He could smell the muster of animals as he pushed aside the spider webs. His light illuminated the cave as he walked farther in but soon he was met by another light. Soon he could see as a new world cascaded around him. For he had found him.

He had found his love.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG~ Cliffhanger. XD


	49. Chp 44 Zhou Mi

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

ZHOU MI & HENRY

The door clicked open and all the whispers stopped. All the pain dropped and the light from the room burned Zhou Mi's eyes. He narrowed them a bit and closed the door behind him. He walked closer, footsteps echoing as all emotion in him came to a halt.

He wasn't sure what to feel. He wasn't sure what to _think_. For Zhou Mi was a little confused. But then he remembered what he though before he came here and then he remembered what he thought while climbing those stairs and then he remembered bumping into Sungmin. Sungmin had come from this way but it could only be that slight possibility that he came from this room. It was the slight possibility that Sungmin saved someone's life.

Zhou Mi stood there with a hand on his mouth and he felt like he would break. He felt like he would fall into a eternal pit of simple happiness because as the tears fell down his cheeks and as he crumbled into a ball; he found his love.

He could finally be happy.

The adults smiled and took each others hands, excusing themselves as they left the two males alone.

"Mi? Is that you?" The voice asked, _spoke_.

Zhou Mi shook his head in a fit as one arm rested on the edge of the bed and he placed his head onto his knees. He knew the person couldn't see him but he wasn't sure if he wanted him to see him anymore. His emotions started to come at him in a rush and he wasn't sure what they meant. Some were happy, some were scared and others were a mixture of regret and sorrow.

But the past was the past now, right?

"Mi?" The voice _pleaded_. The voice _begged_ for him to come near, and all Zhou Mi could do was cry.

Shaking and trying to conceal his tears, he stood up with a little wobble and tried to breathe but it came out all ragged. When the boy held out his hand, Zhou Mi gave a small smile, hiccupping and rubbed at his eyes. His hands were wet as he slowly made his way to the bedside, hoping he would not fall. The hand was close, grazing above his skin as the fingers laced with his. It had been so long.

He had strayed from his path and tried to fit himself with other puzzle pieces that were not the right shape or the right hue. But with this piece, his hands fit perfectly and there was nothing better than to have them back together as one. Nothing could change how they felt about each other.

The male sighed as Zhou Mi kept his head low, trying to conceal his face and afraid to look in the others. But when he felt fingertips, warm and comforting placing the hair behind his ears, he couldn't help but lean in to the touch.

"I missed you," he whispered, voice raspy and a bit high pitched for his tastes.

Henry hummed, fingers twirling in his hair. "You changed your hair." He stated, lips turning up at the corners as he breathed slowly. "I like it. Red suits you."

Zhou Mi felt a tremor in his stomach. "H-how are you?" The tips of his fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt while they tugged at it, trying to conceal his giddy heart.

"How are _you?_ "

They chuckled.

"Why does this feel so much like a dream?"

"How so?"

Zhou Mi breathed in, his body shaking. "I feel as though if I go back out that door and come back in…none of this is real. Things like this don't happen and I feel like this is a dream. A dream that is actually a nightmare."

"But I am here and I am with you. I am not leaving. Are you?"

"No, I am not."

Henry sighed and placed his hand back on to Zhou Mi's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes were hazy, his skin was soft and the way Henry spoke was quiet and kind, as if he knew everything and was willing to accept Zhou Mi for what he had done.

"Sungmin was in here."

Zhou Mi froze. "W-was he?"

"Yeah. He is too kind and I owe him."

"And why is that?"

"Well, do you see where I am now? I'm here smiling at you, telling you 'I love you'."

Zhou Mi nodded, trying to keep himself calm. The room was a tad bit warm, maybe from how he was feeling or the slight fact the window was open. It did not matter as the hand on his made him feel as though there was nothing to worry about. All was well.

He turned to look around the room, smiling as there were flowers everywhere. His eyes scrolled over 'get well's' and he noticed name she had barely even heard of. He saw Sungmin's name, of course, on top of a batch of yellow flowers in all sorts. They lighted the room up and smelled of heaven, reminding him of the time when they spent early mornings together. A smile was upon his lips until he took notice of a small batch of flowers, a scribble of a name on it.

"W-who?" Zhou Mi stuttered. "Do you know a guy named Kyuhyun?"

Henry shook his head. "Nope, never heard of it. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, some of these names I've never heard of." He lied.

"Neither have I, but it's still sweet."

"Yeah."

Henry took a deep breath, turning to reach for a small object. "Mi?"

"Huh?" Wide, bright eyes looked into his before they dropped down onto his hand.

There was a churning of a knob and notes sprang to life, sending life throughout the room. It made Zhou Mi give a shudder, reminding him of the night he left the small thing in the room while all he could hear was the ongoing drone of death. The music played as Henry shook the small globe gently, hearts and glitter springing to life. Tears budded in the males eyes, as he laid back and closed his eyes, letting the notes surround him while the other sat still, quiet.

"I don't remember anything. It feels as though I've been asleep for a long time, wondering if I'll ever wake up." He sighed. "It was odd. It was as if I was trapped in this never-ending dream and I couldn't-I couldn't bring myself to leave. The last thing I managed to see was bright lights and then I was cascaded and built into this world where anything I wanted would be there.

"I dreamed of you by my side, I truly did. But the whole time I knew it wasn't you, as much as I wanted to believe it was you I couldn't. Everything seemed so _wrong_." The music still played, slowly playing keys as it would fall on a light note. "Let's not think about the past," Zhou Mi said, feeling as though if Henry said yes he would no longer need to worry.

Henry smiled, placing the globe to the side. "Okay."

Henry wasn't allowed visitors today so Zhou Mi went to school, trying to survive the last bits of it. He seemed to be in a lighter mood than the days before when all hope was lost. The sudden thought occurred to him as Sungmin walked by, pulling him aside in an instant. Sungmin's eyes were curious as Zhou Mi pulled him around a corner.

"Uh, Hi Zhou Mi," Sungmin said. "It's nice to see you too?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For Henry."

Sungmin looked around. "I didn't do anything."

"Then how…"

"I was filling in for my father that day and I don't know, he just happened to be awake. So I made sure he was okay."

"People just don't _wake_ up from months of being in a coma, Sungmin. You had to have done something, _anything_."

"I haven't done anything, Zhou Mi!"

"Then…?"

"Now, I have to go to class. Just…be happy. He's alive and that's the good part so don't let it go to waste. Don't let things repeat themselves." Sungmin tapped his shoulder and moved away, blending in with the rest of the crowd. Why did something still feel so odd?

Zhou Mi rushed off to class, almost stumbling over his own feet. He tried to recall anything that seemed out of the norm but nothing did. Thoughts reflected back to the room and if there was something he missed. There was the globe, the hands, the window and the sweet smell of…

"Flowers," he whispered, causing some of the students to turn and look at him. "Sorry."

Flowers from people Henry didn't know. Flowers from people Zhou Mi knew but had never spoken of to Henry. He remembered the scribble of simple words and he remembered how simple the flowers must have been. They could have had time to show up and they could have given them to Henry but that seemed too unrealistic.

Nothing was making sense.

The trickster held the hand of the lover in his, slowly tracing the patterns on the wrist. In the end, no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work out for him. Everything seemed to fall apart and as much as he craved the desire for someone to love him, no one would. He left the only person that could and there has never been a time he has regretted anything in his life. How could this happen? How could the handsome man love _this_ man and not him? How could he choose him over the magnificent trickster?

Placing a fine lace made of the silk strings of his last lover, keeping the last bits of their hearts, and wound them around the wrist of the sleeping individual. They glimmered in the light of the cave, sparkling like the diamonds in the wall and he gave one last breath of loss. With a snap of fingers, he unwrapped them and placed the fully bloomed white rose in the palm of the male, hearing him stir silently and watched as the small fingers enclosed the small plant.

For the trickster was not as evil as some had thought. He _had_ fallen in love but with the onset of one leaving him, he found that he was just scared. He found that in life there is always a time when you grow scared of love and you're afraid to let it change you. The ways of the trickster were changing but there was no one to forget his ways and take him back for he truly was.

For once upon a time he was a sweet and caring handsome man with a heart that was forever happy. There was someone beautiful and loving by his side to care for him but with the things he had done, they had left him. And as much as he has wanted to relive those moments, he could not. He has done what could never be taken back.

The fingers of the trickster laced in the hair of the individual, taking in his calm features. "He really loves you," he whispered. The silk lining the wrist was fading slowly so he really did not have much time.

"For someone to travel across the planet through thick and thin is someone to keep. I know that maybe they have done some things you may never approve of but you must know they always had you in their thoughts. That even through the times they were tricked, they still had you lingering the back of their mind. Usually, they always forget but this one, _this one_ loves you in the true. His heart yearns for yours and only yours. So you must know that in time when things may go wrong, you have to believe what he says and know that the actions he had made were purely my fault. Please know this."

The silver disappeared, leaving the trickster to sigh, carefully placing the hand back down with the rose still fully caressed in those fingers. Lashes fluttered and there was a deep breath from the male that slept.

There was shuffling of rocks and the trickster pulled out his bag of jewels and evaporated, leaving the two to meet. Leaving two lovers to finally be one.

It was hard finding him. Especially when he no longer ate in the lunchroom, seeming as he isolated himself from the rest of the world. But Zhou Mi knew one thing, he would try to cling onto old memories. The roof.

He took the steps by twos, stopping to catch his breath once or twice and soon found his hand on the handle, ready to push the door open and let the cool summer air envelope him. Nobody turned around but rather just let it slip by. Zhou Mi closed the door behind them, slowly walking to the males side and setting himself a few feet from him. It seemed like a good distance for these two. He could see the slight ruffle of the males hair as he chewed on his sandwich, not bothering to look over and ask him what he was doing here.

Zhou Mi sat quietly, trying to gather his thoughts before he would say something that he would regret. The will to form a perfect sentence seemed a tad bit complicated but maybe a compliment would work.

"You're not as bad as you think you are," he said, wondering if that sounded right.

The male nodded, taking another bite.

"Do you always eat up here?"

Nothing.

Zhou Mi sighed. "Well then."

The air seemed stale, considering the fact they were on the roof. It seemed to be exchanged in a way that made them a little uncomfortable. After everything that had happened between the two, it just didn't seem right to befriend each other.

"I-I saw your name on the flowers."

The male froze, his chest lifting up slowly as he breathed. "So?" He finally spoke as Zhou Mi would remember that voice somewhere a bit closer.

"Uh, thank you."

"In K.A.B.A, everyone is a friend."

Zhou Mi smiled to himself. "Kyuhyun?"

The male shivered, blushing a bit and turning to look at him, eyes still haunting. It had been quite some time when he would hear that name spoken sweetly. Even if it had been spoken with lies, tangled and lost, he still treasured the way the man said it. He always would.

"I did like you, you know. But I _loved_ someone else."

"I know."

"I think that you still love someone too."

They cocked their head to the side, eyes shifting. "What are you talking about?"

Zhou Mi pointed at his eyes. "_These_. The eyes say everything and every time I've looked into them, I've always seen them move for someone else. It's not like I'm saying that I disliked it but I was rather fond of the way they moved. In some sense they twinkled when you wouldn't even know. So you must know that I've seen everything happen in those eyes. They're like the calm whispering breeze of the wind carrying a message it did not know of."

Kyuhyun swallowed. "And who do you see in these eyes? Or what do you see now?"

"I see someone that has made some mistakes. I see someone with a caring heart and is willing to accept forgiveness easily and wants others to do the same." Zhou Mi nodded. "You still love him, don't you?"

There was a race of a heart. "Why are you up here?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for anything and everything. I know we may have had hard times in the past but at least know there were some good ones. So I'm saying let love grace you. I would like to thank you for giving me something I thought I had lost forever."

Kyuhyun nodded, not having much of an appetite anymore. "I haven't done anything but if you think that I have, then so be it. You're welcome."

"The past is in the past now?"

"Yes, it is." Kyuhyun gave a small smile.

Zhou Mi had crawled into the small bed beside Henry. He was tired from school but he was happy to be back by his side, letting his arms wrap around the small male. He snuggled in close and breathed, not caring if someone would come in and tell him he would need to leave.

"Miss me?" Henry asked.

"Very."

"That's good."

"Very."

Henry chuckled. "How is school? Is everything going well?"

"Very."

"Mi! I'm asking you a serious question."

"How about…we don't talk and let me just rest here for a bit. I've missed this _too_ much."

"I'm not going anywhere, you know."

Zhou Mi yawned. "I know." He tightened his arms.

Henry smiled and sighed through his nose, letting the male drift off. "I've missed you too."

The male smiled, all sorrows gone for what he now held in his hands was his heart. A beauty within pure love and he glanced upon his love with tears of happiness as he fell to his knees and hugged his lover. For they had now become one and they would now spend eternity together.


	50. Chp 45 Sungmin and Kyuhyun

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**_

_**SUNGMIN & KYUHYUN**_

_**Sungmin's hand fiddled in the pocket of his sweatshirt, feeling the heat rise a bit under all of his clothing. Whatever provoked him to wearing a sweatshirt, who knows but it made him feel comfortable. The door was ajar a tad and he couldn't help but push on it a bit until it opened all the way. The sound of shuffling and a zipper here and there. It made him wrench on the inside as he pictured the bedside the empty for the rest of his nights. And as much as he wanted to say that it'll be alright, he wasn't sure.**_

_**He gave a cough, pretending to clear his throat. "Hey," he whispered. The room looked a little bare but the fact it looked like that before, it didn't bother.**_

_**Kibum looked up, eyes weary and he licked his lips before he turned back towards the suitcase. Not a word was said but rather the fact that he just plopped down on the bedside was enough for Sungmin to walk over to his side and place himself next to him. The man, through a night of crying, was done but maybe one more would suffice.**_

_**Sungmin opened his mouth but closed it for he could not find any words to say. The will to form a sentence was obsolete, fumbling for the rights words so the male would know and would understand. He hoped Kibum would understand and hoped he would stay for a bit longer.**_

"_**Uh, I've never told you this." Kibum whispered. Sungmin's heart started racing. "But a couple years back I had fallen in love but we were so young. I mean, just little kids and I thought that maybe he was all I ever needed. I left one morning without another word and I've noticed that that's all I've ever done. I've left everything that brought me simple happiness."**_

_**Sungmin swallowed. "H-Heechul?" He breathed. **_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Kibum, what happened the other day, I-"**_

"_**It's fine." Kibum patted Sungmin's shoulder, standing up to grab his suitcase. **_

"_**To be honest, I really don't want you to leave."**_

"_**Neither do I." He sighed. **_

"_**Then don't."**_

_**The male shook his head, trying to shake away the tears that wanted to envelope him. This was all too much. He fumbled to grab his hand and just take him back but he couldn't push this any farther. His job was done and he needed to leave. No matter how much it hurt and no matter how much it would break his heart, he couldn't force someone to love him when they could never love him.**_

_**It was just a break, he was**_** the break. And although Sungmin wouldn't know it and he wouldn't realize it but Sungmin needed someone to rely on. The infinite search of someone who could give him that feeling he had missed out on. The pain and the tears would escape from his eyes and then everything wouldn't matter because he would have someone that would care about him. Little did he know that he was just trying to believe in something and to make him feel something someone else had not provided. Even if Sungmin did not confess or say anything about how he felt about the past, he still felt something and he was trying his best to hold onto it, without realizing it.**

"**Have you ever been in love, Sungmin?"**

**The male nodded, confused. "Of course, with you."**

**Kibum sighed, feeling a crush in his chest. "No, I simply meant that…have you ever been in love with someone else before me?"**

**There was a pause, a pause longer than it should have been and Kibum knew he had hit the right spot. "It was **_**him**_**, wasn't it? The guy that stood up at the wedding." **_**The one that ruined everything.**_

**Sungmin breathed, tears budding in the corners of his eyes. "I just-I didn't think he would do this." He buried his face in the cloth of his sweater, sniffling. "I loved him**_** so **_**much and I thought that he felt the same. But then everything…; I started falling apart and he pushed me away. I don't know what I did wrong!" He cried, wanting to bury his face in the crook of Kibum's neck like he always would. Was wanting someone so wrong? If so, why did it hurt so much?**

"**Sungmin, you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes time just…interferes and you can't help but let it flow. Can I tell you something?"**

"**What?"**

"**First loves, they're always forever and they never seem to leave your heart. And as much as you want to forget, you must realize that that person has changed you. You must see the happiness they had brought to your face during that time and I want you to know that no matter what, you will always love them. Whatever they have done wrong, whatever had happened between you two, you will always love them. It may not seem like you forgive them but deep inside, you do and there is nothing you can do about it. I think-I think you still love your first love very much and what I'm trying to say is that maybe you should forgive them for whatever they did and then-"**

"**I can't forgive someone for breaking my heart, Kibum. How does that ever work?"**

"**You have to find the will to do it. To forgive someone that has done more wrong than right, it take courage and it shows you have a caring heart. It doesn't make you look easy nor does it make you seem pathetic, only if you let that person know how you feel. There are such things as second chances."**

"**Yes, but sometimes there are actions that don't deserve second chances."**

"**But what makes them any different from anyone else? What about those people that were hurt that were never given a second chance, Sungmin? You have no idea how much they would crave for that, to start over."**

**Sungmin's mouth dropped, appalled at the way Kibum was speaking. "Kibum…"**

"**I'm sorry, Sungmin. I need to go. My plane leaves in an hour."**

**Sungmin reached out for the arm of the male, halting him in his step. "D-did you ever love me?"**

"**Of course I did but not in the way you wanted me to."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Kibum sighed, dropping his suitcase by his side and took Sungmin in his arms. "I hope everything works out for you, I really do. You're so precious and you don't deserve to feel this way. You don't deserve any of this that you're feeling and going through but what I can promise you is that in time things will get better. You must let people in, Sungmin. You must be able to forgive."**

**Sungmin breathed in, letting the scent of the male calm his nerves but it was too quick. The smell faded and his arms were empty and there was a drop in his stomach. He stumbled towards the bed and hugged his knees close, realizing that every memory he had with Kibum were all of his favorite.**

"_**So then you wouldn't mind this favor then."**_

"_**Do I want to know?"**_

"_**It involves Zhou Mi."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**So, you said you liked him"**_

"_**Well then. I have a feeling you're not going to leave until you tell me. Seeming as I have lost everything, might as well."**_

_**Kyuhyun sighed, adjusting his body on his other foot. "There's a patient in your hospital named Henry Lau. He was put under a coma months ago from a car accident on the night of their four year anniversary. They say his condition is stable but it's highly unlikely that he'll ever wake up."**_

"_**Well, Kyuhyun, people under a coma usually don't wake up for months, years and sometimes never." Sungmin stated, slightly interested in what Kyuhyun had to say. **_

_**The male slowly walked towards the seat across from him, noticing that some people from the outside the garden were watching with close and careful eyes to see what would happen. And although Kyuhyun did want something to happen he knew it would not. Especially not from Sungmin.**_

"_**Wait, so **_**they**_** were the four year couple?" Sungmin asked. "Zhou Mi and this Henry Lau?"**_

"_**Yes, they were."**_

"_**So what is it you're asking, Kyuhyun?"**_

_**Kyuhyun tried not to smirk, temptation biting at his lips. "I would like for you to try to help him. If there's anything you know or if there is anything that could help his condition right now then-"**_

"_**You just don't **_**solve**_** a coma, Kyuhyun. There is nothing I can do to fix this. The only thing that can wake this man up is a miracle and those just don't stop by all the time."**_

"_**But Sungmin-"**_

"_**Don't. You've asked for your favor, it cannot be done. You can leave now."**_

_**Kyuhyun slumped down, crossing his legs and trying to breathe as he watched the small male rub at his temples. **_

"_**Can I ask you something, Kyuhyun?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Why did you do it? Why did you ruin my life and then go ruin someone else's? Do you not see the mess you have created? Do you not see how much pain you have brought people? Do you not feeling anything about this at all!" Sungmin raised his voice, eyes dark and heart lurching.**_

"_**Don't tell me I don't feel anything!" Kyuhyun snapped. "Why would I ask for a favor to help someone else if I don't have a heart? Huh?"**_

"_**To make yourself look good."**_

_**Kyuhyun frowned. "I **_**do**_** have a heart, Min." The nickname, it brought back such sweet memories. "This man, **_**this man**_** was in love and he had the person taken from his life. This man had to watch the love of his life almost die. This man had to cover the pain in his heart by-" He broke off, remembering everything he had done.**_

"_**Well, **_**this**_** person, me. I had to watch the love of my life cheat on me. I had to watch the love of my life hug and kiss someone else the whole time while I had to sit in the stands and realize nothing could be done. I had to watch him come back and ruin the perfect relationship I had. Why, Kyuhyun? Why do you do this to me?" Sungmin cried, almost wanting to reach over and smack Kyuhyun across the face. **_

_**Kyuhyun slightly nodded. "Do you remember the time you saved me?"**_

_**Sungmin shook his head. "Of course I do, why? What does that have anything to do with this?"**_

"_**The way you did anything to make sure I would stay alive. You, Sungmin, tried everything and you nursed me back to health. You have a kind heart so I know you can do this. Just…think about that, okay?" Kyuhyun stood up, burying his hands into his pockets.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Sungmin choked out, silently desperate for him not to leave."**_

_**The male shrugged. "I have someone to go see." **_

"_**Zhou Mi?"**_

"_**No." Kyuhyun sighed. "Sorry."**_

_**Sungmin watched Kyuhyun walk away, not sure what he meant. Sorry could stand for a lot of things right now. It could mean he was sorry for falling in love with Sungmin. Sorry for breaking his heart. Sorry for breaking him and Kibum apart, ruining their wedding. Or maybe he was sorry for ever falling in love. Sungmin was taking this a bit too far. But as he watched Kyuhyun walk away, there was a unsure feeling in stomach that made him want to scream. **_

_**What time did the hospital visiting hours close?**_

**Kyuhyun trudged up the steps, each taken carefully and with thought. He could see the grains of rock inside the stones. The sun was beaming down on his head and the air was a tad bit humid. It made his hair curl at the ends, making him look like a poodle. Summertime did that to him. He held the roses in his hand and stopped inches from the two doors. He rang the doorbell.**

**Within a few moments it creaked open and he gulped. **

"**May I help you?" The voice snapped. **

"**Hi."**

"**Hi."**

**Kyuhyun leaned back on his heels. Then he noticed the flowers in his hand and held them out. The male grimaced.**

"**I don't want them," they said.**

"**Well, I'm new here."**

**They scoffed.**

"**My names Kyuhyun. I just moved in down the street. What's your name?"**

"**Are you being serious right now?"**

"**I think I've seen you around before. You look awfully familiar." **

"**Yeah. I'm the one who's life you've ruined."**

**Kyuhyun sighed. "Sungmin."**

"**Leave." Sungmin closed the door but it caught in Kyuhyun's foot. The male looked up with narrowed eyes. **

"**I'm not leaving until we talk." **

"**There is nothing to talk about."**

"**Yes, there is." **

**Sungmin sighed and opened the door, closing it behind him as he walked out. "You have five minutes."**

"**Fair enough."**

"**Knowing what had happened, I should only be giving you two."**

"**Feeling generous?" Kyuhyun raised and eyebrow.**

"**Taking pity would be more like it."**

"**I want to apologize…but it feels as though-"**

"**I wouldn't accept it. There is nothing you can say to have me fully forgive you. I will **_**always**_** remember what you did to me, Kyuhyun."**

"**I know."**

"**Then if you know, leave." Sungmin pointed towards the gate, all hope lost in his eyes. **

"**I'm not leaving!" Kyuhyun snapped. "Well, you will be. You only have three minutes left."**

"**I don't give a fuck about the time!" Kyuhyun flailed, making Sungmin flinch.**

"**Stop yelling at me!" Sungmin returned.**

**Kyuhyun breathed slowly and closed his eyes, placing a hand to his head. **

"**You're sweating."**

"**I'm fine." Kyuhyun assured himself. **

**The silence waved in after Kyuhyun stood there and took a few deep breaths, heat encircling his body. His forehead felt hot and he could fell the heat boring down on his body. **

"**You should go home."**

"**I should stay."**

"**What are you waiting for, Kyuhyun!"**

"**For you! I'm waiting for you!"**

**Sungmin shuddered. "I'm gone. You've already lost me. I'm never coming back."**

**Kyuhyun tossed the roses to the side, hearing the crunch of the plastic. He rubbed his palms on his jeans and adjusted his feet, shifting his weight. He looked around and looked down; a deep beating inside his chest. His legs started to hurt and he started having this sharp pain on the side of his head- as if glass was being shoved in. **

"**Kyuhyun, you don't look to well. You should go home. Don't come back though…please," Sungmin said as he turned around. **

**Kyuhyun tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. When Sungmin turned around, all that was around him started to spin as he muttered the first couple letters to his name and it all faded to a dim black.**

**Kyuhyun had a weird dream. It was weird because it started back to the beginning. The time when he started dating Sungmin, before the summer of their senior year started. It was the time their love still lingered and the time Kyuhyun looked the wrong way. In a way it seemed more like a flashback than a dream but Kyuhyun could see everything through his eyes. He could watch everything fall apart. Such a disastrous thing to see and witness. **

**The hallways were full with everyone doing last minute clean-ups. They only had a few more days left of their junior year and the atmosphere was heavy with excitement. Kyuhyun stood in the middle of it all while he watched everyone walk through him. A ghost in a dream. His eyes came across friends, brothers and couples. Within another minute of walking through everyone, he finally spotted himself in the thick crowd. He stood by the large glass window with an eager tapping foot. His bottom lip was being chewed on and he checked the his watch every few passing seconds. People bumped into him occasionally, apologizing before he nodded and sighed. Kyuhyun watched himself wait patiently. The way he stood with a smile and he was dressed nice.**

**When past Kyuhyun looked up with a wide grin, Sungmin came into view. Kyuhyun could never quite remember this scene, he averted his eyes for a second and they caught two people hand in hand. It was **_**them **_**before everything fell apart. Everything felt a bit slowly after that. Past Kyuhyun watched Sungmin; Zhou Mi and Henry walked together, laughing, smiling. Another relationship he ruined without a second care. Sungmin walked closer to his boyfriend, a smile on his face but before he could get there he bumped into Henry.**

**Kyuhyun remembered this part. The way his heart stopped a beat and his palms grew sweaty. His eyes were no longer on Sungmin's but they rested on deep brown eyes for a second, but those seconds felt like hours. He was sucked in and images played in his mind. The breath he took was sharp but in the images they were deep and shallow as a sly sound escaped from within. Hands trailed up his spine and another caressed his wet skin, nerves set alive. The feeling was intense and took over his body like wildfire in a field of dry grass. Bodies were intertwined and strands of hair clung to their skin while they tossed back in pure ecstasy. And as those eyes looked into his- Kyuhyun blinked and it all ended as the body the eyes belonged to turned away and never looked back, looking into the others lovingly. **

**Sungmin jumped up and pecked Kyuhyun on the lips, all interest soon fading as the images replayed constantly, his eyes glued to the back of the tall figure. Then all dissipated in a cloud of smoke, fading in the rays of light like floating dust.**

**His name was Zhou Mi and he had been a student at the school for the full time, the same as Kyuhyun. His father owned KL, the top music industry and he was in the top twenty best students. That was when Kyuhyun found out who the other male was. His name was Henry Lau and he played the violin, top student in his class and had been dating Zhou Mi for almost four years now.**

**He grew jealous and he started to become greedy. He started to want something he may never have. For now was the time Kyuhyun was failing to see how all of this would ruin everything. He had failed to see that there was someone that was willing to love him forever by his side. **

**Such ignorance.**

**The soup bubbled as Sungmin sighed. This was all becoming so difficult and he wasn't even sure why he was in the kitchen making soup in the first place. Sungmin was never one to cook food at all so why was he doing this? Why was he nursing the son of Satan himself back to health? What was the point in this?**

**If there was a reason, he couldn't quite figure it out.**

**He turned down the stove, hearing the click as it turned off. The bowl was filled with hot soup and he added some saltine crackers on the side, adding an ice cube to cool it down. The room was quiet and he slowly walked up the stairs with the tray held tightly in his hands in hopes it would not spill and burn him. Each step was taken carefully and he breathed evenly, eyeing the soup and not where he was heading.**

**He pushed on the door slightly with his back, and shuffled towards the table. He placed the tray down and checked his watch. The male slept soundly on the bed, sheets were going to have to be washed. Besides, he felt like new ones would be nice too. **

**Sungmin lifted his eyes at the lips that were parted slightly. The ones that used to belong to him but none of that mattered right now. He forced such thoughts from his mind and shook the male. "Kyuhyun, wake up. I have fluids for you."**

**The male groaned, swiping at his forehead and patted the rag on his head, wondering what it was. "W-what-?" **

**Sungmin grabbed the bowl of soup. "I need for you to sit up." **

**Kyuhyun's eyes flew open as he looked around the room, wondering where he was. He tried to form words, lips pursing but nothing came out as Sungmin held out the bowl, waiting for him to take it. "I made you some soup and I need you to eat it. It's good for you."**

**Kyuhyun just nodded, reaching out for it, fingers brushing against Sungmin's as they both pulled back, not bothering to look each other in the eyes. "What happened?" He asked after a spoonful, trying not to dwell on the fingers.**

"**You fainted in front of my front door. It appears you were having a heat flash and not to mention you have a slight fever. It's best if you just rest for a bit and drink lots of water and have plenty of fluids in your body." **

"**Uh…thanks, Sungmin."**

"**Yeah, well maybe you should be more careful in the future." Sungmin held out a cracker, tossing it in the bowl when Kyuhyun didn't grab it. "I need for you understand that this isn't a forgiveness. I'm just being the caring person I am and helping someone in need. This doesn't mean we're friends."**

"**I know," Kyuhyun whispered.**

"**Good." Sungmin forced a smile, standing up and walking towards the door. Everything, **_**his body**_**, felt hot and he needed to leave. He wasn't sure what this feeling was and he didn't understand so the best way was to escape at the moment.**

"**Sungmin?"**

**He froze. "Y-yeah?"**

"**Can you stay…for a bit?" **

**Sungmin breathed deeply, chest rising and found himself returning back to the bedside, fiddling with his hands as he was overcome with this feeling. It was a mixture of fear and longing. Such feelings he wanted to resist but it didn't seem like that when Kyuhyun was watching him the way he was right now. Those eyes scanning across his body and lingering on the corner of his neck as he had some more of his soup. It all felt so taunting. **

"**I thought you'd leave," Kyuhyun said in wonder. **

"**Would you like me to?" Sungmin stood back up, ready to flee.**

**Kyuhyun shook his head. "No, no! Please, stay."**

**The room grew eerie while Kyuhyun finished the rest of his soup. He made sure to finish every last bit of it, no matter how full he felt. The bed suddenly felt more comfortable and his eyelids grew heavy with sleep. He yawned and wiped at his forehead, placing the bowl aside. "Thanks, Min." **

**All Sungmin could do was nod. His heart was racing, knowing Kyuhyun might be able to hear it. The way it picked up speed and he felt a breath on his neck. He was so submersed into his own thoughts that he didn't know how close the body was to his own. The heat being exchanged from how close they were, both wanting something to cling on to. He felt a finger press against his forehead, shuffling as they scoot closer to him, moving a strand of hair from his face as their fingers trailed behind their ear. His breath caught in his throat and he felt everything slow but his heart. The breath tickled his neck and gave him Goosebumps and the need to give in was strong. The wall he had built up was going to easily crumble down and he was lost but the feeling he was getting was amazing.**

**His eyes fluttered close, biting on the corner of his lip while those fingers trailed slowly down his neck, fingers gently dancing on the skin. The way it felt left Sungmin aching; such a devious feeling it was. He felt lips press slightly at the skin, making him jump up and regain consciousness. His body was shaking, his eyes were wide as Kyuhyun looked up at him, hand in the air. **

"**Um…" Sungmin whispered. "Are you done?" He asked, reaching out for the bowl. The dishes were piled up on the tray and he shook, wondering why his heart would not calm, dished clattering from the ongoing shaking. There was a hand on his, warm and sure; he looked up into Kyuhyun's eyes.**

"**Sungmin," he whispered, eyes lidded halfway. The way he spoke his name almost sounded like a moan, drawn out and slurred as the grip he kept on Sungmin kept pulling him closer. This was so wrong but why did it feel so **_**right? **_

"**You need to sleep. I-I'll be downstairs." Sungmin pulled away, shuffling out as fast as he could while the man called his name out from behind him. He almost tripped on the way down the stairs, throwing the dishes into the sink and curling up into a ball on the tile floor. Everything in him was set on fire and his heart was nothing short of fast. Sungmin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cupboard, swallowing but his mouth was impossibly dry.**

**He needed to go outside for a bit.**

**When Sungmin returned he had ran a hand through his hair. Fumbling, he reached into the freezer and pulled the rag he had placed in there earlier out, switching it from hand to hand from how cold it was. His thoughts were in a blur but he knew if he walked back into that room then it would only get worse. This was becoming so troublesome for him. **

**Why did things get like this? Why did he not try to change things in the beginning. Everything so perfect for them, to fall in love like little kids and have a great school year together. To spend every waking moment of happiness but how? How did all this fall apart in such little time? He saw the signs, he couldn't keep telling himself they weren't. The slipping hands, the carried on whispers- never hearing the last few words so you don't even bother with re-asking the question. There were the fading stares and wandering eyes whenever they would try to talk. There were the moments when asking himself if this was still real never quite had a full answer. The answer was always so…jaded. **

**The door opened, Sungmin assuring himself that this will all be okay. He didn't need to worry because all he had to do was nurse Kyuhyun back to health and then let him leave. Leave his house, leave the past and leave Sungmin and the future alone. For there could be no future and everything would resolve in itself after that. For Sungmin could try to find his own happiness soon and it did not matter to him if he would have to face the world alone. It did not matter if he had to start a new life somewhere else. With everything he has learned, there is nothing that could stop him. Maybe go to a new country and make new friends, get a job and study a new language. He just didn't want to stay here with everything reminding him constantly. **

**It just slowed time when he wanted to live in it. **

"**Ah, you're back!" Kyuhyun said, a slight smile dimpled on his cheeks. **

**Sungmin nodded, bowed a little and gave a falsely attempted smile in return. He held out the cold rag, making sure their fingers did not brush by dropping it in the palm of his hand. "Here you go," he whispered.**

"**Thank you."**

**The male took a step back, creating some distance between them so they didn't have any troubles later on.**

"**D-do you feel any better?" He croaked, flushing at the sound of his voice while his fingers fiddled with each other. They twirled in circles, forming their own patterns.**

"**Yes, very. Thank you." **

"**That's good." He nodded. "Is there anything else you might need. I'm going to be downstairs…uh, cleaning." It was a lie but a lie that was fair enough. **

"**Nope, but I have one request." Kyuhyun breathed, placing the rag to the side. He looked up with dark eyes, having them watch Sungmin as if they were beckoning him in a way that was unexplainable.**

"**And what is that?"**

"**Can you stay with me?" It wasn't a question, it was more like a **_**plea**_**. Most likely for the sake of not being alone but this was Kyuhyun, he was asking for something more and all Sungmin had to do was say yes. **

"**I **_**really**_** don't think that's a good idea."**

"**Why not?" Kyuhyun asked, head cocked to the side. **

"**Well, uh, because…um-"**

"**You don't, so you should stay with me. I don't like being alone."**

**Sungmin almost laughed but he kept the rude chuckle in the back of his throat, clearing it to make it go away. "Kyuhyun-"**

"**Please," Kyuhyun insisted, a little demanding.**

**Sungmin sighed and nodded, moving over the small couch at the end of the bedside, sitting sideways so Kyuhyun could see him.**

**Kyuhyun shook his head, patting the side of the bed. "With me. Can you sit with me?"**

"**No, Kyuhyun."**

"**I won't do anything, I promise."**

"**You asked me to stay, I'm staying and this is where I will sit for the time being. If you don't like it then it's your own damn fault. So…I'm staying right here." Sungmin smiled on the inside, realizing at how brave he was for saying something. **

**Kyuhyun blushed a little, caught off guard by Sungmin's outburst but nonetheless agreed with it. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done if Sungmin was near him again. "So, Min-"**

"**Don't call me that." **

"_**Sungmin**_**, how are you?"**

**He shrugged, looking down at his shoes. **

"**An answer would be nice."**

"**Kyuhyun!" Sungmin flashed him a glare. "You're in my house, in **_**my**_** bed and you're being cared for. Why is it such a big deal I don't answer one question?"**

"**Because I want to talk to you. Is that so wrong?"**

"**Yes, because this whole time we could have been talking if you didn't ruin everything. We could have had all the conversations we wanted. So don't try to start one up now." Sungmin snapped.**

"**I know, we could have."**

"**Then stop."**

"**Can I just say something?" Kyuhyun whispered, feeling himself grow hot.**

"**What is there to say? Everything that has been said has been said. Everything that has been done has been done. There is not returning back. There is no more happiness."**

**Kyuhyun reached for the rag, placing it on his forehead. "You miss me. I can see it in your eyes."**

"**There's nothing in my eyes." Sungmin swallowed, closing them and turning his face the other way. "You should get some sleep. I'm leaving." Sungmin stood up, not looking back.**

"**Sungmin, I want to talk to you."**

"**We're done talking, Kyuhyun. Sleep."**

**Kyuhyun breathed out, furious. "I still love you!" He yelled.**

**Sungmin stopped, his chest convulsing. "Don't." He said, tired as his eyelids closed.**

"**I didn't see it but, Min, I still love you."**

"**Stop it!" He cried, snapping around. "Stop it! I don't want to hear this! You have **_**no right**_** telling me that. Not one bit. You can't just come in here and think those words are going to make everything better, because it's not!" Tears welled. "Those words mean nothing to me when it comes out of your mouth. It always feels like a **_**lie**_**."**

"**But it's not a lie."**

"**You've lied to me during this whole relationship. How can I not think it was a lie?"**

"**Because maybe I was scared. I was scared of where this was going."**

"**No, that right there is a lie and you know it! There was nothing to be afraid of."**

"**Fine."**

"**See? How can I trust you if you're already spilling lies?"**

"**Because you might not believe me if I was telling the absolute truth."**

**Sungmin turned around, running a hand through his hair as he blinked away anything that had taken refuge. **

"**The truth is that when I was with you, I was happy. But in some sense I was longing for something more and I was growing greedy. I had fallen for someone that gave me a dream of having everything when in fact their dream was with someone else. So I took their dream away because they were in pain and I thought that I could take that away and make them give me what I wanted but when they did, I wanted more and more. I was failing to see that the relationship I had built with this person was based on fantasy and hopes when every emotion had no remnants of love in it. I failed to see that I had someone that was giving me that. I had someone that could give me all the love I would ever need but the fact that I was being blind and being an **_**ass**_** was because I knew you wouldn't leave my side but when you did, I didn't know what to do."**

**Sungmin broke, wanting to curl up into a little ball because he knew such words could only be spoken truthfully. But how could he accept such an apology? How could he find the words to tell Kyuhyun that **_**this**_** was too much for him to bare at the moment. **

"**I'm not asking you to forgive me but I'm asking for a new start."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why?" Kyuhyun asked, surprised.**

"**Why do you say this now?" **

"**What do you mean?"**

**Sungmin turned to face Kyuhyun, hands balled into fists. "How is it that you can say those pure words with such simplicity and somehow make everything better? Huh? Why do I have the need to believe everything you just said? Why does it hurt when you say that you miss me and you still love me? I want to rid of these emotions but every time you come near, every time you bring yourself closer to me, I fall back in to them and I find it hard to breathe because I'm **_**scared**_**. I'm scared that if I try to trust you again, I will fall."**

"**You can't think that, Sungmin. Don't you think that when someone is trying to tell the truth they absolutely mean it? Please, just-can we find a way to forget the past. New plate, new start, new people?"**

"**But that's the thing Kyuhyun, I haven't changed."**

**Kyuhyun breathed, eyelids heavy. "You already have but you don't see it."**

"**I-I don't understand."**

**Kyuhyun closed his eyes, whispering words before he fell asleep from the medicine, letting the conversation end there.**

"**Kyu?" Sungmin whispered, realizing he was gone, but the time Kyuhyun was asleep was enough time to let Sungmin linger in the waves a little longer before he could make his decision. Before he could find the will the forgive and forget.**

**But not all tasks were easy, and he knew that. He had come to know that everyone made mistakes and that some people did deserve second chances. The soft assurance that all-in-all, everyone had fears but to overcome those fears you had to embrace them head on.**

**Kyuhyun was one of those fears.**

**The trickster had awoken from his nap and he wasn't really all that tired to go back to sleep. The room he was in was slightly dark and his mouth was dry, feeling a bit thirsty. He looked around the room until his eyes laid upon a sleeping male. It was **_**him**_**. The flame flickered in the fireplace and gave a crackle as he stood up, noticing his clothes had been changed, reminding him of the ones he would wear long ago before he changed. He stumbled out of the bed, making his way across the room and stopped in front of the sleeping male. **

**The warm glow against his face and the tangled eyelashes. It all seemed so surreal to him. The trickster held out his arm and brushed a strand of hair back, watching the male stir in his sleep for a brief second before the trickster leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead, letting the emotion's run back deep into his blood.**

**For love was one always to stay, forever lingering and staining you with thoughts of happiness. **

**Kyuhyun was feeling better by the time he woke up. His parents had called and Sungmin handled the situation. He left them with words and promises that he had once made for Kyuhyun. Such delicate words spoken with ease. He was healthy enough to be taken home and his parents would be arriving any moment now. So he got ready in silence while Sungmin was downstairs. He took one last look around the room and somehow there was an ache deep down but he kept his hopes up. **

**He took the steps one by one, making sure both feet were carefully place in front of the other. The house was silent and it brought a lingering awe to him while he coughed to signal he was coming. When he walked in the main hallway he took notice of Sungmin in front of the window, glass in his hand and a blank look on his face. **

"**Hey," he whispered.**

**Sungmin looked out of the corner of his eye, not turning. **

"**Morning." Kyuhyun tried again.**

**Sungmin sighed and looked down, the glass pressed against his cheek, eyes vacant but searching for something, anything. "I'm not sure if I can ever fully forgive you. And I know in time that I might but for now, just let me take this very slow. I'm not ready to dive back in to this, Kyuhyun. I need time to prepare myself for the sake of something else happening. I'm not sure if I can take one more heartbreak. You need to show me that you won't do that and you need to show me that I can trust you again. Because the trust between us right now is gone and I know there may still be some lingering but I need for you to build that trust. Can you do that?"**

**Kyuhyun couldn't believe his ears. Everything, the **_**words**_** Sungmin had just said made him want to run up and hug him but it would take time before Sungmin would allow Kyuhyun to have him in his arms again. It would take patience. "Y-yes, I understand," he whispered, overcome with joy.**

**Sungmin nodded, looking back out the window. "Your parents are here."**

**Kyuhyun bowed, a small smile on his lips as he thanked Sungmin once more. **

_**Some people deserve second chances, no matter how terrible mistake. Because you don't know how bad they might be feeling. Let them speak for themselves and listen to what they have to say. Because sometimes true love is spoken in the quietest of times.**_


	51. Chp 46 Siwon and Kibum

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

SIWON

Siwon walked into the large room, gulping at the amount of people around him. He folded the piece of paper into his pants and decided to go to the drinks, quenching his dry throat. He picked up a small cup and filled it with juice, tasting the sweet tang in it which resolved his nerves for a bit. Some people noticed him right away and the others just ignored him, even if he was from company they have affiliated with.

Everyone was seated as he looked for his name, narrowing his eyes and trying to follow the close words written on the small piece of paper. He sat down and waited with patient hands, taking a sip from his drink here and there. After a few more guests then everyone would be settled and they could start the presentation. The thought that Siwon would actually listen was beyond him. He usually found some distractions in everything around him.

Just like the one that was walking towards him.

He dropped his eyes and tried not to flush for being caught staring. It would seem odd if they actually asked him about it. The figure finished greeting the people they talked to for mere seconds and walked to the table, taking a nice seat next to Siwon. They smiled, looking at the male with a perfect smile.

"Hello," The said.

Siwon bowed slightly. "Hello," he replied.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

Siwon shook his head. "No, I just never had the nerve to actually come to these kind of gatherings." Well, now that he was going to be running the business it was well needed that he brush up on the basics that he seemed to miss out on. After all that prancing around he did during those times.

School was over, after all. They didn't have graduation. You just never returned. You said your goodbyes and smiled and gave the other hopes of meeting in the future.

"Well, since you're new I shall help you with everything." The male smiled. "Rule number one, always remember what they say. Names in particular. I remember I forgot someone's name and couldn't sign a deal for quite some time. We started on the wrong foot."

Siwon gave a small chuckle. "Is that so?"

"Yes, very much so. Let it be known I have warned you."

"Have you memorized all the names?"

The male laughed. "No. I try to stay clear of the ones I don't know."

Siwon looked at the man in awe, not noticing how close they seemed to get in those few seconds. "Do tell me your name. I do wish to see you again in the future."

"Siwon. Choi Siwon."

The male smiled, holding his hand out. "I'm Kibum. Kim Kibum."

Siwon smiled in return, taking the hand and giving it a light shake. "It's nice to meet you, Kibum."

The meeting ended a little past five, some people leaving as soon as it ended and others staying. Kibum and Siwon stayed in their seats, watching the crowd with cautious eyes, not sure who should leave first.

"Tell me, your name sounds awfully familiar. Is it possible we have met before?" Kibum asked, watching an old one shake hands with the CEO of a smaller company.

"I don't think so. I would have remembered you."

Kibum chuckled, looking back at Siwon. "You would have? Really?"

Siwon flushed. "Well, uh, like-what I meant is that I'm really good with memorizing peoples faces." He played with his thumbs.

"I see." Kibum bit his lip, turning fully around to look at Siwon. He looked up through his eyelashes, poking Siwon's hand. "Don't you find this all so boring?" He asked, giving a chuckle.

Siwon nodded. "Only slightly. I do find the work sometimes invigorating."

Kibum laughed. "You are an odd man, Siwon. But I do find you quite the catch. I'm wondering, would you like to get some coffee with me?"

Siwon paused, breath caught as he contemplated on what to do. The smile spread, on his and Kibum's. "You're all too kind, but that sounds lovely."

Kibum lit up. "Let's go," he whispered, quite invigorated as they started their way out of the room. They took their steps equally, walking into the elevator. "So, tell me a little about yourself, Kibum. Like, where did you go to school?"

Kibum chuckled, hair dropping in front of his eye, Siwon wanting to lean over and brush it from his eyes. He had quite the amazing smile. "Well, I moved around a lot and schooling was mostly at home anyways."

"How did you get here?"

"I _was_ only here for a visit, meeting someone, you know? I did plan to stay but some rather odd situations happened to arise and I had a change of plans."

"Oh." Siwon heard another ding, the doors opening. "So, are you planning on leaving again?"

Kibum shrugged. "Maybe. Depends if I have a reason to stay."

"Sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but who did you come to meet? A friend, family, _loved one?"_ Siwon breathed in the cold air, both of them taking a left as Kibum had appointed. "You don't have to answer it, it's fine."

Kibum shook his head. "No, it's fine. I've probably said worse to strangers on accident." He sighed, hands in his pockets. "Well, I had originally come here because I was arranged into something. Arranged to be with someone and that was my reason to stay. Family wanted to have an arranged marriage so I went with it, knowing that if I had come here I might be able to, uh, see someone I once knew."

"Did you see them?"

Kibum nodded. "Yeah, I did. Although in the long run they ended up being happy with someone else."

Siwon gave a dry laugh. "Sounds sort of like my story."

"Please, do tell."

"Well, I liked someone, loved them even but I guess I just wasn't for them. They found the comfort I found with them with someone else but as long as they're happy, I'm happy, I guess."

"That's all a lie. You might think you're happy but you're not. It's the thought that they're happy and thinking that the person you love is happy is enough to get you by, when in reality it is not. You're just trying to tell yourself that it'll be okay, that it's not heartbreak you're feeling but happiness. I would like to say I'm happy for _both_ of them but I'm still a little broken, per say."

Siwon sighed, giving a small smile. "You've got a point."

"We're here," Kibum said, opening the door for Siwon. "Thanks."

Once they were inside they walked up to the counter, taking their orders as Kibum said he was going to pay, smiling. They had a little fit over who was going to pay but then Kibum insisted that since he asked him out for coffee he would pay for the drinks.

Once they received them they went over to a small table and sat down, both across from each other.

"So, tell me about your story but in deeper detail?" Kibum asked, taking a sip of his drink. "If it's not too much trouble."

Siwon gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess so." He sighed, deeply. "I met this person and off the bat I liked them. The only problem was that I was never there for them the way I wanted to. I was always busy but when we were together I took that as my time to make us closer. It seemed perfect, almost surreal but in the end when things came to a slow, we parted. I figured some things out and I ended it."

Kibum scrunched his face. "That sounds all too painful. I do not know how you did it. You must have loved them very much."

"Very much."

"I'm sure they still think about you, in some way." Kibum assured.

"I highly doubt it. I know he's happy with the person they love at the moment. Thinking about me would only disrupt things even more."

Kibum opened his mouth but closed it, placing his lips on the edge of his cup and taking a sip.

"He?" Kibum asked. "What's their name?"

Siwon sighed. "Heechul."

Kibum froze, almost choking on his drink. "H-Heechul? As in K-Kim Heechul?"

"Yeah…" Siwon asked, confused.

"_oh my gosh_."

Siwon watched the male freeze in utter surprise. "You're acting like you know something. What is it?"

Kibum shook his head. _This_ was the person Heechul was talking about. The one that he couldn't choose. Out of the two people Heechul had fallen in love with, he chose the other one. Siwon seemed so nice, so kind, what was so wrong with him? Siwon was…good looking, a business man and so far everything sounded nothing but nice from him.

_Why?_

"Heechul…used to be my friend before I moved away and he moved here," Kibum said, not exactly looking Siwon in the eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"Odd, how things work out."

Kibum gave a small smile. "Yeah odd."

Kibum wasn't one for fate but somehow he felt like this was it. Two people both heartbroken from the same person, together and talking with each other. It only seemed like this was meant to be arranged, by the stars themselves. Here he was, across from Siwon, across from someone that would probably mean more in time. Someone Kibum would rely on, someone to help fix both of their broken hearts.

Kibum laughed, falling over onto Siwon's lap as he tried to grab the small object from his hands. "Siwon! Give it back!"

Siwon just smiled, stretching his arm even farther from the male as he moved closer and closer. The laughs they exchanged, the smiles, it felt simply perfect. "Oh, this? You want this?" Siwon asked, teasing.

Kibum sighed, a smile still bright as he leaned back. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

Kibum's eyes narrowed, lips pursed. "You want a kiss, is that what it is?"

Siwon looked away, smile still on his face.

"Ah, I see how it is. Fine, give me my phone back first. I have an interview in fifteen minutes and you're holding me up."

Siwon handed it to him, watching the male relax. He looked back up at Siwon and leaned in, placing his hand on his cheek. Their breaths mingled, eyes set on each others lips. Kibum chewed the inside of his cheek, as he whispered against his lips, slightly skimming across them.

"Sucker," he said as he opened the door and jumped out of the car, leaving Siwon in a daze. Kibum halted some cars and jogged across the street, turning around to give Siwon a wink.

Siwon laughed to himself as he put the car in drive, maneuvering around the other cars as he made his way to work. This all seemed so lovely. Sometimes it took something to receive something you never thought you would get.

This seemed like love.


	52. Epilogue

K.A.B.A EPILOGUE

10 years later

_Yesung & Ryeowook_

The wind was blowing slightly, the smell of sweet blossoms in the air. The male flipped a page in his book, fixing his glasses and started from the words on the top left of the page. He could hear the slight clatter of cups and counted the seconds for the male to turn around the corner. One...the slight caw of a bird, swooping by and landing in the tree ahead of him. Two...the breeze picked up a bit, rocking the small stems of the flowers. Three...he breathed in deeply, the smell that made his heart settle at ease. Four...he tapped his foot against the wooden porch, bending his toes slightly. Five...he blinked, swallowing his excitement. Six...there was a much louder clatter and the whisper of words, fingers fixing what needed to be fixed. Seven...there were five footsteps and they stepped in time to his heart. Eight...his love gave him a smile. Within barely reaching nine the male peaked around, a bright smile on his face as he walked to the male's side.

"I made you lunch, Sunggie!" The male cheered.

Yesung smiled and reached up for his hand, placing a sweet kiss on his fingers and pulling him close, setting the book aside for the male to sit on his lap. "Thank you," he whispered against he males neck, placing a kiss here and there, feeling the warmth emanate from the smaller one.

"Yesung, stop it! We're outside." He chuckled, turning to look the male in the eyes and giving him a firm warning.

All there was in return was a smile. For love was never boisterous or loud. It was neither shy nor false in it's motions and emotions. It gave you a hug and kissed you softly, letting a love so sweet rest upon your shoulders in a delightful eagerness.

Nothing felt more right.

_Heechul & Hangeng_

"Heechul!" The male called out.

"What! WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE NOW!" Heechul cried to himself, dropping his papers and storming through the hallway. He trudged up the stairs and stopped for a breath, almost screaming when he heard his name being called. The slight offset of noise came from one of the rooms, turning to the left and right. Heechul finally found what he was looking for, the person bundled up in the sheets sneezed, holding a hand out for the male.

"Yes, Hangeng?"

"Your soup wasn't salty enough. Can you get me more but add more salt?" The sick male asked, giving another sneeze. Heechul sighed and did so, ignoring the complaint and accepting it as a compliment instead. Before he turned around a hand caught his, pulling him back.

Hangeng was looking up at him, giving him ~that~ look.

"Can you give me a kiss?" He asked.

Heechul shook his head. "I'll get sick."

"So? I'll nurse you back to health. Please?"

Hangeng was so...affectionate when he was sick. Almost like a needy baby in reach of someone's love. Heechul didn't mind. Sometimes he would take advantage of these times and make the man say sweet things. Make him say words he would never actually say out loud. But nonetheless did it make Heechul very happy.

Heechul gave a small smile, rolled his eyes and bent down low, placing a light kiss on the males lips. He pulled away, having those eyes look at him oddly. "Happy now?"

"Like the hell that's a kiss. C'mon! Give me an actual kiss."

And he was back, for only a short while.

Heechul gave a pressed smile, leaning back down and feeling hands hold his face, pulling him in close. Heechul moved his lips, giving a small moan when that tongue swiped across his, making him shiver in delight before he was pulled into bed. He cried out, telling Hangeng to stop, trying to pull away but the darn man was so persistent. Sick or not.

In sickness and in health.

_Kangin & Leeteuk_

The steam rose, the flip of noodles in a pan. "Two number threes and a side of rice." The angelic voice said, looking up at the bulky man behind the counter. "You got this?" He smiled.

The bigger male laughed. "Of course I got this. Now, go take some orders and serve the ones I have prepared for you. The customers are hungry." He smirked, stirring the mix inside the bowl and trying not to chuckle.

Leeteuk smiled, reaching for the top dishes and started his way around the tables, serving the orders to each and every person, giving them a smile and telling them to eat well. It had never seemed so right and there was nothing to worry about. Life felt at ease for the first time in his life. The door bells rung as it signaled a new customer. Leeteuk turned to have his hip mauled by a small youngling, smiling and holding him tightly.

"How was your first day?" Leeteuk asked, running his hands through the boys hair.

"It was so much fun!" The kid held out his hands.

Leeteuk sighed happily.

"Hyunseung? You're back!" Kangin appeared from behind the counter, drying his hands off on his towel and bending down low to pick up his son. "Did you enjoy your first day?"

The kid nodded. "Very much. But I'm hungry." He pouted, rubbing his belly.

"Looks like our little dancer needs food. What would you like?"

"I want kimchi!" He said, to then add on, "Please."

Leeteuk smiled. "Very good. Go sit down and we'll have it done in a bit."

The kid jumped from Kangin's arms, running to sit in one of the little booths.

"He's so cute."

Kangin hummed, agreeing. "And he's all ours."

Leeteuk chuckled, turning to place a light kiss on the males lips. "Yes, very much so."

Happiness always comes in threes.

_Siwon & Kibum_

The man yawned, rolling over in the sheets. His fingers entwined in the cotton, noticing the band on his finger. The light glinted off it slightly as he rolled over on his back, carefully listening to anything that might peak out of the blue. It took awhile but soon enough he could hear the clacking of keys. He swung his feet over the side, slipping them in slippers and strolling out of bed, running a hand through his hair after and turned the corner, catching site of his lover sitting in an office chair, robe and glasses on.

He swung his arms around the males neck, nuzzling his nose close.

"Good morning," his lover said, typing away.

"Why are you up so early? It's the weekend."

"Just finishing some last minute paperwork. I'm almost done."

The male sighed, closing his eyes for a bit. "Wonnie?"

"Yes, Kibum?"

"How about you forget about all that and come back to bed with me."

"In a bit."

Kibum sighed, letting go and looking around, trying to find some way to get this man to follow him.

He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it away from the laptop, walking in front of him and pushing the chair into the other room.

"W-what?" Siwon asked, face blank.

"Why am I always the one starting everything?" Kibum asked. "It's the weekend and you've already worked so much. So let's just stop and take a break. If I see you by that computer again, I will disconnect it. Got it?"

Siwon sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Fine."

Kibum smiled and stopped, leaning in to kiss the male. "Good."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Siwon smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat. Then he started to wonder where he would be without Kibum. Imagining life without a loved one seemed difficult.

_Kyuhyun & Sungmin_

The hand squeezed his, looking off to the side as he peered over the dock, watching the waves crash against the rocks. It was calm, restless in it's own sense and beautiful nonetheless. It made him sigh contently and look into the deep blue.

"It's been a long time since we've been back," Sungmin said.

Kyuhyun hummed, letting the cold air hit his face. "It has."

"It doesn't look any different."

"Nope. I like it."

Sungmin chuckled. "Shall we go?"

Kyuhyun pulled him into him, holding him close and letting them rock for a bit, like the waves. "Picturing myself here with you, I never thought it would happen again. Not one bit."

Sungmin gave a small smile, sighing as he let the other hold him tight. This seemed so perfect, finally.

"Shall we get some ice cream?" Kyuhyun asked, walking them over to the stand. They ordered two simple vanilla cones and looked at each other. Sungmin licked his, looking up at the male through his eyelashes. Within a second he pressed the cone on Kyuhyun's nose, leaving a white mark. He chuckled, smiling brightly.

Kyuhyun sighed, laughing also as he pressed the tip of his ice cream cone on Sungmin's nose.

"Just like old times," Kyuhyun said, reaching for napkins.

Sungmin nodded. "Just like old times."

Just like the time we first fell in love.

_Zhou Mi & Henry_

There was a sound of a note, playing lightly as it echoed around the room, bringing him warmth. There was another but it was not played by him, but by another as they chuckled lightly and dabbled some notes up to his hands. He lightly tapped the finger of the male, making them land on two notes.

"I was thinking."

"Yes?" The older male asked, tapping lightly on some notes, feeling the other take his hand in his. It was warm.

"It's awfully quiet around here."

The male gave a small smile. "It is, isn't it?"

"And lonely."

"Is that so?" The male chuckled, stopping his playing with his right hand to look the male in the eyes, searching for something, an answer.

"This is a big house."

"It is, isn't it?"

"And there is plenty of room."

The male chuckled, giving a small nod, his long fingers prancing some top notes.

"We have a lot of free time and-"

"Henry, if you have something to say, say it."

Henry nodded, abashed. "I was thinking that maybe...if you wanted, we could adopt. I know it's a long process and I know how stressful you might get but I'm sure it'll all work out fine. What do you think, Mi?"

Zhou Mi looked at Henry, his love, slightly red like a blooming rose. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out.

"Henry," he whispered.

The male looked at him in hopes, face bright and yearning for an answer. "It's alright if you don't."

Zhou Mi sighed happily. "I-I would love to."

Henry smiled, nodding as he returned back to the piano. Zhou Mi joined in, leaning his head the males shoulder as they played their own song. Played their happiness.

_Eunhyuk & Donghae_

Donghae chewed his lip, placing the magazine down. "I don't mean to brag or anything but being voted the top couple in the country is just...wow." He leaned back in the chair, dozing off into space.

The male sitting at his desk nodded, taking a moment to stop typing and look at his lover. "And what do you think? Do you think we're a top couple?"

"Well, it's not that I go against it but you think they'd look past looks and focus on business."

"Yeah, because they already don't know we're the top firms in this business already. Biggest companies, people in charge, lots of media. Relax, Hae. It'll all pass sooner or later."

"I hope soon comes sooner that it implies. Walking outside and having a camera shoved in my face is hard enough. How can I love you when there are people around? Huh?" He fretted, standing up from his seat. "I wonder how much it would cost..." He scratched at his head, motioning to the other that he was thinking.

The male laughed. "Not all the money in the world could _keep_ them from taking pictures of us. We're news and people like news. And we make them loads of money. People like money so their not just going to stop when they probably will make more than what you offer."

Donghae sighed, turning to look out the window. "I know." It was utter defeat. "Do these windows have blinds?" He asked, looking at all the other tall buildings close by, in view of their office.

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is it-oh found it!" Donghae said, pressing the pad and watching the shades come down in between the window. It took a few seconds but once he was sure they were close he walked over to the male and laced his arms around his shoulder. "You looked stressed. Are you stressed?"

The male laughed. "Not as much as you seem to be."

"Hyukkie? I think it's time for you to take a break. You've been working _awfully_ hard. Let Donghae nurse you back to health.

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. After being together for years you think he would get used to all the tricks Donghae had up his sleeve. Not that he didn't mind them.

He found them cute.


End file.
